A Complicated Situation
by Phantom-of-Fantasy
Summary: The secretive Jeraado clan finally allows its youngest member to emerge, causing quite a stir within Konoha. How will Team Seven react to its mysterious new member? Life's become a complicated situation! WARNING: OCs and a bit of non-canon-ness ON HIATUS
1. A New Teammate for Team 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or I obviously wouldn't be posting my fanfictions about it on this website...Instead i'd just have written the story and characters the way I want them to be! XD

_This is how life in the Naruto Universe would be if I was a ninja of Konoha. Enjoy!_

This occurs after the Land of Waves Arc and before the Chunin Exam Arc.

I consider this the Sutefanii Introduction Arc! XD

* * *

**The ****New**** Episode 20: **_**A New Teammate for Team Seven**_

* * *

Team Seven had just returned from their mission in the Land of Waves a few days earlier. This was their first meeting since the day they returned. Kakashi said he had some important news for them.

"Maybe he'll finally show us what his face looks like! Oooh! Maybe he's going to buy us all ramen for lunch! Maybe he'll show me a new jutsu!" Naruto speculated, getting more excited with each new idea. He paced around with his hands behind his head. Sakura was standing awkwardly in the sunlight. She wanted to join in Naruto's excitement, but Sasuke was being silent as usual. The black-haired boy was sitting in the shadow of a large tree, elbows on his knees, his hands folded in front of his face. Only his dark eyes were showing. Sakura didn't want to act stupid in front of her crush, so she folded her arms across her chest and scowled at the blonde boy.

"Don't get so excited, Naruto. Kakashi-sensei is late again. He probably forgot all about us," she said scathingly. Naruto's face fell.

"Kakashi-sensei? Are you here?" A new female voice came from the tress. Naruto stopped pacing and looked towards the source of the noise.

"Why is a _girl_ looking for Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke picked up his head and shrugged slightly. Suddenly, Kakashi was standing right next to Naruto. The blonde jumped into the air with a strangled yelp.

"Why do you always DO that to me?!"

"Sorry," Kakashi smiled with his eyes. "Sutefanii, are you around here?"

_Sutefanii? Who's that?_ Sakura wondered. Naruto just looked confused, and even Sasuke raised an eyebrow at their sensei.

"Yeah, I'm here," the same voice they heard before answered. A brunette girl jumped down from a tree branch landing easily on her feet. Her blonde highlights glistened in the sunlight along with her striking hazel eyes. She was wearing some very torn up clothes: a v-neck dark green shirt, with one sleeve torn off completely, and a light green knee-length skirt. It was torn nearly to the waistband on one side, revealing her long black shorts and weapons pouch. She wore her forehead protector as a headband, like Sakura.

Naruto's jaw dropped and Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. Sakura, who was watching Sasuke, finally looked up when she saw his expression.

_Wow. She's even prettier than Sakura-chan! _Naruto thought.

_Damn! Who is she? I've NEVER seen her around the village before…I'd definitely remember…_Sasuke wondered to himself.

_Why is Sasuke looking at her like that? He never looks at ME like that! _Sakura complained internally.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, I'd like you to meet Sutefanii of the Jeraado clan," Kakashi said. Naruto looked confused again and even Sakura didn't recognize the name. Sasuke remained silent, but he finally stood up.

"The Jeraados are one of the lesser known clans of the Hidden Leaf Village, but just as powerful as the others. Most of the ninja from their family have become ANBU members. They have a similar eye technique to the Byakugan and the Sharingan called the Akaruigan. This technique naturally occurs in very few members of the clan; those without this trait rarely become ninja. In fact, Sutefanii is the only one in her generation with this ability.

"The Akaruigan has not been as closely studied as the Byakugan and Sharingan because of her clan's…mysterious nature. Perhaps we'll learn something about our new teammate's abilities during our next training session." Kakashi waited for the news to sink in.

"Wait a minute, sensei. _She's_ going to be on _our_ team?" Sakura looked the brunette girl up and down disdainfully.

"Aren't they only supposed to be three-man teams?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto grinned. "Welcome to team seven! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. One day, I'm going to be Hokage! Believe it!"

"Naruto Uzumaki, huh? I've heard about you…" Sutefanii laughed a little. The blonde's face fell slightly, but immediately brightened when the new girl smiled and winked at him.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. How come you weren't at the Academy with us?" Sakura cut in, nudging Naruto out of the way.

"My family wanted me to be trained by the clan members, in order to better hone my skills. I think it was also for protective reasons. I finally convinced them to let me join a team in my age group to get more experience through missions and training." Sutefanii also smiled at Sakura, but the pink-haired girl pointedly looked away.

Sasuke took a step away from the others towards Sutefanii. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha," he said shortly. She smiled at him and his normally cool expression softened slightly. "How does your Akaruigan work? Is it that different from the Sharingan?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see…" Sutefanii smiled brightly once again.

"Glad to see we're all going to get along," Kakashi said.

Sakura scowled. "Kakashi-sensei, doesn't Sutefanii have to take the same test we did, in order to pass and join the team?"

Naruto opened his mouth to object, but Sasuke beat him to it. "She's got to be a skilled ninja or Kakashi wouldn't have considered her eligible for the team. Why bother testing her?" Sasuke looked at Sakura scornfully for a moment before turning away. Naruto nodded vehemently in agreement.

Kakashi cut in before a verbal fight broke out. "Actually Sakura, that's not a bad idea. Let's meet back here tomorrow morning, bright and early. You three can come and watch if you'd like, but it's not really necessary."

Sakura smirked. She was sure this _newbie_ would fail. After Kakashi left, she and the others began walking towards the village center. As Sutefanii started to turn down the path leading to her clan's home, Sakura called to her.

"Oh, Sutefanii! You probably shouldn't eat breakfast tomorrow morning. Maybe you should even skip dinner. The test may make you throw up…" she smiled cruelly as Sutefanii waved her thanks and walked off.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!** Try not to flame unless it's truely constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, but hey, it's my story/life! **Hope you liked this first little chapter, please check back for updates often!!!**_


	2. Pass or Fail: Sutefanii's Test

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or I obviously wouldn't be posting my fanfictions about it on this website...Instead i'd just have written the story and characters the way I want them to be! XD

_This is how life in the Naruto Universe would be if I was a ninja of Konoha. Enjoy!_

This occurs after the Land of Waves Arc and before the Chunin Exam Arc.

I consider this the Sutefanii Introduction Arc! XD

* * *

**Naruto: The ****New**** Episode 21: **_**Pass or Fail! Sutefanii is put to the test!**_

* * *

Just like before, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke met up to walk to the test together. The only difference was that they wouldn't be participating. Naruto stifled a yawn as Sakura stretched out her arms. Sasuke kept his eyes straight ahead, emotionless as usual.

When the three arrived near the three posts, they were surprised to see Sutefanii sitting on top of one, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I'm not usually a morning person, but I figured today's a special day so I should get a head start," she said cheerfully. Naruto jumped up onto one of the other posts next to her. Sasuke leaned against the other with Sakura hovering nearby.

"Think I'll be able to pass?" Sutefanii asked Naruto.

"Definitely. Believe it; you're going to do great!" he replied eagerly.

"Oh, Sakura – I took you're advice. Hopefully this test won't take too long…I'm starved!" Sutefanii looked over at Sakura, who was hiding an evil grin. Sasuke just shook his head at her.

"Sakura! Why did you – oh, hey Kakashi-sensei! You're actually on time!" Naruto nearly fell off the post in surprise as Kakashi walked towards them.

"Good morning everyone. Glad you all made it." Naruto and Sakura exchanged slightly confused looks. "Onto the test…it's very simple." He held up three silver bells, hanging by a thread. "Take one of these bells from me and you're on the team. You may use any weapons you'd like, because if you don't come at me with the full intent to kill me, you won't be able to take a bell."

"Um, sensei?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Is there a reason there are three bells and not one?" The pink-haired girl looked confused and concerned.

"I was just getting to that. Sutefanii will have one hour to take a bell. But as you all realized yesterday, there are only three genin per team. Therefore, when her solo hour is up…all FOUR of you will be fighting for a bell and a place on Team Seven. The one left without a bell will no longer be a genin and will not even be able to go back to the Academy," Kakashi finished.

Naruto turned bright red. "What?! After all that, we have to retake our test to be ninja on this team! I have to pass: I'm going to be Hokage someday!"

Sakura turned white. "Sensei, you can't do this to us! It's not fair, we passed already!" _And no way will I be separated from Sasuke after all we've been through. Having Naruto on the team again would be better than that Sutefanii…I HAVE to get a bell!_ Sakura thought.

Sutefanii was motionless, and whatever smile had been on her face before was gone. _I can't believe this,_ she thought. _I basically broke up their team. I feel terrible…but this is my ONE shot at becoming a true genin of the Leaf Village. I've got to survive this test._

Sasuke looked up at the new girl. _Well, she seems like she'd be better to have around than Sakura or Naruto…but I wonder if this is another one of Kakashi's teamwork tests. _The dark-haired boy's eyes lit up with understanding. _THAT'S IT!_

Kakashi watched them all carefully take in this new information. "Whenever you're ready Sutefanii…"

"Right," she nodded and stood up quickly. Jumping down from the post, she eyed Kakashi carefully. She began circling him, her eyes searching the surroundings. "You're not going to make this really difficult? No Sharingan?"

"Nope. At least, not until you prove you're worthy." He smirked under his mask.

"What about a book? Surely you want to read…"

"I have a feeling you'll be a bit more challenging than the oth– " Suddenly, Sutefanii threw a series of shuriken and kunai at the jonin. She dashed into the nearby bushes as he deflected her weapons with his own.

_Now that I'm hidden, I can strategize. Maybe I should waste my time and wait for the others to distract him. Or should I use my Akaruigan already? _she wondered. Kakashi was scanning the area. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura also glanced around.

_OK, she can conceal herself well, and she was able to distract me pretty easily in order to attack. But can she actually get a bell from me? I wonder…_the silver-haired sensei thought to himself.

A rustle in the bushes disturbed his thoughts. _Oh, come on, you didn't really just ruin the suspense, did you? _He headed over to the bushes. Sutefanii sprung out, armed with a kunai. Kakashi blocked the attack with the silver plate on his glove and took out his own weapon. The kunai clashed together, creating sparks.

"Go Sutefanii!" Naruto cried.

The brunette was a blur of movement, using both hands with kunai to attack. Kakashi easily kept up with her. As she failed to touch him yet again, he swung his knife at her neck. She bent backwards to avoid it and aimed a kick at his jaw. He dodged it, but she managed to land another kick on his right side, causing the bells to jingle tauntingly. She didn't bring her leg down fast enough though, and Kakashi used the time to grab her leg and lift her off the ground to try and throw her aside.

Sutefanii whipped a few shuriken at him while in the air, and he was forced to let go of her leg in order to block them. He grabbed hold of one and threw it back at her. Just as her fingers grazed a bell, the shuriken hit her in the back of the neck, lodging itself deeply in her skin.

She fell to her hands and knees in pain. Kakashi used the opportunity to distance himself from her and see if she would recover. Sutefanii looked up at him pitifully before dissolving into a cloud of smoke.

"A shadow clone? All that time, he was fighting a clone? How did it stay intact for so long?!" Sakura exclaimed. Kakashi's eyes also widened in surprise and he spun around to find the brown-haired girl.

Sasuke smirked in appreciation. _She's actually pretty good…_

Naruto grinned. "She uses the same move as me! Cool!"

Suddenly, two Sutefanii's burst from the trees and charged Kakashi from behind. He turned just in time to see the gleam in one's eyes before she punched him straight in the gut, knocking him onto his back.

_**

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!** Try not to flame unless it's truely constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, but hey, it's my story/life! **Hope you liked this next little chapter, please check back for updates often!!! I really hope I get some readers soon, I'm feeling unloved: any comments will be appreciated!**_


	3. Who is the real Team 7 now?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or I obviously wouldn't be posting my fanfictions about it on this website...Instead I'd just have written the story and characters the way I want them to be! XD

_This is how life in the Naruto Universe would be if I was a ninja of Konoha. Enjoy!_

This occurs after the Land of Waves Arc and before the Chunin Exam Arc.

I consider this the Sutefanii Introduction Arc! XD

* * *

**Naruto: The ****New**** Episode 22: **_**Who is the real Team Seven now?**_

_**

* * *

**___

The two identical ninja stood over the silver-haired jonin gloating. One reached down to grab a bell, when suddenly Kakashi disappeared. In his place was a large log.

"Damn!" Sutefanii cursed under her breath from her hiding place high in a tree.

"Substitution jutsu…just like he did to me," Sasuke stated dryly. _She also managed to touch a bell like me. But can she actually TAKE one?_

Sutefanii's two shadow clones quickly separated and searched the area for the sly sensei. The real kunoichi also scanned the area.

"Don't ever let your enemy get behind you…it's a hard lesson to learn," Kakashi said in Sutefanii's ear. She spun around and sprang backwards off her branch into the clearing. She raised her hands, preparing for physical combat. Kakashi leapt down from the same tree and landed before her. As she started forward at him, he held up a hand to stop her.

"Time's up," he said. "Nice try though." She kicked at the ground in frustration. _I thought I had him!_ Kakashi turned and called out to the others, "You three can join in any time." When he spun to face Sutefanii again, she was gone.

Naruto jumped up from his seat on the post and cracked his knuckles eagerly. Sakura straightened up and stuck a hand into her weapons pouch. Sasuke quickly vanished into the bushes.

The black-haired boy moved stealthy through the brush, keeping his eyes trained on his sensei. Sakura and Naruto had also disappeared into the trees to hide. Sasuke almost tripped over a motionless Sutefanii.

"Whoa! Glad I found you," he whispered, barely moving his lips. She shot him a questioning and suspiciously look, but turned to watch Kakashi. Sutefanii motioned for him to come closer so she could hear what he had to say. He knelt next to her.

"Teamwork," Sasuke said quietly. "That's what this was all about last time. He wanted us to work as a team. If we work together, we can definitely get a bell or two." Sutefanii stared at him, understanding dawning on her face. _I'm not sure if I can trust him, but this might be my only chance. He'd better not screw this up, _she thought.

"Should we try and get the others in on this plan?" she asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "We won't be able to find them. This is a big area. It was only by chance that I found you. Hopefully, Naruto or Sakura will join in once the see us and figure out what we're doing. If not…"

"…Then they're on their own," Sutefanii finished his thought in a whisper. She leaned towards him. "Here's what we can do…"

At the same time, Kakashi was calmly standing in the open field. _I'll let them come to me. In the meantime… _He took out his book.

Naruto clasped his hands together in a hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu!" he whispered to himself. Four clones appeared and crouched down beside him.

"OK, one of you try and find out what the others are doing. The rest of you will be using Sutefanii's plan of attack. I'll stay here and you guys try to get the bell," Naruto ordered softly. Each of the clones saluted and snuck off to a new part of the bushes.

Sakura flattened herself against the bark of a tree. She brushed back a piece of her long pink hair. _OK Sakura, get it together. You've got to figure out a way to get a bell. You can't lose to that random Sutefanii girl and you DEFINITELY can't be separated from Sasuke-kun!_ She blew out a deep breath of air.

Suddenly, Naruto's three attacking clones burst out from different directions, charging at Kakashi. Sutefanii and Sasuke also appeared and headed towards the jonin as well. As the five ninja arrived at the same point, Kakashi slowly put his book away. One of the Naruto clones grabbed hold of his arm as Sutefanii flipped up into the air and tried to kick Kakashi's head. He avoided her as Sasuke quickly formed some hand signs.

"Fireball jutsu," he shouted before taking a deep breath. He blew a huge fireball at the sensei. Sutefanii jumped out of the way agilely, but the single clone holding Kakashi was engulfed in flames too. It disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura watched all of this with wide eyes. Kakashi emerged unharmed from Sasuke's attack. The black-haired boy stepped forward to engage the jonin in a taijutsu battle. Sutefanii joined in, and the two were aided by another of Naruto's clones. As he defended himself from their attacks, Kakashi managed to hit and destroy Naruto's other clone, who had been sneaking up behind him.

The silver-haired ninja was interested to see how seamlessly the brunette girl worked with each of the boys. Sasuke puts out his hands for her, clasped together tightly, and she was able to project herself into the air to get a better angle of attack. She and Naruto relentlessly spun around each other, taking turns at pummeling Kakashi while giving the other a moment or two to breathe.

The four remaining ninja were moving so quickly, Sakura couldn't tell what was happening. Her mouth opened in surprise as she saw two more Narutos emerge from the trees. She rose from her hiding spot and also charged towards the fray.

Kakashi clearly had his hands full. He should have normally been able to handle three genin, even without his Sharingan, but for some reason he was slow to defend himself. It didn't help that Sasuke had already activated his own Sharingan in one eye and Sutefanii could move even faster than the Uchiha.

Sutefanii and Sasuke both reached for the bells at the same time and grasped one each. Yanking down, they broke the threads holding the bells and quickly flew back, already celebrating their victory. Kakashi's eyes followed them, allowing Naruto's clone to sneak under his guard and grab the remaining bell. The clone tossed the bell over to the real Naruto, who grabbed it and pumped his fist into the air. The two shadow clones remaining disappeared with a poof.

"Believe it!" Naruto crowed, oblivious to the devastated girl beside him. Sakura fell to knees, covering her crestfallen face with her hands.

Sutefanii looked down at her with pity. She glanced at her bell, shining in the sunlight, a symbol of her new ninja status. Sighing, she tapped Sakura on the shoulder.

"Here," Sutefanii said as she held out the bell to the pink-haired girl. _What am I doing? _she asked herself. _This is my dream! _Sakura gazed at her wordlessly, unmoving. "Take it, OK? I'm not breaking up your team…" She shook the bell to punctuate her words.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**__ Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, but hey, it's my story/life! __**Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!!! I really hope I get some readers soon, I'm feeling unloved: any comments will be appreciated! Thanks a bunch to **_**Thomas Drovin **_**for reviewing: I appreciate it so much!**_


	4. Akamaru's New Friend

**Same disclaimer and somewhat summary as the other three chapters...LOL. Please read, review, and especially ENJOY!**

**Special thanks to** Thomas Drovin **and **crunkn40** for your reviews and loyal support of my fic!

* * *

**

**The ****New**** Episode 23: **_**His bark is worse than his bite: Akamaru's New Friend

* * *

**_

Sakura reached out and plucked the bell from Sutefanii's outstretched hand. Sasuke watched them, unbelieving. Naruto's mouth open and closed a few times wordlessly. Even Kakashi looked at Sutefanii strangely, but quickly stepped in.

"Well, this is unusual but…Naruto. Sasuke. Sakura. You each have a bell, so you are all on the team once again." Sakura looked over at Sasuke, but he was focused on Kakashi. "As for you Sutefanii," Kakashi continued, "I don't really know what to say." She looked down at her feet. "Due to your impressive skills and obvious ability to work on a team…you are also on team seven. Congratulations to all of you."

Sutefanii's head shot up, her hazel eyes wide with shock. "What did you just say?!"

"We're all on the team?" Sakura asked in a shaky voice. Kakashi nodded and began walking away. Naruto sprinted to Sutefanii's side.

"I knew you could do it! Believe it, believe it, believe it! We're all still ninja!"

Sutefanii's grim face broke into a huge gleaming smile. _I did it! I'm a true genin of Konoha now! _She threw her arms around Naruto. He turned bright red and practically melted into a puddle at her feet. She laughed.

Sasuke strolled over. "Nice work today," he said in his quiet, serious voice. _She has some serious skill…and she might even be faster than I am_,he thought.

"Thanks. You too…I couldn't have made it this far if we hadn't teamed up." He shrugged modestly as her eyes narrowed slightly. _I'm still not really sure WHY he helped me, but for now I'll let it go...After all, it worked to my advantage_, she reasoned. Sutefanii's stomach suddenly growled loudly and she blushed. "Hey Naruto," she asked, turning to the blonde boy. "Do you know where I can get some decent ramen around here?"

He sprang up. "Sure do! In fact, we can go together and get to know each other better! You know, to improve our teamwork?" Naruto grinned.

"Sounds great! Sasuke, want to come too?" she graciously extended the invitation. Naruto's face fell slightly as Sasuke nodded. "Sakura? Come with us?" she said kindly to the still shaken girl.

"N-nooo, I'm OK. I promised my mom I'd help her around the house," Sakura said, looking disappointed. _Stupid mother! Now I can't go out with Sasuke._

"Alright, maybe some other time," Sutefanii shrugged, turning away with the two boys. Sakura watched them go, glaring slightly at the brown-haired girl's back. _Why did you have to go and do that? Now Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, and even Naruto think that I'm a weakling and that you're SO noble. You gave me that bell for purely personal gain! Watch your step, Miss Jeraado. Now that we're ALL on team seven, I'll be sure to find out all your dirty little secrets…

* * *

_

A slight breeze blew around the three genin as they walked back to the village. Sutefanii's long bangs flew into her eyes and she brushed them aside, still smiling widely.

"So, what other genin teams are in the village? Are we definitely the only four person squad now?" Sutefanii asked curiously.

"Well, there's also team eight and team ten. Together we make up the rookie nine, but I guess we're an even ten now!" Naruto exclaimed. He grinned when Sutefanii laughed appreciatively.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Why is she acting so interested in that loser Naruto?_ He crossed his arms and looked away from the other two.

Suddenly, a small white dog ran up to the group and began sniffing Sutefanii's feet. She knelt down to pet it.

"Aw, who's this sweet little thing?" she giggled as the puppy licked her hand.

"Do you mean me or my dog?" a boy asked, walking up to them. His dark brown hair was covered by a furry hooded coat and he had some red triangular marks on his cheeks. He smiled, revealing slightly pointed teeth.

"The dog, of course! Once you tell me his name, then MAYBE I'll ask for yours," she smirked at him.

He grinned even more. "This is Akamaru. I've had him since he was born. And I'm Kiba Inuzuka."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you…"

"It's great to meet you too!" Kiba jumped in prematurely.

"…Akamaru," Sutefanii finished, making a face at Kiba as Naruto started laughing.

"Kiba, you're such a loser," Naruto said, still in hysterics. Sutefanii stood up slowly, grinning from ear to ear. She noticed the two people standing behind Kiba.

"Hi, I'm Sutefanii Jeraado," she introduced herself. The girl behind Kiba seemed startled and nearly jumped out of her large coat. She blushed when Naruto looked at her. Kiba knelt down to Akamaru's level.

"Sutefanii, this is Shino-" Naruto began.

"Aburame," the boy behind Kiba finished quietly. His dark glasses hid his eyes and a large collar blocked most of his face.

"…And this is Hinata," Naruto continued. The girl blushed even more when Naruto said her name.

"Hyuuga, right?" Sutefanii asked her gently. Hinata nodded. "Yeah, I thought so. I recognized your eyes." Sasuke shuffled his feet a little and ran a hand through his hair distractedly. Naruto's stomach growled and Sutefanii looked at him.

"Oh, that reminds me…we're off to get some lunch. I'm starving!"

Kiba looked up. "Hey, we just ate, but maybe we can keep you company…" he winked at Sutefanii. Naruto glared at him. Sasuke folded his arms across his chest again.

"Um, K-kiba? We have training. Kurenai-sensei is waiting for us. But m-maybe we can do it another time soon. Is that OK, N-n-naruto-kun?" Hinata refused to look at the blonde boy. She played with her fingertips nervously as she waited breathlessly for his response.

"Yeah right," Naruto grumbled to himself, just loud enough for Sasuke to hear. The dark-haired boy smirked slightly. The blonde continued to glare at Kiba and his dog.

Akamaru barked at him. Shino turned and began walking away. Hinata followed hesitantly. She glanced back at Naruto and Kiba. Naruto put his hands behind his head, in his usual laid back/annoyed pose. Kiba finally stood and turned to go. Akamaru leapt up to lick Sutefanii's hand one last time before obediently after his master.

"See you around, Sutefanii," Kiba called to her. _Wow. Akamaru doesn't take a liking to just anyone. She's special. So what's she doing hanging around with Sasuke and Naruto anyway? What happened to Sakura? And when will I be able to see Sutefanii again? _he wondered.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!** Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, but hey, it's my story/life_! _Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!!! _

_**I really hope I get some more readers soon, I'm feeling unloved: any comments from new readers would be appreciated!**_

_I'm trying to update alot before I get loaded with schoolwork, so I hope to get the next chapter up on Monday afternoon!!_


	5. Ino's New Rival

**Same disclaimer and somewhat summary as the other three chapters...LOL. Please read, review, and especially ENJOY!

* * *

**

**Thank you ****for your reviews and loyal support of my fic, my (FOUR) readers! **

**Thomas Drovin:** Thanks for the continued support ever since the first episode came out. I look foward to reading your curious thoughts and comments every time I type up a new chapter! XD

**crunkn40: **Your comments make me laugh. I love how you can summarize the episode's main points in one or two sentences when it takes me a whole page! Keep reading!

**Outlaw-Lanaya:** I'm glad you like it and you can DEFINATELY count on me continuing it, even if I don't get more readers! I've got plenty of episodes written out, it'll just take some time for me to type them all up...Happy fanfiction-ing!

**Tsukiko The Librarian:** Hehe, I like making Sakura jealous too: it's quite funny. As for the _pairings_...I don't want to give away everything but in the next 4 or 5 episodes, it should become obvious what the pairings could POSSIBLY be. It should also show some of the developing conflicts that will become reoccuring themes throughout this story. Hope I didn't spoil anything! XD

**

* * *

**

**The ****New**** Episode 24: **_**Ino's New Rival

* * *

**_

Sutefanii, Naruto, and Sasuke continued to walk towards Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

"There are a lot of interesting genin in Konoha…I thought I'd be unique!" Sutefanii said.

"Everyone has something weird about them in this village," Naruto stated dryly.

"Even you guys? You don't seem that strange to me…" she smiled.

"Well, Naruto is a complete loser, so that makes HIM special," Sasuke said as Naruto turned red and spluttered angrily. "And well, you probably know what makes me so different…" he trailed off.

"And I'm pretty strange too…Being the only ninja in my generations of my family is hard. I have an older sibling," she said as Sasuke's foot stopped in mid-air for a fraction of a second. He recovered quickly, but Sutefanii noticed his slight hesitation._ What the…?_ "An older sister, actually," she amended. "She's way too immersed in her studies to care what I do with my life…" She stopped talking abruptly. _Shut up! Don't overload them with too many of your own issues, Sutefanii. Keep it light and happy, as always..._she thought, sighing out loud.

Naruto finally managed to speak again. "Yeah and Sasuke's a freak because he's an AVENGER, remember that? I knew you were crazy right from the beginning of team seven." Sasuke's jaw tightened and his eyes hardened, but he remained silent and looked down at his feet. Sutefanii had heard many rumors about Sasuke and the Uchiha clan's destruction, but she didn't know the whole story. She said nothing and lightly touched him on the arm. Sasuke looked up and she saw his cheeks actually turn a light shade of pink. _Hmmm, not really the conceited Uchiha boy I've heard about…_she thought. _Maybe I shouldn't judge him TOO harshly yet._

Naruto strolled along, oblivious to the connection between his teammates' eyes. The three finally arrived at the ramen shop and hurried inside. They placed their orders and waited anxiously to eat.

When the food finally came, Sasuke picked up his chopsticks lightly, but Sutefanii and Naruto practically jumped on their respective meals. Sasuke had already seen Naruto eat ramen before, but was surprised to see Sutefanii keeping pace with the blonde boy. Actually, Sutefanii delicately placed her bowl on the countertop a full thirty seconds before Naruto slammed his down. The two boys, as well as the chef, looked at her in astonishment.

_No one has EVER managed to keep up with me when it comes to eating ramen, except for Choji. She's AMAZING,_ Naruto thought, grinning widely at his new friend.

_She's almost exactly like Naruto: very outgoing, loves to eat ramen, loud, and somewhat obnoxious. She even uses some of the same jutsu as he does! So why I am so damn attracted to her? We're almost polar opposites_, Sasuke wondered. A pair of pale arms snaked around his shoulders and neck.

"Well, hey there Sasuke. It's SO great running into you!" The blonde girl simpered as she clutched Sasuke in a death grip. The black-haired boy made a pained face at Sutefanii before lapsing into his normal unemotional expression.

"Ino. Get OFF of me. Now!" Sasuke gritted his teeth. Sutefanii giggled slightly as the girl unwound her arms from Sasuke's neck and stepped back. The blonde smoothed down her purple shirt and skirt and flicked her high ponytail off her shoulder.

"Who the hell is she?" The girl crossed her arms and glared at the brown-haired girl seated next to Sasuke.

"This is Sutefanii Jeraado. She's the new member of team seven," Naruto finally snapped out of his daze to answer. "Sutefu, this is Ino Yamanaka."

Ino looked her up and down the same way Sakura had done the day before. "Where's Forehead – I mean Sakura? Did she get cut from the squad or something?"

"No she just had other stuff to do. We invited her on this 'get-to-know-each-other' mission, but she couldn't come," Sutefanii said as two more guys entered the ramen bar.

"Geez Ino. You can let us know when you're about to run off like that – OH, Sasuke is in here…how troublesome," the new dark-haired boy grumbled. His hair was tied back in a high spiky ponytail. His leaf headband was tied around his upper arm.

The other boy was a little on the chubby side, with spiky brown hair covered partially with his forehead protector/bandanna. He had some interesting spiral marks on his cheeks and was sniffing the air excitedly.

"I'm starving! We might as well eat while we're here…" he said, looking hopefully at the other boy.

"Choji, we're supposed to be training today. Asuma-sensei said it was important!" Ino snapped at him. "Besides, you don't need to eat anything else right now. You were munching on a bag of chips five minutes ago!"

"What a drag…" the dark-haired boy mumbled, looking curiously at the girl sandwiched between Naruto and Sasuke at the counter.

Naruto turned back to Sutefanii. "These are Ino's teammates on team ten. The lazy one is Shikamaru Nara. The one that…" he paused, trying not to anger the plump boy "…wants to eat is Choji Akimichi."

Sasuke finished his last bits of ramen and stood up. Ino stared lovingly at him until he put a hand on Sutefanii's shoulder.

"Let's get out of here," he said quietly. Naruto also jumped up and glared at Sasuke over Sutefanii's head. The black-haired boy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, sure…It was nice meeting you guys," she said. Ino glared at her. _She had better stay away from my Sasuke-kun!_ Choji waved and sat down in Naruto's seat as Sasuke and Naruto went outside. Shikamaru called out to Sutefanii as she was leaving.

"Hey! Jeraado?"

"Yeah?" she smiled questioningly at him.

"You don't ALWAYS have to hang out with your teammates. Especially if they're like Naruto and Sasuke. There are other, BETTER guys to be friends with around Konoha…" he trailed off, looking slightly embarrassed.

Sutefanii grinned even wider. "Thanks for the tip. Are you offering to be my 'friend from another team' by any chance?"

"Maybe," he shrugged.

"Maybe I'll keep you in mind then. See you around, Nara…" she winked and hurried towards a waiting Sasuke and Naruto.

Shikamaru blushed. _Maybe girls aren't so troublesome after all…_

_

* * *

_

**_Just a note for all four of my readers and any new ones joining up:_**

**_In case you can't tell by now...Sutefanii is a combination of characteristics from Sasuke and Naruto. She's seemingly very hyper and outgoing like N, but she's got the speed of S, as well as his ability to attract the opposite gender. More similarities will become evident between the three as the story progresses! Stay tuned!_**

_**REVIEW PLEASE!** Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, but hey, it's my story/life! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!!! _

**_I really hope I get some more readers soon, I'm feeling unloved: any comments from new readers would be appreciated!_**

_I'm hoping to type the next episode up for tomorrow or Wednesday (most likely the latter), but keep reading! _XD


	6. Competition for Attention

**Same disclaimer and somewhat summary as the other three chapters...LOL. Please read, review, and especially ENJOY!

* * *

**

The **New**** Episode 25: **_**Competition for Attention

* * *

**_

Sutefanii sauntered over to her new teammates, still grinning. _I love this village!_

"What was that about?" Naruto asked, seething with jealousy. Sasuke looked VERY interested in the answer too.

"Oh, that? Nothing, just playful banter. Shikamaru wanted to let me know there are a lot of cool people to hang out with, that's all." She continued to smile as the boys looked back at the ramen bar suspiciously.

"So where to now?" Sasuke asked her.

Sutefanii shrugged. "Everyone's going off to train. It makes me feel lazy."

"We did do some training though…that test was hard work," Naruto assured her.

"True," she replied as Sasuke nodded in agreement. "So, what do you guys do for fun around here? I was pretty sheltered…basically locked up. I've never really been around other people my age, at least, not like this."

"Uh, we could…no. What about…naw. How 'bout…nuh-uh," Naruto seemed at a loss.

"I – um, WE – can show you around some more. Do you want to see the Academy?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, sounds good!"

They began walking towards the school. Sutefanii tripped on her sandal and started to fall Naruto and Sasuke immediately reached out to steady her, but the blonde was quicker. His hands were on her waist and shoulder as she got back firmly on her feet.

"Thanks Naruto. You saved me from an embarrassing face plant in the dirt!" she grinned and nudged him with her shoulder. Naruto nearly fell over himself. Sasuke was shooting Naruto death-glare when someone cheered.

"All right Naruto!"

"What the - ?!" the blonde began to say before being engulfed by smoke. Sutefanii and Sasuke coughed and tried to fan the mist away from them.

When the smoke cleared, Naruto was sitting on the ground trying to clear his senses of the mist. A short brown haired boy with a long green scarf and helmet on his head was beside him, grinning.

"Konohamaru! What - cough - did you do that - cough - for?!"

"It's my new big entrance boss! Don't you like it?"

"No…" he coughed even louder.

Sasuke smirked. Sutefanii hid her smile behind her hand. The boy finally stepped away from Naruto.

"Hi! I'm Konohamaru, the honorable grandson of the third Hokage. Are you Naruto's girlfriend?" the boy asked.

Sasuke cleared his throat, trying to cover his laughter. Naruto turned red and sprang up to cover Konohamaru's mouth with his hand..

"Ignore him, he's just…" the blonde trailed off.

Sutefanii giggled. "Hey there Konohamaru. I'm Sutefanii. No I'm not Naruto's girlfriend, but I'm his new teammate on team seven. We're just friends getting to know each other," she made a face at Naruto.

"In that case – maybe we can hang out sometime?" Konohamaru asked excitedly. Naruto hit him on the head. "OW! What was that for, boss? She's not your girlfriend, so –"

Sutefanii laughed again. "Don't worry, he's just jealous. Maybe we can hang out sometime Konohamaru, but for now I'm with Naruto and Sasuke. Sometime soon though, OK?" she said kindly, unwillingly to crush the young boy's fantasy.

"OK! See you later!" Konohamaru ran off.

"Jealous? I wasn't jealous," Naruto said. "He's a little kid –"

"– With a crush on me. I think it's sweet," Sutefanii chuckled. "But I'm MUCH more interested in guys my own age…" she said quietly as she linked arms with Naruto and Sasuke. "Let's go to the Academy."

An hour or two later, Sasuke, Sutefanii, and Naruto were heading home.

"So, what's with all the bandages and ripped pieces of clothing?" Naruto asked.

"I train really hard. Most of my stuff is falling apart and I tend to injure myself." She motioned to her taped up arm and leg. "You didn't think I was naturally this flexible and fast, did you?" She did a quick forward flip. "Practice makes perfect."

_And you ARE perfect_, Sasuke and Naruto thought to themselves simultaneously. The boys had been asking her questions all afternoon and liked her more and more after each honest answer. They were just unhappy that there were THREE of them hanging out – no private time. But if either genin had their way, then there would be a lot of one-on-one time in the future.

"I should probably head home and share the good news…I'm a real ninja now!" Sutefanii exclaimed. Sasuke and Naruto grinned, but internally moaned. Neither had anyone to go home to…and they both wanted to escort Sutefanii home. By themselves.

Naruto cursed as he realized that Sutefanii and Sasuke both lived on the other side of the village. _Shit! Should I walk her home anyway or would that make me look desperate, since we're near my house now?_

Sasuke watched Naruto argue with himself and smirked. _Loser._

Naruto finally made his decision. Looking very regretful, he muttered, "Well, this is my stop. See you guys tomorrow at training…" he turned to go.

"Wait," Sutefanii said. He faced her again. She threw her arms around him and he stiffened with shock. Sasuke made a noise like an angry cat and quickly turned away to compose himself.

"Thanks for a great day Naruto. It was fun. We should do this again soon," Sutefanii said as they hugged. They broke apart and Naruto grinned.

"Definitely. Maybe withOUT Sasuke next time?" he added the last part quietly.

"To quote a friend of mine…Believe it, it sounds like a plan to me!" Sutefanii smiled brightly. "See you tomorrow!" She walked over to Sasuke and they started off. The black-haired boy looked over his shoulder at Naruto and narrowed his eyes.

The blonde didn't care. He was ecstatic. He had actually hugged Sutefanii! No – even better – SHE had hugged HIM! He watched her walk away with Sasuke.

"It's a date, Sutefanii. Believe it, you and I are totally meant for each other," he whispered. "And stupid Sasuke is NOT getting in the way of that!" Naruto promised.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!** Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, but hey, it's my story/life! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!!! _

**_I really hope I get some more readers soon, I'm feeling unloved: any comments from new readers would be appreciated!_**

_I'm hoping to type the next episode up for tomorrow afternoon or Saturday night (most likely the latter), but keep reading! _XD


	7. Sudden Attraction

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!**

_Author's Note:_ **OMG, I'm sooooo sorry to my few faithful readers! I was going to update this weekend, but I got loaded with so much homework, I had no time! So here it is, the late but newest installment in A Complicated Situation!**

**Read/Review/Enjoy! XD

* * *

**

The **New**** Episode 26: _Sudden Attraction__

* * *

_**

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair as he and Sutefanii walked away from Naruto's place. _OK, be cool. Stay calm…she's just a girl. Who am I kidding? She's the most amazing girl I've ever met. She doesn't stalk me like a fan-girl and she actually makes m… forget everything else. _He shook his head slightly. _Relax Uchiha! She hugged Naruto – so she either likes him more…_he smirked…_OR, much more likely, she'll hug me too! Act cool and just breathe!_

Sutefanii was looking at him and at first he thought he had actually spoken out loud. _Shit._ But then she smiled and he relaxed. The sun was setting and they were nearing the Jeraado compound. Sutefanii finally broke the surprisingly comfortable silence.

"Um, Sasuke?" he looked at her. "About earlier…when Naruto said…well, you know. I just…wanted to know…are you OK? Do you want to talk about it…or should I just shut up now…" she trailed off, her voice getting softer with each word. He looked down and his bangs fell in front of his face. She started to put a hand on his shoulder, but stopped. Her hand hung awkwardly in the air. She bit her lip.

Sasuke lifted his head and locked eyes with her. He finally cracked a small smile and his dark eyes lit up and he held her gaze. Sutefanii finally let her hand rest on his shoulder.

"Thanks. I don't want to get into it now, but we'll talk eventually," he said in his quiet voice. Sutefanii slid her hand off his shoulder, down his arm slightly. Her fingers tingled when she finally pulled away.

She tucked her long bangs behind her ear, trying to ignore the sudden butterflies in her stomach. Sasuke looked equally as flustered, but tried to keep his cool as usual. The two lapsed into a comfortable silence again and continued to slowly stroll home. It was dark when they slowed to a stop in front of the Jeraado residence.

"Well…" Sasuke started.

"Um…"

"Yeah…"

"I…this…uh…" Sutefanii trailed off.

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels. He didn't do this 'awkward chatter' thing very well. Sutefanii laughed a little and reached out to hug him. He pulled his out of his pockets so he could wrap his arms around her too.

They hugged for a moment and then broke apart. Sutefanii was blushing slightly. _Oh my gosh, he must train A LOT because he is so toned!_ Sasuke was light pink again.

"Well, thanks for today Sasuke. It was really fun…" Sutefanii said.

"We should do it again. Soon," Sasuke said.

"Yeah…"

"…Without Naruto. Just us."

Sutefanii blushed even more at his words. He was watching her with an amused smirk. She composed her self quickly. _No fair! No guy has ever gotten to me like this…time to turn the tables on him._

She casually flipped her hair back. "Like, on a date?" Sutefanii asked, twirling a piece of hair around her finger slowly.

Sasuke swallowed, his throat suddenly dry as he imagined them strolling through the village hand–in–hand. "Um, yeah…like on a date."

"Well, maybe I can squeeze you into my schedule…" she said, grinning smugly at his dumbfounded expression. "Bye Sasuke-kun…see you at training tomorrow." She winked at him and sauntered into her family's compound.

Sasuke watched her go –_ was she swinging her hips like that on purpose? _– before blinking several times. He smirked and started to turn away and started to turn away. _Ha! Naruto doesn't stand a chance. That was a pity hug earlier…I knew she could never actually like HIM like that. Oh Sutefanii, there's never been anyone like you before around here…you're just what we – I – needed._

The next day, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Sutefanii met at the arch to wait for Kakashi. Naruto and Sutefanii were laughing together and even Sasuke was smirking as he leaned against the railing. Only Sakura was left out of the inside joke from the day before. She was very jealous – Sasuke and Naruto kept stealing admiring glances at Sutefanii. The brunette didn't seem to notice, or at least she was pretending not to…

"Kakashi is late again," Sakura said, forcing a giggle. She was trying to get Sasuke or even Naruto to notice her again. Neither would give her the time of day. Sutefanii felt a little guilty but after the way Sakura had treated her yesterday – even after she had given up her bell – the hazel-eyed girl didn't feel quite so horrible about taking all the attention.

Kakashi suddenly appeared on top of the arch. "Sorry about this guys, but you'll have to train on your own today. Something's come up, so I have to go." He disappeared before anyone had a chance to object.

"He probably bought a new book and wants to finish it," Naruto muttered. Sutefanii hit him on the arm.

"There's nothing wrong with reading! Personally, I love curling up with a good book," she said, giggling as Naruto rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, you would…" Sakura muttered crossly under her breath.

"Sorry, what was that?" Sutefanii smiled at her, but there was a predatory gleam in her eyes that threatened Sakura to repeat herself. The pink-haired girl quickly busied herself with re-tying her headband.

Sasuke gazed admiringly at Sutefanii. _I didn't realize she could be that vicious._

Naruto was oblivious. "Should we start training or what?"

Sakura sighed. "What do you want to do though? Fight each other? Practice chakra control?"

Sasuke and Naruto eyed each other. Fighting sounded pretty good to them, it would give them an opportunity to impress Sutefanii again. The brunette cut into their separate thoughts.

"Maybe some targets and chakra stuff. Unless you want some practice against me Sakura-chan?" She smirked, keeping her fierce gaze on the other girl.

Sakura gulped. "Um, target practice sounds good!" Sasuke snickered and Naruto looked at Sakura questioningly, but shrugged in agreement.

Later that day, after they had finished training, Sutefanii headed into the village alone. Sakura had left in a hurry earlier, and Naruto and Sasuke were still arguing over SOMETHING stupid.

She strolled through the village road and passed a flower shop. Suddenly, a familiar angry voice called out to her.

"Hey, Sutefanii." She turned around to find Sakura and Ino frowning at her.

"Yeah?" Sutefanii raised one eyebrow at them.

"Don't mess with Sasuke. He doesn't like you. You'll only make a fool of yourself," Sakura said menacingly as Ino nodded and glared. "So just stay away from him…if you know what's good for you."

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!** Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, but hey, it's my story/life! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!!! _

**_I really hope I get some more readers soon, I'm feeling unloved: any comments from new readers would be appreciated!_**

_I'm hoping to type the next episode up for tomorrow afternoon or Thursday night (most likely the former), but keep reading! _XD


	8. Sneak Attack and Kiba's Chance

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!**

_Author's Note:_ **OMG, I'm sooooo sorry (AGAIN) to my few faithful readers! I was going to update this two days ago, but I got loaded with so much homework, I had no time! So here it is, the (slightly) late but newest installment in A Complicated Situation!**

**Read/Review/Enjoy! XD

* * *

**

The **New**** Episode 27: _Sneak Attack...Akaruigan Revealed and Kiba's Chance__

* * *

_**"Poor little Sakura. Were you too chicken to take me on by yourself?" Sutefanii taunted, putting her hands on her hips. 

"Are you afraid to fight US?" Ino challenged, her voice like ice.

"Bring it on," the brunette replied scathingly. Ino put her hands together to form a hand sign and Sakura prepared to catch Ino. Sutefanii merely smirked at their beginning attempts.

"Akaruigan," she whispered. Sutefanii blinked once, deliberately and Sakura gasped. Her eyes had turned completely white except the pupil and a small curved line underneath it. She blinked again and her eyes were a piercing ice green. Ino's hands faltered as she and Sakura gaped at Sutefanii.

"Now you see me…" Sutefanii let out a small laugh. Ino and Sakura exchanged confused glances. They barely blinked when suddenly Sutefanii was GONE.

"…Now you don't," her voice whispered from behind them. The two girls jumped and spun around, but no one was visible. Suddenly, each girl flew back as though they were punched in the face. Ino landed on the ground hard, but it was Sakura who crashed into the wall. Sutefanii faded back into view, appearing with her hands on her hips.

"Don't mess with me," she said, looking at them with pity in her ice green gaze. She closed her eyes for a moment and furrowed her brow in concentration. When she finally re-opened them, they had returned to their normal hazel warmth. She glared at the two pathetic girls sprawled on the ground.

"Since you obviously like doing everything together, including obsessing over that Uchiha, I gave you a parting gift of matching black eyes. They should start showing up in about an hour…" Sutefanii walked off, leaving Ino and Sakura to wonder how on earth she had beaten them so easily. _She's much more powerful than she seems_, Sakura winced in pain and held the side of her face.

As Sutefanii turned the corner a little white blur ran by her. _Was that Akamaru?_ She got her answer when Kiba strolled by with the little dog perched on his head.

"Oh, hey Sutefanii! I didn't know you were here," he grinned at her.

"Sure you didn't, Kiba…" she laughed. "Akamaru knows my scent now?"

"Hey, what can I say – he has good taste in women."

"Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment," Sutefanii smiled at him sweetly. "Did you train today already?"

"Yeah…did you?" He sounded hopeful.

"Yep, just finished up a little while ago."

"Cool," Kiba looked thrilled. "Want to hang out? That is, if you're not doing anything…"

"I'm free. What did you have in mind?" Sutefanii asked as Akamaru jumped from Kiba's head into her open arms. She petted him as the boy's face lit up with an idea.

"I can show you me and Akamaru's favorite spot. Come on!" he grabbed her hand eagerly and started to run. She was laughing and stumbling along with him. They sped by Naruto, who had finally stopped training.

"What the–" he spluttered, as Sutefanii waved at him, still giggling. As the pair disappeared in the distance, Naruto scowled. "Dammit Kiba! You…" he trailed off when he saw Ino helping Sakura to her feet.

"Hey Sakura-chan! What happened to yo – oh WOW!" he exclaimed when she turned towards his voice. The black eye Sutefanii promised had bloomed. Sakura's left eye and Ino's right were perfectly matched in their black and blue bruises.

Sakura scowled. "You want to know what happened? Our stupid new teammate! She is such a bi–"

"Whoa, calm down. Sutefanii wouldn't do this…"

Ino cut in. "Oh, she did this alright. My beautiful face is ruined! Now Sasuke will never look at me!"

"…unless you did something to deserve it," Naruto finished. Sakura and Ino glared at him. He took a step back. "Well, neither of you were very nice to her when you met. Did you do anything to set her off today?"

Ino and Sakura glanced at each other. "This totally came out of nowhere!" Ino complained as Sakura nodded vehemently.

"I doubt that," Naruto called over his shoulder as he walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile Kiba, Sutefanii, and Akamaru arrived at the "secret spot". The two humans were lounging around in a grassy field, as Akamaru chased squirrels.

Kiba finished telling a story about when Akamaru was a puppy and he and Sutefanii cracked up hysterically. The brunette girl fell backwards and stretched out her arms above her head. Kiba watched appreciatively as her shirt rose another inch or two to show her flat stomach.

She sat up suddenly and smacked him on the shoulder. "Pervert!" She laughed again as her rubbed his shoulder. His hood fell off, revealing the suggestive smirk on his face. She looked intently at him for a moment.

"You look better without you hood on," Sutefanii said as she reached up and ruffled his spiky brown hair.

"Hey!" He grinned at her and retaliated by messing up her hair too. The fight escalated as Sutefanii started ripping and throwing grass at Kiba. Akamaru ran over to join the fun, barking and wagging his tail happily. The dog jumped onto Kiba, who laughed and tried to throw more grass at Sutefanii when she got up to run away.

Akamaru leapt after her and tried to pounce on her feet. She laughed some more before tripping over her own feet. Kiba was still rolling around on the ground, and obviously Naruto and Sasuke weren't around to catch her – so she tumbled to the ground, still in hysterics. Akamaru started licking her face.

"Ah, Akamaru! No offense but I don't want my first kiss to be with a dog," she giggled as she shielded her face. Kiba seemed VERY interested in what she had just said and he finally got up and pulled Akamaru away.

He helped Sutefanii to her feet gently. They started brushing the grass off each other. Kiba pulled a leaf out of Sutefanii's hair and presented it to her. She took it from him.

"Why thank you. You are such a gentleman!" She chuckled and looked off into the distance. The sun was starting to set. "I should probably get going. This was so much fun though! Thanks for showing me your secret spot…I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Let me walk you back," Kiba offered graciously. She smiled at him.

They started off and before long, they were at the road that would take the home separately.

"Bye Kiba-kun! I'll see you again soon," Sutefanii said, giving him a quick loose hug.

"Bye Sutefanii-chan. Thanks for coming out with me today."

"Anytime," she flashed him a big smile. "See ya!" She turned down the road leading to her family home.

Kiba watched her go before heading down his own road. Akamaru trotted obediently beside him. "All right Akamaru! We actually went out with Sutefanii. Great job earlier, buddy!" The little white dog barked eagerly in reply and ran down the street with Kiba chasing him.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!** Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, but hey, it's my story/life! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!!! _

**_I really hope I get some more readers soon, I'm feeling unloved: any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!_**

_I'm hoping to type the next episode up tomorrow afternoon/night HOPEFULLY, but keep reading no matter when I update! _XD


	9. Hinata's Jealousy

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!**

_Author's Note:_ **Woo, vacation! Hope everyone's enjoying themselves. Here's the newest installment in A Complicated Situation! As usual, I ask you all to ****Read/Review/Enjoy! XD**

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

_I think this might be the longest episode so far! Wow..._

**

* * *

**

**The New Episode 28: _Hinata's Jealousy_**_**

* * *

**_A few days later, after yet another grueling training session, Naruto walked up to Sutefanii. Everyone else had left, thought Sasuke gave the remaining two a suspicious look before sauntering off.

"So…did you and dog-breath have fun the other day?" he asked her boldly, his face betraying his real hurt emotions.

She looked at him, her eyebrows raised. "Yes actually, we did. Why so curious about Kiba and I, Naruto-kun?"

"Just wondering if you had hit it off…because I was planning on asking you on a date today," he grinned sheepishly, an adorable pink blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Oh I see…Well, just between you and me…Kiba isn't really my type," Sutefanii told him quietly, watching his reaction carefully.

His eyes widened. "What IS you type?" He grinned and practically panted, waiting for her answer.

"I haven't completely figured it out yet, but Naruto I would love to go out with you today," she smiled brightly at him.

"Wow, really? I mean, um, that's fine – cool – amazing! Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and the headed towards the village.

* * *

Sakura and Ino's faces had basically cleared up and whatever bruises hadn't disappeared were covered with makeup. The two were helping Ino's mother with the flower shop and commiserating. 

"That Sutefanii – oooh, she makes me SO MAD!" Ino said angrily, almost decapitating the daisy she held.

"I can't believe her – she's definitely got Naruto and Sasuke under her spell. I heard she went out with Kiba the other day after she – you know – to us!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Shikamaru mentions her all the time now and even Choji is starting to like her. This is so unfair! We've been part of this village and the rookie nine for much longer!"

"She shouldn't be able to just waltz in here and steal every guy's heart. What a slu – Oh, hi Hinata. How can we help you?" Sakura cut herself off. She didn't want to scare the poor girl.

Hinata edged her way into the flower shop. "Hi Sakura, Ino," she said in her breathy voice. "I was wondering…I – have you seen N – Naruto around?"

"I haven't seen him since training this morning. Oh, wait," Sakura said, spotting a flash of orange outside. "Maybe that's hi – OH MY GOD, NO WAY!"

"What's with you Forehe–?!" Ino started to say before gasping at the pair passing by the door. Hinata spun around just in time to catch a glimpse of Naruto and Sutefanii. Their hands were linked loosely and Sutefanii was giggling and saying something that obviously made Naruto blush.

"N – Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered hopelessly. He face fell completely. "I – I've got to g – go!" She ran out of the shop.

"Whoa…maybe the other guys came to their senses and Naruto was the only one left?" Ino said, not believing her own words.

"Or maybe she a total slutty boy–magnet, just like we thought!" Sakura spat out.

* * *

Naruto and Sutefanii were having a great time together. They even had a small competition to see who could eat a huge bowl of ramen faster (Sutefanii let Naruto win). They joked around, pulled a couple of pranks on various people, and generally had fun the entire day. 

Sutefanii couldn't shake the feeling of brotherly affection for Naruto though. They were like "two-peas-in-a-pod", and although Naruto was clearly infatuated with her, she couldn't return those particular feelings, although she wanted too. Of course, she wasn't in love with Kiba either, but wasn't as close to him as she seemed to be with Naruto… It was still pretty light out when the two went their separate ways. Sutefanii hugged Naruto tightly.

"This was an AMAZING day Naruto. You are awesome to hang around with! But…" she trailed off. _Try not to break his heart Sutefanii. Be as gentle as possible…you do care for him._

"But?" he prompted her nervously.

"I fell like we'd be better off as friends…not romantically involved." Naruto's face fell at her words. "No Naruto, don't take this the wrong way! I really REALLY do like you…but I feel like you're more of a brother because we're such kindred spirits. I want us to be as close as possible…you're the best friend I've been missing in my life."

"I suppose that's better than being completely shut down…and it's a lot better than how Sakura-chan treats me," Naruto sighed. She hugged him again and lightly kissed his cheek.

"Hey, who knows…you might have a better chance as we get closer," she smiled at him. "I'll see you tomorrow Naru-kun!" He grinned a little at the new nickname.

"Bye Sutefu-chan," he called as he went inside. The brunette continued on her way home.

"Um…S – Sutefanii?" a soft voice called out. "Could – could I talk to you f –for a minute?"

Sutefanii turned quickly. "Oh sure Hinata. What's up?"

"What's going on between you and Naruto?" she asked abruptly, her voice a little rougher than usual with no stuttering at all.

"Huh? Oh nothing really – we went out today, but I just told him I only want to be friends…why do you ask?" Sutefanii glanced at the girl pale lavender eyes. Hinata blushed and started playing with her fingers. Her annoyed glare had softened.

"I get it…You're in love with Naruto, aren't you?" Sutefanii said. "And you were jealous because we're hanging out."

Hinata remained silent but blushed a deeper shade of read and nodded slightly. She finally spoke, in a small voice. "So…you're only friends?"

"Yes. We're still going to spend lots of time together, even apart from training and other team stuff, but you don't have to feel threatened by me as a love interest. I actually think you'd be good for Naruto – you might calm him down a bit," Sutefanii grinned and the dark haired girl reluctantly returned the smile.

Sutefanii's obvious charms were contagious – she caused almost everyone near her to smile too. Hinata glanced around nervously. "Well, I'd better be going…"

"Maybe I can help you."

"What?" Hinata asked, confused. Sutefanii grinned even wider.

"I can help you win over Naruto – well, I can try at least. You know, mention your name when we're hanging out and maybe bring you along sometimes…"

"You would do that for me? You barely know me…and I was kind of rude to you earlier…"

Sutefanii waved Hinata's concerns away with a hand. "Think nothing of it. I'm a romantic – I like watching and helping these things happen!"

"Oh thank you Sutefu-chan! You're so nice." Sutefanii blushed. She wasn't used to a lot of praise, usually just instructions and criticism. Admiration was nice but –

"OK, OK. Calm down Hinata-chan. I'll help you out. By the way…Kiba is on your team, right? Is he still mooing over me?"

"Yeah, just a little. He heard about you and Naruto today though…" she blushed – it was clear that someone had a big mouth when they got jealous.

"Hmm…it's just as well. I don't know if I could break it off with him as nicely as I managed with Naruto. They guys in this village are great, but so FRAGILE. Hopefully I won't break too many hearts…" Sutefanii said with a sigh.

Hinata giggled. "You're actually becoming semi-famous around Konoha now…I think even some of the older genin have joined you fan club, or at least have noticed you…" _And as the only heir to the Jeraado clan with the Akaruigan, even Neji is keeping an eye out for you,_ Hinata thought.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!** Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, but hey, it's my story/life! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!!! _

**_Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!_**

_I'm hoping to type the next episode up tonight HOPEFULLY, but keep reading no matter when I update! _XD


	10. First Date Interrupted

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!**

_Author's Note:_ **Woo, vacation! Hope everyone's enjoying themselves. Here's the newest installment in A Complicated Situation! As usual, I ask you all to ****Read/Review/Enjoy! XD**

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

**Special thanks to:**

_Thomas Drovin, __crunkn40, __greenteamoose,_** and** _naruto fan 4 eva_

**for your nice reviews! I'm really glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Another special thanks to** _vines-throughXfate_**: Although I'm definately NOT a Mary-Sue, I'm taking the advice to heart and making sure the story doesn't turn out that way...**

**

* * *

**

**The New Episode 29: _First "Date". . . Interrupted

* * *

_**

Sutefanii and Hinata said their goodbyes. Hinata practically skipped off, she was so happy that she might actually get Naruto to notice her soon. The brunette kunoichi smiled at her new friend's retreating figure. It felt nice to be able to help out.

She headed home reluctantly. No training was planned for the next day, so she would have to try and find a place to hide out in the village – away from her insanely annoying family. Sutefanii sighed deeply as she turned into the family compound. _Don't let anyone know about not having training with the team tomorrow or you'll be up at the crack of dawn with the other ninja clan members. All they can think of "perfecting" my abilities…without caring about my own well-being. If I have to train with them tomorrow, I'll be out cold for at least a day because of having barely enough chakra left over!

* * *

_

Early the next morning, Sutefanii slipped out the front doors. Everyone else was still asleep. She bit her lip to keep from cheering for her success so far. Running as quickly and quietly as she could, Sutefanii distanced herself from the Jeraado compound and sighed with relief. A dark shape a few yards in front of her turned at the sound.

"Oh! Sasuke – you scared the crap out of me! I didn't think anyone would be around here this early…"

He smirked at her, trying to ignore the odd feeling in his stomach. "What are YOU doing out this early then?" He stepped closer.

"Escaping for the day. With no training planned, my family was going to try and keep me locked up like before I became part of team seven…" she sighed and ran a hand through her hair distractedly.

"Well, I was planning on training today. Want to join me?" he asked, his dark eyes inviting her to fall into his arms.

"I'd love to!" she flashed him a small smile. "I knew you'd want to check out my Akaruigan soon anyway."

He laughed and Sutefanii felt a warm sensation wash over her. He had a nice laugh, and from what she had heard, he didn't laugh very often. The fact that she had made him smile like that immediately overshadowed her family issues.

"Shall we?" Sasuke asked, gesturing towards the rest of the village.

"We shall," Sutefanii said with a giggle. "Come on, slowpoke!" She called to him as she took off running. He grinned and sprinted after her.

* * *

When they arrived out of breath at their normal training spot, the pair headed over to the posts. Sutefanii flopped down on the grass, her chest heaving. 

"Whew! You're pretty good. Speedy-Sasuke, that's what you're nickname should be…"

He smirked at her and leaned against one of the posts. He was winded too, but was trying not to show it. The duo rested a few more minutes before Sutefanii rose to her feet.

"Where should we start?" she asked Sasuke. "From what I've seen, chakra tree-climbing and target practice would be a waste for both of us…We need to do something that requires quick thinking and fast movement."

The black-haired boy nodded in agreement. "Do you just want to practice hand-to-hand combat then?"

"Taijutsu? Sure, that's fine," Sutefanii agreed._ My specialty, actually…_she thought. "Will we be allowed to use our respective eye techniques?" Sutefanii smiled, already predicting the boy's answer.

"I'm counting it," he smirked.

"After you then Uchiha…"

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment to concentrate. _OK you've practiced this enough on your own. Let's get BOTH eyes ready to go!_ When he looked up at Sutefanii, his eyes were red – completely different from his normal, brooding gaze. He had successfully activated the Sharingan.

"My turn," Sutefanii said sweetly. Sasuke watched her with interest. "Akaruigan," she whispered to herself, shutting her eyes. She opened them and they were completely white except for the pupil, just as had happened when she fought with Sakura and Ino.

She blinked once and her eyes became the intense frosty green from before. "I've always wanted to test this out against another eye technique…" Sutefanii said quietly as she braced herself for an attack.

"Show me what you've got," Sasuke teased her. She leapt forward, but he easily dodged around her. She spun around just in time to block his kick. Flipping over, she aimed a two-footed attack at him which also failed. The two ninja blurred together in a mess of blue and green. Each could move faster than a usual genin, but were evenly matched. Sutefanii finally landed a blow to Sasuke's side. He leapt away to recover.

"Shall I show you what the Akaruigan can REALLY do?" She taunted him as she wiped some sweat from her face. They'd been going at it for so long, the sun was right above them, beaming down. Sasuke's face glistened with sweat too. He watched his opponent carefully, wondering what she would do next.

Suddenly, she disappeared from his view._ What? How did she – the Akaruigan! Of course…But how am I supposed to fight her now?_ A slight haze in the air in front of him caught his eye. _The Sharingan allows me to see her partially!_ He smirked.

Sutefanii crept up behind him silently. She wasn't sure how well his Sharingan would work since she had used her Akaruigan to blind him. She held her breath when suddenly Sasuke spun around.

She lashed out silently with her leg, but SOMEHOW Sasuke could sense it and twisted out of the way. She gasped at his movement and he focused his eyes on where the sound had come from. _Shit!_ she thought as she attempted to punch him. He blocked it and she tried again.

This time he got hold of her arm and twisted her around. Somehow, he got her with her back pressed against one of the posts. Sasuke was right there too, holding her arms and blocking her escape. The Akaruigan's effects wore off as Sutefanii struggled against his grip. Sasuke blinked when the haze in front of him appeared to be the brunette girl.

Their eyes both returned to normal. Sutefanii scowled and still tried to get away from Sasuke. _How on earth could I lose?_ She stopped struggling and their gazes locked on each other. The dark-haired boy was so close, that she was almost afraid to breathe. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

"So…looks like I won."

She tried not to laugh nervously and frowned instead. "Did you want an award or something?" she asked resentfully.

"Or something sounds good," he whispered as he leaned in towards her.

"There you two are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Kakashi-sensei said he had something important to –" Sakura stopped abruptly as Sasuke and Sutefanii quickly untangled themselves.

"Uh, hi Sakura. We were just…you know, training," Sutefanii said helplessly as the pink-haired girl seethed with rage.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!** Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, **but hey it's my story/life**! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!!! **and I'm NOT a Mary-Sue! Geez haha!**_

**_Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!_**

_I'm hoping to type the next episode up Sunday night HOPEFULLY, but keep reading no matter when I update! _XD

Keep up the comments, I love hearing what you all have to say!

**Comments - Questions - Suggestions - Are Welcome!**


	11. Truce and Consequences

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!**

_Author's Note:_ **If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

**Special thanks to:**

_Thomas Drovin__greenteamoose,_** and** _Hinata11235_

**for your nice reviews! I'm really glad you're enjoying the story!**

_I also noticed that some people have added me to their Favorite Stories lists! You have no idea how happy that makes me! I'm loved by (some of the) fanfiction-ers!_

**

* * *

**

The New Episode 30: _"Truce" and Consequences

* * *

_

Sasuke ran a hand through his spiky hair. _Oh great…Now stupid Sakura will be making sad puppy-dog eyes at me all week. Why doesn't she understand I'm not interested in her?!_

Sutefanii brushed her hair away from her face and tied it in a quick ponytail. "What does sensei want?" she asked quickly, trying to distract the pink-haired girl.

Sakura's eyes clouded with angry tears. _It's not fair…she beats me at everything during training and now she's taken Sasuke too!_ Then pure fury washed over her. She narrowed her eyes at the brunette kunoichi. "…Training?"

"Taijutsu, to be more specific. Sasuke was introduced to my Akaruigan…" Sutefanii said, stepping further away from the boy.

"Before I kicked your ass," he reminded her. Sutefanii crossed her arms and tried not to return his smirk, but it was difficult. Sakura cleared her throat.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei wants us to meet at the bridge at four o'clock sharp. He said he has important news for us. I already told Naruto…Maybe we could head over there together Sasuke-kun?" she asked him sweetly, before glaring at Sutefanii.

"Uh, no. I have to do something first. I'll catch up to you two later," Sasuke left with a glance at Sutefanii. She met his eyes briefly before blushing and looking at her feet. _I cannot believe what just happened!_ _If Sakura hasn't come along when she did…I think Sasuke would have actually kissed me. Does he want me to get killed by his fan club?! Still, there's something about him…Better play it cool though._

Sakura glared at Sutefanii and put her hands on her hips. "Well, you've got another chance. Are you going to beat me up again? I seemed to have ruined your moment with Sasuke!"

"Sakura…I didn't plan on really hurting you and Ino. But the two of you asked for it – NO ONE tells me what to do or who to see, at least not anymore. Sasuke and I are just friends. We really WERE training. If you don't want to believe me, then that's your problem," Sutefanii crossed her arms again.

_I can't stand it! She can be mean AND nice at the same time. Even when she's telling me off, she's understanding! I hate her, but want to be her friend at the same time. It doesn't help that she can easily beat me up if I decide to stay on her bad side…_Sakura complained internally.

"Can we be friends?" the pink-haired girl asked, holding out her hand reluctantly.

"Not a chance," was the quick reply.

"What?" Sakura sounded shocked.

"After the way you've been treating me? Ha, no way! Not to mention the fact that it would be pretty difficult to be my friend and Ino's at the same time – the girl HATES me." Sakura's face fell slightly and Sutefanii sighed. "However…I will accept being civil acquaintances with you. And maybe we can work it out from there."

"OK…"

"Now let's got meet up with our perverted teacher."

"Perverted?"

"What, like you don't know what's in those books of his? He's kind of a friend of the family, so I was exposed to his reading habits a long time ago…"

"Ew, is that true?!"

The girls' voices faded as they headed towards the village. Sasuke leaned his head back against the bark of the tree he was hiding behind. _Just friends? I thought she…nevermind. But if we're just friends, why didn't she laugh and push me away?_ he wondered.

* * *

Naruto was already leaning against the bridge when Sakura and Sutefanii walked up. Sutefanii smiled at him and Sakura actually waved a little. _What? Are those two getting along now? _he thought, confused.

"Hey Sutefanii! Hi Sakura," Naruto said excitedly as Sasuke walked up silently. The blonde glared at the dark-haired boy when he stood near Sutefanii.

"Bad news. Kakashi is going to stand us up again," Sasuke said coolly, ignoring Naruto's burning stare.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I just saw him pick up a new book – he told me the meeting's off and to pass along the message," he started to walk away.

"Good riddance…" Naruto muttered under his breath. Sakura hit him. "Ow! Well, he thinks he's better than everyone else, so I'm glad I don't have to hang around him today!"

"Not everyone Naruto. Just you. Face it; I'm better and stronger than you are. It's a fact," he turned suddenly "…unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong." Naruto scowled at him.

_They're getting along even worse than before our mission to the Land of Waves. IF that's even possible, _Sakura thought_. Actually, it's only gotten THIS bad since Sutefanii showed up…_

Sasuke scowled. _I don't have time for this! I have to get stronger and hone my skills so I can avenge my clan…I'm already distracted enough by Sutefanii._

"Guys, please relax," Sutefanii stepped in.

"Whatever. I'm out of here," the dark-haired boy turned to leave.

Sakura gasped. "Wait! Sasuke, I'll go with you!" She chased after him. "Let's do something more personal to, um…improve our teamwork!" She blushed. Sutefanii sighed and began playing with a piece of her hair as Naruto's face fell slightly.

"Instead of flirting with me, why don't you practice your jutsu and make the team stronger…you're not exactly a star around here," Sasuke said.

Sutefanii went over and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. The pink-haired girl shrugged it off and Sutefanii looked reproachfully at Sasuke. _You're one to talk about flirting instead of training, Mr. Big Shot Uchiha…_she thought. He gazed at her for a moment, but continued to walk off.

"Don't worry Sakura, you can work on teamwork with me and Sutefanii!" Naruto said. "Forget about that jerk!"

Suddenly the three heard a small explosion behind him. He turned just in time to be engulfed by blue, yellow, and pink smoke. When it cleared, Konohamaru was on the ground coughing with two other little kids. One was a small chubby boy with glasses, brown hair, and a runny nose. The other, a girl, had two large reddish-brown pigtails. All three wore a pair of goggle on their heads. When they saw the three genin staring at them, they sprang up.

"I'm Moegi, the sassiest kunoichi at preschool. Check me out!" the girl said.

"I love algebra! Call me Udon," the other boy said.

"And I'm the number one ninja in the village, Konohamaru! When we're all together we're the Konohamaru ninja squad!" Konohamaru shouted enthusiastically as the other two joined in at the end of his speech.

"What's that on your head?" Naruto tried to look uninterested.

"You used to wear goggles, remember? So we're copying you!" Konohamaru grinned.

"How sweet Naru-kun, you have a fan club," Sutefanii giggled.

"So do YOU," Konohamaru winked at her. Moegi scowled as Sutefanii ruffled his hair. "Boss, you promised you'd play ninja with us today, but you've been hiding!" The brunette boy complained.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto blushed and hit the kid on the head. "Shut up!" Sakura and Sutefanii looked at each other and started to laugh. Naruto turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Uh, got to go!" Konohamaru said quickly, realizing he was in danger of Naruto's temper now. He turned and started to run when suddenly he hit someone and fell to the ground. He looked up and gasped.

A tall boy dressed in a black suit and hood glared at him. He had odd purple markings on his face and carried a wrapped package on his back. A scowling blonde girl with four ponytails stood beside him with her hands on her hips.

* * *

**SPECIAL NOTE: **_The title of this chapter is a play on the phrase "truth and consequences". I often do stupid little things like that to keep myself entertained XD_

_Also, in case you haven't noticed, I enjoy cliffhangers for the ends of chapters. Sorry if this makes you angry, but it usually makes people read the next chapter and/or comment!_

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!** Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, **but hey it's my story/life**! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!!! **and I'm NOT a Mary-Sue! Geez haha!**_

**_Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!_**

_I'm hoping to type the next episode up tomorrow afternoon HOPEFULLY, but keep reading no matter when I update! _XD

Keep up the comments, I **LOVE** hearing what you all have to say!

**Comments - Questions - Suggestions - Are Welcome!**


	12. A New Chapter: The Chunin Exam!

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!**

_Author's Note:_ **Um, sorry about the long wait, but I got really busy. I know you guys will love me anyway! XD**

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!

* * *

**

_Um, OBVIOUSLY the Chunin Exam Arc has begun. The next big chunk of episodes stay pretty true to the anime series, with some changes because there ARE a few extra characters. But generally, if there's some part that I skipped that you really REALLY enjoy, go watch the anime series! XD Thank you and have a pleasant day..._

_

* * *

_

**The New Episode 31: _"A New Chapter Begins _**

**_[at a slightly different point: The Chunin Exam!"

* * *

_**

"Do you need something?" the boy said threateningly. He grabbed Konohamaru by the scarf around his neck and held him above the ground. Sutefanii narrowed her eyes, but Sakura blocked her path forward. Moegi and Udon gasped.

"Konohamaru," Naruto called out.

"So, does this hurt, little punk?" the boy said, shaking the smaller boy slightly. Konohamaru winced and made a strangled noise.

"Put him down Kankuro," the blonde girl said, looking away. "Or you know you'll pay for it later."

_Who are they? WHAT are they?_ Sakura wondered, looking worriedly at the small boy in "Kankuro's" grasp.

"You better take your hands off him right now!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Temari, we've got a few minutes before HE gets here. Let's mess with these Leaf losers," the purple-faced boy smirked.

Konohamaru yelped as Kankuro raised him higher into the air. "Let go of me! You jerk!" He began kicking the older boy.

"You're feisty. But not for long…" Kankuro said ominously, grinning cruelly.

"Put…him…DOWN," Naruto shouted as he started to run at the strangers. Sutefanii reached out to stop him, but moved too slow. Somehow, Kankuro moved his fingers and caused Naruto to trip and land right on his back.

"You're a leaf genin? Looks like your village is full of wimps," the new boy smirked. Sakura and Sutefanii ran over to help Naruto to his feet.

_Their outsiders from another village…_Sakura said to herself. _But what are they doing here?_

_I recognize that symbol on their forehead protectors. They're from the Sand Village, Suna! _Sutefanii realized._ I wonder if Cherushii stayed at home or is somewhere around here too…_

"Konohamaru!" Moegi and Udon called out as Kankuro shook him again.

"Hey cut that out! It really hurts!" the small brown-haired boy cried out weakly, struggling slightly.

"Drop him NOW," Sutefanii said menacingly. Kankuro took a moment to glance at her, but then fixed his gaze back on the tiny boy in his grasp.

"You're all annoying," Kankuro said, scowling. "I could break this kid in half…"

Temari sighed. "I'm not involved in any of this."

"First I'll take care of this squirt, then I'll waste all you losers!" Kankuro raised his fist and prepared to hit Konohamaru.

"No!" Naruto yelled.

Suddenly, a rock came out of nowhere, smashing into Kankuro's hand making him drop Konohamaru. The dark-clothed boy held his hand in pain as the stone fell onto the ground with a clatter. Sasuke sat on a tree branch, leaning against the trunk. He tossed another pebble up and down with his hand. Kankuro looked up and growled.

"You're a long way from home and you're way out of your league," Sasuke said coldly.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelped, looking at him lovingly. Naruto scowled. Temari looked up and smirked. _Well, well, local hottie? Not bad,_ she thought.

Sutefanii didn't glance at the dark-haired boy. Instead, she helped Konohamaru to his feet and pulled him away from Kankuro. She positioned herself between him and the strangers.

"Another wimp to piss me off?" Kankuro said, glowering.

Sasuke tossed the stone in the air and caught it again before crushing it in his hand. "Get lost," he said darkly, letting the rock's dust blow away in the wind. Sakura and even little Moegi stared at him with stars in their eyes. However, his gaze rested on Sutefanii, who was still brushing dirt off of Konohamaru. Naruto stood there feeling like a dork.

"How come you're not cool like that?" the small brown-haired boy asked Naruto quietly, a frown etched on his face. The blonde boy groaned and buried his face in his hands. Sutefanii gave him a sympathetic glance before standing up.

Kankuro glared menacingly at Sasuke. He grabbed a bandage from the package on his back. Temari looked at him in surprise.

"Kankuro. Back off," a new voice said quietly. Sasuke's eyes widened as he glanced at the other side of the tree. Everyone on the ground gasped.

A pale red-head hung from the bottom of a branch. His green gaze was piercing and his eyes were surrounded by dark shadows. His arms were crossed and he had a large gourd on his back. Most noticeable was the red "tattoo" on his forehead.

"You're an embarrassment to our village," he said coldly. Temari stared at him, appalled.

Kankuro's face looked fearful and he took a small step back. "Uh, hey there Gaara…"

_How did he get there? He didn't make a sound! Only Jonin at Kakashi's level are that smooth,_ Sasuke thought.

_Whoa! I didn't sense him there at all…Sasuke – I knew he was there a few seconds before he threw the stone. But this...Gaara? There was NOTHING,_ Sutefanii wondered, fascinated.

* * *

_There is a lovely scene in here with the Third Hokage and all the jonin-sensei's, where they gather and begin to discuss the upcoming Chunin Exam…BIG WHOOP! It's kind of boring to me, and I know you all are just dying to know what's going on with the main characters!_

* * *

"Have you forgotten the reason we're here?" Gaara continued, as if Kankuro hadn't spoken. 

"They started the whole thing," Kankuro tried to make excuses. "See, here's what happened…Temari saw it all and –"

"Shut up," Gaara said without any emotion. He glared at the dark-clothed boy. Kankuro gulped. "Or I'll kill you."

"I was totally out of line! I'm sorry Gaara, I…" he trailed off.

"I'm sorry for any trouble he may have caused," the red-head said coldly. He turned to look at Sasuke. _This guy stopped Kankuro with a pebble. He's someone to keep an eye on. _His gaze shifted to the ground. _That girl in the green clothes looks vaguely familiar… _Gaara disappeared in a cloud of sand and reappeared on the ground with the others. Sasuke stood up on his branch.

"We don't have time to play games. Let's go," Gaara said.

"Wait! Who are you and what are you doing in our village anyway?" Sakura shouted. She looked shocked at her own outburst.

Temari turned. "Have you been living under a rock? We're here for the Chunin Exam."

"The what?" Naruto scratched his head.

"I'll explain later," Sutefanii said to him quietly. _The exam is_ a_lready starting?_ she wondered.

Sasuke jumped down. "Hey…you. Identify yourself," he pointed to Gaara. The red-head turned towards him. "My name is Gaara of the Desert. I'm curious about you too…"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." The two looked at each other for a moment before Gaara left with his teammates.

* * *

**SPECIAL NOTE: **_Two things to take notice of if you didn't really pay attention while reading..._

_1._ **"Cherushii"**_ Who is she and what the hell does she have to do with the story? You'll find out soon enough..._

_2. _**Sasuke and Sutefanii** (and her heightened sense of knowing when he's there)_ What the hell is going on with their "love/hate" relationship? Keep reading the story...

* * *

_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!** Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, **but hey it's my story/life**! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!!! _

**_Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!_**

_I'm hoping to type the next episode up this weekend (Saturday most likely), but keep reading no matter when I update! _XD

Keep up the comments, I **LOVE** hearing what you all have to say!

**Comments - Questions - Suggestions - Are Welcome!**


	13. Identify Yourself and Family Feuds

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!**

_Author's Note:_ **Well, here's a little shoutout to all my reader/reviewers:**

**greenteamoose: **Yes, the Forest of Death is a good part, but I summarize a lot of the more boring parts. Sutefanii's background info. will definately start showing up after a few more episodes, as will her connection with Suna.

**crunkn40: **Good thought process there about Cherushii, but you'll have to keep reading to find out! (It'll be explained after a few more chapters although there will be a hidden observation in an upcoming "episode"). XD

**Invader Nyx: **Welcome to the story! I'm very glad you like the story so far! And yes, Kankuro SEEMS mean, but that's how he starts off in the anime/manga too. Keep reviewing! XD

**Tsukiko the Librarian: **Welcome back to the story and review board! I thought you might have abandoned me 'cause you hadn't reviewed in so long! And of course I'll keep going, not matter how many flaming reviews I get (although there haven't been any so far!).

**Donik: **I think you're the very first person to actually have some damn good advice about how to improve my story. Of course, i have already worked in a lot of Sutefanii's background into future "episodes", so that takes care of one issue. And the other is Sutefanii's own conflicting personality: which also gets explained further along in the story. PLEASE keep reading and reviewing, constructive criticism is always welcome, even _encouraged_ when it comes from a worthwhile source (such as yourself)! XD

**Thomas Drovin: **You haven't missed an episode! Every time, there's always a new review from you! And I love it! I'm glad you are so dedicated to reading my story...and I'm proud that you managed to pick up on my vague hints in the story all by yourself! Keep it up!!!

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!

* * *

**

**The New Episode 32: _"Identify Yourself: Powerful New Rivals"/Family Feuds_****_

* * *

_ **

_There is another lovely little seen here with the jonin's and the Third Hokage. Kakashi and Iruka have a nice verbal fight over Naruto and the other rookies when their sensei's all recommend them for the exam. But I am far to lazy to describe all this so...you're on your own, if you even care about this part!

* * *

_

The next day, the four genin of team seven arrived at the bridge to meet Kakashi. They all hoped he would actually show up. Naruto and Sakura were complaining loudly about thier late sensei and how early in the morning it was. Sutefanii sat on the ground, yawning and lost in thought. _I am so not a morning person…_

Sasuke leaned against the rail near the others. _First thing in the morning and they are already driving me nuts,_ he thought with a sigh.

Kakashi finally appeared. "Hey, good morning everyone. Sorry I'm late; I got lost on the path of life…"

"You LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at once. This startled Sutefanii and she jumped up and bumped into Sasuke. He smirked at her, but she pulled herself away and looked at their sensei.

"I know this may seem a bit sudden, but I recommended all of you for the chunin exams: all FOUR of you. Here are the applications – this is completely voluntary, so it's up to you if you want to compete or wait until next year."

Naruto leapt onto their sensei to hug him. "You rock!"

"Don't slobber all over me!" Kakashi said, prying Naruto away from him. "Whoever wants to participate in the exams, sign the application and come to room 301 at the Academy at three o'clock sharp, five days from now. That's it," he smiled through his mask. Naruto laughed excitedly as Kakashi handed out a form to each of them.

* * *

Later, the four walked back home together. Sutefanii carefully placed herself between Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. _Why is she avoiding me? Unless…damn it, I shouldn't have tried to kiss her! I've ruined everything,_ he thought. 

Naruto fantasized about becoming the only chunin and the Hokage soon afterwards. _I can't wait to begin!_ He grinned widely.

Sasuke turned his mind away from Sutefanii's odd behavior. _I hope I get the chance to fight that Gaara guy._

_This is hopeless,_ Sakura thought. _I can't keep up with Sasuke and Sutefanii. I can't even beat Naruto! I'll never pass these exams…_she groaned.

Sutefanii walked silently beside her teammates. She hadn't smiled all day and it felt strange._ I'm worried…will I be able to prove myself during these exams? Or will I completely choke up and be written off as a failure to my family forever?

* * *

_

Sutefanii pushed a strand of hair away from her face and thrust the paper towards her father. "Here," she said cheerfully, with a forced smile. Deividdo took it and glanced over it. His eyes gleamed eagerly.

"You're taking the chunin exam already," he stated, rather than asked.

"Yes," she replied slowly, anticipating his next question.

"Do you really think you're ready?" he asked her bluntly. Daian, Sutefanii's mother was nearby and also watching her reaction.

"I believe so," she said coolly. "It would be your fault anyway if I'm not…" she mumbled.

He scowled at her. "As the only female genin from this family, you should be grateful that we even bothered training you at all."

Her own temper flared unexpectedly. "Grateful? For what? Being taken away from my hometown? Being separated from my best friend? Being locked away from the rest of the world for most of my life? Being tortured…oh wait, you call it TRAINING," Sutefanii spat angrily.

Daian put a hand on her husband's shoulder when she saw him prepare to retort. "Sutefanii, go to your room…NOW." The brunette spun on her heel and started to march out of the room. _Wow, I've never really shown my true feelings like this before…_ she thought.

"You're training will continue tomorrow at dawn. You may think you're ready, but I'm going to make sure of it," Deividdo called after her.

* * *

_BLAH BLAH TIME (AKA: a summary because I'm too lazy or busy to desribe everything in detail and dialogue)! Sakura is almost late to the Academy. Sasuke notices the pink-haired girl is acting "different" than usual. Naruto is oblivious to everything, and Sutefanii seems worn out and jumpy.

* * *

_A bug-eyed, bushy eye-browed boy with a strange haircut and his teammate, a female with her brown hair in two buns, were getting pushed around by two other genin as team seven walked up to room 301. 

"…Delicate little girls don't belong here…" one boy was saying as the four stopped.

"We're just thinning out the herd. You won't pass anyway, so go home and play with your dolls," the other said, crossing his arms. Sutefanii curled her hands into fists. But Sasuke was the one who stepped forward.

"Really nice speech," he said coldly. "Now both of you step aside and let me through." He paused. "On second thought, why don't you just reverse the genjutsu…we can all see through your illusion anyway. We're supposed to go to the third floor."

* * *

_BLAH BLAH: The genjutsu fades…the room is actually 201 not 301. Sasuke and one of the "mean" guys prepare to fight, but the bug-eyed boy stops them with lightning fast speed.

* * *

_

_How'd he do that? _Sakura wondered. _I thought he was some weakling getting knocked around like that, but he's as fast as Sasuke…and Sutefanii,_ she added as an afterthought.

_He stopped my kick without any apparent effort. That's some chakra he has in his arm,_ Sasuke stared at the boy.

_Bug eyes, bowl cut hair, huge eyebrows, and super fast and strong? This must be Rock Lee. I've heard stories from the other clan members about him…_Sutefanii thought.

"Hey. What happened to the plan?" A pale, dark haired boy walked up with the girl from before. "I thought you were the one who said we should keep a low profile and not let anyone see our skill level."

"I know but…" the bushy-browed boy trailed off and gazed at Sakura.

"Never mind, it's over," the brown-haired girl shook her head. "Forget it."

_What happened to the bruises they had earlier? Were they fake? _Sasuke wondered.

"My name is Rock Lee," the strange boy said, walking up to Sakura (and Sutefanii). "You are Sakura, right?" She nodded hesitantly. Lee winked and gave her a thumbs up sign. He blushed lightly. "Please be my girlfriend! I vow to protect you with my life!" His smile gleamed.

Sakura was absolutely disgusted. "Definitely not! You're a weirdo." The boy looked crestfallen. Naruto laughed, but Sutefanii felt bad and was about to say something to him when another voice interrupted.

"Hey you," the long haired, pale boy called to Sasuke. "Over here." Sasuke turned to him. "What's your name?" Naruto facial expression showed his fury – no one was showing any interest in him.

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else's," Sasuke replied coolly.

"You're a rookie, aren't you? How old are you anyway?" the boy continued, ignoring Sasuke's comment and tone of voice.

"I'm not obliged to answer," Sasuke began turning away. The pale boy now turned his attention to Sutefanii.

"Ah, the Jeraado prodigy…" he scowled.

She noticed his pale eyes. _Ah, another Hyuga?_ she thought. Out loud, she answered coldly. "Yes? What about me?" He looked her up and down a moment. _I'm so tired of people doing that, _she internally screamed when the boy looked away disdainfully.

_She doesn't seem like much, but I'd better watch her closely. From what I've HEARD, she's a threat to be reckoned with, _he thought.

"Hey Sutefanii, Sasuke, Naruto…let's get out of here," Sakura said. She grabbed the two boys by their arms and pulled them away. Sutefanii followed without a backwards glance towards the other team, although the rude pale boy's gaze followed the group down the hallway.

* * *

**SPECIAL NOTE: **_Two things to take notice of if you didn't really pay attention while reading..._

_1._ **Sutefanii's family issues.**_ Why was did she originally have a cheerful attitude when greeting her father? Why does she seem to have a split personality (depending on the people she's with)? And what was she talking about when she had her "angry outburst"? You'll find out soon enough..._

_2. _**Sasuke and Sutefanii** _and their continued "love/hate" relationship. It's gotten particularly weird this chapter, as she basically ignores him. KEEP READING!

* * *

_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!** Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, **but hey it's my story/life**! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!!! _

**_Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!_**

_I'm hoping to type the next episode up this week (maybe tomorrow?!), but keep reading no matter when I update! _XD

Keep up the comments, I **LOVE** hearing what you all have to say!

**Comments - Questions - Suggestions - Are Welcome!**


	14. Chunin Challenge and Genin Takedown

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!**

_Author's Note: _**Well, sorry for the delay...it takes more time than I realized to type up all this stuff! I'm actually beginning to catch up to myself in writing...Whoa! Anyway, sorry if these next few chapters seem a bit choppy and sloppy (lol, Donik), but the real story line mainly begins during the preliminary rounds for the third part of the chunin exam. I'm trying to get through this part as quick and painless as possible, so bear with me my lovely readers and reviewers! Happy FanFictioning!**

**Oh, and thanks for all the good reviews! I TRY to warn people in the description of this story, but apparently some people do not realize that if it SAYS it's an OC story, it really is! And if you don't really enjoy them, them back off! LOL, one last comment: WELCOME BACK HINATA 11235...you hadn't reviewed in awhile so it was nice to hear from you!**

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

* * *

**The New Episode 33: **_"_**_Chunin Challenge: Rock Lee vs. Sasuke/Genin Takedown: All TEN Rookies Face Off!"_ **

The Hyuga boy watched team seven retreat. He stared at the fan symbol on Sasuke's back. _Sasuke…of the Uchiha clan_, he realized.

The girl beside him turned to him. "He's pretty bold. You gonna challenge him?" she asked. He sniffed disdainfully and looked away before starting to walk.

Lee remained where he was while his teammates went down the hall. "I will catch up to you in a minute. You do not need to wait for me, I just want to check something," he turned away. The pale boy shrugged at the girl and kept walking.

The four genin on Kakashi's team walked across an open room. Suddenly, a familiar voice rang out. "Hey you! With the attitude. Hold on," Lee called from the balcony. Sakura looked horrified and tried to use Sutefanii as a human shield. Naruto's mouth dropped open, but Sasuke seemed unimpressed. The brunette played with her hair and waited for Lee to speak.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, uninterested.

"I want to fight. Right here and right now…" Lee said calmly.

* * *

_BLAH, BLAH, BLAH TIME AGAIN: a little banter between Lee and Sasuke. Lee told Sakura he loves her and she freaked out. Sutefanii just sat back and giggled because she thought Lee had a lot of courage to confront Sakura about his feelings. Naruto just got more and more angry about being ignored, and eventually tried to fight Lee himself. He was quickly knocked out and pushed aside by Lee._

_Sasuke accepted Lee's challenge and got cocky. Then he started getting beaten up…Sasuke activated his Sharingan in hopes of getting an edge. Sakura admired Sasuke, until he was knocked down again. Naruto woke up and Sutefanii just watched the fight in earnest. She knew that Lee used only taijutsu even before he told Sasuke the secret to his skill._

_Lee explained the two types of ninja: the naturally talented and those who work hard to become good; right before attempting another move. Gai-sensei stopped the fight before Lee could completely kick Sasuke's butt. Sakura managed to catch Sasuke before he hit the floor. Sutefanii rushed over to him to make sure he was OK – but Sasuke ignores Sakura's help and angrily watches Lee._

_Kakashi's team watches the insane-ness of Gai and Lee, and learn about Gai and Kakashi's rivalry. Lee tells Sasuke that he really wanted to test his skills against the top ninja…on his own team. Sasuke is pissed and Naruto makes it worse by taunting him about his loss. _

Finally Sasuke looked up again. Sakura stared at him and Sutefanii put a hand on Naruto's shoulder to keep him from saying anything else idiotic. "Fine. This thing's starting to get interesting…The chunin exams. Can't wait to see what's next!" Sasuke said.

Sakura's eyes widened at his words and Naruto looked over in interest. Sutefanii took her hand from the blonde boy's shoulder. Naruto grinned and Sakura smiled too. Sutefanii stepped up to Sasuke and nudged him with her arm. He smirked at her.

"Let's get started!" Sasuke said loudly.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered.

"Woo-hoo," Sutefanii said quietly to Sakura, who laughed. The foursome walked towards the exam room.

* * *

_The four stood together confused (PS: This is a BLAH BLAH part, AKA a summary because I'm a really lazy writer sometimes). Apparently, if one out of the four had refused to show up, none of the others would have been able to participate (even thought they would still have three, this was a special circumstance for a four person team). Kakashi told them that information and says that he's proud of them, couldn't ask for a better team, etc._

_They entered the room and met up with teams eight and ten. The basic reactions to one another:_

_Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, and Hinata were all glad to see Sutefanii. Shino was unexpressive and Ino was furious to see that Sutefanii and Sakura were getting along better. Sutefanii's presence basically stirred up all the tension between the male members of each squad._

_Ino jumped on Sasuke, causing Sakura (and Sasuke) to get pissed off. Sutefanii talks (and accidentally flirts) with Shikamaru and Choji. Shikamaru doesn't seem thrilled with the rest of team seven, but doesn't believe Sutefanii is as troublesome._

_Kiba walks over to join the flirt session with Sutefanii. Shino stayed silent except to keep Choji from stepping on a bug. Hinata tried to talk to Naruto but was too shy. Kiba tried to be cool with Sasuke, but the Uchiha blew him off and showed a few signs of jealousy as Sutefanii laughed with Shikamaru. Then Naruto, Sakura, and Ino all got into some kind of loud, obnoxious argument. _

A tall boy with silvery hair and large glasses walked up to them. "Hey you guys. You might want to try keeping it down a little. I mean, no offense, but you're the nine rookies…well TEN now, I heard…right? Fresh out of the Academy? I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves…Just cool it." The group glared at him. "This isn't a class field trip," he reminded them.

"Well who asked you? Who are you anyway?" Ino screeched at him.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi. But really, look around you. You've made quite an impression," he smirked and gestured to the rest of the room. EVERYONE was glaring at them…

"You can't help it," Kabuto laughed. "How could you know how things work? You're just rookies. You remind me of myself awhile back…"

"Kabuto? This isn't the first time you've taken the exam?" Sakura asked.

"No," he replied. "It's…my seventh." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at him as Sutefanii crossed her arms to hide her worry. "Well, they're held twice a year, so this will be my fourth year."

"So you're a veteran, huh? Mind giving us the inside scoop?" Sutefanii asked coyly. Kabuto met her gaze and smiled. Sasuke watched this exchange and glared.

* * *

_BLAH BLAH…Kabuto's Ninja Info cards: he explained why the villages get together to do the exams. Sasuke got more information about Lee and Gaara (and everyone learned Neji and Ten-Ten's names). Then Naruto made a fool of himself, Ino and Sakura began yelling at each other about him and the Sound ninja decided to attack Kabuto._

_Sasuke noticed that Kabuto is "almost as quick" as himself. Then Kabuto's glasses shattered and he fell to the ground and threw up. Sutefanii and Naruto rushed to help him up, but Ibiki Morino entered to start the first part of the exam! _**SPECIAL NOTE:**_Some things to take notice of if you didn't really pay attention while reading..._

_1._ **Male genin tension.**_ Sutefanii is alot like Sasuke in her ability to attract the opposite sex. It seems as though there are now alot of fanboys, as well as the usual group of fangirls...XD_

_2. _**Sasuke and Sutefanii** _and their continued "love/hate" relationship. It'sstill strangethis chapter:they seem to get along sometimes; she obviously cares about hisphysical/emotional healthafter his fight with Lee; he obviously can't stand it when the other guys flirt with her!KEEP READING to find out where this will all lead up to!_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!** Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, **but hey it's my story/life**! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often! _

**_Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!_**

_I'm hoping to type the next episode up this week (Tuesday/Wednesday?), but keep reading no matter when I update! _XD

Keep up the comments, I **LOVE** hearing what you all have to say!

**Comments - Questions - Suggestions - Are Welcome!**


	15. Exam Begins, Ends, and Last Min Convo

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!**

**_Author's Note: _Well, sorry for the delay...it takes more time than I realized to type up all this stuff! I'm actually beginning to catch up to myself in writing...Whoa! But please try and bear with me my lovely readers and reviewers! Happy FanFictioning!**

**_Special note for this episode: _I tried really hard to make this a worthwhile chapter to read. I hope it came out better than my last two chapters...I worked awhile on making sure this wasn't TOO horrible. Hopefully my efforts have payed off?**

**It may be awhile before the next update since I'm SUPER BUSY this weekend, next weekend, and all April vacation (soccer on the weekends, and a trip to Spain and Portugal over vaca!) I'm REALLY going to try and put one more up before I leave, but if I'm not able to, I'll post two chapters when I get back. Maybe I'll post a double chapter anyway!**

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

* * *

**The New Episode 34: _"Start Your Engines: The Chunin Exam Begins"/ _**

**_"The Tenth Question: All or Nothing"/ Last Minute Conversations_**

"Hey! You three! Save it for a later part of the exam!" Ibiki yelled as Kabuto stood shakily with Naruto and Sutefanii's help. The silver-haired boy wiped his mouth on his sleeve and glared at the three Sound ninja.

"Sorry. Guess we were a little too excited to be here…" the genin with bandages covering most of his face replied slowly. His one exposed eye narrowed menacingly at Kabuto. Sutefanii and the female Sound ninja were sizing each other up when Ibiki interrupted.

"Everyone hand in your paperwork. In return you will take a card with a number on it. This will decide your seat for this part of the exam," the heavily scarred proctor told them.

A few very confusing moments later, all of the genin were seated, with the proctors lounging around the edges of the room. Sutefanii sighed and looked around from her placement in the back of the room. _I'm not near ANYONE! _She glanced at the people around her, suddenly startled to find Kabuto seated right next to her. He smiled at her, and she returned it easily before checking out the rest of the genin. Naruto was miles away, near the front of the room. Sutefanii smiled when she saw that Hinata was seated right next him. _Maybe they'll hit it off? _she wondered curiously, her eyes moving away from the pair. Sakura was a few rows behind the blonde boy. The pink-haired girl shifted slightly in her seat and glanced to her right. Sutefanii followed her teammate's gaze to find…_Sasuke. Of course._ Sutefanii sighed again and quickly turned elsewhere.

_Let's see who else is around here…_she thought, her hazel eyes scanning the room while Ibiki got everyone organized. Shikamaru yawned and laid his head down on the desk, a few rows ahead of Sutefanii. Ino was busy staring daggers into the back of Sakura's head. Sutefanii gaze skimmed the room, noticing Kiba (with Akamaru perched happily on his head), Shino, and Choji all spread out among the other genin. Her eyes fell on Gaara, only a row or two in front of her. She watched him uneasily for a moment before her attention was caught by another figure.

A girl was seated at the edge of the row across the aisle from Gaara. She had dark brown hair in two small ponytails and wore a bright red and black striped shirt. Although Sutefanii could only see her back, she looked very familiar…

"ATTENTION!" Ibiki suddenly shouted at the room. "Everyone listen up. It's time to begin. This is the written piece of the exam –"

"WHAT?! A written test? No way!" Naruto interrupted loudly, jumping out of his seat in an effort to escape. Hinata put a calming hand on his arm and he looked down at her. Ibiki slammed his hand on the chalkboard before turning back to the room.

"If you don't want to take part, I understand. This exam will test your mental AND physical capabilities. If you feel you are…" he raised an eyebrow at Naruto "…lacking in some areas, you may want to turn and walk out that door." The blonde crossed his arms and glared insolently at the proctor before dropping back onto his chair. _Lacking?! Please, I'm the best ninja here…well, ONE of the best. _He scowled and sunk down lower in his seat.

"Now that there won't be any more interruptions," Ibiki glared at Naruto, "there are a few rules you need to be aware of before beginning the chunin exam. And I don't accept questions, so you had better pay attention," he barked at them. Sakura appeared as though she wanted to object, but kept to herself. "Rule number one…this test is conducted on a point reduction system. Everyone begins with a perfect score of ten. One point will be deducted for each wrong answer…Rule number two: teams will be scored together," he added and several genin made noises of discontent. He stopped talking to glower menacingly at the room. "If any one person on a team receives a score of zero and fails the exam…that entire team fails!" There was a sudden outburst of noise and motion as everyone objected. Sakura, Sasuke, and Sutefanii all glanced worriedly at Naruto.

"Silence!" Ibiki thundered. The room quieted, but most genin were scowling at him. "Rule number three…the proctors stationed around the room are there to watch you and record any attempts at cheating. For every incident they manage to spot, the culprit will receive a two point deduction.

"Be warned, their eyes are extremely sharp…if you are caught five times, you will be immediately dismissed. Anyone foolish to get caught doesn't deserve to be here. You must show us what exceptional shinobi you can be." Sutefanii sat up in her seat. _That makes it sound as if he WANTS us to try and cheat _– _No it must be my imagination…_she thought.

"Finally...rule number four: the last question will only be given fifteen minutes before the end of the test. You will have one hour total. Now…BEGIN!" The scarred proctor turned away from the group as they panicked and picked up their pencils.

Sakura looked down at her paper and frowned. _These are some pretty complicated questions…I know I can handle it and Sasuke always got top marks as well, but Naruto…And what about Sutefanii? Well, maybe she'll do OK…probably better than Naruto. _The pink-haired girl groaned aloud. _I have to get a high score!_

_THIS SEEMS LIKE IT'S IN A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT LANGUAGE! I DON'T KNOW ANY OF THIS!! _Naruto mentally hollered.

_This isn't bad…Although, maybe that's why my "mental" training with my aunts seemed so hard – they were getting me ready for this?! _Sutefanii calmly worked through the problems. _I got lucky…my family knew what they were doing. But if I didn't go through all that stress, I wouldn't be able to make it. I just hope everyone else can do alright._

Sasuke smirked at his own test. _I can barely even begin to understand these problems...And if I can't get them, Naruto and the others don't stand a chance! Wait a second. This exam is nearly impossible. What if…they WANT us to cheat? Why else would they only take away two points for each instance? _His eyes widened with sudden understanding. _That's got to be it…this isn't a test about our intelligence, but to show how well we can gather information...WITHOUT getting caught! Only "exceptional shinobi" will be able to succeed in this situation. I wonder how many of the others have figured it out…_

Gaara slowly put a hand out in front of him facedown and formed a third eye using sand. He was able to copy someone's answers. The brunette across the aisle from him shifted restlessly in her seat. Gaara turned slightly in his chair to glare at Kankuro.

"Um, may I go to the bathroom?" The hooded Sand genin asked. One of the proctors sitting nearby stood to escort him. _Time to use my cheat sheet...this better work._ He smirked at Temari when he passed by her on the way out.

Soon enough, many of the other genin figured out ways to cheat. Akamaru sat on top of Kiba's head to look around the room for the answers. His teammate Shino used a bug to search out correct solutions. The three Sound ninja listened carefully to the sound of the pencils hitting the desk to figure out what marks were being made. Ten-ten used strings attached to a mirror overhead to flash answers to Lee. Neji activated his Byakugan to see the answers of the person in front of him. And Sasuke used his Sharingan to copy the movements of another genin who seemed to know what he was doing.

Sutefanii, Sakura, and Hinata were the only three of the rookie ten without any immediate problems. Sutefanii noticed one of the proctors keeping a close eye on Sasuke. She innocently activated her Akaruigan and focused on his eyes. He blinked and rubbed at his eyes, confused by his sudden blurry vision. Sutefanii sat back in her chair, satisfied. Kabuto glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. _What was that? _he wondered.

When Ino saw that Sakura was done with her test, she quickly used her Mind-Transfer jutsu to take over the pink-haired girl's body and memorize her answers. Then she transferred into Choji and Shikamaru to write down the answers for them.

Hinata quietly offered to let Naruto cheat off of her and he was stunned and slightly suspiciious. "Hinata," he gasped, "why would you do that?"

"Well, you see…I – uh, it's just…I d-don't want you to have to leave N-Naruto," she blushed. He almost accepted her offer, but then declined after a major internal battle. _I'm an idiot, I should have tried to cheat off Hinata…time is running out! Well…I'll just have to wait for the last question and put all my faith in that!_ he thought.

Slowly the herd thinned, as almost thirteen teams failed because they were caught cheating. Kankuro had just re-entered the room and dropped tiny pieces of paper on Temari's and the brunette's desks, when Ibiki stood.

"Before we begin the tenth question, let me go over the additional rules…" the scarred proctor smirked at the astonished faces in front of him. "First you must choose whether or not you wish to attempt the question."

"What?! And what if we choose not to answer it?" Temari almost jumped out of her seat.

"Then you fail, along with your teammates…" Ibiki responded coolly as even more genin stood up in protest.

"So who would be dumb enough not to try it?" Shikamaru mumbled, with his chin resting in his hands.

"However, should you decide to take it…and you answer incorrectly…you will lose the right to ever take the chunin selection exam again!" the proctor nearly shouted.

"What kind of stupid rule is that? There are plenty of people here who have taken the exam before!" Kiba exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the scarred man.

"Well, they got lucky…this year it's MY rules," Ibiki growled. "However, you do have a chance…if you are not confident enough in your abilites, you are free to leave now and try again next year. Anyone who does not wish to finish the exam, please raise your hand."

_What kind of choice is that? If one person decides not to take it, everyone on the team fails. But if you decide to try, you risk being stuck as a genin forever…_ Sakura thought. _Naruto, just raise your hand…don't lose your dream of being Hokage by getting the question wrong and getting stuck as an eternal genin. Just raise your hand…we won't be mad at you…_

Several people raised their hands and teams got up to leave. Naruto was shaking like a leaf in his seat. Sakura began to raise her hand when suddenly Naruto's arms shot up. Sasuke narrowed his eyes; Sutefanii put her hand to her mouth; even Sakura was stunned that he would give up so easily. But then he slammed his fist onto the desk.

"Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run away! You can act tough but you aren't scaring me off. No way! I don't care if I do end up being a genin for the rest of my life…" He stood up. "…I'll still be Hokage someday!"

_He's got guts, I'll give him that…_Sasuke smirked.

_Way to go Naruto…that a boy! _Sutefanii silently cheered with a huge grin on her face.

_You crazy little fool…_Sakura thought with a smile.

"This decision could affect the rest of your life. If for any reason you wish to leave…now is your last chance," Ibiki sneered.

Naruto folded his arms defiantly. "I never go back on my word. That is MY ninja way."

_Hmmm…this kid is something else. His little outburst has given the others the courage to stay. Seventy-eight left…much more than I expected. But I don't see anyone wavering in their decision. I think that's it, _Ibiki thought. The proctors sitting on the sides all nodded to him.

"Well then, I admire your determination. I suppose there is only one thing left to do and that is for me to tell you…" Every genin in the room gulped or held their breath. "…That you've ALL passed the first exam!" There was a moment of stunned silence.

"Huh?" Sutefanii finally managed to say.

"What do you mean we all pass? What happened to the tenth question?!" Sakura stood up from her seat and yelled at the proctor.

Ibiki laughed before answering. "There never was one…not a WRITTEN one at least! Actually, you're decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question."

"So the other nine questions were just a waste of time?!" Temari scowled.

"No, they were not pointless. Those questions were able to show us if you are able to gather important information under the most adverse circumstances."

"Oh, well that explains everything," the brunette girl murmured sarcastically, loud enough for the room to hear. Again, Sutefanii was struck by how familiar she seemed.

"This test was meant to test each team as a group, putting pressure on every member not to mess things up for their teammates," Ibiki began to explain.

"Oh, yeah I knew it was something like that…" Naruto said, nodding his head. Hinata giggled and nudged him slightly. _LIAR! _Sakura silently yelled at him.

"But these questions were not ones that the average genin could handle…Therefore you all quickly came to the conclusion that you would have to cheat in order to score points." Sasuke smirked. "We mixed one or two chunin who knew the answers into the crowd to help you out…"

Naruto sat back in his chair with a forced laugh. "Yeah, I knew it all along…you'd have to be a complete moron not to notice that!"

Sasuke grimaced. _Did he honestly not figure it out?_

Ibiki continued. "Then of course, those that cheated poorly were quickly taken care of…they failed. It's better not to cheat at all, than cheat clumsily. Because," he ripped off his bandanna, "sometimes information is more important than your life." The room gasped at his mutilated head. "On missions, people may risk their life to gather information…important information in the right hands can be a powerful and dangerous weapon for their comrades and village." He tied his bandanna again. "However, the final question was the most important of all…

"Say you've been given a mission to steal a secret document. The amount of ninjas guarding it and their abilities are unknown. And of course their will be traps all around you. Do you accept the mission or not? Because you don't want to die, or you don't want to see your comrades get hurt, can you avoid dangerous missions?

"The answer is NO! No matter that the danger, there are missions you can't avoid. The ability to be courageous and survive any hardship is the ability required to become a chunin captain. Those who can't put their destinies on the line and cling to the uncertain future…and can only make cowardly choices…do not have the right to become chunin!

"Those of you who answered correctly will be able to survive any troubles you may face in the future. I wish you all luck on the next part of the exam, as you have just made it through the entrance. You have finished the first test of the chunin selection exam," Ibiki finished with a small smile. Several genin, like Naruto, burst into cheers.

Suddenly, a shape crashed through the window. A purple-haired woman stood in front of a giant screen that blocked Ibiki from view. "This is no time to be celebrating! I am Anko Mitarashi, the proctor for the second exam. Now let's go!" she yelled.

Ibiki peeked his head around the screen. "You're a little early…"

She frowned at him. "There are an awful lot of genin here…twenty-six teams?! Your test was way too easy this time. You must be losing your touch! Oh well," she sighed and then grinned wickedly. "I'll get rid of more than half of them during my exam…"

Sakura turned as white as a ghost. _More than half?!_

Anko smirked some more. "I'll explain everything once we've changed locations. Now everyone follow me!"

Before the next phase of the exam started, the ninja teams gathered around the outside of the fenced-in forest. Anko was talking with the other proctors, allowing the genin to gather their thoughts and try to relax.

"Hey," Sasuke said, lightly tapping Sutefanii on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his white shorts and waited for her response. Sakura and Ino were in another fight, distracting Naruto and the male genin from team ten.

"I suppose…" she replied reluctantly. They walked towards a secluded area of trees, far from the others. "Well?" she asked, her voice sounding more annoyed than intended.

"Why are you acting like this? You've been ignoring me," Sasuke burst out, completely unlike his normally composed self.

"What? I'm not ignoring you…" Sutefanii said quickly. Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Well, maybe just a little…" He kept staring her down. "OK! A lot! What about it?"

"Why?" he asked simply. "Is it because of the other day? When I tried…" he trailed off and looked away. _Uchiha, shut up, you idiot,_ he mentally berated himself.

"When you tried to what?" Sutefanii asked teasingly, acting more like herself. A light blush spread across Sasuke's cheeks as he ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"Never mind," he said. "But I'd appreciate it if you could act normally again. Not only would it make ME feel better, it would be best for the team if everyone is getting along."

"Fine," she responded. "Does that mean that you'll be nicer to Naruto?" Sasuke's temper flared unexpectedly and he turned away from her, scowling. "Wait," she called to him. He stopped but didn't turn around.

"Yeah?"

"I'm – I'm sorry," she said quickly. He spun around to look at her, shocked. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. It's not you, honestly. It's just – I'm under a lot of stress. My family –" she cut herself off . "…Well, let's just say it's not exactly a great emotional environment…and I never expected you to – you know –"

"It's fine. We're OK now," he shot her a small grin. She felt her cheeks get a little warm.

"Are you sure?"

"Completely. Come one, let's go ace this exam," Sasuke said cheerfully (well, cheerful enough for him anyway). He held out his cool hand for Sutefanii's. She grabbed it and they walked back together, finally on friendly terms again.

_Friends again. JUST friends. For now…_ Sasuke thought to himself, smirking slightly.

Naruto scowled when he saw his teammates return. _Why are they holding hands like that? What does Sasuke have that I don't? Why hasn't HE gotten the "just friends" talk too?!_ He mentally complained. _It's not fair…_

Sakura ignored Sasuke and Sutefanii's hand holding, which was easier to do when the two stepped apart once they reached their teammates. Ino had already stalked off, so luckily she didn't witness their "chumminess". Naruto crossed his arms and Sutefanii glanced at him. She skipped over and grabbed him in a hug.

"That was a great speech you gave earlier in front of Ibiki and everyone. It made me so proud to be able to say that YOU are my best friend," she said to him, holding him tight. He returned he warm embrace and glared at Sasuke over her shoulder. The dark-haired boy returned the angry stare and crossed his own arms. He had already heard about the "just friends" talk that Sutefanii had with Naruto. Sasuke refused to be next!

* * *

**OK, this chapter was being particularly retarded...sorry that it's all "centered", the stupid thing wouldn't work when I tried to make it normal!! :O**

**Whoops, I was wrong. It only looks weird on my screen. But when it was posted, it was fine! What's up with that? And yes, it was poor word choice ("retarded")**

**SPECIAL NOTE:**_Some things to take notice of if you didn't really pay attention while reading..._

_1._ **The Mysterious Brunette.**_ Although you may not see her in the next few chapters, this character will play an important role pretty soon. Anyone want to take a guess at who she is? XD_

_2. _**Sasuke and Sutefanii** _and their continued "love/hate" relationship! They've definately gotten back on track with their friendship, but with Naruto and the other genin boys keeping a close eye on her, will Sutefanii ever really be able to connect with Sasuke, the "emo/anti-social genin" ?KEEP READING to find out where this will all lead up to! _

_**REVIEW PLEASE!** Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, **but hey it's my story/life**! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often! _

**_Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!_**

_I'm hoping to type the next episode up this week (Tuesday/Wednesday?), but keep reading no matter when I update! _XD

Keep up the comments, I **LOVE** hearing what you all have to say!

**Comments - Questions - Suggestions - Are Welcome!**


	16. The Forest of Death Is Entered!

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!**

**Um, for some reason this won't let me put in my original author's note, so happy reading!**

**The New Episode 34: **_"**The Chunin Exam Stage Two: The Forest of Death"**_

* * *

Anko called for everyone's attention. "Each team is going to be given one scroll from a set. There are twenty-six teams left…but only 13 pairs of scrolls. Your objective is to get to the tower in the center of the forest with a set of scrolls. You have exactly five days, starting today at noon."

"Wait a minute…that really does mean that at least half of us will fail!" Sakura gulped.

Sutefanii nudged the pink-haired girl with her elbow. "Way to be confident. We'll do fine, don't worry." The purple-haired proctor overheard the exchange and smirked.

"You may think you have an advantage being part of a four person team, but you aren't the only exception to the rule this year…"

The brunette kunoichi glanced at her. "There's another four genin team?"

"From the Suna, the sand village, I believe," Anko nodded. Sutefanii's hazel eyes widened. Her mind quickly flashed back to her team's interaction with Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. _Those three are formidable by themselves. If they have an extra teammate as well…I don't even want to think about what that person's like!_

The numerous gates surrounding the forest finally swung open at noon and all the genin teams sprang into action. Sasuke and Sutefanii ran side by side in the lead, with Naruto and Sakura tight on their heels. The four sped quickly through the outer edges of the forest for awhile before slowing to a stop.

"Uh…" Naruto crossed his legs and danced around. "I'll be right back…"

"Ew!" Sakura gasped as he ran off into the bushes. Sutefanii giggled a little as Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh.

A few moments later, Naruto re-entered the clearing. Sutefanii glanced at him and did a double take. Something was different. _It's in his eyes…they aren't as lighthearted as usual. They're cold and calculating. This is definitely Naruto. _She reached down to her weapons pouch to grab a kunai, but Sasuke had apparently realized the same thing. The dark-haired boy flung several shurriken at his blonde "teammate". Naruto dodged them easily, moving with a grace he normally didn't have.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I'm on your team!" He exclaimed. Sutefanii scowled and flipped forward. She speedily took out his legs with a kick and pinned him to a tree. Her kunai quivered, just centimeters from his throat. He looked at her, his blue eyes darkening with anger.

"You are not Naruto," she snarled, her eyes blazing. "I don't know who you are, but you had better start talking…" The imposter smirked before disappearing in a puff of smoke. When she could see again, Sutefanii realized she was clutching a log. "Shit!" she cursed under her breath. She spun around just in time to see Sasuke get attacked by the real ninja.

Sakura gasped and clumsily fumbled with her own weapons pouch. The intruding genin wore a mask over most of his face. His voice had a monotonous tone and sounded like he was talking through a gas mask. His dark eyes showed the evil grin on his face as he held Sasuke's wrists in one hand; the other clutched two kunai, directly against the Uchiha's jugular vein.

"One false move and I'll slit his throat," the ninja threatened. Sasuke struggled in the boys grip but couldn't break free. "Now, put your scroll down on the ground and back away slowly."

"As if," Sutefanii scoffed. "What did you do to Naruto?"

Sakura tried to look fierce and back Sutefanii up, but failed when she saw Sasuke wince in pain. A thin trickle of crimson blood flowed from his neck where the kunai was pressed. Sutefanii's eyes narrowed in concern.

"If I were you, I'd be careful what I say…" the foreign genin said softly, a hint of glee in his voice.

"If you were me…I'd be ugly," Sutefanii replied easily with a smirk. Sasuke let out a strangled laugh. The ninja scowled. Sutefanii still took the danger lightly. _It's only a matter of time before…_

"Hey! Darth Vader! Take your hands off my friend!" Naruto cried, smashing his fist into the side of the genin's face. The masked ninja fell sideways to the ground, releasing Sasuke. The two boys from team seven surrounded the fallen genin. Sakura and Sutefanii circled him as well.

Before anyone could make another move, the imposter stood. "I'll be back again with my teammates for your scroll…if you still have one, that is." He laughed cruelly and melted away into the ground.

Sutefanii spat at the spot the genin last stood. Sasuke wiped his neck with his hand, the blood still oozing freely from the cut. Sakura wordlessly offered him a handkerchief, which he accepted with a small grateful smile. The pink-haired kunoichi blushed. Sasuke turned to Sutefanii.

"Why didn't you just give him the scroll?"

"Well, I thought that you might be able to squeeze your way out of that particular dilemma. And when that didn't quite happen…I baited him and stalled for time, allowing Naruto to sneak in and attack." Sutefanii smiled at her blonde friend. He returned it.

Sasuke nodded. "Well…thanks. BOTH of you," he looked meaningfully at the brunette girl. Naruto seemed shocked at Sasuke's reaction, but accepted the thanks with a curt nod.

Sakura looked down at her feet. _Once again, I can't seem to do anything at all!_ Sutefanii sensed her friend's pain and put a hand on her arm.

"Hey, you just need to trust us all a little more. Don't get so nervous when we're in danger. Relax, grab a weapon a little faster, and start thinking. Keep cool…that's all it takes."

Sakura nodded, grateful and resentful of the advice at the same time. On the other side of a giant nearby tree, a proctor smirked. He jotted down a few notes on a clipboard and quickly disappeared.

"OK, we need some sort of code in order to recognize each other if our group is infiltrated again," Sasuke suggested. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"But what should the word be?" she asked.

"Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed. "Oh, wait! Even better…BELIEVE IT!" Sutefanii smacked him on the leg, shook her head, and rolled her eyes at the sky.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Here is the question to ask each other: when does a ninja strike?

"The answer is…a ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike," he finished quietly.

A sudden gust of wind ruffled the foursome's hair and clothes. Sutefanii's back stiffened and her eyes became alert. She reached over and gently touched Sasuke's arm. Their eyes met and she knew he had sensed it too: someone was spying on them. Her hand lingered on his skin.

Another almost unnatural burst of air suddenly launched team seven into the air. They scattered and dirt from the ground filled the air. Coughing, Sutefanii managed to grab hold of Sasuke's arm, keeping them together while the sudden storm surged. He held onto her arm as well, in a firm "monkey's grip".

When the dust settled, Sutefanii and Sasuke were alone on the ground in the clearing. The brunette started to laugh when the two sat up, still holding each other's arms. Sasuke's black hair was so coated with dirt, he appeared to be a brown-haired genin too. She suddenly stopped mid-giggle, realizing that the other half of their team was GONE.

_Shit_, she thought. _They're lost and I'm all alone in the Forest of Death with…_she glanced at him, her hazel eyes wide…_Sasuke Uchiha._

**SPECIAL NOTE:**_Some things to take notice of if you didn't really pay attention while reading..._

_1._ **The random proctor in the forest.**_ Hehe. Not only are the genin expected to secure a pair of scrolls and get to the tower in the time period, they are also being watched and recorded. Who has what it takes to be a chunin? Only time will tell... XD_

_2. _**Sasuke and Sutefanii** _and their continued "love/hate" relationship! All alone in the forest?! What will happen? KEEP READING to find out where this will all lead up to!_

_3. _**Sasuke and Naruto **_are somewhat getting along. Could it be because of Sutefanii's comment to Sasuke in the previous episode? Who knows..._

_4. _**Sakura's inability to help.**_ Will she be able to prove herself in this stage of the exam? And will she be able to hold her own while trying to find her teammates? CHECK FOR UPDATES!_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!** Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, **but hey it's my story/life**! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often! _

**_Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!_**

_I'm hoping to type the next episode up this week...but due to the circumstances mentioned in my author's note last week...keep reading no matter when I update! _XD

Keep up the comments, I **LOVE** hearing what you all have to say!

**Comments - Questions - Suggestions - Are Welcome!**

* * *


	17. Split Up in the Forest of Death

****

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!**

**_Author's Note: _It may be awhile before the next update since I'm SUPER BUSY this weekend, next weekend, and all April vacation (soccer on the weekends, and a trip to Spain and Portugal over vaca!) I'm REALLY going to try and put one more up before I leave, but if I'm not able to, I'll post two chapters when I get back. Maybe I'll post a double chapter anyway!**

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

**_SPECIAL NOTE: _I've reached 50 reviews ZOMG! Thanks so much guys for the support of my fic! Happy Fanfictioning!! XD**

* * *

**The New ****Episode 36: _Split Up in the Forest of Death_**

* * *

Naruto groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head. He blinked and looked around, wincing as he turned his head. He was lying beneath a giant tree, which (by the size of the dent in its bark) was why his head and neck were so sore.

"Ow," he complained, still holding his head. Naruto stopped trying to get up from the ground once he looked around. "Uh, guys? Sutefu-chan? Sasuke? Sakura? Where are you?" _This is not good! What happened? Last thing I remember, it was getting really windy...and now I'm all alone? What the hell happened?!_ He completely panicked.

He stood and leaned back against the tree, suddenly dizzy. Naruto took a deep breath to steady himself, but forgot to release it when he heard the rustling in the nearby bushes. The murmur of a few faint voices reached his ears.

"Hinata-chan, use your Byakugan to see if this is a safe spot to rest for awhile," a low male voice said, followed by a short bark.

_Hinata?_ Naruto thought. _And that must be Kiba and Akamaru…but where's that weirdo Shino? _A sudden creepy tickling feeling on the back of his neck made him jump from the tree. He slapped at the spot, but felt nothing. A tiny little bug flew away and into the bushes.

"Found someone," Shino said softly, sliding through the leaves easily. Kiba burst through with Akamaru perched on his head, ready for a fight. Hinata silently stepped into the small clearing last, her pale eyes wide as she looked at Naruto.

"What are YOU guys doing here?" the blonde asked suspiciously.

"The same as everyone else, dimwit! Trying to get another scroll," Kiba rolled his eyes at the sky. "Where are Sutefanii and the others? They MUST have your group's scroll – they know better than to trust you with it…"

Naruto scowled. A sharp pain at the back of his head made him wobble and almost fall to his knees. Shino caught him before he could drop to the ground. Hinata looked concerned.

"I don't know where my team is. And…you're right," he muttered. "I don't have the scroll…But I need to find my teammates! I don't know exactly what happened but I have to find then and make sure they're OK!" Naruto held his neck and worked to hold back a cry of pain.

Hinata stepped forward timidly. "K-Kiba? Shino? We – we should help N-Naruto-kun find them. He's not much of a – a threat in this state, and we CAN'T j-just leave him here by himself! It's not safe." Kiba made a face but let her continue. "He's part of the rookie ten, after all. Shouldn't we help our own village's genin?" The blonde boy gazed at her, his bright blue eyes wide with shock and gratitude. _I've never heard Hinata talk so much before. Maybe she's not that bad…_

Shino nodded wordlessly. Kiba frowned, but Akamaru growled at him. The brunette boy glanced at his teammates and finally shrugged. "Let's get out of here and rest somewhere else…we've been talking too long."

Sakura's green eyes opened slowly. _Something is definitely wrong here…_She blinked, completely confused. All the blood was rushing to her head. _Wait a second…everything's upside down! What's going on? _She shruggled to find out why she was hanging upside down. Looking at her feet, she realized her sandal strap was caught on a tree branch. _Shit…What do I do now? _Sakura looked towards the ground.

"Hello? Sasuke? Sutefanii? Naruto? Anyone? Could I get some help over here?!" she called. _That wind must have been stronger than we thought. I hope the others are OK…_

The pink-haired girl glanced around at the forest floor. _Um…this is not exactly a great place to be stranded with no one around to help! And I probably shouldn't yell anymore…I might attract the wrong sort of attention… _She struggled to reach her feet. Sakura let out a huge breath of air and lowered her upper body again. _If I get out of this in one piece, I'm going to work out more…I need more abdominal strength!_

She tied her headband more tightly and blew her pink bangs out of her eyes. _OK, one more time…_She bent in half and used her own legs as something to hang onto. Sakura managed to reach her feet and she fumbled with the sandal. She cursed under her breath until the strap loosened from the tree branch.

Sakura stopped playing with the tangle, but it was too late. The sandal came completely free of the bark, causing the pink-haired girl to fall. _I probably should have concentrated my chakra in my feet before freeing them…_she thought, putting her arms over her head, anticipating the impact. She shut her eyes.

"Oof!" someone gasped as they caught Sakura in their arms. The person stumbled slightly and she peeked through her fingers at her "savior".

"Lee!" she exclaimed. He blushed. "Thanks goodness it's you!"

"I didn't realize you'd be so glad to see ME. You didn't seem to like me much before…" the black-haired boy said. "But what are you doing out here all alone? It's not safe."

"Well, what are YOU doing by yourself?" she asked with a smile. He laughed a little and she blushed lightly in spite of herself.

"No fair, I asked you first! But seriously, where are your teammates?"

"We got separated. I NEED to find them soon though. I hope they're alright…"

"I'll help you," he beamed at her. She stopped pacing and wringing her hands to look at him.

"Really? You'd do that? After the way I treated you?"

He shrugged and nodded. "I figure if you won't be my girlfriend…we can at least be regular friends!"

Her face turned the same shade of pink as her hair. "Thanks Lee…that's really sweet of you."

"Aw, how adorable," a sneering female voice interrupted them. The pair looked up, wide-eyed.

"Hate to break up the heartfelt moment, but whichever one of you has a scroll…hand it over," the bandaged Sound ninja said menacingly. _He was the one who attacked Kabuto before_, Sakura thought. His teammates stood beside him, smirking.

The pink-haired girl took a step back and Lee moved in front of her protectively. "Do you have a scroll?" he asked out of the corner of his mouth. She shook her head, eyes wide. "I don't either," he replied worriedly.

"No scrolls?" the Sound girl asked. "Oh well, I guess we'll just have to take out the competition anyway…"

"Leave us alone," Sakura nearly whimpered. She pulled herself together when Lee put a hand on hers. Her mind flashed back to when they first met:

_Lee winked and gave her a thumbs up sign. He blushed lightly. "Please be my girlfriend! I vow to protect you with my life!" His smile gleamed._

_Please don't let that day be today,_ she internally panicked as the three Sound ninja advanced at them.

"Uh…where did Naruto and Sakura go?" Sutefanii asked tentatively, after a moment of awkward silence.

Sasuke shrugged. "The wind might have blown them further into the forest. Hopefully they're together…"

The brunette winced. "Yeah. Who knows what would happen if they were separated…We HAVE to find them as soon as possible!" Sasuke stood and dusted himself off. He offered Sutefanii a hand, which she accepted. He pulled her to her feet and, being a complete klutz, she stumbled into him. They both fell to the ground...with Sutefanii on top of Sasuke.

"Oh, I'm so sorry–" she started to say, but her breath caught in her throat when she looked down at him. His dark gaze was filled with amusement at their current predicament, but its intensity managed to stun her for a moment; she barely realized what sort of "position" they were in. Sasuke's warm breath hit her face, waking her up from her trance. She quickly scrambled off of him and took a few steps away.

Sutefanii looked at the ground and straightened her clothes, trying not to let Sasuke know how erratic her breathing now was. He stood up slowly and almost seemed equally as unsteady. However, he smoothly leaned against a nearby tree to watch her. His black bangs fell into his eyes.

She finally managed to face him again. "Should we try and find them now?" she asked shakily, ignoring the smirk on his face.

"Let's go." The two turned and started to silently run through the forest.

* * *

__

_**REVIEW PLEASE! **Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves,** but hey it's my story/life!** Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often! _

**Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!**

_I'm hoping to type the next episode up this week (Friday?!)...but due to the circumstances mentioned in my author's note this week...keep reading no matter when I update! _XD

Keep up the comments, I **LOVE** hearing what you all have to say!


	18. Trouble and Pain

******Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!**

**_Author's Note: _It been awhile since my last update since Iwas in Spain and Portugal over vaca! I mangaged to write this little chapter on the plane ride home, and I only got back on Tuesday night. I was so tired and THEN I went to visit a college in Maryland Thrusday night/all day Friday. Hopefully the updates will be more regular.**

**I****f you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

* * *

Episode 37: _Trouble and Pain_

* * *

Naruto jogged between Kiba and Hinata. The throbbing at the base of his skull had dulled, but an occasional twinge of pain made him wince. It didn't help that the forest floor was extremely uneven. The pale-eyed girl watched the blonde in concern, but hadn't spoken since she stood up to her teammates. Shino was slightly ahead of the others, using his bugs to scout out ahead.

Kiba scowled. _Why did it have to be Naruto that dropped into our laps? Hinata is basically in love with him and he's a complete pain in the ass. Why couldn't it have been Sutefanii instead? I realize that she only wants to be friends with me, but at least she wouldn't be flirting with my new crush Hinata! I don't need stupid Naruto here getting in my way! _Kiba thought fiercely.

* * *

Sasuke and Sutefanii sprinted silently through the forest, dodging low tree branches and the occasional random snake. They had been running for awhile, but hadn't noticed any sign of their missing teammates. The pair continued at the same pace although both were getting tired.

_I'm not going to look like a weak little girl in front of Sasuke, especially after that embarrassing display of klutziness earlier. No way am I stopping first!_ Sutefanii thought, controlling her panting.

_Damn, I'm starting to fade…seems like Sutefanii has better stamina than me!_ Sasuke scowled slightly_. I'm going to try and slow the pace without her noticing. That last thing I want is for her to think I'm a pushover like Naruto._

Sutefanii tried to keep her breathing steady but every uneven step on the forest floor caused her to trip and shoot pain through her ankles, making her gasp. Sasuke heard her after a particularly nasty step on a twisted tree root. Her soft cry was followed by a sudden collapse on the ground.

"Shit!" she cursed herself out loud. Sasuke stopped and rushed to her side. Ignoring him, Sutefanii stubbornly tried to stand before clutching her sore right ankle in pain. "Ow!"

The dark-haired boy knelt beside her and gently pulled her leg into his lap. He tapped different points on her ankle, noting her expressions of pain. "I don't think it's broken," he finally stated quietly. "But it might be a mild sprain…can you try standing again?"

Sutefanii frowned and tried to get up. Sasuke caught her arm as she nearly crashed to the ground again. She tried to wave him away.

"I'm OK; I think it just twisted the wrong way. I can handle it," she said, with a determined look in her hazel eyes. Sutefanii managed a single step before crumpling yet again.

"Oh yeah, you are so tough…" Sasuke said with a smirk, bending down to her level. He reached out and swept her up into his arms. She struggled in his grip.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Put me down! I'm fine, I can walk…This is ridiculous! You idiot! Put me down right now or I swear I'll get you later!" Sutefanii raged at him, turning bright red and trying to break free. Sasuke merely grinned mischievously and held her tighter.

"If you can't walk, you can't run. If you can't run, we can't find _Narutard_ and Sakura. So I'll have to carry you…for now anyway," he said with a quiet laugh.

Sutefanii stopped hitting Sasuke with an exasperated sigh. "Fine. But only until I can walk." _The last thing I need is for him to realize how attractive I find him…_she thought. Sasuke nodded and began to run with new energy.

* * *

Dosu, the bandaged Sound ninja, threw out his arm at Lee and Sakura. The two raised their arms to defend themselves, but nothing could impede the attack. They gasped in pain as sound waves rocketed through their bodies. Sakura collapsed in a heap on the ground, vomiting before becoming almost completely paralyzed. Lee also stayed conscious and managed to remain standing.

The bug-eyed boy gritted his teeth. "Just leave us alone. We don't have what you want!" Zaku, the other male Sound ninja, let out an evil chuckle.

"The less losers scurrying around the forest, the better," he smirked. Lee scowled in reply as Sakura moaned in pain. The green clad ninja glanced down at her. Kin, the female Sound ninja, suddenly lashed out at him, brandishing a kunai. Lee spun out of the way, but was caught in Dosu's sound wave attack again. This time he fell to one knee.

Sakura managed to pick up her head slightly, just in time to watch Lee fall. Her green eyes widened as he turned and kicked out with his other leg. Zaku and Kin crashed to the ground.

Dosu swung at Lee again, but the nimble ninja flipped out of the way distracting the Sound genin from Sakura. The bandaged boy quickly engaged Lee in a taijutsu battle. The black-haired boy had to use all of his speed and strength to block the attacks, but his reflexes were slowed by Dosu's previous attacks.

Lee had just dived out of the way of Dosu's arm when the Sound ninja finally succeeded in connecting his fist with Lee's stomach. The bug-eyed boy flew backwards in the air with the wind knocked out of him. Zaku and Kin had stood up at this point. The irate Zaku aimed the sound jets in his hands at Lee and blasted him into a tree. The bushy-browed boy crumpled to the ground and did not stir.

"Lee-san!" Sakura cried out as Dosu kicked the fallen boy. Kin quickly stepped over to the girl and cruelly yanked her backwards by the hair. The Leaf kunoichi's eyes filled with tears. _What are we going to do now?! It's hopeless…_

* * *

Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru were busy looking for something edible while Naruto and Hinata rested below a large nearby tree.

"Um, N-Naruto?" Hinata whispered. When the blonde looked over at her, she blushed. "Are you sure you're OK?" Naruto had been rubbing his neck ever since the group sat down to rest. He fingered a particularly tender spot and winced.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," he grinned weakly.

"May I see w-where you got hurt?" she asked in concern. He nodded and stood up to unzip his jacket. She gasped and quickly looked down at her hands. Naruto dropped the orange and blue coat on the forest floor and sat next to Hinata again, clad in his orange pants and a white T-shirt.

"Right here," he pointed to the base of his skull. Hinata managed to look at him, although her face was completely red. Her nervous fingers gingerly prodded the bruised spot, stopping when Naruto cried out a little in pain.

"I've got some ointment that may help…" she said quietly, fumbling in her jacket pocket. Hinata avoided looking at Naruto, although his blue gaze was concentrated on her. "Here it is." She opened up the small container and scooped out some of the cream. Hinata blushed yet again as she rubbed it gently on the irritated place on Naruto's skin.

"Hey Hinata, that feels much better now. You could be a masseuse or something!" Naruto said with a smile. The dark-haired girl withdrew her hands quickly as Kiba and Shino came into view.

"What the –?" Kiba stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the partially undressed Naruto and blushing Hinata. Shino merely raised an eyebrow.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE! **Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves,** but hey it's my story/life!** Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often! _

**Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!**

_I'm hoping to type the next episode for Monday...but keep reading no matter when I update! _XD

Keep up the comments, I **LOVE** hearing what you all have to say!


	19. S Blossoms, N Rescue, SS Cornered

**_Author's Note:_ Wow, it took me forever to finish this chapter. Too many projects! I didn't even get to some of the stuff I wanted to put in! Darn...**

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

**

* * *

**

Episode 38:

_Sakura Blossoms, Naruto to the Rescue, and Sasuke and Sutefanii Cornered!__

* * *

_

Kiba scowled. "If you two are done…we might have found someone from your team, Naruto." _Jerk…_he mentally raged.

Shino adjusted his glasses. "We aren't completely sure though…didn't want to get too close and my bugs sensed something strange around that area…"

"We figured that Hinata could use her Byakugan to check it out…it'll be safest that way," Kiba glanced at his dark-haired teammate.

"Well then let's get going!" Naruto jumped to his feet, his physical energy completely restored. The blonde was completely oblivious to the intense waves of anger coming from Kiba and instead turned to give Hinata a hand up. The still blushing girl accepted it and rose gracefully. She handed Naruto his orange jacket and he pulled it on quickly. Kiba stormed off through the bushes without waiting for the others.

* * *

"Well, well, well. Looks like your all on your own this time, Pinky," Kin said with a sneer, still gripping Sakura's long hair. "You should have spent more time practicing self –defense and jutsu, rather than flirting. Your little boyfriend there can't help you now…"

Sakura winced in pain. _He's not my boyfriend, _she internally protested.

"I've got a fun idea. Let her watch while we completely waste her boy-toy," Dosu smiled.

"You better stay away from him!" Sakura cried out before being yanked backwards by her hair again by Kin.

"Don't even think about it, Princess," Kin hissed as Zaku started over to a still motionless Lee. The black haired boy suddenly managed to roll over and groaned.

"Sa-sakura-san…" he murmured, nearly delirious with pain. Her eyes filled with tears.

_Way to go Sakura…you let everybody down again. What good are you? Even now, when someone really needs me, I give in. You'd think that maybe, when it's life or death, when it really counts, I'd come through…but no! _She suddenly sobbed out loud. _I'm useless…_

Zaku stood over a moaning Lee with an evil grin. Sakura shut her eyes. Sutefanii's words suddenly flashed in her mind. _Relax, grab a weapon, and start thinking…_Her green eyes flew open and she reached down and pulled out a kunai. Kin laughed.

"You really think that'll work against us? Pathetic."

"It's not meant for you…" Sakura growled, swinging her hand upwards at Kin's hand on her hair. She sliced the blade through her long pink hair, cutting off Kin's grip. The Sound ninja watched her in awe as her headband flew off and clattered onto the ground.

_I'm tired of being on the sidelines and always being the damsel in distress. Sasuke and Naruto are always around to protect me, but not this time. Sutefanii showed me that you can't underestimate a female ninja's skills. And Lee…Not only did you say you like me, but you actually proved it by trying to save me…_she glanced at his figure on the ground. _We're not even teammates and you've put your life on the line for me. Now it's time to return the favor…All this time you've been teaching me something, and it's about time I learned the lesson._

Sakura lashed out with her kunai at Kin. The Sound girl took a step back in surprise but quickly met Sakura's knife with one of her own. The pink-haired girl managed to spin away for a moment to form some hand signs. Kin took advantage of the pause to stab Sakura directly in the back with her kunai. The last thing Lee saw before passing out was the log that replaced Sakura's body.

Kin spun around. "OK Pinky, where are you hiding?" Sakura rushed at her again, this time throwing some shurriken. Zaku smirked and blasted them back at her with the sound waves from his hands. Sakura performed the replacement jutsu quickly and a new log was hit by the shurriken. Kin looked up in time to see Sakura bearing down at her in the air with a kunai. She smirked and threw her own shurriken at the girl before looking around, expecting her to be replaced again. The blades sliced against Sakura's skin, but she didn't disappear. Instead, a few drops of blood landed on Kin's cheek. She looked up just in time to be stabbed in the stomach with the Leaf girl's kunai.

The Sound kunoichi cried out in pain as Sakura dug the blade into her stomach further before pulling it out harshly. Zaku and Dosu seemed stunned that their teammate was defeated so easily. Sakura turned to them, blood dripping off of her kunai. They smirked in unison.

"We won't be that easy to get rid of…" Dosu said menacingly, stepping towards her.

Naruto suddenly crashed through the bushes, followed by team eight. "Sakura-chan! We finally found you!"

"Just in time it seems…" Shino murmured, focusing his attention on the two remaining Sound genin. Kin had collapsed on the ground and passed out from loss of blood and pain. Hinata's Byakugan remained activated and Akamaru growled fiercely. The four Leaf genin moved between Sakura and the Sound ninja.

Naruto finally noticed the motionless Lee on the ground. "Um, Sakura? Please tell me Bushy Brows learned how to play dead from his pet dog and is going to get up in about five seconds!"

She frowned. "His name is Lee and he's been knocked out thanks to these goons." The blonde looked at her, unbelieving at first, then in concern.

"Whoa! Did you get into a fight with some scissors…and lose?" Sakura scowled even more at him before addressing team eight's members.

"One of them can manipulate sound waves through his hands, using pressurized air to form a wall and blast opponents away. The other uses sound waves from his arm to paralyze you with pain," she warned.

"No problem!" Naruto said, eager for a fight. "Believe it!"

* * *

Sasuke stopped sprinting suddenly and put Sutefanii down gently. "How's the ankle?" She stood up and took a few hesitant steps.

"It still hurts a little bit, but it's much better," she replied, still stepping on it gingerly. She walked a little more before spinning to face him. She performed a quick cartwheel into a back flip before brushing her hair out of her eyes, grinning from ear to ear. Sasuke plopped down on the ground.

"I'm glad you have energy to spare…maybe you should carry me next?" He looked up at her, his dark eyes teasing. She smirked at him. A rustling sound in the nearby trees startled them both.

"What was th–" Sutefanii started to say as a gigantic snake crashed through the forest and snapped at her. She leapt out of the way and giant razor sharp fangs closed around the space she had just occupied.

"Shit!" Sasuke swore quietly as he grabbed Sutefanii's arm and yanked her out of the way of another attack. The snake's head swung around to follow their movements. The dark-haired boy pulled Sutefanii behind a tree as their poisonous enemy seemed to debate it's next move.

"You wouldn't happen to be a snake charmer, would you?" Sutefanii asked.

"Sorry, I left my flute at home," Sasuke whispered with a smirk. "What now?"

"Guess we do this the hard way…" she grinned and pulled out a kunai with flourish. He nodded and did the same. The two sprang out from behind the tree and charged at the giant snake.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE! **Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves,** but hey it's my story/life!** Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often! _

**Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!**

_I'm hoping to type the next episode for Wednesday...but keep reading no matter when I update! _XD

Keep up the comments, I **LOVE** hearing what you all have to say!

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters! **


	20. Twisted Situation

**_Author's Note:_ Another extremely long wait for the newest chapter. So sorry about that, but don't worry, my cousin is on my case to keep writing! ****In case you haven't seen, I've begun a new FF story. It's a complete crack story, with very VERY short chapters and is not going to last a very long time, but check it out anyway. It's called** Kissing 101** and deals with the Ino-Shika-Tema love triangle.**

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

* * *

**Episode 39: _Twisted Situation_**

* * *

"I've got the right. You go left!" Sutefanii called to Sasuke as they rushed at the giant snake.

"Got it!" he replied, swerving to avoid the serpent directly ahead. The two genin quickly struck with their kunai on either side of their large foe before leaping back. Sutefanii threw a series of shuriken at the snake's head for good measure.

The two young ninja re-grouped beside the same tree as their opponent writhed in pain from their attack. "Again?" Sasuke asked and Sutefanii nodded in reply. They rushed to repeat their actions and the snake was unable to avoid them.

Rather than try the same attack a third time, the Leaf genin decided to take a more direct approach. Sprinting directly at the enormous beast, Sutefanii jumped up lightly, allowing Sasuke to catch her feet and propel her further into the air. Their foe's eyes followed Sutefanii movements up, giving Sasuke the opportunity to throw a handful of kunai directly at its throat at very close range. The snake choked but snapped its long tongue out and wrapped it around Sutefanii's leg. She screamed but flung several handfuls of kunai and shuriken into its open mouth.

Gagging, the giant serpent flung Sutefanii against a tree before collapsing with a gasp. The kunoichi smashed into the bark near the top of the tree and fell all the way to the forest floor, crumpled and motionless.

"Sutefanii!" Sasuke shouted, rushing to her side. Her limbs were twisted at odd angles, but she was still breathing. The dark-haired boy carefully picked up his teammate and laid her on some moss, keeping her head in his lap. Her eyelids fluttered weakly, but it was the sudden motion near the snake's form that caught Sasuke's eye. _No way, it can't still be alive after that! What am I going to do about Sutefanii?_

* * *

Naruto flung himself forward at Dosu. The Sound ninja smirked and moved to strike Naruto with his arm. He stopped however, to watch the blonde boy perform his shadow clone jutsu. As at least twenty "Narutos" poofed into view, Kiba and Akamaru began to attack Zaku. Taking advantage of his momentary lapse in awareness (he was busy watching Naruto's clones), they sprang at him. Kiba got a good punch in, right into Zaku's face as Akamaru clamped onto the boy's arm with his teeth. Shino had a small smirk on his face, hidden behind his tall collar as he watched his team.

Hinata had rushed to Lee's aide. Propping him up against the tree, she took out her jar of ointment and started applying it to the various cuts and bruises on Lee's body. Sakura stood between the battle and her healing friend, occasionally looking worriedly over her shoulder at him.

Naruto's clones had closed in on Dosu. A few hung onto his arm, preventing him from using his sound wave attack. Zaku had finally ripped Akamaru off his arm and threw him into Kiba. The boy had been charging but stopped in order to catch his dog safely. This gave Zaku an opportunity to lift his hands and use his own special attack. He pointed the jets at Kiba.

"What the – ?!" Zaku exclaimed as nothing happened. Kiba and Akamaru cocked their heads to the side, watching him questioningly.

"Thank you for the help, Akamaru," Shino said quietly. The small white dog barked happily in reply.

"What do you mean?" Kiba scrunched his face up in confusion as Zaku cursed.

Shino spoke again. "I was able to place a number of my insects on Akamaru when he bit you, my bugs were able to crawl onto you. They plugged up your air jets, rendering your only attack useless. You may as well give up now…" Kiba grinned as Zaku's scowl was momentarily replaced with a look of shock and panic.

Dosu had finally succeeded in digging his way out of the Naruto pile. Using his metal-cased arm, he blasted all of the clones away. They disappeared in a puff of smoke. When it cleared, Naruto's real body was curled into a ball, his hands covering his ears.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried, realizing that he was in danger. Sakura ripped a kunai out of her weapons pouch and flung it at Dosu. It hit his shoulder and he spun away from a groaning Naruto to face the two girls.

Zaku was still trying to force his sound jets to work, but he suddenly cried out in pain. Shino took a step forward.

"The air in your arms has nowhere to escape. If you keep trying that, you're going to –" he started quietly, but was interrupted by another scream of pain from Zaku. Blood splattered against the Sound genin's face, shot from a series of small holes in his arms. Shino shook his head, gazing at the other boy.

Zaku fell to his knees, his arms dropping uselessly to his sides. Kiba stepped back and Akamaru whined as multitudes of Shino's insects crawled out of the holes. When they all finally returned to their host, Zaku looked up, a murderous gleam in his eyes.

Kiba nodded to Akamaru, who bounded across the ground to the Sound ninja's back. Zaku spun around to search for the dog, without realizing Kiba's plan. The grinning, sharp-toothed boy swiftly smashed the genin in the back of the head with a tree branch he had picked up. Zaku crumpled to the forest floor, nearly landing on his unconscious teammate Kin.

Dosu, unaware that he was severely outnumbered, advanced at the two seemingly defenseless Leaf kunoichi. Lee was still unconscious against the tree trunk, Naruto wasn't moving at all, and Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru were far across the clearing. Sakura quickly pulled out another kunai as Hinata gently placed her jar of ointment on the ground.

"Hinata, stay behind me," the pink-haired girl ordered bravely. The Hyuga girl ignored her friend and studied the Sound genin with her still activated Byakugan gaze. "Hinata?" Sakura asked in concern. The dark-haired girl silently rested a hand on Sakura's shoulder before stepping around her. Naruto stirred on the ground, but no one noticed him. Kiba let out a shout and started towards his female teammate once he realized their predicament.

Hinata let out a deep breath just as Dosu's arm swung to attack. She dodged it gracefully. _OK, time to put my training to the test. Sutefanii's given me some self-confidence in our few talks so now I'm going for it! Naruto-kun and the others are counting on me and I won't let them down!_

* * *

Sutefanii let out a small pained moan, but didn't move. Sasuke watched as the snake raised its head into the air. Its eyes were still closed and it appeared to be sleeping while moving. Sutefanii suddenly shifted in his arms and her eyes shot open, the Akaruigan activated. Her gaze followed the snake's odd movements.

Sasuke touched her lightly on the arm without moving his gaze from the beast. The two genin watched in fear and awe as the snake opened its mouth so wide that it seemed to split at the seams. A slimey pale figure with long black hair emerged from its remains.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, hiding the shakiness of his voice. Sutefanii was stunned and absolutely speechless. The stranger didn't answer but smiled evilly and sprang towards the still injured genin. Sutefanii pulled herself away from Sasuke and shoved him the other way. The teammates scrambled to their feet to face their attacker.

In a flash, Sutefanii had pulled out a kunai and met the stranger head on, although she was still weakened from hitting the tree. Sasuke used the opportunity to activate his Sharingan. The brunette girl held the opponent at bay for a few moments as Sasuke prepared his own attack.

_Interesting. I'll be able to test the Sharingan and the Akaruigan. Jeraado versus Uchiha…who will I choose? _the stranger contemplated silently as he battled Sutefanii.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE! **Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves,** but hey it's my story/life!** Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often! _

**Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!**

_I'm hoping to type the next episode this weekend...but keep reading no matter when I update! _XD

Keep up the comments, I **LOVE** hearing what you all have to say!

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters! **


	21. Eye Techniques Tested

**_Author's Note:_ Hope you all enjoy the newest chapter of** A Complicated Situation**! Special thanks to** greenteamoose** and** Thomas Drovin** for their good advice and kind reviews.**

**In case you haven't seen, I've begun a new FF story. It's a complete crack story, with very VERY short chapters and is not going to last a very long time, but check it out anyway. It's called** Kissing 101** and deals with the Ino-Shika-Tema love triangle.**

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

* * *

**Episode 40: _Byakugan, Akaruigan, and Sharingan Tested_**

* * *

Sakura stared at the other kunoichi. _I've never seen Hinata act like this before. She's much more courageous than before…maybe we've both been changed for the better_ she thought as Hinata ducked away from another sound wave attack.

_Here we go, _the dark-haired girl thought with a deep breath._ With my Byakugan, I can see where his major chakra points are. And with my Gentle Fist style of taijutsu, maybe I can block the chakra flow to his arm and stop his attacks._ Hinata eyed Dosu. She spun around him just as he raised his arm for another attack. Jabbing her small hands into his said, she momentarily stunned him. Hinata flew by him, her new confidence increasing her speed of attack.

Naruto slowly gained consciousness on the ground and his eyes widened as he saw Hinata dance around Dosu. The Hyuga girl efficiently rendered the Sound ninja's arm useless. Kiba and Shino had stopped running and watched their female teammate in awe.

Hinata finished her attack on Dosu and stepped back to admire her handiwork, barely breathing hard. The Sound genin clutched his arm when he realized he couldn't create sound waves. "What did you do?" he growled angrily at her.

She looked up at him, her pale eyes flashing. "I blocked all of your major chakra points. Without them, your arm is useless – you can't produce any sound waves AND since your flow of chakra is restricted, you'll probably pass out soon," she replied without a hint of her usual shakiness. Sakura smirked from her place behind her friend.

Dosu's eyes widened with shock and rage. "Why you little –" He swung out his arm at Hinata. She wasn't expecting him to try to attack but dodged anyway, knowing that he couldn't hurt her. However, the Sound genin had already figured out a new way to use his metal-encrusted arm before his strength faltered. Dosu quickly smashed Hinata across the face, knocking her backwards into Sakura.

The two girls toppled over, landing heavily on the ground. The blood flowing from a cut on Hinata's forehead slipped into her eyes, temporarily blinding her. Sakura managed to pull Hinata beside Lee against the tree and tried to help her.

Kiba and Shino started to spring into action, but a still recovering Naruto beat them to it. Enraged, he threw himself at Dosu. _Hinata-chan just gave her all to stop his attacks. I've never seen her do anything like that before! She was amazing and this jerk just knocked her down like she was nothing! I'm going to bring him down…_ the blonde boy gritted his teeth.

Without even realizing it, Naruto's anger had woken the Nine-Tailed Fox. A strange red chakra began to surround the blonde and Dosu seemed unable to harm him because of it. Naruto landed punch after kick on the already weakened Sound ninja, but remained completely untouched. Only Dosu and Shino seemed aware of this change. Sakura and Kiba were too busy taking care of Hinata.

After one final attack, the Sound ninja was knocked unconscious like his teammates. The Hyuga girl's now bloodshot eyes found Naruto's bright blue ones, right before he collapsed from exhaustion. The demon fox's supposed protection had really drained all of Naruto's strength.

Shino picked up the blonde boy and half carried, half dragged him towards the others. _That was a very strange strength Naruto just shoed. Did I imagine it, or did he really have an aura of red chakra protecting him?_

* * *

The strange ninja easily avoided Sutefanii's kunai but was also unable to strike her. Her icy green eyes fought to make contact with her opponent's. Sasuke watched them battle, waiting for the perfect opportunity to jump in and help. He slowly took out his own kunai.

Sutefanii gasped as the stranger managed to slice her skin a little with his blade. Her gaze traveled from the drops on blood on her arm to the other ninja's eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she was paralyzed with fear.

"Sutefanii!" Sasuke called out to her. It didn't help – she remained frozen. The stranger frowned a little.

"Too easy," he said, knocking her out of the way. "I did expect more of a challenge from her." Sasuke scowled and ran at him; sparks flew as their knives clashed together.

"Sutefu-chan, snap out of it!" the dark-haired boy yelled at her. His Sharingan helped him predict his opponent's moves and protect himself. However, one single glance at his paralyzed teammate distracted him. The stranger seemed to speed up his attacks and he relentlessly pushed Sasuke backwards. The Uchiha boy was overwhelmed by his opponent's super-speed and couldn't avoid all attacks.

The stranger slashed at Sasuke's face, cutting his cheek. The dark-haired boy's cry seemed to have an effect on Sutefanii. The brunette blinked and slowly moved her limbs. Looking up, she gasped as Sasuke was basically knocked off his feet.

She stood shakily and focused on the stranger's eyes. They were a strange golden yellow-green and had cat like pupils. When combined with the deathly pale skin, long black hair, and unique purple markings near the eyes, it was very disturbing. Sutefanii nearly lost her focus when the stranger turned to watch her.

She could tell when her eye technique had worked because the stranger's eyes widened with shock and then with…_jealousy?_ Sutefanii wondered. Sasuke stirred on the ground and the brunette girl ran to support him, still invisible to the stranger.

"You show such mastery of the Sharingan…and at such a young age. You're a true Uchiha," the ninja said as Sasuke grimaced in pain. "You're eyes might be even keener than Itachi's…" Sutefanii gasped as Sasuke looked up, his red eyes now angry.

"How do you know my brother? Who are you? What do you want?" he yelled.

The stranger snickered before answering. "My name is Orochimaru…as to what I want, that will have to wait until we meet again…"

"Well, if you've finished, get out of here," Sasuke said fiercely. "If we never meet again, it will be too soon."

"Oh, we'll meet again, Sasuke…you can count on that," Orochimaru whispered menacingly. "You talented little friend has decided to play hide-and-seek with me, but I don't have time for games. Allow me to leave you with a little parting gift…" The ninja performed a few quick hand signs and his neck stretched like a snake. He rushed at Sasuke and bit him on the neck.

"Sasuke, no!" Sutefanii cried out as a strange mark appeared on his neck. The dark-haired boy cried out and collapsed in pain.

Hearing her voice, Orochimaru smirked. "Very soon, Sasuke will seek me out…he'll desire more power. In the meantime, I've enjoyed the demonstration of the powers you BOTH already possess. See you soon, Sutefanii…" The ninja melted into the bark of a tree with a final evil laugh. Sutefanii pulled Sasuke into her lap and he quickly passed out in her arms.

* * *

Sakura helped Hinata wash the blood from her eyes. Kiba and Shino watched helplessly as their teammate winced in pain. Naruto was still out of it, but Lee showed signs of awareness. Sakura rushed to his side.

"Lee. Are you OK? Talk to me," she pleaded softly.

"Sakura-san?" he said weakly, opening one eye. "I know I must be dreaming…" he said, but opened both eyes to meet her worried green ones. Hinata stood, supported by Kiba and Shino.

"Lee! Where have you been?! Neji and I were worried when you didn't meet us…what happened here?" Tenten burst out of the bushes and rushed to her teammate. Neji coolly jumped down from a tree and sauntered over to the fallen Sound ninja. He bent over and picked up the scroll lying beside Dosu.

"Well, WE certainly don't need this, so here," he tossed it to a now silent Hinata, who caught it in surprise.

"Let's get out of here," Neji sniffed in disdain before helping his teammate up and turning away. Tenten rushed to help him. Sakura scowled at the pair of older genin.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE! **Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves,** but hey it's my story/life!** Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often! _

**Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!**

_I'm hoping to write the next episode this week/weekend and I'll try to post it Tuesday or Wednesday next week...but keep reading no matter when I update! _XD

Keep up the comments, I **LOVE** hearing what you all have to say!

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters! **


	22. Teamed Up Once Again

**_Author's Note:_ Hope you all enjoy the newest chapter of** A Complicated Situation**! **

**In case you haven't seen, I've begun a new FF story. It's a complete crack story, with very VERY short chapters and is not going to last a very long time, but check it out anyway. It's called** Kissing 101** and deals with the Ino-Shika-Tema love triangle.**

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters! **

* * *

**Episode 41: _Teamed Up Once Again_**

* * *

"What, we don't get a 'thanks' you for keeping your teammate in one piece?" Sakura called after them crossly.

Tenten turned, a frown etched on her face. "He's barely mobile! You want us to thank you for getting our teammate beat up? It's pretty clear that he was trying to defend you – just look at him. You are so lucky that we've already got our two scrolls."

Neji didn't bother turning around. "Just stay out of our way, rookies. We may be from the same village, but there is a clear difference between us…" Lee pushed his teammate away angrily to stand on his own. He walked unsteadily back to the group.

"Thank you all for your help. Don't listen to Neji – you ALL helped save my life today. See you at the Tower soon," he grinned and gave Sakura a thumb's up sign before turning to follow his teammates. Tenten's furious attitude had disappeared and she nodded to the other genin. Neji shot a venomous glance over his shoulder at them as they left.

Naruto suddenly let out a big moan and his blue eyes shot open. He leapt to his feet. "What's going on? What happened?!" he shouted. The blonde boy stopped jumping around when he noticed his friends staring at him.

"Um, where'd Bushy Brows go?" he finally noticed. Hinata blushed heavily when his bright gaze landed on her for a moment.

"Lee's teammates came to get him. He's gone," Sakura said with a sigh. Akamaru growled as Kiba clenched his hands into fists.

"I hope I get to fight that jerk Neji. He deserves to have that smug look off his face," the furry-hooded boy said angrily. Shino didn't move, but it was clear he felt the same.

Naruto noticed that Hinata had a scroll in her hands. "I'm glad you picked that up, Hinata. You deserve it more than I do. That was amazing what you did to that Sound creep."

She flushed even more. "You saw that?" she asked.

"Yeah, you were awesome!" he exclaimed with a huge grin. She returned the smile shyly as Kiba cleared his throat.

"Well, you found part of your team and we should probably get going to the Tower. There's not much time left in the test," he said, sliding between the blonde and Hinata.

The Hyuga girl blinked. "But Kiba, shouldn't we help Naruto-kun and Sakura find Sutefu and Sasuke too?"

Naruto scowled at Kiba. "It's OK Hinata-chan. We can take care of ourselves. Besides, it's clear to me that Kiba has no interest in helping us now."

Shino adjusted his glasses. "OK, if you're sure…" Sakura stepped up beside Naruto and nodded.

"We're all set."

"Then let's move out!" Kiba called to his team, running towards the bushes with his dog. Shino followed quickly, but Hinata allowed herself to fall behind. She took a last glance at Naruto and waved at the team seven pair. They returned it and watched her sprint away.

"Naruto, let me take a last look at your injuries before we head off to find Sasuke-kun and Sutefanii, OK?"

The blonde boy nodded. "So…you like Bushy Brows a lot better now, huh?" Sakura smacked him on the head. "Ouch! What'd I say?!"

* * *

"Sasuke? Sasu, can you sit up?" Sutefanii asked, her voice shaking. He moaned in response and tried to move his limbs, wincing in pain.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake! It's been an hour! How do you feel?" she asked in concern.

"…Like I got hit by a bus," he said, his voice hoarse. She giggled a little as he cracked a tiny smile. Groaning, he started to sit up. Sutefanii kept her hands on his back to keep him steady.

"You're still bleeding," she said, looking at the cut on his cheek. He wiped the back of his hand across it, smearing the blood.

"It's nothing." Sasuke started to stand and nearly fell over. Sutefanii caught his arm.

"Whoa there! You've been unconscious for awhile, no need to strain yourself." He grunted noncommittally in reply. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"You don't have to baby me, I've had worse injuries than this," Sasuke said coldly. Sutefanii's expression was immediately masked and her eyes narrowed. _Note to self: pain makes Sasuke angry, defensive, and closed-off, _she thought glumly.

"Let's find the others and get the hell out of this damn forest…" he growled, turning towards the bushes. She followed his lead and they began walking through the forest.

* * *

After sprinting for about an hour, Sakura and Naruto stopped at a stream to rest and get food. Naruto was trying to catch a few fish while Sakura attempted to make a fire. Neither were very successful.

"Dammit!" Naruto yelled after another failed attempt. The fish scattered away from him. Sakura didn't bother looking up. Her blonde teammate's language was not nearly as bad as the string of profanities streaming from her own mouth.

A tiny stone flew out of the bushes and knocked Naruto on the head. Stunned for a moment, he nearly fell over into the water. Sakura stood up and looked at the trees, secretly sliding a kunai out of her weapon's pouch.

"Sasuke! Don't scare them. And don't hit Naruto!" a familiar girl's voice admonished.

"Hn…" came the reply as Sasuke and Sutefanii came into the clearing by the river. The dark-haired boy was trying to walk on his own, but his female teammate was obviously supporting him.

"Sutefu-chan!" Naruto called, springing out of the water with a giant splash.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelped at the same exact time, dropping her kunai.

"How do you know it's really us?" Sasuke asked.

"You wouldn't have thrown a rock at Naruto unless it really was you," Sakura stated smugly.

"How do you know we're the real deal?" Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

"Because you're completely inadequate when it comes to survival," the Uchiha replied easily. Sutefanii covered her laugh with a cough when she saw Sakura's hurt expression and Naruto's scowl.

"Let me help you, Naruto," the brunette said, helping Sasuke sit near the unlit fire pit. The girl hugged Naruto tightly before jumping into the water. Concentrating, she activated her Akaruigan again and blinded the fish. As they swam through the water, unknowingly around her legs, she plunged her hands down and grabbed a fish in each. The other fish scattered and she tosses the caught ones to Naruto. Repeating the process, the blonde boy ended up with four squirming fish in his arms.

Sasuke, in the meantime, had waved Sakura away from him and the fire. He quickly performed his fire-ball jutsu and the twigs and leaves were engulfed.

After giving Sasuke an admiring glance, Sakura went to collect more firewood. Sutefanii sent Naruto after her, claiming that they should start doing everything in pairs, just in case. The brunette girl then went to bring the fish to the fire. Sasuke remained expressionless as Sutefanii knelt next to him. She thrust a few small sticks through the fish and propped them up near the flames.

Stretching her limbs, she performed a few gymnastics, flipping over to test her muscles. _I hate being paralyzed, I feel so helpless…_she thought, plopping down next to a still motionless Sasuke.

_He seems pretty wiped out…and we HAVE to get another scroll soon or we'll fail the second part of the exam!_ Sutefanii was distracted from her thoughts when Sasuke shifted in his spot and winced.

"Um, Sasu – I mean Sasuke? Are you alright now? That was scary earlier…" She trailed off.

"I'm fine," he replied shortly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You do realize there's no need for the 'tough guy' façade when Naruto, Sakura, and the others aren't around, right? I can see right through it," Sutefanii smirked ever-so-slightly. His expression of shock froze and he looked away.

"My neck hurts a lot, OK? And I don't completely understand what exactly happened to me…" Sasuke said quietly.

"Hey," she put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You're not alone in this, no matter what you think…you've got teammates that CARE about you. Don't worry so much, we'll figure this mess out." He turned to her and she realized they were mere inches apart, similar to their training session near the posts.

"Thanks," he murmured. Their eyes locked and they simultaneously moved towards each other. A sudden shout from the woods made them spring apart and struggle to their feet. They headed towards the sound.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE! **Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves,** but hey it's my story/life!** Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often! _

**Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!**

_I'm hoping to write the next episode this week/weekend and I'll try to post it Thursday of next week...but keep reading no matter when I update! _XD

Keep up the comments, I **LOVE** hearing what you all have to say!


	23. Close Encounters

**_Author's Note:_ Hope you all enjoy the newest chapter of** A Complicated Situation**! The chapters should be posted a little quicker because of my new summer schedule. Read and Review XD**

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters! **

* * *

**Episode 42: _Close Encounters_**

* * *

Sprinting faster than injured Sasuke, Sutefanii arrived in the woods in time to see Kabuto standing over Naruto and Sakura with a hand on their scroll. Sasuke was there a moment later.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Sutefanii shouted.

"There two idiots were about to open their scroll! I was stopping them," Kabuto said, looking at Naruto and Sakura disapprovingly.

"Were you really?" Sasuke asked them. Sakura put her head down. Naruto turned bright red and nodded slightly.

"Besides, I don't need to steal your scroll. I've got them both…" Kabuto trailed off, showing off his pair of Heaven and Earth scrolls. "In fact, I've got to meet my team at the Tower, so if you will excuse me…" he started to turn away after giving Sutefanii once over.

Sasuke called after him, "Hold it." Kabuto stopped walking but didn't turn around. "I'll fight you for it."

"What?"

"I'll fight you for the scroll we need," Sasuke said coolly.

The silver-haired genin turned to face him, amused. "You'll FIGHT me for it?" Naruto and Sakura both started arguing against it.

"Sasuke-kun, you can't! We're all too beaten up to do anything," the pink-haired girl said.

"You idiot! Let me fight him, I'm better than you anyway," the blonde boy complained. But it was Sutefanii that stepped towards Kabuto.

"Actually, I'll fight you for the Heaven scroll," she said evenly.

"Are you serious?" Now Kabuto just looked concerned.

"We don't have time to play nice…so yes, I am deadly serious."

Kabuto's dark eyes narrowed. "If you really wanted to get the scroll," he looked at Sasuke, "why openly challenge me to a fight Why not jump me while my back was turned…that's what a real ninja would do…" Sasuke's eyes widened, and looked like he'd been slapped in the face. Sutefanii turned to look at him questioningly. Kabuto smirked while all eyes were on the Uchiha.

"Well, I suppose that WAS pretty noble of you. And your teammate was willing to step up in your defense. I like you guys and I think I can help you get your hands on another scroll," the silver-haired genin said with a smile.

"Really? You'd do that for us?" Sakura asked, shocked.

Kabuto turned and caught Sutefanii's eye. "Definitely," he said with a sly smile. She blushed. Naruto scowled and Sasuke turned and walked away towards the fire.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Sutefanii all dug into their fish while Kabuto sat by the fire with them. The silver-haired genin was being outrageously flirtatious with Sutefanii. Sakura pouted. _Why is it every breathing male from Konoha is in love with her?_

Naruto practically ripped his fish to pieces as he watched Sutefanii giggle at Kabuto's jokes. _Why am I always going to be the friend, and not the 'crush'?_ he thought angrily.

Sasuke tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. _What am I so concerned about? It's not like she's interested in me! So what if we've almost kissed…three times?! And she can read me so well…oh, who am I kidding – the girl is amazing and apparently Kabuto realized it too! _The dark-haired boy clenched his teeth together. _I swear, if he 'accidentally' touches her leg one more time, I'm going to jab a kunai in his hand!_

As Kabuto started to 'fall over' in his seat, his hand went through the air. Noticing Naruto and Sasuke's expressions, Sutefanii discreetly moved her exposed leg aside. The glasses-wearing genin groped for the ground to push himself back into a sitting position. Sakura stifled a giggle at his expense.

He blushed slightly but shook it off. "So, we almost done here? We have to head for the Tower soon…it's getting dark."

Sakura shivered as she stared at the setting sun. "It's getting cooler too. Kabuto's right, we should get going." Sutefanii stood up slowly and stretched before reaching out a hand to Sakura. She pulled her pink-haired friend to her feet. The three guys all scrambled to stand up.

Sasuke led the way with Sakura close behind. Naruto didn't want to leave Sutefanii next to Kabuto, but he couldn't just let Sasuke "blaze a trail" through the forest by himself. The blonde ran to catch up, causing Kabuto to smirk. The silver-haired genin slid his arm over Sutefanii's shoulder. She jumped and turned to look at him in surprise.

"You know, if you get cold, you're welcome to use me as a blanket," he said with a mischievous grin, his glasses glinting in the fading sunlight.

The brunette girl hid a smirk behind her hand, coughing a little to cover it up. "Um, that's really…nice of you, Kabuto, but I'm going to have to pass," she smiled and slipped his arm off her shoulder. His hand brushed against her butt with a calculated 'accidental' touch.

Sutefanii quickly distanced herself from him with a frown. _You did NOT just attempt to feel me up Kabuto…_The silver-haired genin smiled at her angelically, seemingly not aware of what he'd done. The brunette decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, but stepped up to walk next to Naruto.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses, his dark eyes mysteriously lighting up as he watched the team in front of him. _Lord Orochimaru seems to have taken a special interest in them…particularly Sasuke and Sutefanii. Hopefully my plan will help me discover what exactly he sees in them._

Sakura was babbling away to Sasuke and Sutefanii about her earlier adventures in the forest. Naruto had just opened his mouth to add something when suddenly Kabuto interrupted.

"OK guys, time to be quiet," he said. Naruto had a disgruntled expression on his face as he tried to speak again, but Kabuto cut him off. "Seriously, I'm not trying to be a jerk, Naruto. We're near the Tower and every genin in the forest will be converging on this one spot: teams like you, searching for another scroll; teams that already have both scrolls and are looking to enter; and teams trying to collect more than they need to narrow down the competition. We have to be on our toes."

"I'm ready for anything. Bring it on!" Naruto cried out in excitement. Sutefanii smiled as Sasuke rolled his eyes. The three male genin took the lead when Sakura grabbed Sutefanii's arm and yanked her backwards.

"Whoa Sakura. What's up?" the brunette asked.

"I should be asking you that same question…what happened between you and Sasuke?"

"What? When? What do you mean?" Sutefanii asked nervously.

The pink-haired girl sighed. "Well to start with, you're always talking to each other now – Sasuke usually avoids other people," she said quietly, making sure the boys couldn't hear her words. "Add that to your 'training session' and when you were HOLDING HANDS at the start of this part of the exam…it looks very suspicious. Sasuke-kun seems…like he really wants to open up to you," Sakura finished, watching Sutefanii's reaction.

"We're just friends, as I keep explaining to you…" Sutefanii rolled her hazel eyes.

"But…what if he ever wanted to be more than friends with you?"

"That's a hug WHAT IF, Sakura-chan…I don't think Sasuke is really interested in anyone at the moment," she replied, looking down at her feet. "I can honestly say that I have no idea what I would do in that situation…I wouldn't want to hurt you or Naruto."

"Oh, OK…" Sakura gave up trying to pry information from her brunette friend.

"Hey you two chatterboxes. Keep quiet and keep up or we'll leave you behind," Sasuke called over his shoulder softly. Sakura turned the same shade of pink as her hair and Sutefanii nudged her. They shared a secret smile before hustling to catch up to the others.

After walking for about an hour, Kabuto finally broke the silence. "That's odd…" he trailed off, his eyebrows creased in concentration.

"What is?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"We should be at the Tower by now, but it doesn't seem to be getting any closer." Sasuke's dark eyes widened in surprise and Sakura looked confused.

"Come to think of t, I think we've been by this tree before…Look! I scratched it with my kunai earlier – it's the same tree!" Sutefanii exclaimed, showing them the gouge in the bark.

Kabuto's eyes narrowed and he hid a smug smile. "Someone's playing games with us…"

"We're trapped in a genjutsu," Sakura realized. Sasuke whipped out a kunai when he saw Sutefanii already armed with some shuriken.

"You…" the brunette gasped as the Rain ninja who attacked Sasuke earlier materialized from the dark woods.

"I did warn you I'd return…with friends," the foreign genin hissed at her, an evil grin on his face. Suddenly the Leaf village foursome was surrounded by an army of Rain ninja.

Sutefanii made a quick decision: _Unless it's absolutely necessary, I won't use my Akaruian…as cute and good-hearted as he seems, I'm not entirely certain about Kabuto's motives for helping us…this could all have been a trap set up by him. However, I think we'll be able to handle the situation anyway._

"Well Naruto," Sasuke interrupted her thoughts, "you wanted a fight…' He smirked.

The blonde grinned at his teammate. "Four against forty – I like those odds!" He sprang forward to attack.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE! **Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves,** but hey it's my story/life!** Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often! _

**Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!**

_I'm hoping to write the next episode this week/weekend and I'll try to post it Friday/Saturday of this week...but keep reading no matter when I update! _XD

Keep up the comments, I **LOVE** hearing what you all have to say!


	24. Attack of the Clones

**_Author's Note:_ Hope you all enjoy the newest chapter of** A Complicated Situation**! I'm so proud to say that I actually brainstormed, wrote out, typed, and edited this chapter all in a day: actually in just about five hours. AND its up a day early! AMAZING! Like I said, the chapters should be posted a little quicker because of my new summer schedule. Read and Review XD**

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters! **

* * *

**Episode 43: _Attack of the Clones_**

* * *

Naruto ran forward and punched one of the Rain genin in the gut. He grinned when he realized he actually made contact. But when the foreign ninja locked gazes with him and smirked, the blonde felt a pang of panic in his gut. Suddenly, the Rain genin melted around Naruto's fist into a pile of mud."A clone!" Naruto gasped as another ninja snuck up behind him.

"Naruto, get out of the way!" Sasuke yelled, throwing a fistful of shuriken at the attacker. The blonde boy ducked as the ninja splattered into a puddle on the ground. Sasuke took the opportunty activated his Sharingan.

_What the – I can't move! My limbs are frozen in place. What's going on here? _Sasuke panicked. One of the numerous enemy genin noticed his hesitation and threw a kunai at him. Sutefanii shoved him to the ground before spinning out of the way herself.

"Idiot! Are you trying to get yourself killed? Did you think you'd be considered more emo that way?!" she scolded him.

His red eyes flashed with…_hurt?_ Sutefanii wondered. "I don't have a death wish and I am NOT emo. I couldn't move, I was paralyzed for a moment," Sasuke replied through gritted teeth. Sakura bumped Sutefanii out of the way and knelt next to the dark-haired boy.

"Are you OK now?" she asked sweetly. He brushed her away.

"I'm fine. But we should probably take care of these losers," Sasuke said coolly, getting to his feet and deactivating his Sharingan. _Obviously can't use that right now…_

Kabuto smirked. _The almighty Uchiha isn't quite as powerful as he'd like to think…_He was distracted from this train of thought as yet another kunai was thrown at an unsuspecting Sutefanii.

"Watch out!" Kabuto yelled. She tried to leap out of the way, but was too slow. The silver-haired boy launched himself at her, knocking her out of the way, and taking the blade in his own leg. He fell to the ground in pain.

"Oh, Kabuto. Are you OK?!" Sutefanii gasped, helping him sit up.

"Yeah," he said through gritted teeth. _Damn it, that wasn't part of the plan! _"Just do me a favor and kick their sorry asses for me, please?"

She laughed and got to her feet, a new fierce gleam in her eyes. Kabuto watched her, eagerly anticipating her next move. _Go ahead and show me what makes you so fascinating to Lord Orochimaru._ Sutefanii took a few steps backward and secured her back foot against a tree.

Pushing off of it, she got a running start to leap off a large rock and flip through the air. She landed a hard kick directly on one of the Rain ninja's chest, using him as leverage to vault into the air again. Naruto caught onto her plan of action and grabbed hold of her hand while she was still in the air. He threw her in the direction of another Rain genin.

_I can't use my Akaruigan in front of Kabuto, just in case, but maybe I can impress him with my taijutsu skills…_Sutefanii smirked as she slammed her fist into another opponent's face. She tumbled to the ground, rolled over, and smoothly got to her feet in the space of a few seconds. Sasuke watched her, wide-eyed.

Naruto grinned at her from across the clearing. Sakura ran over and aimed a good, hard kick at the fallen stunned Rain genin's groin. The pink-haired girl then turned and gave Sutefanii a high five.

The numbers against the Konoha ninja were still very high. In fact, it seemed as though every genin they defeated was replaced with three more. Sakura suddenly shouted out the obvious.

"Another genjutsu!"

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto and Sutefanii called out in unison, making the corresponding hand signs.

"We'll find out where the real ninjas are hiding!" the blonde boy crowed, obviously pleased with himself. Sakura, Sasuke, and a slightly recovered Kabuto all joined in the fight.

The sun was just peeking out on the horizon when the five Leaf genin collapsed from exhaustion…or so the Rain ninja believed. Their clones disappeared and they stood over their opponents, gloating.

"Well, that wasn't nearly as much fun as I hoped," one said.

"They certainly didn't last long," another added, leering at Sakura and Sutefanii in particular.

"We should put these losers out of their misery…" the third said, pulling out a kunai.

"You guys are much too egotistical to think we'd let down that easily," Sasuke said, emerging from the bushes.

"Yeah, so about eating a slice of humble pie!" Sutefanii shouted, kicking the main Rain genin in the face. His nose made a satisfying cracking noise and he fell to the ground, clutching his bleeding face.

"What?! How did you –" he looked at 'Naruto, Sutefanii, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kabuto' as the disappeared in a poof of smoke – right after revealing the three Naruto and two Sutefanii clones impersonating them.

Sutefanii leaned against a tree to catch her breath – she was running a little low on chakra after that last jutsu. Naruto stood there like an idiot, grinning, as one of the other Rain genin stepped up to attack. Sakura jumped in front of him, armed with a kunai, but she was quickly cut on the shoulder with shuriken and knocked aside. She cried out and collapsed.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kabuto stepped in at the wrong time – just as the foreign ninja swung his kunai to attack Naruto. The silver-haired genin was slashed across the face, his glasses knocked off. He hit the ground hard and looked up to glare at the Rain genin – his furious gaze stunned them as they realized who they just attacked.

Their hesitation allowed Naruto and Sasuke to take them out completely. The blonde went rooting around the unconscious genins' pockets for a scroll while Sutefanii checked on Sakura.

Kabuto slid up beside Sasuke, wiping his bloody face on his sleeve. The dark-haired boy, unaware of his current company, winced and rubbed the aching part of his neck.

"What's that?" the silver-haired genin asked, pointing at the curse mark and hiding a smug grin.

"Nothing. Just a bruise," Sasuke replied shortly. The five genin began heading towards the Tower again.

* * *

"Kabuto! Where have you been?! The exam is nearly over!" one of Kabuto's teammates yelled at him.

"Relax Yoroi, I got here as soon as I could…with a few tag-a-longs," the silver-haired genin grinned playfully at Sutefanii.

"Well, it's time to go our separate ways," Sasuke said with a slight emphasis on the word 'separate'.

"See you guys soon," Kabuto waved. "You were all very impressive back there in the forest…" he walked away with his team. _I have a feeling the Jeraado girl didn't display here real talents for a reason…I'd better keep an eye on her. And Sasuke was not that impressive at all…_

Sakura pointed at the door they were supposed to enter. Naruto eagerly jumped forward to open it, leaving Sasuke and Sutefanii behind.

"I'm really not emo…" Sasuke murmured to the brunette as they walked into the room. Sutefanii hid a smirk.

* * *

Inside a small room, the four genin of team seven prepared to open their scrolls. Naruto gripped the Heaven scroll with Sutefanii at his side, while Sasuke held the Earth scroll with Sakura hovering over his shoulder. They unraveled them simultaneously.

"This is…a summoning jutsu?" Sutefanii said, gazing down at the scroll.

"Naruto, let go of the scroll!" Sasuke yelled, tossing his scroll on the ground. The blonde follwed suit. The room quickly filled with smoke.

"Huh? Iruka–sensei?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey. Long time no see," the teacher said. "Looks like you guys had a little bit of trouble…but you made it just in time," Iruka said, looking at his timer.

"What is going on?" Sakura asked in a shaky voice.

"Well, at the end of the second test, the chunins meet up with the exam takers – I was lucky enough to get you guys! Congratulations, you passed!" Iruka barely got the last word out because Naruto tackled him.

"Believe it, we did it! Will you take us out for ramen now? I'm starving!" the blonde said excitedly. Sasuke rolled his eyes, Sakura smirked, and Sutefanii looked at the floor – she had never studied with Iruka–sensei and was feeling a little unsure of herself. Naruto kept bouncing around the room as his three teammates collapsed on the ground in relief.

"I can't believe how much energy he has," Sasuke muttered.

"You haven't changed much Naruto, have you?" Iruka grinned at his student.

"So…what would have happened if we opened the scrolls during the exam?" Sutefanii asked him shyly. Sakura looked at her with wide eyes. _I never thought of that_, she thought.

"Well, as you may have already figured out, this part of the exam was meant to test your abilities to carry out missions properly…If you had opened the scrolls early, you would have been knocked unconscious for the rest of the exam," he said with a kind smile at Sutefanii.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto and Sakura. "Good thing you guys didn't try to open it – oh wait, you did," he said dryly. Sutefanii giggled nervously.

"One more thing – I'm supposed to explain the chunin motto to you. It's written up here on the wall scroll…" Iruka trailed off.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE! **Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves,** but hey it's my story/life!** Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often! _

**Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!**

_I'm hoping to write the next episode this week and I'll try to post it Monday/Tuesday of this week...but keep reading no matter when I update! _XD

Keep up the comments, I **LOVE** hearing what you all have to say!


	25. Reunion

**_Author's Note:_ Hope you all enjoy the newest chapter of** A Complicated Situation**! I'm so proud to say AGAIN that I actually brainstormed, wrote out, typed, and edited this chapter all in a day: actually in just about five hours AGAIN. AND its up a day early! AGAIN! AMAZING, I'M GETTING REALLY GOOD! Like I said, the chapters should be posted a little quicker because of my new summer schedule...But I did manage to get a summer job, so updates might be a little spastic. Read and Review XD**

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters! **

* * *

**Episode 44: _Reunion_**

* * *

"There's a chunin motto?" Naruto asked, his face scrunched up in thought.

"Yes, just like on the scrolls, 'heaven' refers to the mind and 'earth' refers to the body…'If you lack heaven, seek wisdom, be prepared. If you lack earth, run in the fields, seek advantages.' Which means...if you're strong enough, you should try to gain more knowledge...Naruto," the blonde boy scowled and Sakura giggled. "And if you're very intelligent, you should train harder...Sakura," the pink-haired girl blushed. Iruka continued. "And if you have both heaven and earth, you can succeed in any mission. 'These rules will guide a true chunin,'" Iruka read off the wall scroll. "You all have different strengths and weaknesses and these five days of survival were to test your basic abilities needed to be a chunin.

"You passed with flying colors! Knowledge, stamina, and inner wisdom will help you become chunin and face your next challenge," the teacher finished.

"Don't worry about us Iruka-sensei," Sakura said quietly, noticing his expression.

"But I do…particularly about you, Naruto. The –"

"From the moment I got this Leaf forehead protector, I was no longer an Academy student. There's no need to worry – I've grown up…I'm not a kid anymore! Now…I'm a ninja!" Naruto said, clenching his fists.

"I guess you're right, Naruto," Iruka said softly. "Good luck."

* * *

Before the next exam, there was a short time for the proctors to prepare. Sutefanii glanced around at the genin teams lined up. Naruto was at the head of their line, followed by Sasuke, then Sakura, with Sutefanii at the rear. _Well, well, what have we here? The rookie ten are all here, plus Lee and his team. Kabuto and his teammates are obviously here, _she thought as the spectacled boy caught her eye and grinned suggestively when he saw her checking him out. Sutefanii quickly switched her gaze away to examine the other teams, although she could still feel a light blush spread across her cheeks.

_Oh no, that powerful kid Gaara and his team are still here_, she sighed. _Wait just a minute, _she wondered. _They have four genin on their team too! _Her eyes widened as she realized it was the same girl she had noticed in the first exam room.

Dressed in a striking black and red striped shirt that showed off her flat stomach, the girl had a red bandana wrapped around her neck. Her Sand village forehead protector was tied around her upper left arm. She was very pale and had dark brown hair pulled back in two small ponytails. The girl felt Sutefanii's eyes on her and turned to glare at her. However, when their eyes met, Sutefanii gasped.

"Cherushii-chan?!" the pale girl cocked her head to one side at the mention of the name, but otherwise made no move.

"Cherushii Piito! I'd know that death glare anywhere! You perfected it when we were six!" Sutefanii said excitedly. The brown-haired girl just stared at her. "Cheru-chan, it's me. Sutefanii…your cousin!" The pale girl raised an eyebrow.

"Sutefu-chan? Is that really you?" she asked skeptically. _She sure has changed if it's really her…_

"Of course it's me! I just can't believe this – you're here! In MY village! This is amazing, you have no idea how much I've missed you!" Sutefanii nearly sprinted over to her 'long-lost' cousin, not caring about the lines. Most of the other genin were deep in conversation, but Sutefanii's three teammates watched warily as Sutefanii stepped towards the Sand girl.

"I've missed you too…" Cherushii said softly, still not as emotional as Sutefanii. _HER village? I remember when she couldn't stand the thought of being here._ The Sand siblings also turned to pay attention to the conversation. Temari scowled and put her hands on her hips.

"You again? Leave my teammate alone…or you'll regret it," the blonde threatened. Kankuro also had his eyes set on the brunette Leaf girl, but was checking her out appreciatively. Cherushii glanced at him but then jumped in before Temari could repeat the threat or Sutefanii could retaliate. If there was one thing she remembered about her cousin, it was that Sutefanii had a serious temper.

"Tema…this is my cousin. The one I told you about – Sutefanii of the Jeraado clan. Remember?" Cherushii asked, her eyes pleading.

"Oh…the Jeraado girl…of course. Hmph, well I've heard a lot about you, from Cherushii…and others," Temari said somewhat ominously.

"Others?" Sutefanii questioned her. "Why would anyone else be interested in me?"

Cherushii let out a small laugh. "You haven't changed much, have you? Always looking down on yourself, never thinking you're important enough…Even after becoming the only female in the Jeraado clan to possess the Akaruigan, you still believe your invisible?"

"Well, not so much after that…but it's mostly the clan that takes an interest in me…not other villages," Sutefanii smirked.

Gaara finally decided to let them know he was listening to the conversation too. "Temari. Kankuro. Cherushii. Get back in line so they can explain the next test," he growled.

"Of course Gaara," Kankuro replied quickly, trying to appease his brother. Cherushii's face fell slightly. _Great, now I look like a little emotional baggage-carrying kid in front of Gaara…way to go Sutefanii, _she thought.

Sutefanii noticed her cousin's discomfort and quickly reached out before Cherushii could protest and enveloped her in a hug. "I'd better go…I know when I'm not wanted nearby," she glared unwisely at Gaara's back. "I'll see you later thought and we'll talk…we have to catch up, you know?" She squeezed the pale, immobile girl once more. Stepping back into her place in line, Sutefanii was practically shining with happiness. Cherushii smiled a tiny bit before turning back to her own team's line.

Sakura and Sasuke seemed to be in some sort of quiet argument, but it was obvious that Sasuke had won. He grabbed Sakura's wrist as she tried to raise her hand and whispered menacingly to her. Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she looked down, her arm falling limply to her side. Naruto was oblivious, but Sutefanii watched their exchange with wide eyes.

_What was that all about?_ She wondered. Sasuke suddenly winced in pain and rubbed his neck. Sutefanii narrowed her eyes as Sakura's shoulders shook slightly with emotion. _Sakura doesn't know what's really wrong with Sasuke, but that damn curse mark must be hurting him again…Oh Sasuke, I hope you'll be OK. You don't deserve to miss the chance to become a chunin! Please be alright…_she bit her lip.

"Attention!" Ibiki yelled.

"First of all, for the second test…congratulations for passing!" the Third Hokage called out. Anko surveyed the crowd of students. _Hmm…among the eighty original genin, twenty of them made it this far…and they are mostly Leaf participants! I said I'd cut them at least in half, but I really was expecting single digits…_she thought.

The Third continued to talk although most of the genin were checking out the competition. Once he was finished speaking, Hayate jumped in to talk to the genin remaining from the second test.

"There are twenty genin left after going through the forest. This means we will have to hold a session of preliminary rounds before proceeding with the final test, This is the first time in five years that this has happened…If anyone should like to back out of the test, now is your chance," he said with a lot of coughing.

Sakura looked reproachfully at Sasuke and tried to raise her hand again. He quickly grabbed hold of her wrist and glared at her, his other hand still massaging his neck. Suddenly Kabuto raised his hand.

"I think I'm out," he said with a cheerful smile.

Naruto leapt out of his place in line. "What?! You can't do that Kabuto, you've made it so far!"

"Plus that would make the entire group an odd number," Tenten murmured to Lee.

The silver-haired boy shrugged. "I'm really beat up right now. I haven't been quite myself since that fight with the Sound ninja at the first exam. I don't think there's anyway I'll be able to do this…"

"Isn't that the boy who failed the test six times in a row?" Ibiki whispered to Anko. She nodded.

"Every year, he quits right before the final test…" she said.

Kabuto turned to walk away, but Sutefanii called out to him, "Stop!" He stopped and faced her.

"Don't give up yet. Do you really want to come back here for year number eight? It never hurts to try…" Kabuto raised his eyebrows at her words.

_Well, I guess I could stick around to play a little longer…if you insist. I'll just have to work extra hard not to blow my cover – wouldn't be much use as a spy after that. And now I have a golden opportunity to see what your REAL skills are, Sutefanii…oh and you too, Sasuke, _he thought.

Hayate coughed before saying, "Well?"

"I'm staying," he replied coolly. Naruto cheered, Sutefanii flashed him a weak smile, and Sasuke glared at his own feet.

"If there are no further deserters, I'll go over the rules," Hayate mumbled. "The preliminary rounds will consist of one-on-one fighting. With exactly twenty entrants, we will conduct ten matches and the winners will advance to the third and final test. Basically, you will fight until one of you dies, is knocked out, or admits defeat. To avoid having too many corpses, it is advisable to acknowledge your defeat. If I believe a match is hopeless for one candidate, I will jump in and stop it.

"This electronic scoreboard will decide your fateful opponent," Hayate gestured behind him. "Let's get started shall we?" he choked out between coughs. "The first match is…"

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE! **Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves,** but hey it's my story/life!** Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often! _

**Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!**

_I'm hoping to write the next episode this week and I'll try to post it Friday/Saturday of this week...but keep reading no matter when I update! _XD

Keep up the comments, I **LOVE** hearing what you all have to say!


	26. Chakra Wars

**_Author's Note:_ Hope you all enjoy the newest chapter of** A Complicated Situation**! Whoopsie, kind of a long wait, but hey, I'm worth it, right? 'wink, wink, nudge, nudge' Anyway, yet again, I managed to get this all written, up, and running in a day! Hopefully there will be a more regular series of updates during the remaining days of summer. Read and Review XD**

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters! **

* * *

**Episode 45: _Chakra Wars_**

* * *

"The first match is…" Hayate stopped talking to have another coughing fit. When it became clear he couldn't speak, he pointed up to the giant screen, which displayed:

**Aburame Shino vs. Akimichi Choji**

Everyone began clearing the floor. Kiba smirked at Shikamaru and shook his head. The lazy boy's eyes narrowed and he patted his best friend on the shoulder before heading upstairs with Ino.

"Good luck, Choji," Sutefanii called softly trailing behind her teammates. The chubby boy looked ready to run away at any moment. Asuma-sensei gripped his shoulder.

"Do your best to make me proud…and I'll take you out for barbeque afterward," he whispered the last part to his student. Choji's face lit up and he stood up straighter.

Shino looked at Choji a little disdainfully. _This will hopefully be over soon enough…_he thought.

"You may begin," Hayate said between coughs. Choji immediately put his hands together in a hand sign.

"Multi-size no jutsu!" he yelled. His body expanded to the size of a hot air balloon and he pulled in his arms, legs, and head. Choji began rolling at top speed towards a motionless Shino.

"Alright Choji! Crush him!" Ino screamed. Shikamaru winced and covered his ears. Due to his large size, Choji couldn't completely control his movements. Shino spun out of the way a split second before they made contact and Choji crashed into the wall. Uninjured, the chubby boy stopped spinning and returned to his normal size, removing himself from the large hole he made in the wall.

"Forfeit now. If you continue to fight me, you will be finished," Shino said in his monotonous tone.

"Don't think so," Choji growled in reply.

"If you insist…" Shino's dark glasses glittered as his bugs began to crawl out of his skin. The chunky brunette boy shuddered; it was creepy to watch it happen.

Choji was so focused on Shino's face that he didn't realize he was slowly being surrounded. Everyone on the upper floor watched in horrified silence. Hinata bit her lip and thought, _Poor Choji…_

Kiba grinned. _I'd never want to face my man Shino in a fight_.

Ino finally called down to her teammate, "Choji, behind you!" The boy spun around to see a sea of insects swarming behind him.

"These are destruction bugs, they attack their prey in numbers and eat chakra," Shino said softly. "If this many attack you, as I said before…you will be finished. If you don't want that type of end today, then give up…that's your best option. If you use your technique again…then the bugs will instantly attack you from behind."

"Damn," Choji muttered.

"If you use the technique on the bugs behind you…then there will be an opportunity for me to attack…either way, you can't win," Shino said.

Shikamaru closed his eyes for a moment and furrowed his brow. Opening them, he leaned over to Asuma-sensei.

"He's right. There's no chance," the lazy boy murmured. When Choji looked up at his best friend for advice, Shikamaru gently shook his head. Sutefanii watched him curiously.

"OK. I forfeit the match," Choji sounded disappointed and relieved at the same time. Shino adjusted his glasses and his large collar hid his smug smile.

Hayate stepped in. "The winner is Aburame Shino…he passes the preliminary rounds. Now please clear the floor so we can find out the next match-up." The giant screen began flipping through names and stopped abruptly on:

**Akado Yoroi vs. Uchiha Sasuke**

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura murmured. The dark-haired boy was suddenly wracked with pain again in his neck.

_What's wrong with Sasuke?_ Ino wondered.

_Hn…a chance to see his abilities,_ Neji thought.

_Looks like the curse seal is hurting him…_Yoroi smirked from across the room. Gaara merely glared at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, if I'm ever going to have a chance to fight you…you better not lose!" Naruto told him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but smirked. "Don't worry, Naruto. I want to fight you too." The blonde boy looked shocked. Kakashi clapped a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and leaned down.

"Don't use your Sharingan," he said in his student's ear.

"So you know about _it_, huh?"

"If that curse mark on your neck becomes active, you might die. And if I see that start to happen, I'll jump in and stop your fight. Got it?" Kakashi said, moving away. Sasuke looked stricken at the thought of the match being stopped, but started down the stairs.

_So, no using the Sharingan…and also because of the way this stupid mark seems to react, _he thought, gripping his neck, _my chakra will continue to be pulled out of my body. I won't even be able to use normal ninjutsu._

"Be careful, Sasuke," Sutefanii called softly. Naruto leaned his shoulder against hers comfortingly as Hayate gave the "OK" to begin the fight.

Yoroi quickly threw several shurriken at Sasuke, who dodged them and threw his on kunai. While his opponent blocked the attack, Sasuke was able to run forward and flip Yoroi onto his back, trapping him in an uncharacteristic wrestling move.

The older boy seemed unfazed, almost amused as he reached out a hand for Sasuke's head. Suddenly, Sasuke felt his body getting weaker and Yoroi's hand glowed.

"What – what are you doing?!" the dark-haired boy yelled. "My…chakra…"

"So you noticed?" Yoroi grinned evilly. "I'm absorbing your chakra," he hissed. Sasuke struggled to remove Yoroi's hand, but his arms went limp and fell to the floor.

Sutefanii gasped and gripped the railing tightly, her knuckles turning white from the pressure. _Sasuke…no. Get up!_

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino cried out.

"No! Sasuke!" Sakura called at the same time.

"Get…away…from me," Sasuke said through gritted teeth, kicking Yoroi away. The ninja fell to the ground but got up quickly, scowling.

_One more attack like that and I'm a goner. I've got to keep away from those hands,_ Sasuke thought.

"Is that the best you can do?! And you call yourself an Uchiha?" Naruto shouted to his teammate. Sutefanii punched him on the arm, but she was relieved to see Sasuke stand and get ready to attack. The dark-haired boy glared at Naruto for a moment.

"This is no time for sight-seeing, kid! I'm going to suck up all your chakra!" Yoroi yelled, rushing at Sasuke. The younger boy disappeared and reappeared, leaning back, kicking upwards, and hitting his opponent directly on his jaw. Yoroi flew into the air.

"That's my move!" Lee said, shocked.

"I'll admit it, that move was borrowed. But from here, it's all original," Sasuke smirked and jabbed his fingers into Yoroi's back while they were still flying through the air. Suddenly, he cried out in pain as the curse mark was released.

_Damn it_, Sasuke thought, wincing. Kabuto smirked at the boy's plight.

"Ah!" he yelled as the fiery sensation spread from his neck to the entire left half of his body. The spiral flames covered his skin, even getting into his left eye. But Sasuke tried to resist. His pain-glazed gaze moved over the crowds on the upper level, finally falling on a panic-stricken Sutefanii, one of the few who knew what was happening to him. His dark eyes locked her hazel ones for a moment. _I can't…I WON'T let this control me!_ he thought, concentrating on making the mark retreat.

"What?!" Kabuto gasped. _There's no way he could…_ Kakashi, Anko, and Sutefanii were equally amazed.

"Here we go…" Sasuke said before flipping over and kicking Yoroi. The older boy blocked the move with a smirk.

"Still not enough to stop me," he laughed, reaching out for more chakra.

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke panted. "Take THIS!" He punched his opponent in the face before landing a series of kicks all over his body. A split second before the hit the floor, Sasuke added a last major blow with his leg.

"Lion's Barrage!" he yelled, pushing Yoroi down and cracking the floor. Sasuke also hit the ground hard and skidded away a few feet on his stomach. Neither boy moved.

Hayate stepped forward after an extended moment of silence. "Well, it seems –" Distracted from his train of thought, he turned to face the only other movement on the floor. Sasuke was getting to his feet slowly, wiping some blood off his face.

"The fight stops here – the winner of the second match is Uchiha Sasuke," Hayate said.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered, before being drowned out by Ino's excited shrieks. Sakura and Sutefanii grabbed each other's hands and jumped around for a moment. Sasuke sat on the ground in relief and started to fall backwards, but was stopped by Kakashi, who appeared behind him. Barely looking up from his book, Kakashi nudged Sasuke forward with his knee.

_Thanks for showing me your move earlier, Lee. Without that technique, I wouldn't have survived. Can't count on that one too often though, _Sasuke winced.

_Last year, Hyuga Neji was the number one rookie, _Tenten thought, looking over at her scowling teammate. _This year's genin to beat might be Uchiha Sasuke…_

Cherushii's eyes widened. _We've got to look out for this guy. He's on Sutefanii's team? Wow…_

"Time to go," Kakashi said to his student. "That curse won't seal itself…"

"Can't it wait until after the preliminaries? I have to see the others fight!" Sasuke complained.

"No. If we don't take care of it now, it will be too late. Let's go." The silver-haired jonin helped Sasuke to his feet.

"Good luck," Sasuke called up to his concerned teammates as the two exited the Tower.

"We will now start the next match," Hayate said with another coughing fit. "The opponents are…"

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE! **Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves,** but hey it's my story/life!** Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often! _

**Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!**

_I'm hoping to write the next episode **this **week and I'll try to post it **Friday/Saturday** of **this** week...but keep reading no matter when I update! _XD

Keep up the comments, I **LOVE** hearing what you all have to say!


	27. Easy Pickings

**_Author's Note:_ Hope you all enjoy the newest episode of** A Complicated Situation**! The next chapter should be a fun one, with some actual flashbacks! Read and Review XD**

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters! I'm planning on doing a shoutout to all my reviewers, so if you want a mention, you must leave a good review!! :)**

* * *

**Episode 46: _Easy Pickings_**

* * *

As the team of medical ninja retrieved Yoroi's unconscious form, the screen revealed:

**Tenten vs. Temari**

The two girls left their respective teams and headed down the stairs. Cherushii checked out her teammate's competition. _Hmm…the girl certainly doesn't seem like much, but appearances can be deceiving_, she thought. Kankuro merely grinned.

"Finally a chance to show these Leaf losers what the Sand Village can do, eh guys?" he said, nudging Cherushii. Gaara barely grunted and crossed his arms, but the brunette girl smirked.

"Time to see what the Suna team is made of…" Kiba murmured to Shino, who had just climbed the stairs to join his team. "Nice job, by the way."

"Y-yes, good job S-Shino-kun," Hinata added quietly; her normal stuttering had suddenly returned.

"I expect the same from you two. I'm counting on you," Shino replied shortly. Kiba scowled at him. _Who died and made him team leader?_

"Alright! Go Tenten! You can do it! The power of youth!" Lee cheered along with Guy-sensei. Neji was silent, but leaned on the railing to watch his female teammate battle.

Once both girls were facing each other on the floor, Hayate nodded. "You may begin." Tenten quickly jumped backwards into a handspring in order to judge her opponent.

"Oh, that's cute. Trying to put some distance between us? Do whatever you want…you won't win," Temari teased, with a menacing undertone. Tenten ignored the verbal jab and began throwing a variety of weaponry at her opponent at top speed. Temari smirked and put her hand on the large metal item on her back.

Whipping it out quickly, the Sand genin used her giant fan to blow the weapons aside, leaving her completely unharmed. A shocked Tenten just stared at the white fan that had a single purple circle on it.

"See this moon? There is a total of three full moons on my fan. Once I reveal the third one, this match is over," Temari hissed at her opponent. The brunette Leaf girl backed up into the wall and used it to push herself into the air. _She can't possibly block all my attacks…they're fool-proof. I don't want to use my ultimate ones, just yet, but I may have to._

While in the air, Tenten quickly pulled out a scroll from her pocket and performed a hang sign. Unrolling it, the unleashed a rain of weaponry, seemingly impossible to avoid. Temari didn't move at all, except to wave her fan and cause a huge burst of air to knock all of the missiles aside. Tenten tumbled to the ground, performing some speedy gymnastics to land on her feet.

"Two moons…" Temari let out an evil-sounding laugh and vanished with the help of her fan. Tenten blinked, completely confused.

"Up here, little girl," the blonde called out from above her. The fan swooped down behind Tenten. "What else have you got to entertain me with? Because this is getting boring…"

Neji gritted his teeth. _It's unfortunate…anyone else would have altered their plan of attack by now, after seeing the Sand girl's fan techniques. But Tenten's specialty is weaponry and she's stubborn…she won't give up until her artillery takes her opponent down. However, this is completely the wrong type of person for Tenten to face._ Lee was also concerned for his teammate and was actually being very quiet, so as not to disturb her. Shikamaru watched the girls intently before turning to his teammates.

"She's toast," he said.

Sutefanii glanced at him in surprise again. "How can you say –" she was cut off by Tenten's shout.

"That's it! I'm ending this!" Tenten cried out, utterly annoyed that she was losing. She lept into the air, even higher than before and used a double scroll attack. Her never-ending supply of weapons shot down towards a grinning Temari. The blonde whipped her fan out and all three purple moons were visible; a powerful force of wind sent Tenten's missiles straight back at her.

"No!" the brunette cried, trying to shield herself with her arms. She was pelted with weapons and fell to the ground. A huge cracking noise echoed throughout the room, as Tenten slammed her back onto Temari's now-closed iron fan. The Konoha genin groaned slightly and then was silent. Neji's eyes narrowed.

"The winner of the third fight is…Temari," Hayate coughed. Temari shook her head at the girl's unconscious form sadly and picked up her fan, tossing Tenten aside. Lee leapt from the second floor in order to keep her from hitting the ground, scowling fiercely at the blonde.

"Nice catch," she sneered.

"That is no way to treat your opponent, especially when she has given her all in a fight like this –" he began to say as Temari cut him off.

"Please. Take that loser and get out of here before I decide to destroy both of you," she said ferociously.

"Temari. Stop wasting time and get up here," Gaara growled at his sister. The blonde looked up at her team, still scowling. She met Cherushii's pleading blue eyes and sighed, turning to make her way up the stairs. The medic team swiftly took Tenten's motionless form away from Lee to care for her, and the black-haired boy also headed upstairs, still upset by what happened.

"The next fight is…" Hayate turned to the giant screen:

**Nara Shikamaru vs. Yakushi Kabuto**

The two boys silently made their way down to the floor. Kabuto had a cocky smile on his face and Shikamaru, as usual, looked bored out of his mind. The dark-haired boy stifled a yawn as he waltzed up to the proctor.

"Yeah Shikamaru! Show them what you've got!" Ino and Choji chorused.

"He's got no chance," the blonde girl murmured as an afterthought. "He's too lazy to do anything except forfeit."

"Start," Hayate called.

Kabuto sprang into action, unleashing a tidal wave of taijutsu against Shikamaru. The dark-haired boy seemed to keep up pretty easily with the older boy, but couldn't match his style. Kabuto's fighting technique was liquid motion: all smooth assaults and flowing defensive moves. When it became clear that neither would gain the upper hand, the silver-haired boy backed off. His new tactic was evident when he pulled out a few kunai.

Shikamaru met him head on and used his opponent's weight against him. Kabuto broke away again, this time flinging handfuls of shurriken at the younger genin. Shikamaru dodged them and made his hand signs to use his shadow copy no jutsu. He extended the shadow and it nearly captured Kabuto, but the ninja noticed it at the last second and swiftly moved out of the way.

"So that's your specialty, huh? Not much good if you can't catch me…" Kabuto taunted, an arrogant smirk still on his face. His glasses shone with an eerie glow as Shikamaru scowled and tried to get him again. _I don't think Kabuto should underestimate Shikamaru. The guy must have something hidden up his sleeve…_Sutefanii thought.

The dark-haired Leaf genin appeared to give up on his shadow attack and yanked out a kunai to throw at Kabuto. The blade cut slowly through the air, as though Shikamaru hadn't thrown it as hard as possible. Kabuto caught it easily, a few inches away from his left shoulder, and laughed.

"Nice try…not." The silver-haired boy laughed cruelly again and pulled back his arm to throw the kunai right back at its owner. He stopped suddenly, his arm shot straight out in front of him and dropped the kunai, shaking with the effort. "What the –" He looked across at Shikamaru, who was in the exact same position. "How did you –"

"Look down genius," the dark-haired boy said loudly. Kabuto couldn't move his head or neck, so he went cross-eyed for a moment, looking for the floor. His dark eyes widened as a spider-web-thin shadow slowly expanded, showing the link between he and Shikamaru.

"I can lengthen, shrink, and freely control my own shadow. When I threw the kunai at you, I extended my shadow along the floor with it, making sure it was nearly invisible to the human eye," Shikamaru said, slipping a few shurriken out of his weapons pouch.

"Are you an idiot?!" Kabuto called out, mimicking the action because of the jutsu. "I'll just throw the same thing at you. You'll be injured too!"

"You just keep thinking that…" the younger boy said softly, smirking as he threw the weapons across the room.

"You fool," Kabuto whispered as the shurriken got closer and closer to his and Shikamaru's faces. At the last possible second, the dark-haired boy began to bend backwards, causing the glasses-wearing male to do the same.

"Ha, you were bluffing! Now I can avoid –" Kabuto smashed his head into the wall directly behind him. He crumpled to the ground as Shikamaru performed a quick backbend and flipped back onto his feet.

"Shinobi should always be aware of their surroundings…moron," Shikamaru muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nara Shikamaru is the winner of the fourth match and will move onto the finals," Hayate said as the medical team came out and lifted Kabuto onto a stretcher. He moaned and opened his eyes slightly, before clutching his head in pain. _I cannot believe I just lost like that, to that stupid CHILD. Lord Orochimaru, I'm glad you weren't around to witness my humiliation…_Kabuto grimaced as he was carried away.

Sutefanii smiled at Shikamaru as he made his way up the stairs. _There's definitely a lot more to him than his lazy exterior. _He yawned but grinned right back as he passed by her on the way to his own team.

Naruto was watching the board eagerly, hoping for his name to come up next. Sutefanii turned to see the screen too. The blonde boy was concentrating so hard, he didn't realize he was quietly chanting, "Pick me, pick me, pick me!" Sutefanii laughed softly at her best friend and turned to look across the room at the Sand Village ninjas. Sakura let out a small gasp and Naruto nudged her and pointed to the screen:

**Jeraado Sutefanii vs. Piito Cherushii**

Sutefanii's hazel eyes widened. _Shit…_she thought.

Across the room, Cherushii dug her fingernails into the palms of her hands. _Shit…_

* * *

**SPECIAL NOTE: **_Super-special installment of ACS should be put up 2morrow night! Get ready for the extended family feud episode of a lifetime!_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! **Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves,** but hey it's my story/life!** Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often! _

**Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!**

Keep up the comments, I **LOVE** hearing what you all have to say!


	28. The War Between Cousins

**_Author's Note:_ Hope you all enjoy the newest episode of** A Complicated Situation**! The next chapter will finish this epic match! Read and Review XD**

Thomas Drovin**: Thank you, as always, for your continued support of my fanfiction. You ALWAYS review after a chapter and you're always encouraging. I'm glad you enjoy my story so much. Happy Fanfictioning!**

greenteamoose**: Thanks to you too, for being a loyal reviewer and always having something nice to say about the chapters. I also appreciate when you let me know when something seems off in an episode. Happy Fanfictioning!**

**You two rock my socks! Also, a special mention goes out to **KittyLo9** for giving my fic a try. They didn't like it much, but they were only able to get through 9 chapters. I do warn everyone up front that this is a story including a main OC, but some people don't heed the warnings. Thanks to this reviewer for their comments and suggestions anyway!**

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!**

* * *

**Episode 47: _The War Between Cousins_**

**

* * *

**

The two cousins slowly made their way past their respective teammates. Sutefanii ignored Naruto's enthusiastic support and Sakura's sympathetic remarks. Kankuro squeezed Cherushii's shoulder and Temari gazed at her worriedly. _Is she going to give this fight her all, or will she soften up for her cousin? WE'RE her family now...she can't be willing to throw us aside, _the blonde kunoichi thought. Gaara stood unmoving with his arms crossed, although his intense sea green eyes followed Cherushii's form as she walked away.

Sutefanii and Cherushii both began going down the staircases at the same time. Their gazes met and the two experienced the same flashback:

_The tiny brunettes hugged tightly. "You're my best friend!" six-year-old Sutefanii said cheerfully, her eyes sparkling._

"_And you're mine," Cherushii replied quietly._

"_Best friends first, cousins second. Always. Promise?" Sutefanii asked._

"_Promise!" The two little cousins hugged again before the picture faded into another flashback:_

_Sutefanii lay on the ground reading. Cherushii crept up stealthily and pounced on her, stealing the book and holding above her cousin's head teasingly._

"_Give it back Cheru-chan!" seven-year-old Sutefanii insisted. "I'm at a really good part!" she complained, reaching for it._

"_Nope," Cherushii grinned mischievously._

"_Come on! This isn't funny anymore!" the hazel-eyed girl cried out angrily, standing up. The paler girl danced out of reach. Sutefanii stomped her foot and narrowed her eyes. She blinked back furious tears when Cherushii suddenly gasped._

"_Sutefu…your eyes. Something weird happened to them!"_

"_What do you mean?" asked the girl, her voice shaking._

"_They're all white – Wait they changed again. Now they are green again, but different…scary looking," Cherushii tried to explain the phenomenon._

_Sutefanii covered her face. "What's happening to me? My eyes…they feel kinda funny…"_

"_We gotta tell somebody…I'll get my mom," her cousin called, running towards the house. Sutefanii sat on the ground hugging herself, tears streaming from her icy green eyes._

The images faded again as the two cousins reached the bottom of the stairs. They walked towards Hayate side-by-side, heads raised. Once they reached the proctor, they faced each other, meeting the other's eyes sadly. Another flashback to the past began:

_The young cousins huddled together outside the door, pressing their ears to the crack in order to hear their parents' conversation. The wood was thick, so they could only catch a few words here and there._

"_Now that Sutefanii has activated the Akaruigan…" Sutefanii recognized her father's deep voice._

"…_might be best if..."_

"…_but all the way to Konoha?"_

"…_relatives with the same technique…"_

"…_I suppose if training is necessary…"_

"_We will leave in two days and…"_

_Sutefanii and Cherushii gasped and clutched at each other, moving away from the door and their parent's plans. The hazel-eyed girl held back her tears._

"_They're making you leave?" Cherushii's voice wavered. "But…you can't! I won't let them take you away!"_

"_They can't make me," Sutefanii tried to reassure her cousin, but inside she knew it was hopeless._ No…they just can't do this to me. I'll throw a fit, I'll get my way. And if that doesn't work, Cherushii and I will run away from all of them and their stupid techniques. We can be ninja in our own way and we don't need them! s_he thought fiercely. This faded into a new flashback:_

_Sutefanii threw her backpack to the ground. "No! I won't leave Suna! I want to stay here!"_

_Deividdo, Sutefanii's father, let out an exasperated sigh. Kurisuten crossed her arms and glared at her younger sister. _She's the cause of all the problems – SHE activated the Akaruigan, the stupid little…she was already taking all the attention because she was younger. Now this? AND she's making a huge commotion about this when it's her fault!

_Daian knelt next to the small girl and brushed back her daughter's bangs. "Sutefanii, we already talked about this. We explained why we have to leave and go to Konoha," she said quietly. Cherushii's blue eyes were wide and she held onto her mother's skirt while watching her cousin melt down._

"_I don't want to go! I hate Konoha and I hate this stupid eye technique and I hate this family! I won't leave! I'm staying!" she cried out angrily. Cherushii ran to her and they held hands tightly._

"_best friends first…" Cherushii whispered._

"_Cousins second," Sutefanii murmured back._

_Deividdo's eyes narrowed. He and Richaado, Cherushii's father, each grabbed their own daughter. Daian picked up Sutefanii's backpack and Deividdo held Sutefanii tightly as she struggled to get free. She accidentally activated her Akaruigan again, but with no proper training, she had no idea how to use it to her advantage. Cherushii kicked and screamed at her parents as well while she watched her cousin get pulled away._

"_Sutefu-chan!"_

"_Cheru-chan!" Sutefanii wailed back. Their eyes met – Cherushii's final impression of her cousin was her icy green eyes._

Hayate coughed loudly, snapping both girls out of their trance. They stared at each other. The proctor coughed again and then quietly said, "Begin."

Sutefanii immediately threw out her hands and put her weight on her right leg, braced for attack. Cherushii studied her for a moment before quickly flinging a handful of shurriken at her. The light brunette dodged them gracefully and took out a kunai. Her cousin was already prepared for her with her own knife and the blades clashed together, creating a flurry of sparks. The girls each grabbed the other's wrist and they stood struggling to push the other off balance.

"You know I won't be taking it easy on you just because we're related…" Cherushii said slowly.

Sutefanii smirked. "Just what I'd expect from any opponent…nothing personal, but I'm not here to play games either." However, a misstep cost her the upper hand and Cherushii managed to slash at her with the kunai as Sutefanii started to stumble.

She tried to slide out of the way, but got cut on the shoulder, ripping her already torn up shirt further. A few drops of blood splattered on the ground and she winced at the sight. The hazel-eyed girl took another step away to recover, but Cherushii came at her again. A blow to the stomach sent Sutefanii flying backwards and she landed on her back.

"Still go weak at the sight of blood? Interesting…I think you've entered into the wrong profession," the paler girl taunted.

Panting, Sutefanii wiped a strand of hair out of her eyes and pushed herself up again. She knew she looked like crap right now, while Cherushii was still untouched. _I know I'm faring badly and she's baiting me…but it's not fair! She remembers all my weaknesses, where as she never seemed to have any herself. I've got to shake her, _Sutefanii thought.

"Come on Sutefu-chan! You're better than that!" Naruto yelled down to her. Sakura bit her lip worriedly.

_She's not much, is she? _Neji thought disdainfully. _I guess the Jeraado clan isn't all its cracked up to be. _

Lee's eyes were fixed on the darker-haired girl. _Her style of taijutsu is very much like my own…_

Ino smirked. _It's about time someone put that Sutefanii in her place…I only wish Sasuke-kun was here to witness her humiliating defeat, _she thought.

Cherushii kicked out at Sutefanii and hit her right at the knee, causing the leg to buckle. Sutefanii growled and spun out of reach with a flexible twist, landing on her knees. Her cousin threw several more shurriken and one grazed her arm. The cut was deeper than the first one form the kunai. Blood dripped down Sutefanii's arm and she cried out softly and held the wound, trying to ignore the crimson liquid now covering her hand. She bowed her head in pain.

Kiba patted Akamaru on the head when he whined. _I expected a little better from Sutefanii…can she really be beaten that easily? _Hinata played with her fingertips nervously and watched her motionless friend. Naruto frowned and leaned over the railing to see how Sutefanii was fairing. Ino smirked – it didn't seem like the brunette Leaf ninja would be getting up anytime soon.

**

* * *

**

_**CLIFFHANGER, SORRY! This battle was just too long/too good to cram into a single episode! I'll update soon, I promise!**_

**SPECIAL NOTE: **_Super-special installment PART 2 of ACS should be put up SUNDAY night! Get ready for the extended family feud episode of a lifetime!_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_ Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, but hey it's my story/life! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!

**Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!**

**Keep up the comments, I LOVE hearing what you all have to say!**


	29. Unbreakable Bonds

**_Author's Note:_ Hope you all enjoy the newest episode of** A Complicated Situation**! I've finally reached 100 reviews! Thank you guys SO much for reading and giving me feedback! Read, review, and as always...enjoy! XD**

_Um, this chapter seemed to have a few parts that turned out more graphic than intended. Thus, I am raising the rating of this fiction to M...JUST IN CASE! Another note: the ages of the rookie ten genin are DIFFERENT from the anime/manga. Instead of being only 12/13, they are now 15/16. The older genin (Gai's team) are 16/17. And Temari is nearly 18. Just so you're all aware...it's why some of them act more mature than they normally do. _

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!**

* * *

**Episode 48: _Unbreakable Bonds_**

**

* * *

**Sutefanii knelt unmoving on the ground, holding her arm in pain, her hair covering her face. Cherushii stood nearby, circling her slowly to see if she would rise. Kankuro smirked and crossed his arms. Temari leaned against the wall, relieved that Cherushii wasn't letting her emotions get in the way. Gaara was completely unreadable, but continued to watch Cherushii intently. The pale brunette performed a few quick hand signs and murmured, "Dark imagination no jutsu," while watching her cousin carefully.

The surrounding room blurred into a whirl of color and Sutefanii was completely alone. _Where am I? What happened? _she wondered. Her arm began to throb with pain and she glanced down at her still-bleeding cut. Pulling her arm away, the crimson fluid that once trickled out now poured, much more forcefully than one could ever imagine. Sutefanii was suddenly wracked with intense pain and she writhed on the ground as the blood began to cover the floor.

_What?!_ She suddenly couldn't get back up; her limbs were frozen solid. The blood continued to rush out in rivers and began to rise, coating her hands and other limbs nearest to the ground. _No…I can't die like this. Not by drowning and not with so much blood…._she panicked. Sutefanii's breathing became very unsteady. _My greatest fears…coming to life? Wait a second…I'm trapped in a genjutsu! _

Shikamaru was busy staring at Sutefanii, who was still kneeling, immobile. He closed his eyes for a moment and furrowed his brow in thought. Opening his eyes, he grinned and leaned over to Choji. _If she can break free of the genjutsu fast enough..._"This one is over too." Choji swallowed his mouthful of chips and tried to speak when Naruto jumped in.

"How do you know it's over? It can't be over, Sutefanii's better than this! She can't lose!" he exclaimed angrily.

Shikamaru laughed slightly. "Who said she was going to lose, idiot? Just keep watching…" Sakura gave him an unbelieving look as she and Naruto clutched at the railing.

Sutefanii moaned and shook her head roughly, trying to expel the deadly sensation. She took a deep breath and stopped all her energy flow for a moment before exploding through the genjutsu's barriers with a huge burst of chakra. She nearly fell over from an overdose of energy and she slowly brought her hand down from her arm and started to raise the other hand. Cherushii smirked. _At least she's smart enough to surrender before she gets seriously hurt. Its bad enough I had to torture into submission with my genjutsu._ But suddenly Sutefanii clasped her hands together in a hand sign.

"Akaruigan," she said loudly, blinking rapidly. She lifted her head and her white, then icy green eyes met Cherushii's surprised blue ones. Sutefanii smiled and rose to her feet, a predatory gleam in her transformed gaze. Cherushii took a slight step back and narrowed her own eyes.

Sakura turned to Shikamaru. "How could you know? You've never seen her fight before!" The dark-haired boy shrugged and looked back down at the match.

Cherushii scowled. "I should have known…it's the whole reason you had to leave. Of course they would have taught you to harness your precious power."

Sutefanii was still smiling, but now she circled her cousin slowly. "Did you really think I'd give up that easily? I thought you knew me…"

"I did. Once upon a time. But now…we're from two different worlds," Cherushii replied, a hidden sad tone in her voice. She pivoted on the spot to keep her eyes on her moving opponent.

"That doesn't matter…after all, we'll always be _best friends first and cousins second_," As soon as she finished the word 'second', Sutefanii lashed out at her cousin with shuriken. Cherushii used a kunai to block them, but Sutefanii was already forming more hand signs to attack.

"Shadow clone jutsu," she said softly, as two clones appeared beside her. The pair quickly leapt at Cherushii, keeping her busy as Sutefanii tried to plan out her next move.

A sudden puff of smoke broke Sutefanii's thoughtful trance. She blinked and saw Cherushii emerge – the clones were gone. _Damn that was quick…_the brunette thought as her cousin came after her. Sutefanii managed to kick the kunai out of Cherushii's hand, but was knocked onto her back again in the process.

She stood and shook her head slightly. _That last fall may have cost me a few brain cells_, Sutefanii thought. _Time to end this_. Focusing on Cherushii's penetrating gaze, Sutefanii used the Akaruigan to momentarily blind her cousin.

Cherushii blinked and Sutefanii disappeared completely. To the spectators, Sutefanii was still visible but slightly hazy since they hadn't been on the receiving end of the full effects. The darker brunette spun around and searched for her Konoha cousin.

Sutefanii managed to catapult herself off one of the side walls into the air above Cherushii. As she fell, she focused most of her chakra into her feet and hands. A spinning kick while in the air coupled with a jab to the neck's pressure point completed the attack. Cherushii grabbed a kunai from her weapons pouch and slashed at her cousin, but it was too late. Her eyelids drooped and her muscles were paralyzed. She started to fall over, but Sutefanii caught her before she hit the ground. The light brunette laid her unconscious cousin gently on the floor before turning to the proctor expectantly.

"Since Piito Cherushii is unable to continue the match, the winner is Sutefanii Jeraado," Hayate said before another coughing fit.

"Yeah! Alright Sutefu-chan!" Naruto cheered loudly as Sakura clapped. Kiba, Hinata, Choji, and Shikamaru smiled. Ino sniffed and crossed her arms. Lee gave Sutefanii a thumbs up sign. Neji smirked. _Guess there's more to the Jeraado prodigy than I thought…_he admitted internally. Kankuro and Temari both leapt down to retrieve their teammate. Sutefanii tried to help, but they waved her away impatiently.

"It should only take a few more minutes for her to wake up…I didn't hit her at quite the right spot to put her in a coma, thank goodness," Sutefanii told them. Kankuro nodded and scooped Cherushii up into his arms to carry her up the stairs. Temari walked close by, to prevent him from accidentally dropping her.

_She lost?! How on earth could she lose? Cherushii always been able to handle everything that's been thrown at her…she even used her special genjutsu technique_, Kankuro thought as he looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms. _She's always been too hard on herself, even when she's done something amazing, and after this…she won't be too happy. I'd better make sure she doesn't do anything too drastic…_he frowned worriedly.

Temari also cast a concerned gaze at Cherushii. _I thought something like this would happen. Either she let her guard down – not very likely, but possible – or she purposely let her cousin win. _The blonde kunoichi narrowed her eyes. _She did always talk to me about her cousin…maybe she thought blood relatives are more important then us?...Then again, if Cherushii actually lost, it shows that we should watch out for that Sutefanii – she could be a problem…_

Cherushii moaned slightly and shifted in Kankuro's arms. He stopped walking as she opened her eyes. "Is it over?" she asked, panicked. He nodded. "Dammit!" she swore several more times before realizing the position she was in. "Um…Kankuro? Can you put me down now?"

"Oh! Right, sure," he said blushing. He set her on her feet and stepped away, rubbing his head in embarrassment. Cherushii smirked a little, but then the smile faded. _Shit! How did I lose? How COULD I lose?! Gaara and Kankuro must think I'm a total weak and worthless piece of crap. I'll never be able to face them again. Temari must think I'm a total pushover too. Damn! I can't believe it…I lost in front of EVERYONE._

Gaara gazed down at her. _Hmph…Cherushii lost? Either she's weaker than I thought, or we all underestimated the Leaf Village's Jeraado girl. But both ways…it's not good for us. Cherushii was supposed to make it to the final rounds – thought it's too late now. All this will do is make her more emotionally unstable – seeing her cousin again certainly didn't help, and now this? _He sighed and crossed his arms. _Wait, what's this?_ His green eyes narrowed into slits as he watched a Konoha genin approach Cherushii.

"I am Rock Lee of the Village Hidden in the Leaves," the bushy-browed boy interrupted Cherushii's internal abuse of herself. "I just wanted to say that was a great match. You really have talent. Maybe while you're still in my village we could train together?" He grinned and gave her a thumbs up sign.

Her eyes widened and she smiled back reluctantly. "Thanks. And yeah, I'd love to train with you sometime…" she replied easily. Kankuro and Temari were listening into the conversation.

Temari took one look at Lee and burst out laughing. _Please, like that freak would even know how to train…_Still chuckling, she started to make her way up the stairs.

Lee blushed and continued to speak with Cherushii. Kankuro scowled. Upstairs, Gaara watched the verbal exchange. Although he couldn't hear any of it, he didn't particularly like how friendly the green jump suited boy was getting with his teammate. When Cherushii giggled at something Lee said, that sealed the deal. Gaara's shadowed eyes burned holes through the black-haired boy's skull.

Kankuro also seethed with jealousy. Cutting into the conversation smoothly with a dangerous edge to his voice, he said, "Come on, Cheru-chan. We've got to get back upstairs so they can start the next match." Cherushii managed a quick goodbye to Lee before being yanked away by Kankuro. He linked arms with her possessively and glared at Lee over his shoulder.

While all of this was occurring, Sutefanii had made it back upstairs to her teammates. After accepting congratulatory comments and high-fives from the other Leaf Village genin, she practically was jumped by Naruto.

"Believe it, you made it!" he shouted, hugging her tightly. "Way to go!" Sakura giggled as Sutefanii returned the embrace affectionately and then untangled herself from his arms, her face a little flushed.

"Yeah, well you better be next Naru-kun! Kick some ass!" Sutefanii exclaimed, bumping him with her shoulder.

"Nice call," Shikamaru said to her. She shot him a questioning look. He lazily pointed towards the screen.

**Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba**

"Whoa. Good luck Naruto!" Sutefanii cheered him on with Sakura. The brunette gave Kiba a little wave and mouthed 'good luck' before turning back to her excited blonde best friend. _Yeah, great timing! Now I can pay back Kiba for going out with Sutefanii and acting like a smug jerk about it! I can't lose! _Naruto thought.

* * *

Hey guys, keep a sharp lookout for a new fanfiction I'll be starting soon, most likely named **"Dream Girl"**. Neji x Tenten fans should be pleased...

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_ Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, but hey it's my story/life! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!

**Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!**

**Keep up the comments, I LOVE hearing what you all have to say!**


	30. Mind over Matter

**_Author's Note:_ Hope you all enjoy the newest episode of** A Complicated Situation**! I've finally reached 30 episode/chapters! Read, review, and as always...enjoy! XD**

_Um, AGAIN, this chapter seemed to have a few parts that turned out more graphic than intended. Thus, I have raised the rating of this fiction to M...JUST IN CASE! _

_Another note: the ages of the rookie ten genin are DIFFERENT from the anime/manga. Instead of being only 12/13, they are now 15/16. The older genin (Gai's team) are 16/17. And Temari is nearly 18. Just so you're all aware...it's why some of them act more mature than they normally do. _

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!**

* * *

**Episode 49: _Mind over Matter_**

* * *

Naruto was certainly pumped up and ready to get the match started when suddenly the giant screen displaying his name flashed bright blue. It began shuffling through all the names of the genin and the lights began to flicker.

"What the hell?" Hayate complained with a cough. "OK, hang on everyone…" He walked over to confer with the Third Hokage and the other proctors. They spoke quietly but with a lot of arm motion. It was unclear what the final decision was, when Hayate finally turned to address the room. "Alright, the next match –" he was cut off by a sudden scream as the lights went off completely.

"Calm down Sakura-chan!" Sutefanii called, putting an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect us to be in the dark so randomly," the pink-haired girl's voice came from somewhere behind her. _Who am I holding onto?! _Sutefanii thought with a gasp as a pair of arms circled her waist easily. A familiar soft laugh reached her ears.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed, trying to shove him away from her before he go the wrong idea; it was too late and he refused to let go. Actually, he pulled her even closer. Sutefanii was thankful it was still so pitch black in the room because she was blushing yet again. The pair of best friends continued to struggle quietly, without the knowledge of their sensei and fellow teammate.

Across the room, Cherushii was still contemplating her loss and Lee's offer to train with her. _Maybe this village doesn't suck so much…I can't wait to see the rest of Sutefanii's team fight. That Sasuke guy was pretty strong. Then again no one can beat –_ she was startled from her thoughts as Kankuro slid silently next to her on the wall.

"You OK?" he asked, still concerned about her earlier fight. It was hard to see in the dark, but his eyes searched her face for any hint of pain: physical or emotional. He was always very attuned to what she was feeling.

Cherushii shrugged. "I've been worse off than this…" Gaara's eyes flashed at her words and he turned around slightly to look at her. His brunette teammate experienced a new flashback as his intense gaze caught her eye:

_The young blue-eyed girl coughed, trying to avoid inhaling the toxic black smoke that surrounded her. There was no where to run, she had discovered, because whatever part of her home was not in flames was engulfed in the thick billowing clouds. Her mind wandered…_

_Cherushii tripped over something and tumbled to the ground. Turning to see what it was, she stifled a horrified scream: her father's unmoving body was sprawled across the floor, his eyes glassy and unseeing. No burn marks were evident – it was clear that the smoke had gotten to him. Cherushii crawled away, holding back tears. Her watery eyes made the already smoky surroundings seem even more blurred. Her mind wandered away from her current predicament to reminder her of her other losses._

First, Masshuu, Keitorin, and Jonasan were lost in a mission…all in the same one, _she thought impassively. _Masshuu was fatally wounded and died in a battle…Jonasan was trying to retrieve his body when he was injured…Then Jonasan and Keitorin were taken out while she was trying to heal him…After that, it was my grandparents Piito Roje and Ivonnu…At least they died peaceful deaths, with hardly any pain in their sleep…And only a year ago, I lost Sutefu-chan and her family…Of course, they didn't die, but they might as well have…They're so far away…No one can save me now…

"_Mom! Mom?! Where are you?" she called desperately, coughing. Staying close to the ground, the air was a little cleaner, but slowly was contaminated. Cherushii saw the bright flames flickering in the room ahead of her. An arm was lying on the ground through the doorway, the hand loose and lifeless. She knew that hand and didn't want to go in the room to see what the rest of her mother's body looked like._

_Choking and gasping, she fought to stay calm while crying hysterically. The smoke was too thick, her mind was foggy now. _Maybe it would be better if I just sat down for a moment. Just a minute, a quick nap, because I'm just so tired…_her eyes began to close as the drowsiness and darkness consumed her._

_Suddenly, her mind was clear. Cherushii blinked and opened her eyes. No smoke surrounded her. "What? What's happening?" She was still in the house but –_

"_Get out NOW! The house is going to collapse," a young boy's voice called to her. She spun around and was met with a giant wall of sand. The wall was preventing the smoke from engulfing her, but it was starting to crumble._

"_Let's go!" the voice yelled at her. She was still stunned by the smoke she had inhaled. She barely noticed the giant sigh of exasperation as a red-headed boy crashed through the door and grabbed her arm. She registered that he was about her own age with startling turquoise eyes, but Cherushii was too confused to figure anything else out._

_The mysterious boy yanked her out the door and along the hallway, the wave of sand following and shielding them. Cherushii gasped as the cool fresh air hit her skin; she fell to the ground, her chest heaving with sobs of relief._

_She looked up in time to watch the young boy run off into the village, disappearing from view. "Thank you…" she whispered, as a few grains of sand trickled comfortingly across her fingertips…_

The lights were on just as suddenly as they had gone off, snapping Cherushii out of her daze and back to the present.

Kakashi appeared behind his young team. "Hey guys, what happened while I was gone?" He seemed slightly shaken, but Sutefanii was the only one to notice.

"How's Sasuke? Where is he?!" she asked quickly. Naruto's arms fell away from her as soon as she said Sasuke's name and he immediately stopped smiling. The blonde looked at their sensei expectantly.

"He's fine. He's resting at the hospital now. You can visit later, when he's actually awake," the silver-haired jonin said. Sakura jumped in to answer his original questions.

"Sutefanii was the only one of us who had to fight…her match was against her cousin from Suna." Kakashi's uncovered eye flashed over to Sutefanii's face. "She won, of course," Sakura giggled although the brunette girl frowned.

"Sakura," she snapped, "there's no 'of course' about it; it was a great fight," she finished crossly.

"It really was," Shikamaru added helpfully from where his team stood nearby. He shared a small smile with Sutefanii.

Hayate went to the center of the floor after talking quietly with someone from the maintenance staff. "It seems that the power situation has been fixed, so we will begin the next match." Naruto and Kiba exchanged glares. "But, because of the issues, we're going to reshuffle and pick a new pairing!"

"WHAT?! Not fair!" Naruto complained loudly. He continued to grumble as the giant screen sifted through names, before resting on:

**Uzumaki Naruto vs. Yamanaka Ino**

"Yes! I'm still up next!" the blonde boy crowed eagerly.

"Excuse me, this has to be a joke," the blonde girl stared at the screen with a smirk. "I have to battle the village idiot? Please, give me a challenge…this is as bad as if I was paired with Forehead."

"Don't get cocky, Ino," Asuma warned her. She rolled her eyes in response and strolled towards the stairs, pausing to glare at Sutefanii disdainfully.

"Good luck," the brunette said sincerely. But just as Ino walked away, she stuck out her tongue immaturely. Sakura slapped her friend's arm.

"Not nice," she scolded quietly. Sutefanii shrugged – she wasn't one who forgave easily. Holding long grudges was a large flaw in her generally amiable personality.

"Let's go Naru-kun!" Sutefanii cheered. Cherushii watched with concealed interest. Naruto turned to give his teammate a huge grin before getting ready to face Ino.

"You may begin," coughed Hayate. The huge circles under his eyes seemed to be darker than ever, making him look even more ill.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted, using the appropriate hand signs. Ino merely smirked as twenty clones surrounded her. _Lucky for me, I kept my eye on the real one…_she thought. The blonde girl formed a quick hand sign and pointed it at Naruto.

"Mind transfer jutsu," she said clearly, before collapsing on the ground. Naruto stood in one place watching her; he was obviously completely confused by her attack.

"What happened?" Sutefanii asked Sakura anxiously. The pink-haired girl just shook her head sadly. _Naruto's doomed now that Ino used her ultimate weapon…_she thought.

Naruto was motionless for a moment, when suddenly he lifted his hand in front of his face and wiggled his fingers, as if testing them. The numerous clones, as well as everyone else in the room, looked at him questioningly. The real Naruto now had an odd gleam in his blue eyes as he turned towards his shadow clones.

Taking out a kunai and a handful of shuriken, he threw them at the doppelgangers, who were too stunned to move. He swiftly flipped backwards and kicked two others in the stomach, displaying an unusual amount of flexibility.

After a few more minutes of this destruction, there were absolutely no clones left, Naruto looked extremely pleased with himself and Sutefanii finally realized what had happened.

"Ino's controlling Naruto's mind," she gasped, horrified by the outlook of the match. "I didn't know she could do anything like that…" she grudgingly admired Ino's skill.

"She is sneaky like that."

Shikamaru crossed his arms. "Naruto's going to have a tough time getting out of this. Ino's keeping her cool – she's unshakeable when she's like this…"Ino/Naruto waltzed over to the proctor. Hayate just watched in shock as the blonde boy raised his hand in the air.

"I, Uzumaki Naruto, have decided to surrend –"

"No!" Sutefanii interrupted with a shriek. "Naru-kun, you're better than this. You can beat her! Just push her out of your head!"

Naruto's arm stopped moving, halfway raised. His face scrunched up in concentration and he gritted his teeth.

"Don't…you…even…try," Ino's strained voice was unmistakable.

Suddenly, Naruto's bright blue eyes opened completely and he sprinted towards Ino's still motionless body. Lifting her up, he held her arms behind her back.

Her mind's spirit returned a split second later and she struggled uselessly against Naruto's iron grip. Ino scowled and let loose a frustrated stream of curses. She was shocked into silence when Naruto held a kunai against her exposed throat. The blonde boy looked towards Hayate.

"The winner of this match is Uzumaki Naruto, who moves onto the finals," he said with a small cough. Naruto immediately released Ino, who stomped off to rejoin her teammates.

"Believe it! One step closer to being a chunin!" Naruto shouted, racing to reach his team. Sutefanii and Sakura both piled on top of him to hug him in celebration. Once they broke apart the blonde boy looked at his hazel-eyed teammate.

"Thanks, Sutefu-chan. You saved me," he said seriously, gripping her hands.

"No problem. It's what best friends are for," she smiled weakly as his eyes searched her face for deeper meaning. When that failed, he let go of her hands slowly. His fingertips grazed hers and his blue gaze lingered on her face. Cherushii noticed their interaction from across the room. Although she couldn't hear anything, she began to wonder what exactly her cousin had been up to during her absence from Suna.

* * *

**SPECIAL NOTE: **_Some things to take notice of if you didn't really pay attention while reading..._

_1._ **Sutefanii's concern for Sasuke.**_ Well, their relationship seems to extend towards the beginning of friendship. Whether it will flourish or not...only time will tell._

_2. _**Naruto and Sutefanii** _and his continued insistance that they should be together. KEEP READING to find out where this will all lead up to!_

_3. _**Kankuro and Gaara's awareness of Cherushii. **_Is this more than brotherly-sisterly love? And how does Cherushii's past connect to the present? Who knows..._

_4. _**The shifts in canon matches. **_Who will be pitted against each other next? And who will eventually become a chunin?! CHECK FOR UPDATES!_

* * *

Hey guys, keep a sharp lookout for a new fanfiction I'll be starting soon, most likely named **"Dream Girl"**. Neji x Tenten fans should be pleased...Hopefully, the first chapter will be posted 2morrow night.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_ Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, but hey it's my story/life! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!

**Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!**

**Keep up the comments, I LOVE hearing what you all have to say!**


	31. Change and No Strings

**_Author's Note:_ Hope you all enjoy the newest episode of** A Complicated Situation**! Read, review, and as always...enjoy! XD**

_Note: The ages of the rookie ten genin are DIFFERENT from the anime/manga. Instead of being only 12/13, they are now 15/16. The older genin (Gai's team) are 16/17. And Temari is nearly 18. Just so you're all aware...it's why some of them act more mature than they normally do. _

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!**

* * *

**Episode 50: _Time to Change _**and _**No Strings Attached**_

* * *

Hayate coughed a little and waited for the screen to randomly select the next opponents. Hinata nervously made her way over to the remaining three members of Team Seven. Sutefanii smiled encouragingly at her when the blushing dark-haired girl turned directly to Naruto."Um, N-Naruto-kun? I have some healing ointment for any injuries you may have gotten during your fight with Ino," she said quietly.

"Wow thanks! Isn't this the ointment you used in the Forest of Death? This should come in handy…oh, by the way, good luck in your fight!" Naruto said, flashing her a huge smile as she handed him the ointment.

"Wha-what? Oh no," she gasped, looking up at the screen:

**Hyuga Hinata vs. Tsurugi Misumi**

"Yeah, Hinata-chan!" Kiba and Sutefanii cheered together as she started towards the stairs. A pale hand was suddenly thrust out in front of her.

"Cousin?" Hinata asked softly, confused.

"You shouldn't fight him. Forfeit while you have the chance," Neji said coolly to her. Lee and Gai were otherwise occupied and didn't get involved. However, Sutefanii and Naruto began paying attention.

"What-what do you mean?"

"You aren't suited to being a ninja. You're too kind and gentle. You avoid confrontation and you have no self-confidence…for good reason," he gazed down at her pityingly. She blushed under his unmerciful gaze. Sutefanii's teeth clenched together and Naruto opened his mouth to speak. "Honestly, the only reason you are here is because of your teammates. You couldn't bear to disappoint them, so you allowed yourself to be dragged into the exam. But face it; you are hurting, not helping them or yourself. You're weak, spineless, pa–"

"T-that's enough!" Hinata burst out. Her face was still bright red, but now it was due to her temper. Naruto's mouth shut immediately and even Sutefanii seemed stunned at her friend's outburst. "Neji, you are going to have to find someone new to push around, because I'm done. I entered this for my teammates' sakes, but I stayed for myself.

"I am weak, I am shy, I'm a pushover…I'm everything you described. But one thing I am not is helpless. I can finally stand up for myself and I WANT to change. So step aside and let me start my match," the pale-eyed girl said definitely to Neji and pushed her way by him.

"Whoa, girl power," Sutefanii murmured to Sakura as Hinata took her place facing Misumi on the floor. Neji scowled deeply and leaned against the wall to appear in control.

"You may begin," Hayate said after clearing his throat.

Misumi lashed out at his opponent right away with his fist, but she was able to block him easily with her arm. A split second later, just enough time for Hinata to see an evil gleam in his eye, Misumi twisted his own arm and then his entire body around her. He wrapped himself tightly, pinning each of her arms and legs in place. She was completely immobilized.

"So I seem to have skipped first base…hope you don't mind,' Misumi practically purred in her ear. Hinata flinched and tried to pull away. "Not so fast," he resisted her movement easily.

"H-how did you do that?' Hinata stuttered. His menacing laugh caused the hair on the back of her neck to rise and chills ran up her spine.

"I can dislocate every one of my joints to soften my body. With chakra, I retain perfect control over every extension," he told her. Hinata struggled against his grip again and he tightened his hold in retaliation.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he hissed. "I can break your neck. In fact, you had better surrender the match or I really WILL." Neji crossed his arms, watching his cousin suffer without a second thought. The fight seemed hopeless.

"Come on Hinata-chan! Just think about what you said before!" Sutefanii called.

"You can do it!" hollered Kiba.

But it wasn't until Naruto chimed in, "You're awesome Hinata! Don't forget it," that she was able to make a move.

Hinata concentrated her chakra towards her hands and closed her eyes. "Byakugan!" she said, activating her clan's special ability. A blue glow illuminated her fingertips and she managed to jab a few fingers into Misumi's own hand.

He gasped, the only indicator Hinata had that her movement had worked. His grip with that hand loosened slightly against his will, allowing her to begin to break free. She used the opportunity to release her entire arm with the Gentle Fist style taijutsu.

"What are you…?" Misumi trailed off as his arm flopped limply to his side.

"I'm disrupting your 'perfect' chakra flow," Hinata said, a hard look in her eyes. She continued to attack him, freeing each part of her body, one at a time. His hold on her slackened and when she was completely free, Misumi seemed almost unable to hold himself up. A few more jabs to his pressure points, with the help of her Byakugan and his inability to protect himself, ensured Hinata's victory. Misumi collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

"Since Tsurugi Misumi is unable to continue, the match's winner is Hyuga Hinata!" Hayate coughed as her friends broke into cheers. When Hinata passed by Neji, she nodded frostily to him. He looked away disdainfully, as she accepted her congratulations. Hayate looked towards the giant screen for guidance. The newest match featured:

**Kankuro vs. Inuzuka Kiba**

_Another Sand ninja…_Sutefanii thought. Kiba looked excited to begin, thought Kurenai seemed a little anxious about her student. Kankuro grinned when he saw the screen and he started making his way to the stairs. A hand on his shoulder stopped him and he turned to face Cherushii.

"Good luck, Kanky," she smiled at him, her blue eyes lighting up. Their eyes locked for an extended moment before Temari cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Ah, thanks," Kankuro winked at her. Cherushii squeezed his shoulder and then went to stand next to Gaara. The red-head was frowning deeply as he contemplated his brother's nickname.

"Sure you want to keep the little puppy on the battlefield?" Kankuro asked Kiba mockingly.

"Akamaru goes everywhere with me. He's another ninja tool, only better," was the quick response. The Sand genin raised his eyebrows, but a smug smirk spread across his face.

"Well, you are going to need all the help you can get…" Kiba scowled and bared his slightly pointed teeth, as did tiny Akamaru.

The proctor coughed loudly. "Begin," he managed to croak before lapsing into another coughing fit. Kankuro put a hand on his wrapped package.

"Ninja art, Beast Mimicry, all fours jutsu!" Kiba yelled before sprinting forward. He really was on all fours until he reared back and punched Kankuro in the face as hard as possible. The white bandage package fell harmlessly to the ground.

The Sand genin flew backwards in surprise and smashed into the wall. He crumpled to the ground with a moan and stayed there. Sutefanii glanced towards Cherushii and her team, who seemed unshaken. Akamaru cautiously sniffed around Kankuro's unconscious form but began barking in alarm. "Kankuro's" face was cracked because of the impact and the entire layer of skin fell away to expose a puppet.

"Karasu," Cherushii said knowingly to Temari.

The puppet's arms burst out suddenly from its body and wrapped all six around a very surprised dog.

"Akamaru!" Kiba called, too focused on his animal's situation to notice Kankuro emerging unharmed from his wrapped package. He shifted his fingers, revealing the chakra strings that were controlling Karasu.

Kiba tried to pry the marionette's arms away from his dog until he felt the cool blade of a kunai press against his throat. Kankuro used his free hand to make Karasu's arms tighten around Akamaru.

"Forfeit the match, or 'man's best friend' goes to doggy heaven…" Kankuro threatened. Kiba tried to break away, but Karasu only squeezed harder.

"OK! OK, I surrender the match!" Kiba said pleadingly, his pain-filled gaze locked on his small white dog. Kankuro smirked but didn't make the puppet let go. Karasu continued to tighten its grip and Akamaru let out a loud whine of pain. Kiba gasped.

"Kankuro! Don't! Stop…" Cherushii called out. The entire room seemed shocked at her words, particularly Temari and Gaara. The brown-haired boy looked up at her and saw the pleading look in her blue eyes. He manipulated the chakra strings and Akamaru was released into Kiba's waiting arms.

"Well?" Kankuro said expectantly to the proctor.

Hayate coughed. "The winner of this match is Kankuro, who moves onto the final rounds." As the two boys left the battlefield, Hayate waited for the screen to randomly select the next opponents.

* * *

Hey guys, keep a sharp lookout for the update of my new fanfiction named **"Dream Girl"**. Neji x Tenten fans should be pleased...Hopefully, the newest chapter will be posted 2night.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_ Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, but hey it's my story/life! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!

**Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!**

**Keep up the comments, I LOVE hearing what you all have to say!**


	32. True Feelings Revealed

**__**

Author's Note:

Long wait...hope you guys think it was worth it! Hope you all enjoy the newest episode of A Complicated Situation**! Read, review, and as always...enjoy! XD**

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!**

* * *

**Episode 51: **_**True Feelings Revealed**_

* * *

Sakura nervously eyed the leftover competition. _Hyuga Neji…Rock Lee…the creepy Sand genin Gaara…I'm doomed no matter who I get paired up with_, she thought gloomily. _If I'm lucky, Lee won't humiliate me too badly._ Her green eyes clouded with worry. Naruto grinned at her obliviously.

"Are you excited? It's almost your turn!" he said, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. Sakura winced slightly as her eyes followed his hyperactive movement. Kakashi noticed her discomfort and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll do fine…" he murmured. His uncovered eye narrowed however, when he saw the giant screen displayed:

**Hyuga Neji vs. Haruno Sakura**

Hinata immediately glanced over at the pink-haired girl sympathetically. Sakura flinched, but dutifully began to walk towards the stairs. Neji covered his smirk, but his cool gaze followed his opponent's figure. _Piece of cake_…he thought smugly.

After a moment, the two genin were facing each other on the floor. Lee was torn: he wanted to root for his own teammate/rival, but the girl of his dreams was out there too. _I'm not sure if Sakura-san stands a chance against Neji…he is a genius and his Byakugan is nearly unbeateable!_

Hayate coughed softly. "Begin."

Neji immediately activated his Byakugan as Sakura created a pair of shadow clones and sprinted straight at him. Without blinking an eye, Neji threw three kunai. The clones were struck and disappeared in a puff of smoke, but Sakura caught the third and flung it back at him. The pale-eyed boy flicked it away harmlessly with his hand, a fierce scowl etched on his face.

"This is pitiful. Give up now, while you you're still able to stand up straight…" Neji hissed at her. Sakura gritted her teeth and returned his glare with just as much venom.

"Don't think so…" she shot back. His frown melted into an arrogant smirk as he stepped towards her. She had barely blinked when suddenly she was flying backwards into the wall. She hit it hard and crumpled into a pile at the bottom. _What?! He's too fast to even see…_she worried internally, struggling back to her feet. Sakura faced Neji until once again, he attacked too quickly for her to defend herself. She tried to stand.

This time he didn't even wait for her to rise completely before pummeling her with his Gentle Fist style taijutsu, cutting off her supply of chakra. Sakura cried out as pain shot through her muscles; they went slack. Still the Hyuga boy continued his attack, knocking her into the air and then back down. Sutefanii, Naruto, Kakashi and the others watched helplessly. The pink-haired girl made no attempt to get to her feet this time,;she was too weak to even consider it. But Neji's fierce expression illustrated that he would show no mercy – it would be up to the proctor to stop the fight. Finally, Hayate stepped forward and the pale boy drew back.

Sakura coughed and then choked suddenly, spitting out a mouthful of blood into her hands. She clutched at her chest, her now crimson fingers brushing faintly across her dress, leaving stains near her heart. She coughed again and fainted dead away on the floor; Lee clutched the railing tightly as he looked down at her. Kakashi appeared beside her, pulling her limp form into his arms. She stirred.

"Sen – Sensei?" She mumbled into his vest. He tried to hand her over to the medics, but she clutched at his shirt with sudden strength. "There's…only one…more fight…Let me…stay," she gasped. "For Lee…" The silver-haired jonin looked to the medical ninjas for their opinion.

"She seems to have had serious heart trauma…Still, if she wants to stay…we can do some quick work now and leave the rest for after," one said as the other nodded his head. They put her on a stretcher and brought her up to the higher floor; the green glow of their healing jutsu was all that her teammates could see of her.

Hayate seemed stunned that the match had ended so quickly. "The winner is Hyuga Neji."

The board rung rapidly with several random names before stopping on the final competitors:

**Rock Lee vs. Sabaku no Gaara**

With fire in his black eyes, Lee nearly bounced off the walls until he realized who his opponent was. Everyone's face fell: they were well aware of Gaara's power. His siblings smirked. Sutefanii's blood ran cold with worry. Lee and his sensei Gai still seemed as excited as ever.

"Hey, Cherushii! I guess I'm fighting your teammate." Lee called cheerfully, winking at her.

Cherushii's face turned a slight pink shade. "G-good luck!" she stuttered nervously, her blue eyes clouded with anxiety. Then Lee turned to a nearby Sutefanii and a barely standing Sakura. "I will win for our friendship and for you, Sakura!" he shouted and blushed when Sakura smiled at him. Gaara, who was already in the arena and ready to fight, glared daggers at the Green Beast. Kankuro also glared at bug-eyed boy and quickly stepped in front of Cherushii, blocking her from Lee's view. He mumbled something along the lines of 'Gaara better smash him'.

"Go get him, Lee!" Gai roared and pointed dramatically with fire in his eyes. Lee bounced into the arena with as much zeal as ever.

"Gaara…" Cherushii whispered aloud. She cursed her inwardly, hoping no one had heard her.

Kankuro put his hand on his teammates shoulder making her jump slightly from the unexpected contact. "Don't worry. Gaara will _crush_ this guy." Kankuro reassured her, giving her a smirk.

Sutefanii gulped when she heard his words. "Poor Lee…"

On the lower floor, the two combatants faced each other. Gaara spared Lee a glance filled with venom – luckily looks couldn't really kill. But Lee wasn't one to let a mere glare take him down.

"It shall be an honor to fight you!" Lee shouted and bowed quickly; Gaara snorted at his kind gesture.

"You may begin…" Hayte announced but then characteristically coughed up a storm. Lee immediately charged at the Sand boy. Gaara didn't move an inch but blocked it with his ultimate defense, his sand. Lee continued with his attack, only to be met with frustrating defeat. Now the battle really began and Gaara was on the offense. Wave after wave of sand assaulted Lee; he couldn't block it so he pulled out a kunai and began slicing through the earthy mixture.

"I hope you haven't finished entertaining me…" The red head growled as his sand wrapped around Lee's leg and slammed him against the wall, causing the whole building to shake. As Lee finished sliding down the wall, he began a series of rolls and flips to avoid the sand's attacks.

"Come on Lee! You're better than this guy!" Sutefanii cheered and pumped a fist into the air.

"Yeah, Lee!" Sakura joined in more softly, her face still stricken with pain.

"Come on, Fuzzy-brows!" Naruto rooted for the boy. Lee finally caught Gai's eye and his sensei's thumbs up sign, so he flipped into the air and onto a statue in the arena. Everyone was silent as he took off his leg weights. There was a slight pause before the weights hit the ground with an earth-shattering crash. Cherushii gulped as Lee disappeared then reappeared in front of Gaara and then vanished again. A very confused red-head looked around before feeling a sudden sharp pain on the side of his face.

"Gaara…" Cherushii gasped, fear causing her voice to catch in her throat. Her grip tightened on the railing when Lee sent her teammate tumbling to the ground. She shook her head. _How could I have forgotten? Gaara's sand armor is part of his defense_. Across the room, Sutefanii gasped.

"Surprised, Sutefu-chan?" Cherushii asked her cousin under her breath. She smirked slightly but then saw Gaara being kicked up in the air by Lee. "No…" She whispered as Lee wrapped his bandages around Gaara's frame then began to hurl both of them to the ground in a fury of red, black, green, and small pieces of sand.

_I guess I have Cherushii all to myself… _Kankuro thought with a smirk. As the dust cleared, Kankuro's face fell a little. "Guess not…" the puppet master said softly. "The sand armor protected him once again…" he said with a hint of sourness in his voice. Temari looked relieved. Without even blinking a turquoise eye, Gaara knocked his opponent to the ground with a mighty wave of sand. Rolling, Lee evaded another one of Gaara's attacks.

"Don't underestimate me!" Lee shouted. Everyone looked at Lee's sensei for an answer. He nodded at his student. Suddenly Sutefanii sensed a large amount of chakra and her gaze shot towards Lee, who was practically seeping with spiritual energy. Before anyone could react, Gaara was being smacked around like a ragdoll. Cherushii leaned against the railing, clutching her red bandana until her hands turned white, as she remembered exactly where she had gotten it. "Cherushii…Cherushii…Cherushii…" Those voices soon changed as did the name:

* * *

"…_Monster lover! Monster lover!" The children's chant was in her head. She wanted to cry but no tears would come out. It had been almost a full year since she lived with the "Sand Siblings". There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Cherushii sniffed, trying to keep her voice steady. _

"_It's me…Gaara…" His voice was quiet. The red-headed boy was the 'monster' that the children at school were jeering about. _

"_Come in…" She sat on her bed. The young boy entered the room, forgetting to close the door behind him. _

"_Cheru-chan…" he began quietly, "I've heard it said love can heal wounds that medicine can't help…"_

"_What are you saying?" Cherushii asked. She didn't mean to interrupt, but she was eager to know what he meant. _

"_I know you're hurt…just like me…I hear you call out for you family every night…and I think…I think all you need is love…" He paused. "I have something for you…" Another slight pause. "Well, two things…"He pulled something out from behind his back and held out a red bandana. _

"_Gaara…it reminds me of your hair!" she giggled, stroking the soft cloth with her fingertips. "Wait, I have something for YOU!" She rushed over to her jewelry box but walked shyly back to Gaara and held out a necklace. The chain was silver and the charm on it was the kanji for love; it had a bluish tinge to it. _

"_Cherushii! It reminds me of your eyes!" he said in wonder as he scanned the necklace._

_She laughed again. "Gaara, I think I love you…" she said quickly, without thinking about what kind of love she meant."Um...what was your other present?" Cherushii was clearly embarrassed at her own words. His cheeks turned pink. _

"_Well…this," he leaned in, closing the gap between them in an innocent kiss. Kankuro's eyes widened in shock as he passed by the open door and he gritted his teeth. _

* * *

"Cherushii! Are you ok?" Sutefanii yelled as she saw her cousin sway on her feet near the railing. Kankuro turned his attention to his teammate as did Temari. She ignored their attention and searched with pleading eyes for Gaara. She wondered if he still wore the necklace, or even still had it. Then she saw him lying in a pile of his own sand. As he raised his hand, Lee struggled with the sand enveloping his arm and leg.

"Sand coffin!" The red headed boy said steadily. Lee screamed in pain as the sand crushed his arm and leg. Without even thinking, Gaara added with a growl. "She's mine…" Though not everyone heard his words, the few that did reacted right away. _So, this is over Cherushii…two can play at this game… _Kankuro thought as his eyes narrowed.

"What does he mean by 'She's mine'?" Sakura asked with wide eyes. Sutefanii was deep in thought. Temari looked back and forth from Gaara to Cherushii, then sighed. _Was there something going on between them?_ Just then, the sand moved to injure Lee further when Gai-sensei leapt into harms way.

The only thing visible was Gaara's sand but it suddenly retreated and the red-head began clutching his head. After a moment of silence, Gaara began to walk to the upper level of the arena. Deep in his own thoughts, all Gaara could think about was Cherushii's horrified face when he lay motionless in the sand. _She cares, but I wonder if she remembers what she told me all those years ago,_ he wondered. His head twinged with pain again and he winced. _I doubt it…after all, I'm a monster…_he looked towards Lee's limp figure being loaded onto a stretcher and scowled. Secretly, he reached into his pocket and ran his fingers across the cool surface of a blue-tinged kanji symbol for love.

* * *

Hey guys, keep a sharp lookout for the update of my new fanfiction named **"Dream Girl"**. Neji x Tenten fans should be pleased...Hopefully, the newest chapter will be posted 2morrow!

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_ Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, but hey it's my story/life! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!

**Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!**

**Keep up the comments, I LOVE hearing what you all have to say!**


	33. Hospital Happenings

**_Author's Note:_ Long wait...hope you guys think it was worth it! Hope you all enjoy the newest episode of** A Complicated Situation**! Read, review, and as always...enjoy! XD**

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!**

* * *

**Episode 52: **_**End of the Preliminary Rounds /Hospital Happenings**_

* * *

Sutefanii watched in silence as Kakashi scooped up a trembling Sakura in his arms and carried her to the waiting medics. The other proctors began ushering the genin teams to the door, so she and Naruto started to walk towards the stairs. She brushed a blonde streak of hair behind her ear and nodded to Hayate as he stood coughing by the door.

"One month," he reminded them softly. "The actual match arrangements will be made one week before." Naruto grinned but Sutefanii merely looked at her feet. _I made it, but at what cost?_ She wondered. Her hazel eyes squinted into the sun as she and Naruto exited the Tower. It was about to set and therefore was at just the right angle to blind all of the remaining genin. Sutefanii shielded her face from the bright light with her hand. She saw her cousin up ahead, walking between her male teammates, with Temari close by.

"Cherushii?" she called softly. The pale girl heard her and turned, her hand toying with the red bandana around her throat.

"Sutefu-chan…" came the quiet reply. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari all scowled in unison.

Sutefanii ignored them and Naruto angled his body in front of her protectively. She waved him aside. "Um, where are you staying? We only have a month before you leave for Suna…"

"I'm actually not sure if I'm staying…I might be sent home early." Gaara's face remained an emotionless mask but Kankuro's frown deepened.

Temari stepped into the conversation. "You're not going anywhere. I already spoke to Baki-sensei. You get to stay with us."

Cherushii's stony expression finally broke into a small smile. "I'll find you," she promised her cousin. Sutefanii returned the smile and Naruto grabbed hold of her elbow, steering her away from the Sand ninja.

"Naruto, you live THAT way," she said, pointing in the opposite direction. He shrugged.

"I'm making sure you get home. You need to rest before going to visit Sasuke or Sakura in the hospital – don't deny it, I know you too well." Sutefanii blushed – that's exactly where she was planning on going. Naruto continued, ignoring her pink-tinged face, "You're in no shape to visit anyone…you look dead on your feet." The brunette sighed and allowed the blonde boy to escort her home.

"Make sure you rest too," Sutefanii called to Naruto as he started towards his own apartment. He waved a hand in the air without turning to face her. It was clear by the way he was dragging his feet that he was exhausted as well. With one hand on the gate, she watched her blonde friend's form disappear in the distance, stalling for as long as possible so she wouldn't have to go inside. Sutefanii sighed and pushed open the door.

The Jeraado compound was eerily quiet. Sutefanii walked cautiously towards her house. Her parents were waiting for her in the kitchen.

"We heard they actually had to hold preliminary rounds this year," Daian said softly, curiosity in her gaze.

"Well?" Deividdo looked at his younger daughter expectantly. Sutefanii shrugged. His eyes darkened with anger. "You…lost?" he asked in a tightly controlled voice.

The girl rolled her hazel eyes at the ceiling. "No." Daian clapped her hands and rushed off to tell the rest of the clan. Deividdo had a smug look on his face, but that was quickly replaced with a cold, calculating stare.

"Your new training will start the day after tomorrow." Sutefanii looked up from her feet in surprise. _A day off?_ Her father saw her surprise and smirked. "You've done well, you need time to recover. Take advantage of it…but don't do anything stupid." Sutefanii scowled and left the room.

* * *

The next morning, Sutefanii woke up pretty late, but jumped out of bed, completely reenergized. She dressed quickly and headed out to the hospital. When she got there, she found Naruto and Kakashi arguing in the lobby. The brunette stepped backwards around the corner.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto whined, "You're going to train Sasuke, aren't you?!"

"Well…" the silver-haired man shrugged sheepishly. "But I got you an even better teacher."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Me," said an unfamiliar deep voice.

"Ebisu-sensei, the closet pervert?!" Naruto yelped. Sutefanii stifled a laugh with her hand and started down the hallway towards the other nurse's station.

"Um, could you tell me where Haruno Sakura's room is? Oh, and Uchiha Sasuke and Rock Lee?"

"Certainly," the nurse replied and quickly listed the three rooms. Lee and Sakura's rooms were side-by-side right down the same hall as Sasuke's. She decided to stop by the pink-haired girl's room first.

"Knock, knock," Sutefanii grinned and stuck her head in the doorway. Sakura was sitting up in bed, the sun coming in brightly through the open window; she turned towards her visitor with a tired smile.

"Hey Sutefu-chan."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better…last night was rough, I lost a lot of blood, but they said I'm making great progress, so I should be discharged soon. I just wish they'd let me check on Lee and Sasuke-kun," Sakura said with a hint of dissatisfaction.

"I'll let them both know you'll visit them as soon as you're able," Sutefanii promised. "Has anyone else come to visit?"

"Kakashi brought me here of course, but then he went to check on Sasuke – he hasn't been back since. Ino actually came by for a little while yesterday, but I think she was just trying to pry information about Sasuke out of me…"

"Ha, it figures."

"Well, I'm sure you're anxious to see how the others are doing. If Lee's awake, give him a hug from me…" Sakura requested sadly.

"I'll stop by on my way back and let you know how they're doing." The pink-haired girl's face brightened.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Sutefanii said, opening the door and stepping back into the hallway. She opened the next door and it swung open silently. The room was pretty dark with only a few slits of light shining through the window. The only sound in the room was the rhythmic beeping of the machines.

Lee looked paler than ever, his black bowl cut hairstyle spread messily across the pillow. His eyes were closed and it was only when she was standing over him and that Sutefanii could see his chest rise and fall with his breathing. His leg and arm that Gaara had crushed were contained in casts, suspended by wire from the ceiling.

"Lee?" Sutefanii whispered. The boy made no move to show he could hear her, but she sat down beside his bed anyway. Her fingertips lightly traced his uninjured arm as she watched the lights on the monitors flash.

"This is from Sakura," she said softly, gently hugging him. She pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes before slowly backing out of the room and shutting the door quietly behind her. Taking a deep breath, Sutefanii made her way down the hallway towards Sasuke's room. Twisting the doorknob, she wasn't sure what to expect inside.

Sasuke's room was a bit brighter than Lee's, but not by much. The shades on the window were open a little, letting streaks of sunlight fall onto the bed and across a sleeping Sasuke's form. Sutefanii could sense the difference between Lee's comatose state and her dark haired teammate's gentle slumber.

Suddenly, she felt the intense need to escape from the room. _It's one thing if he's unconscious, but I don't want to seem like a stalker by watching him sleep!_ she thought. The brunette girl slowly began to back her way out of the room, but when her back finally rested against the door, Sasuke shifted in his sleep.

"Sutefu…" he sighed, turning on his side to face the wall. Sutefanii was frozen in place. _Did he just…?_ Sasuke moved again, but this time it was to stretch as he slowly opened his eyes. He sat up in the bed and his dark eyes immediately shot towards Sutefanii. A light shade of pink colored his cheeks when it registered who else was in the room. _Shit, I hope I didn't talk in my sleep like I used to…_

The brunette girl gasped softly and looked at her feet – Sasuke's sheet has been covering him up to his neck, but now she realized he was completely shirtless. Sasuke looked down at his bare chest and pulled the sheet up to cover most of his toned stomach as Sutefanii turned red.

"Um…hi?" he said dumbly.

"Hey," her voice cracked. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Hey, you're alright."

Sasuke shrugged. "More or less." He rubbed his neck, his fingers obscuring Sutefanii's view of the curse mark. The two watched each other, the awkward silence permeating the room.

"You feeling…better?" Sutefanii ventured quietly. He nodded and they lapsed into silence again. Sutefanii's ability to make random conversation failed her when she most needed it. The dark-haired boy seemed on the verge of saying something, but a crash from the hallway broke the stillness instead. Sasuke began ripping wires off of his arms, ignoring the erratic beeping of the machines. Sutefanii helped disconnect a few more before the pair rushed into the hallway together.

The door of Lee's room was completely torn off its hinges and now rested against the opposite wall. A river of sand trickled from the edges of the door across the floor and back into the room.

Naruto's voice was panicked. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Shikamaru echoed the blonde boy's concerns in a frantic voice very much unlike his own. "Get away from him!" Sutefanii and Sasuke practically ran to the open doorway to find out what was going on.

* * *

**Special Note: **So, anyone want to venture a guess as to what's happening right now? Hint: It is canon...but not for long **XD**

Hey guys, keep a sharp lookout for the update of my new fanfiction named **"Dream Girl"**. Neji x Tenten fans should be pleased...Hopefully, the newest chapter will be posted this weekend!

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_ Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, but hey it's my story/life! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!

**Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!**

**Keep up the comments, I LOVE hearing what you all have to say!**


	34. Confessions of a Teenage Drama Shinobi

**_Author's Note:_ Long wait...hope you guys think it was worth it! Hope you all enjoy the newest episode of** A Complicated Situation**! Read, review, and as always...enjoy! XD**

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!**

* * *

**Episode 53: **_**Confessions of a Teenage Drama Shinobi**_

* * *

The first thing Sutefanii saw as she got into the room was Shikamaru, gripping his hands together in a hand sign. _His shadow imitation technique?_ Sutefanii wondered as she spied his extended shadow on the floor. It led to…Gaara. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes met his. The turquoise color was bright and his eyes were completely bloodshot. The red-head clutched the sides of his head in pain and winced. His breathing was heavy and labored. Sutefanii's gaze wandered away from him towards the bed. Lee's form was barely visible, his face the only part left uncovered by sand. Naruto stood at the foot, trying to brush the substance away. Gaara glared at him, but couldn't move because of Shikamaru's technique.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Naruto exclaimed again.

"I'm trying to kill him," Gaara said in a controlled voice. He was suddenly completely still and calm, instead of fighting to get free and holding his own head. It was as if someone else had taken control.

"Why would you kill him? You won your match, didn't you?!" Shikamaru's normally disinterested tone was panicked.

"I'll kill you too, if you insist on getting in my way…" the red-head threatened coolly.

"What is your problem –" Sasuke started.

"Only a monster would kill someone for the hell of it!" Naruto cut him off. Sutefanii was silent, still stunned by the sight of Lee's unconscious sand-covered body.

"I AM a monster," Gaara growled at them. "I murdered my own mother."

"What?" Shikamaru gasped. Sutefanii's hand flew to her mouth.

"She died giving birth to me…my father used a ninja technique to bind an incarnate of sand to me. I was a monster at birth and even now, Shukaku resides within me…"

_He has a demon inside of him too…Just like Naruto has the Kyuubi…_Sutefanii thought, shooting a discrete glance at her blonde best friend. It was clear from the concerned look in his blue eyes that Naruto could see the similarities as well.

"My father has been trying to assassinate me since I was six years old. But my suffering has helped me find my reason to exist," Gaara continued. "I fight only for myself and love only myself. No one dares get close to me – I'd kill them. And now, it is my wish to kill him," he glanced towards a motionless Lee, "and YOU…" Sand suddenly shot off the bed aiming at all four conscious Leaf genin.

"What the –?!" Shikamaru yelled as his technique was rendered useless. The four extensions of sand condensed into one and focused on Sutefanii. Sasuke moved in front of her slightly, causing the sand to blast both of them off of their feet into the wall behind them. Shikamaru was knocked backwards next and crashed into the spot where Sasuke was already slumped against it. They groaned in unison.

Naruto tried to rush over and help Sutefanii up, but the wave of sand threatened him next. Lee's machines beeped wildly as more sand enclosed on him. The door flew open and smashed into the wall. Temari's eyes were wide with fear as she stopped dead in the doorway. Cherushii crashed into her back and fell to the ground. From that viewpoint, she was able to see the damage in the room.

"Gaara, NO! Stop! You promised me…" she trailed off, sobbing wordlessly. The sand stopped and trickled harmlessly off everyone involved and back into its gourd. Temari finally moved towards Lee and pushed sand off the bed. Cherushii got up and sprinted at Gaara, cradling him in her arms as he fell to his knees, clutching his head once again. Naruto gently lifted Sutefanii to her feet as Shikamaru and Sasuke used the wall as support.

Kankuro raced into the room next, along with Gai-sensei and numerous nurses and doctors. In the ensuing chaos, no one noticed Sutefanii and Naruto slip out the door. The blonde boy tried to hurry down the hallway but was stopped by Sutefanii's soft voice calling his name. He turned to face her, his blue eyes clouded with emotion.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing…" he replied. She raised an eyebrow and he sighed. "That…that could have been me," Naruto whispered, his face completely devastated. Sutefanii held out her arms and he melted into her embrace. "He's just like me," he sighed into her hair.

"There is a clear difference between you two. Anyone could see it. You CARE. You care about everyone else, you have friends. It doesn't matter what's inside of you…" her voice faltered as he jerked back out of her arms.

"You know about that? How?" His eyes were wide with worry. "I barely understand it, how do you…"

She shrugged and looked away. "My family was around the time the Nine-Tails attacked the village." He seemed to accept the explanation easily enough but still seemed shaken by Gaara's attack. Sutefanii comforted him for a few more minutes before going to inform an anxious Sakura about what the crashes were all about.

* * *

After Kankuro, Temari, and Cherushii escorted a dazed Gaara out of the hospital, they returned to the inn they were stationed in. Kankuro made sure his brother took a long hot shower and then left him alone to rest. Gaara was lying quietly on his bed, staring at the love necklace charm in his hand when there was a soft knock on the door. He swiftly stuck the jewelry into his pocket and waited for the intruder to come in. The door opened a crack; Gaara turned to face the wall and closed his eyes. Cherushii's voice broke the silence.

"Gaara-kun?" she said quietly. He didn't move. She slipped into the room, shutting the door behind her, and sat on the end of the bed. Gaara kept his eyes shut and he suddenly felt the sting of tears begin. It was an unfamiliar feeling; he couldn't even remember the last time he cried. But Cherushii's concern and his episode in the hospital combined…his head started to hurt again; he winced against his will. The brunette girl noticed and laid a gentle hand on his arm. He jerked it away from her and sat up, his turquoise eyes burning.

"How can you even look at me, let alone touch me? I'm a monster," he spat out, pulling his legs to his chest. The innocence of his current position contrasted with the pain in his expression. Cherushii reached out to him again and he flinched.

"How can I make you understand? You're not a monster. It's not something you can control...not all of the time anyway. Every now and then Shukaku gets too strong, but that's why you have us…me, Kankuro, and Temari. You can't pull away from us…we're the ones who can help you. We love you," she said softly. He cradled his head in his heads, his fingers tracing the symbol on his forehead.

"I'm not sure I know what love is anymore…" he whispered. Cherushii's blue eyes filled with tears and she blinked them away as she stood up.

"Just try to relax for a bit, OK?" she called, trying to hide the shakiness in her voice and going out into the hallway. Kankuro was waiting for her outside. Once he saw the look on her face, he enveloped her in his arms.

* * *

A few days later, Sutefanii's training was well underway. After what seemed like the hundredth failed attempt to learn a new Akaruigan technique, Deividdo threw his arms up into the air in disgust and stormed inside the house. Sutefanii threw a shuriken at the closed door, where it made a dull thud as it got lodged in the wood. She grabbed it as she followed her father into the house.

"Ugh!" she slammed the bedroom door behind her. She flopped facedown on the bed. A soft knock interrupted her mattress-punching session.

"Go away," she moaned, her face still mashed into the pillows. The tiny creak of a door opening alerted her to the fact that this person wasn't giving up that easily. Kurisuten gingerly sat on the edge of the bed, her fingers itching to smooth out the sheets. The elder Jeraado girl sat silently, waiting for the peaceful bubble to burst.

"What do you want?" Sutefanii asked crossly.

"You shouldn't treat the so rudely. They ARE trying to help."

"By running me ragged? By torturing my body and my brain? I hate their mind games – and you're just another part of it, on your own selfish level," the younger brunette accused. Her sister said nothing and looked away, her hands playing absently with the fringe of her skirt.

"I'm tired. Leave me alone." The hint of venom in Sutefanii's voice was barely concealed. Kurisuten stood up to leave, but paused in the doorway when she heard a sob escape from the pillows. She opened her mouth to speak, but cringed as the normally controlled front of her sister folded completely.

_She's right. They could – should – treat her better than this…she IS the clan's heir after all. Ever since they found out she possesses the Akaruigan, I've been shoved into the background. It was much better before: I got all the attention, the praise, the glory of being first born. And now…I live for my studies and to help push Sutefanii over the edge – toughen her up a bit and teach her the world is not all sunshine and rainbows. I'm obligated to help her and my parents, but she sees through the façade anyway. There's really no point in pretending, _Kurisuten thought, closing the door quietly behind her.

* * *

**Special Note: **As usual, I'm twisting canon storylines to fit into my own plot. Clever, huh? The title of this episode is a play on the book/movie title "Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen". However, there is defiantely more than one dramatic ninja in this chapter.

Hey guys, keep a sharp lookout for the update of my new fanfiction named **"Dream Girl"**. Neji x Tenten fans should be pleased...Hopefully, the newest chapter will be posted this weekend!

Also check out my newest fanfiction **"Shikamaru Nara Must Die"** a sort of parody on the movie John Tucker Must Die mixed with some canon and non-canon Naruto pairings and tons of fun!

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_ Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, but hey it's my story/life! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!

**Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!**

**Keep up the comments, I LOVE hearing what you all have to say**


	35. Under My Skin

**_Author's Note:_ Hope you all enjoy the newest episode of** A Complicated Situation**! Read, review, and as always...enjoy! XD**

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!**

* * *

**Episode 54: **_**Under My Skin**_

* * *

Deividdo sighed and pushed his hair off his sweating forehead as Kurisuten finished reciting her sister's words. The elder Jeraado then left the room, a smug smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Daian continued to cook dinner, shaking her head slightly in disapproval of her younger daughter; her husband watched her with unfocused eyes. _She doesn't realize I'm – we're – doing this for her own damn good. She never would have made it this far in the exams without all the training…still, maybe 'running her ragged' isn't a very effective method – when she lets her temper get the best of her, her technique suffers. More rest and relaxation time could be worked into the plan, I suppose. Perhaps she should also spend more time with her mother learning meditation…we'll see…

* * *

_

"I feel like all we've talked about is me. Let's turn the focus on you," Hinata suggested quietly.

"Let's not! I'm a bit more…complicated than you're average kunoichi," Sutefanii replied with a dangerously sweet smile.

"Let's try." The brunette's grin faded slightly.

"I…can't." Hinata's pale eyes widened with interest and sympathy.

"Can't or won't?" the Hyuga girl asked in her breathy voice.

Sutefanii's hazel eyes narrowed. "A little of both, actually. Can we drop the subject before I say anything I'll regret?" Hinata agreed, but not as quickly as the brunette thought she would.

"So, no progress with Naruto yet?" Sutefanii's tone was cheerful, but a darkness still lurked in her gaze. The pale girl shook her head.

"I'm more confident and I'm stuttering less, there just hasn't been any opportunity to test it out. He's constantly training – like you and I usually are. Luckily, we get a reprieve.

"It's a miracle," the brunette's smile was genuine this time. "I think our parents like the idea of an alliance between our clans…" she trailed off, her eyes widening in shock. Sasuke had just passed by the window – it was the first time Sutefanii had seen him outside of the hospital and one of the few times he wasn't training. "Hey, I've got to talk to someone, do mind if we –"

"Cut this a little short?" Hinata smiled in understanding. "No problem, I want to check in with Kiba and Shino soon anyway. Go get him!"

"Thanks Hinata-chan! See you later!" Sutefanii called over her shoulder, already halfway through the door. She saw Sasuke up ahead of her, about to turn onto another street. "Sasuke! Wait a second!"

He spun around, searching for the source of the noise. When his gaze fell on her, something in his face seemed to shift, making him seem less closed off. She walked towards him, trying to keep it casual.

"Hey…I haven't seen you up and around lately. How're you doing?" Sutefanii asked earnestly as they turned onto the next street together.

"I'm alright. Kakashi did a good job of putting me back together. The hospital stay was just a formality," he flashed her his trademark smirk. She worked hard to keep from blushing – _why does he have this effect on me?_ she wondered._Something about him just gets under my skin…_

"And training? How's that going?"

"Good. Kakashi-sensei took me under his wing." That seemed to be the most information that Sasuke wanted to divulge on the subject. _Must mean that Kakashi's teaching him Chidori or one of his other amazing jonin-level moves_, Sutefanii guessed. She smiled brightly at her dark-haired teammate.

"Well, good luck with all that. I suppose I'll just see you at the final rounds…"she trailed off, secretly disappointed in herself for not finding a way to spend more time with him.

"Or we could…hang out before then," Sasuke suggested suddenly. _What? Where did this boldness come from?!_ "You know, we are teammates…we could become better friends," his face flushed._ I sound like such a tool. Keep up the emo act you numbskull! _he berated himself.

"That sounds like fun…if you can find time for me in your busy schedule, of course," Sutefanii giggled before mentally slapping herself. _Stop flirting, he's only looking for friendship, just as you explained to Sakura many times before…_

"Oh, I'll make time for you," Sasuke said absently. As her grin widened, he realized what he had just said. _So much for always playing it cool around Sutefanii…something about her just gets under my skin…_

"So, I'll see you soon?" she asked slyly.

"Definitely,' he replied softly, watching her walk away.

* * *

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" Sutefanii asked the next day, entering the tea shop and noticing her teammate seated at a table.

"Oh, hi Sutefu. Not much, just doing some thinking…" the pink-haired girl replied quietly as Sutefanii took a seat.

"Thinking about anything in particular?" Sutefanii asked. _Or anyone…_she added internally.

"Kind of…I was just thinking of all the guys around here…"

"Having a boy-crazy moment, are we?" Sutefanii smirked.

Sakura giggled a little. "Yeah, I guess you could say that…Except all the guys are crazy about YOU." The brunette sighed and shrugged. Her teammate folded her hands on the table. 'Don't get the wrong idea, I don't blame you…You're kind of a breath of fresh air to the rest of us. But it doesn't leave many…options for me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Sasuke obviously likes you much more than me or Ino…Naruto's absolutely in love with you…" Sutefanii opened her mouth to protest, but Sakura continued talking "…Even though you're trying to set him up with Hinata. You're friends with most of the boys and they're all secretly in love with you…even if they seem to be interested in someone else. Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, probably even Shino and that stuck up prick Neji!"

Sutefanii smiled. "There IS one guy who isn't infatuated with me…in fact he adores you, Sakura-chan!"

"What?! Who?"

"Lee! He's been in love with you forever, even when you treated him like crap!" Sakura looked down at the cup of tea in her hands.

"Lee…" she murmured, picturing his smiling face. "Maybe I could give him a chance…I'm kind of over Sasuke-kun now anyway…"

"What? Really?! That was fast," Sutefanii blurted out. Sakura gave her a questioning look and the brunette girl blushed lightly.

"So you like him now?" Sakura asked.

"As a friend, yes. As more…I think so…but not in an obsessive way! Not like Ino and –" she cut herself off.

"Me," Sakura finished. The two girls looked a each other and burst out laughing.

"Was I REALLY that bad?" Sakura managed to get out, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. Sutefanii was still doubled over laughing, but she managed to nod. Sakura started laughing again as Sasuke strolled into the tea shop and put in an order to go. He came over to them when he heard their hysterics.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a smirk. The girls looked at each other and stopped giggling.

"Nothing!" they chorused innocently before cracking up all over again.

Sasuke gave them a strange look. "Alright. I guess I'll see you around," he said dismissively, a cold look coming over his face as he left the tea shop with his cup.

"I hate it when he does that," Sutefanii growled, all trace of her laughter gone. "it makes me wonder if he's really human all the time…It doesn't happen that often, only when –"

"When other people are around," Sakura finished the thought. Sutefanii looked astonished. "Oh please. Don't think people haven't noticed. His icy exterior melts when you're around…but if there are too many witnesses, he freezes up. You have this charm that makes people want to open up to you – I've been prey to it too," the pink-haired girl laughed a bit. Sutefanii still didn't look convinced.

"Come on. You've even gotten Kakashi to loosen up a bit," Sakura said.

"Not that hard, considering…"

"Considering what?"

"He's an old friend of the family. How else would I have been assigned to make our team a four-person one? The Hatakes and Jeraados have been informally linked for a few generations now," Sutefanii shrugged and then grinned evilly. "Although truth be told, I think my older sister wants their relationship to be carved in stone…"

"She likes Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura giggled.

"She's crushing on him big time. Even before the first time we saw under his mask –"

"What?!" Sakura's screech cut through the air. "You've seen his FACE?!"

Sutefanii smiled innocently. "A few times…not too often. And not too recently." Sakura took a few minutes to recover.

Sutefanii and Sakura were still sitting, enjoying their tea when Ino strolled by. The blonde and brunette exchanged venomous looks, but the pink-haired kunoichi offered her sometimes friend/sometimes rival a weak smile. Ino sniffed disdainfully and turned her back on them. Sakura sighed.

"Whatever happened between you two? From what I've heard, you were inseparable until your final year at the Academy…" Sutefanii trailed off, not wanting to pry, but curious all the same.

"We were best friends…we still have our good moments," Sakura offered weakly. The hazel-eyed girl frowned.

"Spill it all," Sutefanii pressed.

"I'm sure you've heard how Ino took me under her wing, shielding me from the teasing and teaching me how to come out of my shell," Sakura said as the other girl nodded. "Well, then one day we both realized we had a crush on the same boy…Uchiha Sasuke, to be more precise." Sutefanii winced. "It started getting a little competitive and ino would always let me know every tiny gesture, every little sign, every miniscule motion that was slowly reeling Sasuke in.

"One day, I finally had enough. I returned her ribbon, the one she had given me on the first day of our friendship. I told her it was over: 'From now on, we're rivals' and then I walked away," Sakura stated quietly.

"Harsh," Sutefanii whispered.

Sakura looked startled at this idea. "No," she frowned, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Enough was enough. I wasn't the same girl who could be stepped all over. I had a right to break free and pursue the boy I wanted…" she trailed off, looking at Sutefanii questioningly as the brunette shook her head.

"She helped shape you, helped make that girl you once were…"

"But she tried to crush my feelings for Sasuke! She's always treated me badly, save for a few moments when we weren't thinking of our dislike of each other. You've seen and heard it with your own eyes and ears. You know how Ino is. She barely knows you – she views you as a threat to her and Sasuke's possible future, just like me. She tears you down and tried to build herself up and – why do you keep SHAKING YOUR HEAD AT ME?!"

"She was your best friend, your ONLY friend. She tore down your walls, let you enjoy the world again, and allowed you to be free. She wasn't the one that broke up your friendship for a guy. She didn't give back the main symbol of your friendship, a ribbon. She didn't try to hate you when you both wanted him," Sutefanii said softly. _I never thought I'd see the day when I would feel compassion and sympathy for Yamanaka…I understand why she can be bitter. And I can't ever really hate her because of this…_ she thought.

Sakura bit her lip._ A totally different point of view. Someone from the outside, who didn't see it all, but only heard my reflection. I never dreamed of blaming this mess on myself, but…_her green eyes blurred with tears. _Some friend I am…how could I EVER do that to her?_ She stiffened as she suddenly felt a pair of warm arms around her. The pink-haired girl relaxed into Sutefanii's hug and let a few tears spill over.

Once she let go, Sutefanii pulled out some tissues for her friend and let her compose herself. "There is a way to fix this…" the brunette murmured.

"How?" Sakura's voice trembled a little.

"You've said it yourself, you've still got a rocky relationship with her. You can be best friends again, even if you are rivals on other matters. The main problem to address is how you can apologize to her for all those years ago…"

"I think I can handle it now that I've heard your perspective on the situation," Sakura managed a hint of a smile. "I'm going to try and catch up with her now…Can we meet up later?"

"We can try," Sutefanii replied.

* * *

Hey guys, keep a sharp lookout for the update of my new fanfiction named **"Dream Girl"**. Neji x Tenten fans should be pleased...Hopefully, the newest chapter will be posted this week! Monday night, if you're lucky...

Also check out my newest fanfiction **"Shikamaru Nara Must Die"** a sort of parody on the movie John Tucker Must Die mixed with some canon and non-canon Naruto pairings and tons of fun! New chapter soon!

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_ Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, but hey it's my story/life! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!

**Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!**

**Keep up the comments, I LOVE hearing what you all have to say**


	36. Truth or Dare Dating

**_Author's Note:_ Hope you all enjoy the newest episode of** A Complicated Situation**! Read, review, and as always...enjoy! XD**

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!**

* * *

**Episode 55: **_**Truth or Dare Dating**_

* * *

Sasuke headed over to the training grounds, hands in his pockets. _I haven't seen Sutefanii at all today. I wonder if she's done training for the day…_Just as he finished his thought, he looked up and saw the brunette girl laying in the grass near the three posts. A book was lying open in front of her, but as he walked up silently behind her, she sighed and looked away from the text off into the distance.

"Day-dreaming?" Sasuke asked, sitting next to her. Sutefanii was startled and sat up halfway, while also shutting her book hurriedly.

"Um, yeah…" she answered softly. Her gloomy, thoughtful expression faded. "What's up?" the brunette asked, in a much more merry voice.

"I was looking for y – I, I was going to train, but now I'm distracted," Sasuke cut himself off, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. "I've never seen you so quiet…" he smirked, turning her thoughts elsewhere.

She raised an eyebrow, but went along with the change of subject. "What do you mean?" she asked playfully.

"You're a lot like Naruto…much less annoying, but still really similar. You both are constantly smiling and cheerful. You can't ever sit still or stop talking or joking or pulling pranks –"

"Oh yeah? And what about you?" Sutefanii asked defensively. "You're normally Mr. Silent and Mysterious and yet when it's just the two of us, you totally open up!"

Sasuke's mouth hung open for a moment but he shut it and looked away. When he turned back, his unexpressive mask was in place again, although his tone of voice was still amused. "You never answered my question. What is the deal with the quiet time I interrupted?"

"Interrupted is right…" she mumbled under her breath. Sasuke's dark gaze caught her hazel eyes and held them for a moment. Sutefanii sighed and ran her hand through her hair, causing the blonde highlights to sparkle in the bright sunlight. "I'm not Miss Sunshine all the time. It's just the natural role I fall into for defensive purposes against my family. If I act like everything is so happy and great all the time, they leave me alone no questions asked. No matter how much pain I'm in, I know better than to show it…" She sighed again and then looked up at him, her eyes wide. "I've never told anyone this before…not even Naruto."

Sasuke stood up and reached out a hand to help Sutefanii to her feet. "Well, I'm glad you can confide in me…I'm happy to listen, anytime." She smiled at him – not one of her normally blinding grins, but a genuinely happy one. Sasuke thought to himself, _Go for it Uchiha. No time like the present, since you already shared such a 'touching moment'…_ "Sutefanii?"

"Sasuke?" she asked at the exact same moment. They shared a quiet laugh before Sutefanii gestured to him and said, "You first."

"I was just wondering…are you…doing anything later?"

She looked at him for a moment in surprise, before slowly saying, "No. Why?"

"I thought maybe we could…hang out tonight or something." Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck uneasily.

Sutefanii toyed with a strand of her hair and tried not to giggle at his nervousness. "Sure. What did you have in mind?" she asked calmly.

_Not exactly the response I'd normally get from a girl, but when has Sutefanii ever been like any other girl?_ Sasuke thought. Out loud, he said, "You'll see. I'll come by you place around five." He stuck his hands into his pockets, trying to recover some sense of "cool".

"OK," Sutefanii nodded. She bent down to pick up her book. Hugging it to her chest, she started to walk back towards town. "See you then," she called as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. Sasuke watched her move away. As soon as he couldn't make out her shape anymore, he let out a big whoosh of air – he didn't even realize he'd been holding his breath.

* * *

Sutefanii nervously awaited five o'clock._ I have to get him away from here fast. Kurisuten been asking awkward questions all afternoon and she won't let this slide easily…For Sasuke's sake, we need to move fast before the rest of my family gets wind of the news – that I'm going out with the last Uchiha in Konoha! _The brunette straightened out the edge of her shirt and leaned against the wall outside of the Jeraado compound. _Please don't let anyone come out here…_she thought desperately as Sasuke walked up.

"Hey," Sasuke said, his dark eyes lighting up at the sight of her. "You look great…as usual."

"Thanks," she said blushing lightly. "Shall we go?" He seemed to sense her urgent desire to get away from her home.

"Right. Come on," he said softly, grabbing her hand and tugging her along beside him.

* * *

"Oh WOW! Sasuke…this is unbelievable! How did you ever manage to find this place?!" Sutefanii gasped. The two genin were standing on a light grassy platform area just above the Hokage Stone. A red and white checkered blanket complete with a picnic basket rested on the ground beside them. He smirked and sat down. Patting the space next to him, he looked up at her, still grinning smugly. She knelt down beside him, watching him carefully unpack the basket.

After the two had eaten, they sat back to watch the sun set over Konoha. It was the ultimate spot to view the fading rainbow of colors in the sky. Sutefanii turned to Sasuke.

"OK, let's play a game," she said slyly.

He looked at her, a smirk creeping over his face once again. "Depends on what you want to play…" he answered slowly.

"Truth or dare?" she smiled at him mischievously.

"Truth" he replied coolly.

"Did you actually make all this amazing food, or did you buy it?" she asked playfully.

He blushed slightly and shrugged. "I made it."

"Wow – everything was fantastic. You're a great chef!"

"No big deal," he said modestly. "Truth or dare?"

"Hmm…truth!"

"Why did you tell me all about you and your family problems earlier?"

"Because…you seem very trustworthy. And…well…something about you makes me want to open up to you." Sutefanii's cheeks were flushed. "Now, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why _am_ I the only one you open up to? You may have skillfully avoided the question earlier, but don't think you're off the hook…"

"…Even though you act a lot like Naruto and we _seem_ like total opposites…I just always felt like we could relate. Now I know I didn't imagine it…we _are_ alike in the sense that we hide a part of ourselves." Sutefanii nodded at his answer thoughtfully. "Um OK, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she replied. He grinned at her in a way that made her start to regret the decision.

"Let's see…I dare you…to…yell 'I love Rock Lee' at the top of you're lungs from up here." She blinked. _That's all? Too easy._ "Don't forget to add your name…_Sakura_." Sasuke smirked evilly as Sutefanii stood and giggled.

"I, Haruno Sakura, love Rock Lee with all my heart!" she screamed out. Her words echoed across the village and she collapsed next to Sasuke in hysterics.

"Priceless," she said, her shoulders still shaking with laughter. "Your turn!"

"Dare me…" he answered.

"I dare you…to strip and sit in your underwear until your next turn! HA!" she burst into laughter again when she saw the expression on his face. He expected something simple and not embarrassing – but Sutefanii was not taking it easy on him. "Hey, no complaints, it's a pretty warm night…" He sighed and tugged his shirt off over his head.

"Oh baby! Take it off!" the brunette teased him as he pulled off his shorts and threw them at her head. "Ooh, you're a boxer boy…interesting." She grinned as he turned bright red. His pale toned torso shone in the coming darkness, especially against his black boxers.

"OK, OK. Truth or dare?" he watched her hopefully, wanting to get her back for this. She clasped her hands together, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of picking dare.

"Truth!"

"Damn! Well…seeing as you dared me to do this ridiculous thing, it's only fair to ask…are you one of my many rabid fan-girls who would KILL to see me like this?" He met her gaze squarely.

"Do I look like I'm foaming at the mouth for you, Uchiha?" she asked him, one eyebrow raised challengingly.

"Ha, I guess not…that's a very good thing to know though."

"Why?"

"I usually make an effort to avoid fan-girls at all costs. To think that I might actually be on a date with one of them would kind of ruin the moment…" he said slyly, leaning towards her.

"And what moment would that be?" Sutefanii asked coyly.

"This," he replied. Moving his hand under her chin, he tilted her head upwards. Their eyes met and they slowly moved closer together, each expecting something to happen and prevent this moment like it had always happened in the past. But_ finally_, Sasuke and Sutefanii's mouths met in a soft, sweet kiss. It ended after a few minutes and they moved away from each other slightly. Sutefanii finally managed to speak.

"Truth or dare, Sasuke?"

"Dare," he said, barely audible.

"I dare you to do that again," she whispered, smirking. The dark-haired boy leaned in towards her again and completed his task.

* * *

_Well, here it is._ Sasuke and Sutefanii have FINALLY kissed, after many MANY failed attempts in previous chapters. The question is, will their little romance last through the final rounds of the Chunin Exams? Will Naruto find out what's been going on? How will Ino react? What ever happened between Ino and Sakura anyway? Will Lee recover soon, and will Sakura give him a chance? Will Hinata ever stand a chance with Naruto? These questions and more will be answered in future episodes of **A Complicated Situation**! _Stay tuned!!_

Hey guys, keep a sharp lookout for the update of my new fanfiction named **"Dream Girl"**. Neji x Tenten fans should be pleased...Hopefully, the final chapter will be posted this week! (If you're lucky...)

Also check out my newest fanfiction **"Shikamaru Nara Must Die"** a sort of parody on the movie John Tucker Must Die mixed with some canon and non-canon Naruto pairings and tons of fun! New chapter up soon!

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_ Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, but hey it's my story/life! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!

**Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!**

**Keep up the comments, I LOVE hearing what you all have to say**

* * *


	37. Not As Strong As They Seem

**_Author's Note:_ Hope you all enjoy the newest episode of** A Complicated Situation**! Read, review, and as always...enjoy! XD**

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!**

* * *

**Episode 56: **_**Not As Strong As They Seem...**_

* * *

Sasuke pulled on his shirt and shorts slowly as Sutefanii looked off into the distance, trying not to stare over her shoulder and admire his toned body. Her face was hot; she could almost still feel his lips on hers. The hazel-eyed girl had just lifted her hand to touch her mouth when the dark-haired boy cleared his throat, signaling to her that it was alright to look again. She glanced over at him, glad that the night could cover up her blushing face.

"It's getting really dark. We should get going," he said softly, catching her eyes. Sasuke stood up and offered a hand to Sutefanii, who reluctantly allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. They gathered up the picnic stuff and climbed back down the stairway of the Hokage Stone, heading back to town. The two walked side by side through the village, but instead of continuing their game of truth or dare, they quizzed each other.

"Favorite colors?" he asked.

She looked down at her outfit. "Green, obviously…but also black, silver, and blue," she plucked at his sleeve with a smirk that rivaled his own perfected trademark. "Favorite fruit?"

"Tomato," he replied. "It **is** a fruit, you know. Hn, favorite…flower?"

"Black rose." He raised an eyebrow and asked why. "They're extremely rare…and unique. Like me." Sutefanii smiled brightly. After awhile, they lapsed into comfortable silence. The dark-haired boy finally mustered enough nerve to reach out for her hand.

As their fingertips grazed each others, there was a huge crack of thunder. It was followed immediately by a bright bolt of lightning, illuminating the dark sky. Sutefanii gasped and gripped Sasuke's hand tightly. He smirked and used the opportunity to pull her closer. The sky suddenly opened up and the rain poured down, drenching them in seconds. The thunder was so loud it shook the ground and the lightning contrasted sharply with the pitch black night. The brunette girl shivered and leaned in further towards Sasuke, because of the cold…and a few other reasons. The pale boy noticed the difference in her behavior immediately. He stopped walking.

"Are you…scared?" he asked, incredulous that this normally daring genin could seem so helpless. The rain continued to fall as Sutefanii turned away from him, shame coloring her face. _Here comes the mocking, _she thought, wincing at the next burst of thunder. She tried to pull her hand away, humiliated because of one of her few fears. He held fast to her hand, locking his fingers with hers. "It's OK. I won't tell anyone…I'm here, there's no need to worry," he said seriously, meeting her horrified, pleading gaze with understanding.

"Thanks," she whispered. Sutefanii allowed herself to be pulled into a hug. The thunder and lighting finally faded and the two began to walk along slowly, hands still intertwined. The brunette tilted her head back, letting the water wash over her face. Sasuke shook his soaked hair out of his eyes and smiled at her, a true smile, not just one of his patented smirks. She squeezed his hand and grinned in return, her hazel eyes sparkling. They slowed down further as they got closer to the Jeraado compound, eventually stopping just outside the gate. The rain had let up; it was only a light shower of mist now.

"Well, I'd better head inside….the parental unit will be worried about me out in this storm," Sutefanii said regretfully. "This was such an amazing night, Sasuke…you are…we could…I thought…I – I wish it didn't have to end," she stumbled over her words, trying to explain her emotions. She smiled at him, full of happiness, and turned to go.

Sasuke reached out and caught her wrist before she got too far away. She glanced up at him in surprise as he spun her around. Her back pressed against the outside wall and he leaned over her, an arm on either side of her, his hands pushing against the bricks. His face was just inches away from hers, his dark gaze intense. Sutefanii blushed. _Just like at the training grounds…_

"I'm glad you had a good time," he said in amused voice. "So did I."

"Then why are we st–" Sasuke cut her off, silencing her with his lips. His arms went around her, pulling her closer as she slid her arms around his neck. Finally she had to break away, breathing heavily. Her whole body tingled with electricity and from the look in Sasuke's eyes, it was obvious he felt it too. His ragged breathing was just as unstable as hers.

"Bye Sasu-kun," she called softly to him, slipping out of his arms and through the doorway. He watched her go, entertained by his new nickname.

"Bye Sutu-chan," he whispered back with the same abbreviation.

She flashed him a quick smile before shutting the gate behind her and sprinting towards her house. _Always leave them wanting more…But what if __**I'm**__ the one who can't wait to see __**him**__ again?_

* * *

The next day during Sutefanii's training, her father noticed she had a new sense of energy. _I've never seen her like this before. Generally, she seems really happy, but this complete euphoric teenager is a little unnerving. Whenever we take a break, she's lost in her own blissful little world, but she snaps right back into training without a problem and gives it more effort than I've ever seen. Sutefanii also isn't being nearly as hostile towards me as she usually is. She wasn't around at dinner last night…could that have something to do with the attitude adjustment? _Deividdo thought curiously. Motioning to Sutefanii to try the technique again, he frowned. _It may be good for her right now, but if the object of her cheerfulness begins to distract her, I will have to do more research into her life outside of our compound…_

"That's good enough for today. You put forth a great deal of effort today. I'm…I'm proud of you," he smiled at her.

Sutefanii's face broke out in a blinding grin. She skipped over and hugged him tightly, planting a small kiss on his cheek before running towards the house to shower. "Thanks! Love you," she called out over her shoulder. Deividdo shook his head as he watched her go.

"Who are you and what have you done with our clan's heir?" he murmured under his breath with a small smile, stroking his cheek absently.

* * *

Sasuke seemed to be having a bit more trouble concentrating than Sutefanii. Kakashi was getting a little frustrated.

"Come on Sasuke. Don't tell me that you've given up. Should I start training Naruto instead?" the silver-haired man gently prodded at Sasuke's ego. The dark-haired genin scowled.

"Alright, I think I got it this time," he said quietly, beginning to attempt the technique again. An image of Sutefanii's smiling face broke through his concentration. "Ugh!"

Kakashi shook his head."I don't understand it…I was always motivated to get stronger. I'll see if Naruto –"

"NO!"

"Alright then…show me what you've got," the jonin crossed his arms.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled, his hand crackling with electricity. He punched a hole in the nearby hill, reducing it to nearly half its size.

Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Not too bad." The dark-haired boy swayed a little on his feet, but caught himself. His teacher eyed him carefully, but Sasuke waved him away. He did the technique a second time, nearly destroying the rest of the hill. This time he was so dizzy, he actually fell to his knees and held his stomach.

"You're nauseous…it's to be expected after draining yourself of chakra. Looks like two is your limit," Kakashi observed.

"How – how many can you do?" Sasuke managed to ask between gasps.

"Four…if I really push it."

"What – what would happen if I – if I tried to use Chidori a third time?"

"You wouldn't have any chakra left," the jonin said sternly. "Best case scenario, you'd be unconscious for a **long** time. Worst case, and most probable…you'd die."

Sasuke took the information in, as he got control over his breathing again. His muscles didn't feel so weak, so he attempted to stand up. Kakashi caught his arm before he could fall.

"Guess that's it for today, let's get you home," the silver-haired man said. He suddenly stiffened; Sasuke felt the new presence too. They turned to face…Gaara.

"What do **you** want?" Sasuke snarled at him, pulling himself away from Kakashi to stand on his own. Gaara's cold turquoise eyes glared at him.

"I'm here to kill you."

"Whoa there, can't this wait until your actual match?" Kakashi joked, although he sensed the tense atmosphere surrounding the two boys.

Sasuke stared at Gaara, unperturbed. "Why do you want to kill me?"

"Ever since I met you, that first day I was in Konoha, you never ceased to antagonize me. Added to your obvious strength in combat and your heroics in the hospital…you're a threat. And what better way to prove my existence then by killing you?" the Sand genin growled.

Sasuke spat at the ground near Gaara's feet. "You're insane. Killing me won't prove anything…I doubt you even could." His bravado only irritated the red-head more. Gaara seemed like he was about to speak when suddenly he grasped his head in pain. _What? That's what happened in the hospital…Is he having some sort of attack? _Sasuke wondered, as the Sand genin's breathing increased rapidly. When Gaara looked up again, his eyes were bloodshot. He dug his fingers into his head.

"Get…away…from me…while you can…" he gasped at the confused Leaf ninjas. Kakashi seemed concerned with the sudden personality change, but grabbed Sasuke's arm. The dark-haired boy gazed wide-eyed at the red-head, who fell to his knees, shaking with pain. As the jonin yanked his student away, he began murmuring instructions.

"As soon as I let go of you, run straight to any of your teammates. Don't let them know what happened…and **do not** go anywhere alone today."

"What are you going to do?" Sasuke whispered back.

"I'm going to find his sensei or his teammates, anyone who can help get him back under control. I'm not exactly sure what's going on with him, but I'm sure as hell going to find out," Kakashi hissed, his normally controlled attitude faltering. The silver-haired man jerked his arm harder, picking up the pace, when he heard a sudden howl of pain from behind them.

* * *

Sakura pushed Lee's bangs out of his face and sat quietly beside his bed, holding his hand. She had been spending nearly every moment by his side since her chat with Sutefanii, at least during visitor hours. Her heart-to-heart with Ino had also gone well, though her blonde friend could not understand Sakura's change of heart towards Sasuke and Lee. The pink-haired girl sighed lightly and pulled Lee's hand up to her cheek. _I hope you wake up soon Lee-san…_

Just as she finished her thought, the boy shifted restlessly in the bed, his eyelids fluttering. She nearly dropped his hand in surprise. "Lee?" she whispered. He cracked one eye open.

"S–Sakura-chan…" he muttered.

"How do you feel?"

"Pretty good…now that I know you're here." She blushed and he tried to smile, but winced in pain instead. The resulting grimace reminded Sakura that she should probably get a nurse. She started to stand, but his grip on her hand tightened.

"Don't go," he whispered pitifully.

"I'll only be gone a minute. I'm getting the nurse for you…"

"Don't go," he repeated softly, both dark eyes fixated on her face.

"Aren't you in pain?" she asked, concerned.

"You'll distract me…"

"I – I don't know how."

"Talk to me," he murmured, closing his eyes again.

"About what?"

"About what you were saying to me before…I couldn't quite hear your words, but I knew your voice," Lee's voice continued to drop. Sakura blushed deeply – she didn't know he could hear her while he was in a coma.

"I was just saying that I wished you'd wake up soon…I missed talking with you and seeing your smile…" she said softly.

He smiled, his eyes still closed. "Tell me more…"

* * *

_Questions to be answered: _What's going on with Gaara? Will Kakashi discover the truth? Where the hell is Naruto?! Will Deividdo find out about his daughter's outside life? What will happen between Lee and Sakura? Will Sasuke and Sutefanii's romantic spark last through the final rounds of the Chunin Exams? Will Naruto find out what's happened between them? How will Ino react when she finds out? Will Hinata ever stand a chance with Naruto? These questions and more will be answered in future episodes of **A Complicated Situation**! _Stay tuned!!_

Hey guys, keep a sharp lookout for the update of my new fanfiction named **"Dream Girl"**. Neji x Tenten fans should be pleased...Hopefully, the final chapter will be posted **THIS **week! (If you're lucky...)

Also check out my newest fanfiction **"Shikamaru Nara Must Die"** a sort of parody on the movie John Tucker Must Die mixed with some canon and non-canon Naruto pairings and tons of fun! New chapter up **SOON**!

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_ Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, but hey it's my story/life! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!

**Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!**

**Keep up the comments, I LOVE hearing what you all have to say**


	38. Getting In The Way

**_Author's Note:_ I took a bit of a longer break than I intended. I thought I would get at least two chapters out over Christmas vacation, but my schedule was more hectic than I realized! I'll be updating more often after this week (midterms...). Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than I wanted it to be. Hope you all enjoy the newest episode of** A Complicated Situation**! Read, review, and as always...enjoy! XD**

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!**

* * *

**Episode 57: _Getting In The Way_**

* * *

Sasuke reached out to knock on the door, but his hand stilled when he heard a familiar laugh. _Sutefanii? What is she doing here?_ He listened more intently and heard the sound of her giggles again, music to his ears. Finally, he rapped on the door with his knuckles before twisting the knob and slowly pushing it open. Naruto and Sutefanii were seated on the bed in the far corner of the room, still in hysterics. When they heard the door creak open, Naruto turned around and nearly fell off the bed. Sutefanii was facing the doorway and her hazel eyes went wide and a blush spread across her cheeks when she saw him standing there. The blonde boy propped himself up on his elbows and glared at the dark-haired boy, annoyed until he saw the other boy's expression.

"Whoa, hey Sasuke. W-what's wrong? You look freaked –"

Sutefanii cut Naruto off by springing from the bed. "Seriously, Sasu-kun, what happened? You're paler than usual."

"I was…I was training with Kakashi. I went a little overboard," he answered softly as Sutefanii came towards him. Naruto got up off of the floor and crossed his arms.

"That's not all…" the blonde guessed from Sasuke's expression.

"And…Gaara came after me," the other boy murmured, his dark eyes flashing.

Sutefanii's breathing stopped for a moment. "Are you OK?!" she asked, her gaze running over his body, checking for injuries, trying to keep her mind from lingering on the image of him with**out** a shirt. His stricken expression morphed into one of faint amusement for a moment and her blush deepened when their eyes met. Naruto, unaware of their discomfort, still looked concerned.

"It's not really anything to worry about…Kakashi and I are both fine…just a little shaken. Gaara…had some sort of fit and…**stopped** himself before he could hurt us. It was weird. Kakashi sent me to find you guys while he searched for Gaara's team…" The dark-haired boy said quietly. Sutefanii gasped as he staggered towards her, nearly falling right into her arms. Naruto stepped forward and gripped his teammates' arms to hold him up and led him towards a chair. The brunette girl grabbed a glass from a cabinet and filled it with water, sliding into the seat next to Sasuke, and pushing the cup towards him. _How often has she been here? She knows where he keeps his glasses,_ the raven-haired boy thought vaguely. He nodded in thanks and sipped from the cup.

"Apparently you really did over-do it," Sutefanii said dryly, as Sasuke drained the glass. Naruto's normally bright blue eyes were clouded with worry, but they narrowed as he watched his female teammate rest her hand gently on Sasuke's shoulder. _What exactly have those two been up to while I've been training with Pervy-Sage?_ he wondered. _Sasuke better not be getting in the way of me and Sutefanii's future together!_

* * *

Kakashi was still shaken by the Sand genin's actions. _I know the boy contains Shukaku, the one-tailed demon, much like Naruto is the vessel of the Nine-tails…but I've __**never**__ seen anything like that before,_ he thought, quickening his pace. _Gaara of the Desert seemed to be completely possessed one moment and the next he was…sane, I guess. He __**was**__ warning us to get away as fast as possible, realizing that he was about to lose control again. The rings of darkness around his eyes…he obviously doesn't get much sleep. In fact, he's most vulnerable when he's asleep – that's probably how Shukaku gains the upper hand! I have to find Baki and stop this demon from terrorizing my genin team!_

The silver-haired ninja slowed down to a brisk walk and panted slightly. He had broken into a cold sweat, causing his mask to cling to his face. His uncovered eye scanned the nearby crowds in the market. A familiar face jumped out at him.

"Kurisuten," he called to her. She turned away from the fabric she'd been touching, her eyes widening at the sight of him. A bright smile lit up her face and she pushed a strand of curly brown hair behind her ear.

"Kakashi-kun," she nearly purred, "What brings you here today?"

"Business," he replied curtly. Her brown eyes flashed with hurt and he felt a pang of regret. He normally would have taken the time to chat, flirt, and catch up with her, but with Gaara's attack still fresh in his mind, he didn't have time for his usual distractions. "Have you seen any of the Sand shinobi around here today? I'm looking for them…"

"Um, the blonde girl and her sensei are actually right over there," she pointed at a weapons stand further down the road. "Listen Kakashi, I was wondering –"

"This is going to have to wait, Kurisu. I have urgent business with them,' he waved a hand at her and sped off down the road. Kurisuten's gaze followed him, her cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

"Don't worry about him. When he's 'on a mission', so to speak, **nothing** can get in the way," a voice said from behind her. The elder Jeraado girl spun around to see Hana Inuzuka smirking at her. Kurisuten flipped her hair over her shoulder, trying to look care-free.

"I know that. I don't really care anyway," she sniffed. Hana continued to smile mischieviously.

"It's obvious you like him…the question is what he sees in you. I know a lot of kunoichi and citizens alike that have failed to catch his eye. What makes you so special, that he actually stops to talk to you, even when clearly agitated about something?" Kurisuten blushed even further. The Inuzuka heir laughed, her sharp teeth flashing in the sun. "Don't worry; **I'm** not trying to steal him away. I'm intrigued actually. I don't normally see you around here – you're clan is rather secretive…Well, except your little sister. She's stirring up quite a lot of trouble." The Jeraado girl scowled slightly.

"Want to get some lunch?" Hana quickly changed the subject, her keen nose sensing the shifting emotions of the other girl.

"Sure,' Kurisuten managed a smile. _Trouble, huh? Maybe I can dig up a little more about what Sutefanii's been up to lately…_

* * *

Kakashi finally reached Baki and Temari. The sand sensei spun towards him, sensing hostility. The silver-haired jonin held up his hands, showing his lack of weaponry.

"I'm here about one of your other students. Gaara came and tried to attack me and my student today –"

"The Uchiha?" Temari jumped in.

Kakashi frowned. "How did you kn– never mind. He had some sort of attack. Unless he recovered, he should still be where we left him –"

"Where?" Baki growled.

"Follow me," the Leaf shinobi answered.

The Sand sensei turned to the blonde. "Get the other two as quickly as possible and meet us…" he looked at Kakashi questioningly.

"The open training grounds near Konoha's south gate," the jonin filled in swiftly, anxious to question Baki when Temari left. The blonde girl nodded curtly and sprinted off without another word.

* * *

"Alright, alright," Cherushii laughed. "You said you needed help training with your puppets, but this was not exactly what I had in mind…"

Kankuro grinned impishly at her. "This **is** a training method for me," he said, jerking one of his chakra strings to make Cherushii take a step forward.

"This is stupid," she tried to pull away, but he stopped her motions with a flick of his wrist. "I'm a human puppet! Now I know what it's like to feel completely helpless…it's annoying," she tried to scowl, but ended up laughing as he spun her around in a circle. "Kanky…let me go!"

He softened at the nickname, but shook his head, letting his hood flop off. Without saying a word, he made her do a cartwheel and a back hand-spring. He smiled at his success – no tangled strings, a good sign. Cherushii rolled her icy blue eyes at him. Kankuro retaliated by jerking his chakra strings towards him, forcing her to walk right up to him.

"What?" she asked him. He twisted his hands and suddenly all of her movements were constricted – the strings were wrapped tightly around her, pinning her arms to her sides and holding her legs in place. "No fair," she complained jokingly, looking up at him. The serious expression on his face caused her breath to catch in her throat; his dark eyes seemed to gaze through her to her soul. His hand caught her chin and he tilted her face up towards him, leaning in. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt his breath on her face.

The door banged open. "Kankuro, Cherushii, Gaara needs –" Temari's voice faltered. The two younger genin sprung apart, Kankuro quickly retracting his chakra strings and ran a hand through his tangled brown hair. Cherushii smoothed out her shirt and looked guiltily at the floor, before anything registered in her mind. Her head shot up.

"Wait, what about Gaara?" she asked, suddenly panicked.

"He needs us. Now. Let's go, I won't even ask what was going on in here…" the blonde muttered the last part, heading out the door. Cherushii followed quickly, flying past Kankuro without a backward glance. The brown-haired boy sighed. _As usual, Gaara found a way to get between us…now Cheru-chan won't even look at me. She'll get over it, but…damn my brother. I'm much better for her…_

* * *

_Questions to be answered: Is Kakashi's theories about Gaara true_? Will Deividdo find out about his daughter's outside life, with Kurisuten's devious help? Will Sasuke and Sutefanii's romantic spark last through the final rounds of the Chunin Exams? Will Naruto find out what's REALLY happened between them? Will Gaara be OK? Will Kankuro try to kiss Cherushii again, and will she let him? How will Gaara react? Will Hinata ever stand a chance with Naruto? Will Kurisuten ever stand a chance with Kakashi? These questions and more will be answered in future episodes of **A Complicated Situation**! _Stay tuned!!_

Hey guys, I finally finished my fanfiction named **"Dream Girl"**. Neji x Tenten fans should be pleased.

Also check out my newest fanfiction **"Shikamaru Nara Must Die"** a sort of parody on the movie John Tucker Must Die mixed with some canon and non-canon Naruto pairings and tons of fun! Only two chapters so far, but new chapter up hopefully **SOON**!

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_ Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, but hey it's my story/life! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!

**Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!**

**Keep up the comments, I LOVE hearing what you all have to say**


	39. Unexpected

**_Author's Note:_ This chapter is a bit shorter than I wanted it to be. But here it is at last! I stayed up late to post it, so that you could read it 2morrow (yes, dear Cherushii-chan, I promised it for today, but alas, we know how things never really go according to my plans...) And I believe I've mentioned previously that the ages of the genin are changed according to WHAT I WANT, not canon...Sutefanii/Sasuke/Naruto/Sakura/the rest of the "Rookie Ten"/Cherushii/Gaara are 16. Kankuro/Lee/Tenten/Neji are 17. Temari/Kabuto are 18. Hana/Kurisuten/most other older OC siblings are going to be 20. Adults...I don't want to list them all, so basically I'll just say this: the sensei are all in thier 30's. Most of the parents are in the 40's. And we all know that Orochimaru/Jiraya/Tsunade are WICKED OLD (at least, compared the other characters). Hope you all enjoy the newest episode of** A Complicated Situation**! Read, review, and as always...enjoy! XD**

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!**

* * *

**Episode 58: _Unexpected..._**

* * *

"Sasuke, you really don't look so good…" Sutefanii said.

"Maybe you should go home and rest," Naruto cut in, a smug smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Sasuke took a deep breath and pushed his black bangs out of his face, his pale skin glistening with sweat.

"I can't…Kakashi gave me strict orders to stay with the team until tomorrow," he said softly. Sutefanii's hazel eyes widened.

"What about Sakura-chan? She might be in danger – she's out there all alone right now!" she panicked, jumping up from her seat and racing towards the door.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her in place. She struggled against his grip. "Hold on there Sutefu-chan! Wait a minute, you can't just rush off on your own."

"I'm sure Sakura is fine for the moment…We need to figure out how to get to her safely and then where we can all stay," Sasuke said with a wince, holding his head between his hands. The brunette girl watched him curiously, but couldn't move closer – Naruto still had a tight hold on her. She squirmed in his arms; he squeezed his arms around her still, letting out a small laugh. She turned her head and smirked at him. His blue eyes grew serious, but she suddenly slipped away from him.

"So? Let's go get her," Sutefanii said impatiently, standing with her hands on her hips. She glanced at Sasuke, and his dark gaze caught her eye. "Unless…you aren't up for it..."

Sasuke rose to his feet. "I'm OK. Where are we going to sleep tonight, where we can all stick together?" He grimaced in pain again and rubbed his neck.

_Orochimaru's curse mark must be bothering him again. He looks like he's nearly out of chakra. We better get to Sakura quickly…_Sutefanii spoke her other thought out loud. "We can probably stay at my house…lots of protection, just in case."

"Sakura is probably keeping Lee company at the hospital…" Naruto said quietly, trying to make eye contact with Sutefanii. The three Leaf genin headed off towards the hospital, the bright sunlight blinding them.

* * *

Gaara was hunched over on the ground, surrounded by sand, shaking. Baki and Kakashi stood nearby, but anytime they attempted to take a step forward, a wall of sand would blast up from the ground. Temari was slightly closer, but was still unable to reach the red-head. He moaned and rocked back and forth on his heels. Again, as everyone tried to get closer, they were pushed back with sand.

Kankuro and Cherushii sprinted into view, leaping towards the four ninja. "Gaara," the brunette girl gasped. Kankuro's brow was furrowed with worry and jealousy. They both rushed to his fallen form; Kankuro got as far as Temari before the sand wall flared up, but Cherushii managed to kneel by the red-head's side. Gaara's normally turquoise eyes were a faded, dull, bloodshot green. They fluttered closed and his head fell into Cherushii's lap. She brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Gaara-kun…" she whispered to him. "You have to wake up…you have to overcome Shukaku. Don't let him hurt anyone else…" she murmured in his ear, brushing her hand across his cheek. A trickle of sand came away with her hand and her eyes widened. _His sand armor is crumbling? That isn't possible..._

Temari and Kankuro were near enough to see the cracks in his "skin". As they tried to step closer, the sand blasted them backwards into Baki and Kakashi. The four shinobi were tangled in a pile, but Cherushii didn't notice. More of Gaara's armor was falling away with each stroke of her hand on his face.

Suddenly, her hand was still. Her fingers were pressed against warm, smooth skin. Her breath caught in her throat. Gaara's eyes flickered open and caught her cool blue ones. A whisper of a smile crossed his lips, until his head fell sideways in her lap and he passed out again.

Temari and Kankuro raced to Cherushii's side, the sand no longer blocking their path. Temari wrapped her arms around the younger girl to help her to her feet as Kankuro scooped up Gaara's motionless form in his arms. Baki and Kakashi were both standing by now and deep in conversation.

"Sensei, Gaara is harmless now. He just needs rest…" Temari said meaningfully. Cherushii still seemed stunned as she was led away. Kankuro followed after the two girls, carrying the unconscious red-head.

* * *

Sakura leaned over Lee, both of their eyes closing slowly as they neared each other. The door burst open and the pink-haired sprang back.

"Oops," Sutefanii mumbled, as Naruto barreled into the room after her. Sasuke followed slowly, still a little unsteady on his feet. Lee sat up in his bed, a cheery smile on his face.

"Hi Sutefanii, Naruto, Sasuke. What brings you here today?" he asked pleasantly. Sakura did not seem as pleased to see her teammates. She grabbed hold of Sutefanii's arm and dragged her into the hallway. Naruto and Sasuke stepped over to the bed to talk with Lee.

"Ouch," the brunette complained, rubbing her shoulder when Sakura let go.

"What are you three doing here? And why right now?!" she hissed, her bright green eyes sparkled dangerously. "Lee and I were about to k–"

"I know and I'm really sorry. But its important…you have to come with us."

"Why?" Sakura crossed her arms stubbornly.

Sutefanii sighed, blowing her brown-and-blonde bangs out of her face. "Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke were attacked by Gaara. He thought it would be best if the four of us stuck together, so we could fend off any further possible attacks," she rushed to say. "I think it would be best if we stayed together through the night as well, and my house will definitely be the safest…"

Sakura nodded. "I'll have to let my mom know…"

"About the possible attacks?" Sutefanii was confused.

"No, stupid, my mom is a civilian – and she doesn't approve of my becoming and kunoichi anyway. I have to tell her that I'll be sleeping over your house tonight…I'd better not mention the guys either…" The hazel-eyed girl smirked.

They entered the room again and Sutefanii motioned to Naruto and Sasuke, "Come out here with me, Sakura needs a minute…" The three went into the hall, and the brunette discreetly shut the door behind her.

"I've got to go now," Sakura said regretfully.

'I know, Naruto explained everything to me…" Lee whispered, his voice still hoarse.

"I'll be back as soon as I can tomorrow," she promised, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. The pink-haired girl backed away slowly. Lee frowned slightly.

"Hey, you missed," he joked, tapping his lips with his un-bandaged fingers. Sakura grinned and bent forward again, brushing her lips against his gently. She got up and headed towards the door, looking back over her shoulder.

"Be safe," he called softly. She winked and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Kurisuten and Hana had just finished their meal and said goodbye. The Jeraado girl smiled mischievously and she waved to her new friend. _So Sutefanii has apparently been dating around…Our dad might be interested in what she's been up to lately, since it may explain her mood swings._

Shutting the gate tightly behind her, she practically skipped to the door. Opening it, she was speechless. "What is this? An invasion of the wannabe ninja?"

Naruto scowled at her from his seat on the counter. "We **are** ninja. And **I'm** going to become the Hokage someday, so show some respect!" Sasuke smirked at his blonde teammate from the table as Sakura and Sutefanii giggled. Kurisuten flashed them all a dirty look before flouncing into the next room.

"How old is she again?" Sakura asked the youngest Jeraado.

"Four years older than us…twenty," was the reply.

"She sure doesn't act like it…" Sasuke murmured the humor evident in his voice. Naruto laughed out loud but then fell off the countertop as Kakashi appeared in the kitchen next to them.

"Ah! **Stop** that!"

"Shinobi must be prepared for anything, idiot…"Sasuke stifled a laugh as Naruto hit the floor with a crash. Sakura helped him up as Kakashi looked down at him disdainfully.

"Glad to see you all here…in one piece," the jonin added dryly.

* * *

_Questions to be answered: What will more will happen between Lee and Sakura? Are Kakashi's theories about Gaara true_? _Will Deividdo find out about his daughter's outside life, with Kurisuten's devious help? Will Sasuke and Sutefanii's romantic spark last through the final rounds of the Chunin Exams? Will Naruto find out what's REALLY happened between them? Will Gaara ever be OK? Will Kankuro try to kiss Cherushii again, and will she let him? How will Gaara react? Will Hinata ever stand a chance with Naruto? Will Kurisuten ever stand a chance with Kakashi? These questions and more will be answered in future episodes of_ **A Complicated Situation**! _Stay tuned!!_

Check out my newest fanfiction **"Shikamaru Nara Must Die"** a sort of parody on the movie John Tucker Must Die mixed with some canon and non-canon Naruto pairings and tons of fun! Only two chapters so far, but new chapter up hopefully **SOON**! And be sure to look at my other Naruto fanfictions!

And for those VK (Vampire Knight) fans like me, I'll be posting a brand-new fanfiction about my favorite characters! Stay on the lookout!

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_ Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, but hey it's my story/life! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!

**Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!**

**Keep up the comments, I LOVE hearing what you all have to say**


	40. Secrets

**Author's Note:** This chapter is a bit shorter than I had hoped, but I'm REALLY going to try and get the next one up soon (another shorter one), maybe Thursday/Friday this week?

And I believe I've mentioned previously that the ages of the genin are changed according to WHAT I WANT, not canon...Sutefanii/Sasuke/Naruto/Sakura/the rest of the "Rookie Ten"/Cherushii/Gaara are 16. Kankuro/Lee/Tenten/Neji are 17. Temari/Kabuto are 18. Hana/Kurisuten/most other older OC siblings are going to be around 20. Adults...I don't want to list them all, so basically I'll just say this: the sensei are all in thier 20/30's. Most of the parents are in the 40's. And we all know that Orochimaru/Jiraya/Tsunade are WICKED OLD (at least, compared the other characters). Hope you all enjoy the newest episode of A Complicated Situation! Read, review, and as always...enjoy! XD

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!**

* * *

**Episode 59: _Secrets..._**

* * *

"Is Cherushii OK?" Sutefanii asked quickly, panic racing through her as she leapt up from her chair.

Kakashi's uncovered eye softened. "She's fine, as well as all of her teammates…" Sutefanii was visibly relieved and Naruto nudged her with his shoulder.

"Hey, if she's related to you, she must be tough enough to take care of herself. So don't worry so much," he grinned. She reluctantly returned the smile.

"I can't help it, I'm the older one…it's always been my instinct to look out for her, even now after all these years…"

Kakashi coughed. "Sutefanii, is your sister home?"

"Yes, thank goodness she's not a kunoichi, or else she would have sensed your chakra and swooped down to throw herself at you again," the brunette smirked at him, watching his cheeks turn red.

"I still think it's a good idea for the four of you to stick together tonight. I'll check back here in the morni…ni…oh, hi Kurisuten," he stammered as the elder Jeraado waltzed into the kitchen.

"Kakashi-kun," she nearly purred, her eyes lighting up at the sight of him. "Checking up on the little darling genin?" she asked sweetly.

Naruto scowled at her. "You just said – "

"I was just saying how lucky you are to have such an amazing jonin for a sensei," Kurisuten cut him off quickly, with a blinding smile. "Since they're all staying the night, should I assume you will be too?"

"Oh, uh, no. I need to…help…Iruka! Yes, he needs help packing for a mission! And I'm going to help him do that right now…so unfortunately I can't stay."

"You can't come back afterward?" she pouted a little. "We never got to catch up earlier…"

"Another time," he tried to assure her. "So, I'll see you all tomorrow morning."

"Perfect! We'll have a little chat after you've seen them!" Kurisuten beamed at him hopefully.

Kakashi ruffled his hair nervously. "Sure. Sounds great. I'll see you all tomorrow…" He slipped out the door quickly and quietly.

Sutefanii, who had been stifling her laughter, finally let out a small giggle. Kurisuten, who had been staring out the door dreamily, spun around at the sound and glared at her younger sister. "Don't say a word," she hissed. "I know what you're thinking, so don't start. I'm going to bed…you know where the sleeping bags are." She stalked out of the room.

"Wow, Sutu, you were dead-on about her crush on Kakashi," Sakura said with a light laugh. Sasuke finally stood from his seat at the table.

"Sleeping bags…?" he asked.

"Right here," the brunette replied, opening a closet door. Her three temporary roommates each grabbed a pack and followed her up the stairs to her room. Though it seemed a bit small, all three sleeping bags fit comfortably on the floor around her bed. After the usual nighttime preparations: changing into pajamas, brushing their teeth, etc; the four shinobi were still a bit restless.

"Team bonding time," Sakura smiled. "Just like you tried to get all of us to do before…I can't believe it's only been a matter of weeks since you joined our team."

"It feels like I've known you forever," Sasuke murmured to himself, before realizing that his entire team was staring at him. His dark gaze met Sutefanii's squarely as they both experienced the same flashback:

_A seven-year-old Sasuke walked towards home, passing one of the other family compounds. He didn't know much about the clan that lived there, only that a new branch of the family had moved there recently. He glanced at the gate curiously as he walked by, pausing. Just inside the gate was a young girl, bawling her eyes out, hugging her knees to her chest. She sniffed and raised her head, looking at him with bright icy green eyes. She blinked slowly and Sasuke tripped over his own feet and fell on his butt – her sudden glistening hazel eyes startled him. _Weren't they a different color? _he wondered._

_She giggled a little and continued to gaze at him curiously as he blushed and brushed himself off. The young brunette girl stood up and walked over to the gate, wiping away tears. He stepped forward as well. She reached out and gripped the bars._

"_Hi," he said softly._

"_Hi…" she whispered in reply._

"_I'm Sasuke."_

"_I'm Sutefu…"_

"_Why are you crying?"_

"_I don't want to live here," she sniffed angrily._

"_Where __**do**__ you want to live?"_

"_At home…in Suna," she answered crossly. "With my best friend." He said nothing and gazed at her sympathetically. "I don't have __**any**__ friends here…my family won't let me go to the Academy like the normal kids get to do!" She looked ready to cry again._

"_I'll be your friend…if you want. I don't have that many friends either…"_

"_I'd like that, but I'm stuck in here." She pulled at the bars for emphasis._

"_We can meet at the gate like this!"_

"_But we can't run around and play games…"_

"_Talking games can be fun too," he smiled sweetly, trying to cheer her up._

"_Well…" she was still skeptical._

"_C'mon. It'll be great. Secret friends…I'll be back here tomorrow at this time!"_

"_OK. See you then, Secret-Sasuke!"_

"_Bye Secret-Sutefu!" He took off running down the street as she pressed her face against the bars to watch him go. _The images faded.

"Secret-Sasuke," Sutefanii barely breathed, her hazel eyes still locked on Sasuke's dark ones.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked, confused.

The dark-haired boy's eyes grew wider. "That was you? All those years ago…" Sakura and Naruto continued to sit and listen, not really understanding the connection.

"I remember…we used to play together every afternoon after training…"

"Word games…playing catch by throwing things over the gate…trying to unlock it with anything and everything we could get our hands on…"

"You said you would bring more tools the next day…but you didn't come back for me. I never saw you again…" she whispered, tears suddenly springing to her eyes.

"That was the day…when I got home after being with you…everyone was…Itachi…" Sasuke gritted his teeth in pain and put his head down as Sutefanii grabbed his hand. Naruto's blue eyes widened with shock and Sakura bit her lip. Sasuke's pain was clearly visible to them all, though he had long kept it hidden from them all.

* * *

**Like I said, really short. New chapter soon!**

_Questions to be answered: What will more will happen between Lee and Sakura? Are Kakashi's theories about Gaara true_? _Will Deividdo find out about his daughter's outside life, with Kurisuten's devious help? Will Sasuke and Sutefanii's romantic spark last through the final rounds of the Chunin Exams? Will Naruto find out what's REALLY happened between them? Will Gaara ever be OK? Will Kankuro try to kiss Cherushii again, and will she let him? How will Gaara react? Will Hinata ever stand a chance with Naruto? Will Kurisuten ever stand a chance with Kakashi? These questions and more will be answered in future episodes of_ **A Complicated Situation**! _Stay tuned!!_

Check out my newest fanfiction **"Shikamaru Nara Must Die"** a sort of parody on the movie John Tucker Must Die mixed with some canon and non-canon Naruto pairings and tons of fun! Only two chapters so far, but new chapter up hopefully **SOON**! And be sure to look at my other Naruto fanfictions!

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_ Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, but hey it's my story/life! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!

**Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!**

**Keep up the comments, I LOVE hearing what you all have to say**


	41. Too Much Pain, But Lots of Gain

**Author's Note:** I'm really proud of this chapter. i cranked it out earlier this morning and I think it came out really well! Hope you all enjoy the newest episode of A Complicated Situation! Read, review, and as always...enjoy! XD

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!**

* * *

**Episode 60: _Too Much Pain, But Lots of Gain..._**

* * *

Cherushii dipped a cloth into a small bowl of cool water. After wringing it out, she gently laid it across Gaara's forehead. His eyelids fluttered weakly. He wasn't actually sleeping, but after everything he had been through, he needed some form of rest; his skin was still uncovered by sand at the moment and was burning hot. Sand was piled around the bed, keeping everyone except for Cherushii away from him. Temari watched them anxiously from a chair a few feet from the bed. Baki paced behind her. The brunette by Gaara's side brushed his bangs away from his face.

She winced when he let out a low moan. There wasn't much to do but sit and wait for him to recover. There were very few days left until the final rounds of the Chuunin Exam. Baki cleared his throat as a medical ninja from the Konoha hospital entered the room.

"You won't be able to get near him…" he said softly. Cherushii's blue eyes were cloudy, and she finally looked up from the boy on the bed.

"Temari, try and walk over here. I think he may be drowsy enough so that the sand won't attack you…" the brunette girl nearly whispered, her voice catching slightly on her words. She laid her hand delicately on his chest as Temari doubtfully rose from her chair. One step at a time, flinching with every inch, the blonde Sand kunoichi was absolutely shocked to find herself next to the bed.

"Baki-sensei, you next?" Temari asked quietly. Using the same pace she had, he also was able to get to the bed, and then motioned the medical nin over as well. The three began moving around him in order to better accommodate his healing process.

After squeezing Temari's arm lightly, Cherushii slipped out of the room with a last lingering glance at Gaara's motionless form. She continued to move silently down the hallway, her arms wrapped around her, holding herself together. Finding her room's door, she slid inside and shut the door behind her. Leaning on the door for support for a moment, tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. She staggered over to the bed and buried her face in a pillow, unable to keep her sobs quiet any longer.

Her grief was so much that she didn't hear the door open. It was only when a pair of warm arms enveloped her that she nearly jumped out of her skin. Lifting her head from the pillow, she saw his warm brown eyes filled with compassion. She pressed her tear streaked face against his chest and took a deep breath.

"I can't handle seeing him like this. It happens too often now; he's losing control more frequently. It hurts me to see him in pain like this…I don't know how to help him anymore…" she trailed off before breaking into a fresh wave of tears. Kankuro slowly rocked her in his arms.

"He's my brother…I don't like this any more than you do. But we've got each other. He'll get through this and we'll help each other get through this…" he murmured as she lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"I'm tired of all this pain," she whispered. He leaned down to press his forehead against hers.

"I'm always here for you…no matter what," he said solemnly. They sat there for a long time, until Cherushii began nodding off from exhaustion. Kankuro helped her lie down and stayed next to her, his arms still wrapped around her for support. As her eyes drifted shut and her mind wandered into dreams, she felt the soft touch of Kankuro's lips on her own.

* * *

Sutefanii's hazel eyes were still filled with tears and threatened to spill over as she held Sasuke's hand. Naruto and Sakura sat in silence, their sympathy filling the room with a warm, supportive atmosphere. The dark-haired boy kept his head down as his own eyes were filled with water: tears of depression and rage. He had kept such feelings buried for so long that the sudden eruption from the once-dormant emotional volcano was a complete surprise and he was unable to stop it. Helplessness consumed him: _I'm such a failure. I'm supposed to be the strong one, the one who never lets my emotions get the best of me. I'm beyond acting recklessly, I have a purpose, I have a goal. And now it's being turned upside down. Revelations like this shouldn't be able to tear me apart, I'm better than this_, he thought angrily.

Tears rolled down his cheeks, coinciding with the drops now falling from Sutefanii's eyes. He leaned into her and she opened her arms for him. Sakura hugged him as well, and even Naruto had his arms around the other three.

"I…It just…hurts…" Sasuke mumbled into Sutefanii's shoulder.

"I know…" her voice broke slightly.

"We're a team," Sakura said softly. "We support each other."

"Don't be afraid to let us in," Naruto added, remaining calm for once in his life. The group hug lasted a bit longer, but they all knew when to let go; simultaneously, the four broke apart and climbed into their respective sleeping bags, the warmth of team love and bonding sill lingering within each one.

The bright rays of the sun peeked through Sutefanii's window, dancing across the walls. Sutefanii blinked and slowly sat up as Naruto and Sakura began stirring on the floor. Sasuke's sleeping bag was already folded neatly and placed next to the door. The brunette girl slipped out of bed and out the door, before the other two had fully woken up. A light down the hallway caught her eye. Treading softly on the carpet, she peeked into the room next door.

There was Sasuke, sitting with his back to the door, piles of books surrounding him. Fully dressed, he suddenly turned to see her standing in the doorway, still only in her pajamas. She blushed lightly, feeling self-conscious in the light of the new day. His dark eyes lit up and he actually smiled softly at her. A real smile.

"Hope you don't mined…I got a little restless earlier this morning and decided to read…" he said quietly.

She came further into the room and knelt next to him, eyeing the numerous books around him. "Not at all. It's good that these books get some use other than from me."

The two genin became alert and turned around at the same moment. Sakura and Naruto had found the doorway and stood there looking sleepy and rubbing their eyes; Sasuke also half-smiled at them.

"Thanks…" he said so softly that they could barely hear him. Rather than make a big scene like he normally might do, the blonde boy just grinned at his teammate and then turned his blue gaze to Sutefanii.

"Breakfast?" he asked, as all four stomachs in the room grumbled in unison.

"Coming right up," she laughed, leading them from the room to downstairs.

* * *

After enjoying Sutefanii's specialty of French toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon, the team of genin changed into their clothes and waited for Kakashi's arrival. It didn't take long for him to waltz into the living room.

"All safe and sound?" he asked with a grin hidden by his mask.

"Yes," they chorused.

"Good. I hope you got enough rest because we're going to do a bit of team training today for the Exam."

"But Kakashi-sensei, I'm not in the final rounds…" Sakura reminded him.

"You're training with us anyway. Not all tests of your abilities will be from actual exams. I need to make sure you're all ready for anything."

"What time and where?" Sasuke asked.

"And how late will you be this time?" Sutefanii added dryly.

"Four o'clock, our usual training grounds," he said smoothly. "Oh, and only about five minutes today," he shot back at the brunette girl. Naruto laughed.

"I'm going to go see Lee in the hospital again," Sakura said, gathering her bag. She hugged Sutefanii and waved at the three guys before flouncing out the door.

Naruto stood up next and also enveloped Sutefanii in a hug. '"I have to go let Pervy Sage know that I'm alright." He started out the door.

"Give Jiraiya my regards," Kakashi called after him. The blonde waved a hand over his shoulder.

"Sensei, I believe you have an appointment?" Sutefanii reminded him pointedly. His face flushed pink.

"Right…I'll see you both later," he said, strolling into the next room to find Kurisuten.

"I need to go find Cherushii and make sure she's really OK," the hazel-eyed girl said to Sasuke.

"Want company? I don't really trust that Gaara is safe to be around again…"

"No, I think it will be OK. The rest of the Sand team will protect me." Sasuke was silent, but the concerned look on his face said it all. Sutefanii punched him lightly on the arm. "Don't worry about me; I'm no damsel-in-distress. I can take on anybody."

"That's partially what worries me," he muttered wryly. She giggled. The two walked out of the house and towards the gate. As they both reached for the bars to push it open, a flash of déjà vu struck them, from both their childhood and earlier this month. About to go their separate ways, Sasuke pulled her towards him in a hug. She sighed.

"I'll see you later today, alright?" She stood on her tippy-toes to plant a light kiss on his cheek. He nodded, speechless in her presence for once. His hand reached up and touched his cheek as he watched her run off down the road.

A pair of bright blue eyes narrowed dangerously. Naruto quickly jumped from his perch in a tree to the next one, heading in the same direction as Sutefanii. _So Sasuke's got Sutefanii under his spell? Last night's emotional breakdown probably only strengthened what they seem to have…I'm going to have to work much harder in order to win my way into Sutefanii's affections._

_**

* * *

** **This chapter's title is based off the fun phrase "No Pain, No Gain" XD**_

_**Questions to be answered:** __Will Sasuke and Sutefanii's romantic spark last through the final rounds of the Chunin Exams? What will Naruto do now that he's found out about what's REALLY happened between them? Will Gaara ever be OK? What will happen now between Kankuro and Cherushii? How will Gaara react? Will Hinata ever stand a chance with Naruto? Will Kurisuten ever stand a chance with Kakashi? What will more will happen between Lee and Sakura? __Will Deividdo find out about his daughter's outside life, with Kurisuten's devious help? _These questions and more will be answered in future episodes of **A Complicated Situation**! _Stay tuned!!_

Check out my newest fanfiction **"Shikamaru Nara Must Die"** a sort of parody on the movie John Tucker Must Die mixed with some canon and non-canon Naruto pairings and tons of fun! Only two chapters so far, but new chapter seriously up **SOON!!**! And be sure to look at my other Naruto fanfictions!

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_ Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, but hey it's my story/life! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!

**Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!**

**Keep up the comments, I LOVE hearing what you all have to say**


	42. Exploding Emotions

**Author's Note:** Hope you all enjoy the newest episode of A Complicated Situation! Read, review, and as always...enjoy! XD

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!**

* * *

**Episode 61: _Exploding Emotions_**

* * *

The door to the hospital room swung open silently and Sakura peeked in. Lee was actually sitting up in bed, staring out the window longingly. Sakura craned her neck so that she was able to see Konohamaru and his teammates being chased around by Ebisu-sensei.

"You'll be up and about in no time," she said softly. Lee's face brightened for a moment, but then fell slightly. He never looked away from the window. Sakura frowned and stepped fully into the room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, sitting at the foot of his bed, She reached out to touch his arm, but he pulled away. Hurt, she let her hand fall into her lap.

"Sakura-san…why…I was just thinking…do you…do you still have feelings for Uchiha Sasuke? Are you here because…because you feel sorry for me?" he asked hesitantly, refusing to meet her eyes. Sakura's jaw dropped.

"What?!"

"I know you liked him for so long…and you had never really given me a chance…is this some sort of prank? Or did you just give up on the Uchiha and I happened to be first in line for your rebound?" Lee was becoming slightly more agitated now and he finally looked at her.

Sakura's face flushed as pink as her hair and continued to deepen to a shade of red…with anger. "Rock Lee," her voice trembled with rage, "How dare you think that! It's true that I have chased after Sasuke constantly since our childhood; it is also true that I have since stepped aside for someone who appears to have a stronger claim on his heart than me…But I have NEVER lied to you or used you as a replacement. My feelings are genuine…your suspicion hurts, but doesn't change what I feel," she concluded, her hands clenching the sheets tightly, breathing heavily.

"…Really?" Lee whispered, leaning forward from his seat against the pillows, daring to hope she spoke the truth.

"Idiot!" she slapped him hard across the face. He was stunned and slowly reached up a hand to feel his face. Sakura glared at him and crossed her arms. Lee's hand fell from his cheek, and he reached out to touch her still burning face.

She tried her best not to, but eventually melted into his warm hand. He pulled her in for a kiss, tears of frustration glistening in her eyes.

* * *

"Naruto, where have you been?!" Jiraiya exploded. "I heard some story about a Sand genin attacking Kakashi…"

"Kakashi-sensei is fine – he says 'Hi' – it was actually him and Sasuke that were almost attacked during a training session. Our team spent the night with the Jeraado clan in their compound. We're all fine," the blonde clarified.

"That's all well and good, but you have some major training to do before the final rounds. They're only a week away now and you're still only able to summon a tadpole!"

"Hey, I got a frog last time!"

"An extremely tiny one – it was smaller than the last tadpole!"

"BUT IT HAD FOUR LEGS!" Naruto was adamant. Jiraiya sighed and shook his head.

"Pervy Sage, Kakashi-sensei wants me to train with the team today anyway…"

"Fine. But come here tomorrow bright and early and be ready to work…" Jiraiya said aloud. Internally, _I'll have to unseal the Nine-Tails slightly so that Naruto can better access its chakra…Hope he's ready for some cliff-diving!_

* * *

Kakashi and Kurisuten were sitting awkwardly on the couch together, facing each other but without meeting gazes. The silver-haired jonin fiddled with his gloves.

"Well, I –" Kurisuten began.

"Listen, I –" Kakashi started at the exact same time. They both stopped and laughed a little.

"You first," she encouraged him.

"Kurisuten, I think I know what this is all about…" he trailed off. She gazed at him innocently. "But…you're trying to start something with the wrong person –"

"Because you're involved with someone else?"

"No…"

"Because you're too old for me?"

"No…"

"Oh no…please do not suddenly tell me that you're GAY…"

"No! Kurisu, listen to me! I am a shinobi…a jonin leader of a genin and hopefully some soon-to-be chuunin team. An ex-ANBU member. A wanted man in several villages and countries…"

"You're wanted here too," she said softly.

He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair before leaning over to grip her hands. "Believe me; in a different world…if I wasn't a ninja…there would be a POSSIBILITY. I do care about you, but it's not possible to have any relationship other than friendship."

Kuristuen looked down at their hands as tears filled her eyes. 'Why?"

"You think that just being in this situation hurts…just imagine: if I were on a mission, gone for days…months…YEARS at a time. If I was injured…poisoned…DEAD…I don't want to put you through that kind of pain," he answered quietly.

"You don't think I'd feel it anyway? How do you think my mother felt? She married my father, a shinobi, after all –"

"But he retired as a ninja when it was discovered that you were going to be born! I can't make those promises –"

"I'm not asking you to," she replied hotly. "All I want is a chance to make things work! You know how I feel, I think I've made that obvious enough. Just…give it more thought," Kurisuten pleaded, her brown eyes softening as she gazed at him.

Kakashi stood up from the couch, and her hands fell back into her lap. He rubbed his own hand over his mask and stared down at her with one dark grey eye. She continued to watch him silently, unmoving until he finally spoke.

"No promises," he said slowly; she barely blinked. He sighed. "I'll…think about it," he murmured as her face lit up with hope. Kakashi walked out the room, refusing to look back, lest he lose his resolve and immediately fall into her arms…

* * *

Cherushii's eyes fluttered open and her mind slowly began to process where she was. She shifted slightly in the bed and accidentally nudged Kankuro who was fast asleep beside her, his arm wrapped securely around her waist. She held her breath and inched her body away from his and off the bed. His arm flopped onto the pillows, but his breathing remained deep and even. She gazed at his peaceful face for a moment before turning away to grab fresh clothes and leave the room.

"Cherushii-chan," Kankuro murmured in his sleep. The brunette girl spun around. She watched him, waiting for him to mention other names in his slumber, but he was silent. Cherushii stared at him as his lips parted into a soft smile in his sleep; her own mouth tingled with memories from her own dreams last night. Shaking her head, she slipped out the door, shutting it behind her and went down the hallway to the bathroom. Kankuro finally opened his eyes a crack, smiled, and moved over in the bed to rest closer to where her body had lain.

Once she had showered and changed, Cherushii made her way towards the main room. Passing by Temari's open room door, she saw the blonde girl slumped across her bed fast asleep, obviously too exhausted to change out of her clothes from yesterday as well. Gaara's room was also nearby, but his door was shut tightly, and she knew better than to disturb his healing process. She kept going down the hall and had finally entered the room when she was basically tackled by a green and brown blur.

"Sutefu-chan?"

"Cheru-chan, you're OK! Thank goodness! I was worried about you…" the hazel-eyed girl mumbled into her cousin's shoulder. Cherushii smiled.

"I'm alright. I'm glad you're here though," she said softly, stroking Sutefanii's soft brown hair as the girl hugged her tightly. When she was finally released, the blue-eyed girl led her cousin towards the nearby couch. "Maybe now would be a good time to catch up on everything?"

The Leaf kunoichi nodded eagerly. There were many years that needed blanks to be filled in, but they had plenty of time…

* * *

Later that day, once Sutefanii had left to meet up with her teammates, Cherushii slumped back against the pillows, utterly exhausted again. _We won't lose touch when I have to leave Konoha after the Exams…_Cherushii vowed. Pondering further about all that her cousin had told her, she thought, _Surprisingly, Sutefu seems to have as many male problems that I do…and neither if us can really confide in our 'sisters'_…she gazed at Temari's and Kurisuten's faces in her mine…_though for different reasons, I admit._ She sighed. _It's nice to have someone new to talk to, even if she's technically an old friend._ Cherushii closed her eyes and relaxed her entire body into the couch.

Kankuro had been trying to keep out of the cousins' way, but now waltzed into the main room. Cherushii's blue eyes sprung open as soon as she felt his chakra. He dropped down next to her on the couch and grinned wolfishly.

_Is he pretending that last night never happened?_ she wondered, confused.

"So…" he began. She gazed at him wordlessly. "Gaara's feeling better" he said quietly, "but he can't leave his bed for another day or so. He's not supposed to have any visitors yet either," he added, as she leapt from her seat. She slowly sunk back into the pillows.

"Oh…" she murmured.

"But I was thinking it would be best to get out of this apartment for awhile," Kankuro said, watching her face for a reaction.

"Don't you have to train?" she asked out of curiosity.

"I gave myself the day off."

"I'll go get Temari and see if Baki-sensei wants to come," Cherushii rose from the couch again. The brunette boy's hand shot out and clamped down on her wrist. She glanced down at him in surprise. "What?"

"I thought that maybe…it could be just you and me," he said seriously, his brown eyes hypnotizing.

"Oh…" she said with a small smile. "Sure."

"Like, a date," he added earnestly, in case she had missed his original tone.

"Oh…" she said more solemnly, her smile fading. The light in his eyes faded as well, as she thought over his proposal. _Idiot, _he silently cursed himself, _She's not going to want to be very far form Gaara and NOW is when you decide to ask her out on a date?! Stupid!_ He was so busy mentally berating himself that he missed her answer.

"Sorry…what?" he asked, nearly positive that he had heard incorrectly.

"I said…that sounds…nice," she muttered, blushing. His face lit up and she soon returned his smile. "Let's go," she held out her hand. He grabbed it gently and led her from the apartment.

* * *

_**Questions to be answered:** __What will happen between Kankuro and Cherushii on their DATE?! How will Gaara react?! Will Kakashi really consider Kurisuten's proposal for a relationship? Will Sasuke and Sutefanii's romantic spark last through the final rounds of the Chunin Exams? What will Naruto do now that he's knows about what's REALLY happened between them? __Will Deividdo find out about his daughter's outside life, with Kurisuten's devious help? Will Hinata ever stand a chance with Naruto? _These questions and more will be answered in future episodes of **A Complicated Situation**! _Stay tuned!!_

Check out my newest fanfiction **"Shikamaru Nara Must Die"** a sort of parody on the movie John Tucker Must Die mixed with some canon and non-canon Naruto pairings and tons of fun! **_The third chapter was just posted last night!!!_** And be sure to look at my other Naruto fanfictions!

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_ Try not to flame unless it's truely constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, but hey it's my story/life! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!

**Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!**

**Keep up the comments, I LOVE hearing what you all have to say**


	43. Accidentally On Purpose

**Author's Note:** Hope you all enjoy the newest episode of A Complicated Situation! Read, review, and as always...enjoy! XD

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!**

* * *

**Episode 62: _Accidentally On Purpose_**

* * *

Kakashi waltzed up to his three waiting students. "Where's Sasuke?"

Naruto shrugged and glanced over at Sutefanii. The hazel eyed girl looked around her, wide-eyed; she had been too happy about her cousinly-bonding time to notice anything around her. Sakura gazed at Kakashi and spoke, "Haven't seen him since this morning…"

"OK, well I was planning on having a few sparring matches at first, so it looks like one of you will have to fight me until Sasuke shows up…" the silver-haired jonin said.

"Yo," a quiet voice came from behind him. Kakashi stepped aside and turned to reveal the dark-haired Uchiha himself.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence," Sutefanii teased him. His face brightened slightly at her voice, and he gave them all his trademark smirk.

"First time offence of being late…I think you can cut me some slack," he said coolly.

"Sure," Kakashi sighed. "Why don't we start off with Naruto and Sakura sparring, and Sasuke versus Sutefanii…?"

The pink-haired girl slowly got to her feet and moved over a few steps to face off against Naruto. They got right into a major taijutsu battle – Sakura seemed to have picked up some tips from Lee.

"So where were you?" Sutefanii asked Sasuke as they circled each other.

"That's for me to know and for you to possibly find out later," Sasuke said mysteriously with another smirk. She lunged forward at him with a kunai, but before he even had a chance to deflect it, she spun sideways and disappeared. He caught the weapon easily. _Hey, she didn't activate her Akaruigan yet…Where'd she go?!_ A fist to the side of his face interrupted his thoughts and caused him to stumble sideways. He lashed out and hit only air, inciting a delighted giggle from a still out of sight Sutefanii.

* * *

Cherushii picked up a necklace with a small square charm on it. She placed it back down on the table with a sigh. _I wonder if Gaara still has that charm I gave him years ago, _she speculated idly, fingering the red bandana at her throat. _I wonder if Gaara would be stupid enough to think that I enjoy shopping…_she sighed again softly. _Kankuro's heart is in the right place, I guess. But he seems as unhappy as me right now!_

The puppet master fiddled with his shirt. He hadn't put on his facial paint or hood to go out and he felt naked in a plain black shirt and jeans. He frowned. _Well this isn't going as well as I hoped it would,_ he thought morosely. _She seems really distracted and gloomy…maybe I shouldn't have asked her out while Gaara's still healing. Then again, I might not have gotten another chance with him around!_

"Kanky?" Cherushii asked timidly, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"Um…I didn't want to be rude but…well, I really hate shopping. Can we go somewhere else?" Her blue eyes gazed innocently at him.

"Kankuro burst out laughing. She stared at him, alarmed. "I thought…all girls…liked shopping," he blurted out between laughs. "I'm miserable here too!" He continued with his hysterics as Cherushii cracked a smile and giggled as well, her face finally lighting up/

"I'm not like all girls," she smirked at him.

"I should know that by now, huh? You're something special," he grinned back at her, as she blushed. "Let's get out of here," he said, casting a disdainful look at the shops surrounding them. As they began to walk away, Kankuro smoothly slipped an arm around her shoulders. Cherushii leaned into him, wrapping one arm around his waist easily. Kankuro grinned.

* * *

Both breathing hard, Sasuke and Sutefanii finally called it a stalemate: they had completely tired each other out, with no clear victor. While recovering, they watched Naruto and Sakura still fighting vigorously. The pink-haired girl defeated clone after clone, but couldn't get near the original blonde boy. Kakashi stepped in at last.

"Naruto versus Sutefanii and Sasuke against Sakura," he said in an amused voice, casting his gaze back down at his orange book.

Naruto eagerly turned his shadow clones on Sutefanii, who threw out a series of shuiken to disband them. She countered his attack with a group of her own shadow clones, though the highest amount she could create was eleven – twelve Sutefanii's altogether against nearly one hundred Naruto's. The battle escalated quickly.

Sasuke was still wondering about Sutefanii's new Akaruigan technique as he sent fire balls after Sakura. The kunoichi dodged them fairly easily and attempted to engage him with taijutsu. The dark-haired boy avoided her, his Sharingan already activated from his last match.

Naruto and Sutefanii were surrounded by smoke, finally fighting one-on-one. The blonde boy lunged forward at her, but tripped over his own sandal. Sutefanii, who had been expecting a single punch, toppled over backwards with his added weight. The two crashed to the earth and all the air was pressed out of the brunette's lungs as Naruto landed on top of her, flailing. As they tried to separate and stand, his hands tried to find the ground, but instead managed to grope Sutefanii's chest. She kicked him off of her.

"Naruto! You pervert!" she yelled, her face bright red. His own cheeks matched hers as he struggled to his feet.

"I didn't mean to, I swear! I was trying to get off of you!" he cried. She shook her head vigorously and crossed her arms over her chest as Kakashi came over.

"OK, I think it's time to switch again," he said, trying to hold back his laughter. A sudden crash from behind them cause them all to spin around to see Sakura flat on her face on the ground and Sasuke holding a kunai against her throat. Though he had just won his sparring match, the dark-haired boy's haunting eyes were trained on Naruto.

Sasuke helped Sakura to her feet and then squared off against Naruto. Without hesitating, the two jumped right into a fierce kunai battle, not showing any mercy. Sutefanii and Sakura watched wide-eyed for a moment before turning to each other; Sakura quickly forced Sutefanii into a taijutsu battle as she practiced her newfound skill.

Sasuke managed a good slice across Naruto's shoulder, but was rewarded with a kick to the stomach. He bent forward, sucking wind, and the blonde took advantage by smashing him on the back, knocking the Uchiha to his knees. As Naruto raised his leg to aim another kick, Sasuke quickly grabbed his leg and flipped him to the ground as well. They wrestled for a few moments until they both held a shuriken at the other's throat. Naruto's blue eyes were narrowed dangerously, and Sasuke was still breathing heavily, his own dark gaze poisonous. Sakura had just been knocked down again when Kakashi called it a day, physically pulling Naruto and Sasuke apart.

"Don't kill each other. Trainings over for today. Team meeting tomorrow morning to discuss further training ideas…" the jonin murmured before disappearing.

Sakura jumped up, as if she hadn't been injured at all. "I'll tell Lee you all said hello!" she called over her shoulder, already hurrying down the road.

"Geez," Sutefanii muttered, rubbing her sore shoulder. "Anyone want to get some ramen with me?"

Naruto grinned eagerly. "I'm in!"

"Me too," Sasuke said quietly. The blonde turned and glared at him.

* * *

Sitting at the ramen counter, Sutefanii laughed at another of Naruto's lame jokes. Even Sasuke was smirking slightly, trying to ignore Naruto's "accident" earlier in the day. The curtain moved aside slightly as Kankuro and Cherushii strolled up to the counter.

"Hey Sutefu-chan," Cherushii greeted her cousin with a surprise hug from behind. Sutefanii nearly fell off her stool.

"Hey Cheru-chan!" she smiled. "And…Kankuro?"

He nodded at her. "Yo."

Sasuke and Naruto murmured their own greetings. Sutefanii turned back to the other brunette girl. "Unfortunately, we were just about to head home. But enjoy you're meal!"

"Thanks. See you soon!" Cherushii called after her.

_That's strange. I thought that Cherushii and that guy Gaara had something going on…at least, that was the vibe I got from them. But who knows, I could be wrong. Kankuro looks much better without his hood and makeup on…_Sutefanii was so deep in thought as they left the shop that she wasn't watching where she was going and crashed into someone.

"Hey!" the boy's voice said. "Oh it's just you, Jeraado. Are you always such a klutz?" Shikamaru grinned at her lazily.

"Actually yes, Nara, I am…."

"She's usually worse than this," Sasuke said knowingly. Naruto laughed lightly.

"So I'll be seeing you all at the Chuunin Exam final rounds soon. I hope I get to face off against the famous feisty kunoichi here," Shikamaru nodded at Sutefanii.

"I'd really like the chance to beat you at your own mind games," she replied sweetly. His smile widened.

"Well, we could play Shogi tomorrow afternoon…" he said questioningly. She flashed him a blinding grin.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Prepare to lose, Nara-kun." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll believe it when I see it, Jeraado-chan," he shot back easily. He waved to the three as he headed off down the street. Sasuke and Naruto's gazes met for a moment in complete agreement: Shikamaru could not be allowed to win Sutefanii's affections.

* * *

Cherushii and Kankuro placed their orders. They had had a relaxing day after the disastrous "shopping spree"; wandering around Konoha, visiting the major landmarks and sitting and chatting in the park. Now they laughed about another childhood memory as they waited for their food.

Kankuro smirked. "And then you said 'Stop playing with my dolls' and I was like –"

"'You aren't using them, so I'm giving them some love!'" The brunette girl finished with a giggle. They were still in hysterics as a few new people entered the ramen bar.

"Fancy seeing you two here…together." Temari's voice was unmistakable.

Cherushii turned around on her stool to face her, with a smile still on her face, until she met a set of piercing turquoise eyes. "Gaara-kun?" she gasped.

* * *

_**Questions to be answered:** __What will happen now that Gaara (and Temari) have interrupted kankuro and cherushii's date?! Will Shikamaru make a move on Sutefanii? What will Sasuke and Naruto do in order to prevent this?! What was Sasuke doing before training, that caused him to be late?_

_Will Kakashi ever really consider Kurisuten's proposal for a relationship? Will Sasuke and Sutefanii's romantic spark last through the final rounds of the Chunin Exams? What will Naruto do now that he's knows about what's REALLY happened between them? __Will Deividdo find out about his daughter's outside life, with Kurisuten's devious help? Will Hinata ever stand a chance with Naruto? _

_These questions and more will be answered in future episodes of_ **A Complicated Situation**! _Stay tuned!!_

Check out my newest fanfiction **"Shikamaru Nara Must Die"** a sort of parody on the movie John Tucker Must Die mixed with some canon and non-canon Naruto pairings and tons of fun! New chapter soon? And be sure to look at my other Naruto fanfictions!

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_ Try not to flame unless it's truely constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, but hey it's my story/life! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!

**Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!**

**Keep up the comments, I LOVE hearing what you all have to say**


	44. Several Surprises

**Author's Note: **An excellent question came up in a review for my last chapter/episode by **Masshuu-sensei**:

"wait- Sasuke activated the Sharigan against just Sutu? in training? even though he likes her? and she still fought him to a draw? that seems...unlikely. Are we tooting our own horn here? I like that there is action, but your descriptions are very curt. I remember you reveled in the play-by-play of the combat before, and now it seems tertiary. is that a choice or just for expediency?"

In case anyone else was puzzled by these same issues: Sasuke had to activate the Sharingan in order to counter Sutefanii's Akaruigan techniques. Otherwise, he'd be as helpless as anyone else. But he didn't use Chidori or any of his other "new" techniques against her, while she tested out her new abilities on him...hence the 'draw' not really being fair, since he probably could have kicked her ass if he wanted to...he took it easy on her because of his crush. In reality, he probably would have beaten her very easily. And the action descriptions got a bit choppy because of the time of day I was working on it and the fact that I really only like to go more in-depth during legitimate fights, not just silly training. It was more for me to play with characters emotions/reactions to each other than to detail their fighting techniques. When I get into writing the Chuunin Exam final rounds (VERY SOON!), there will be plenty more action and descriptions! **_Hope this helps!! :) NOW ON WITH THE SHOW – err…EPISODE!!_**

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!**

* * *

**Episode 63: _Several Surprises_**

* * *

"Gaara-kun?" Cherushii gasped. She leapt up from her seat and threw her arms around him, knocking him off balance. As usual, the sand shield didn't prevent her from touching him. He stumbled on his feet as she let go. "I'm sorry I just jumped on you," she blushed, "I'm just so glad you're alright! Wait, why are you here? You shouldn't be up on your feet yet!" she scolded him, all her words rushing out at once due to her embarrassment.

"Temari thought I should get some air…and she wasn't quite sure where you two went off to. But I guess that's pretty obvious now…" The red-head's voice was quiet and controlled, but his icy green eyes were focused fiercely on his brother. Kankuro also stood, but made no move to get closer to Gaara. Instead, he gently placed a hand on Cherushii's shoulder and grinned.

"It's great to see you feeling better 'bro', but you might not be able to keep up with us yet. You should probably get home and get some more rest," he said through his teeth.

Temari's eyebrows were raised, but she nodded reluctantly. "He's right you know. I don't know how you managed to convince me to bring you all the way out here, but you're really in no shape to go traipsing around the village…We'll see you guys later tonight," she told the pair, her dark turquoise eyes still questioning.

Cherushii shrugged Kankuro's hand off her shoulder to grab hold of Gaara again. The red-head wrapped his arms around her and quickly breathed in the comforting smell of his teammate before releasing her. His eyes were still narrowed dangerously and Kankuro's cocky smile was only making things worse. Gaara allowed himself to be led away down the street by his older sister, who turned and waved at the two Sand ninja remaining at the restaurant.

"Well…that was awkward," Kankuro murmured as they finally received their order. Cherushii was silent through the entire meal and concentrated deeply on her food. The puppet-master frowned: _This is exactly what I was afraid of. She was finally loosening up and realizing the possibilities surrounding her and then BAM there's my stupid brother, messing everything up again!_ Kankuro ground his teeth together. _The night's still young, I have time…_

Once they finished and Kankuro took care of the bill, the pair started off down the street. Cherushii still seemed to be deep in thought. The brunette boy took her hand which seemed to shock her out of her trance.

"Hey Kanky?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing?"

"We're walking…?"

"No, I mean what are we doing? The two of us, on a date? I just…don't know."

Kankuro was silent for a moment. Gripping her hand, he pulled her over to a bench amidst a collection of trees near the side of the path. They sat and Cherushii stared at her feet.

"Well," he started, "I can tell you what I'm doing. I'm having an awesome time out with the most beautiful girl I've ever met." Her face flushed, but she refused to look at him. He continued, "I'm in a strange village, filled with all different people and things to see, and yet I can't take my eyes off of my amazing teammate, who finally made my wishes come true by agreeing to go on a date with me. I'm here because I really and truly like her, and can't imagine why no one else was able to get to her first. Cherushii-chan," he used his free hand to tilt her chin up, "I'm so glad you're here with me. I wouldn't want this night any other way. I think…I think I'm falling for you," he said honestly.

Her blue eyes were filled with tears as they finally met his deep brown ones. "Kankuro…I…don't know what to say," she whispered.

"You don't have to say anything," he murmured, leaning in to kiss her. A split second before their lips touched, she put her hand up in front of him. He stopped, confused beyond belief.

"I…can't," she sobbed brokenly. He opened his mouth to speak, but she kept her hand against his mouth to prevent him. "I'm so sorry," she said softly, a single tear running down her cheek. Cherushii ripped her hand from his, got up from the bench and grabbed her bag in one motion, breaking into a sprint on the street. She hugged herself as she ran, the tears falling more forcefully now.

"Cherushii!" Kankuro yelled after her retreating form. She didn't turn around.

* * *

Much later that night, a sudden tapping noise on her window startled Sutefanii. She looked up and put her book and small flashlight on the table beside her bed. Sasuke was crouched on the ledge outside her window, knocking softly on the glass. He was still fully dressed for the day, as opposed to Sutefanii who had already changed into her pajamas for the night, given the time. She quickly opened the window.

"Are you crazy?! What are you doing here?" she half whispered, half giggled to him. He smirked at her.

"Nice pajamas." Sutefanii crossed her arms across her chest when she saw his eyes wander. He grinned even wider. "Can we talk?"

"Right now?" she asked. He nodded curtly. "OK, but you have to wait outside for me. Give me two minutes…" she shut the window and grabbed her clothes from earlier in the day to change into.

Sasuke leapt down from her window ledged and landed easily on his feet. Running a hand through his hair, he leaned against the building opposite her house. _This is stupid, I should leave while I still can,_ he suddenly panicked internally. Sutefanii slipped out the front door moments later, dressed in her normally tattered clothing. She headed over to him and steered him further from the house.

"I can't believe you broke into my family's compound without getting caught! You're absolutely insane…What the hell is so important that it couldn't wait until morning?!" she asked impatiently, twirling a strand of golden hari around her finger. He stared at her, all confidence lost.

"I – uh…" he said stupidly, unable to collect his thoughts. _Come on Uchiha, get it together! You made it this far, don't screw it up…_Sasuke said to himself.

"Are you always this articulate? Its refreshing to see you at a loss for words…" she smirked at him, her curiosity lighting up her hazel eyes. He finally snapped out of his daze.

"I wanted to ask you something, but first, turn around," he ordered. Sutefanii looked confused but did as he said. "Now close your eyes." She sighed heavily and again followed his commands. Sutefanii flinched slightly as she felt his hands near her neck and then gasped when she suddenly felt a small, cold piece of metal touch her collarbone. Sasuke quickly did the clasp behind her neck and lifted her hair over it.

"You can open your eyes now…" he whispered in her ear. She reached to her throat and fumbled for the small charm now resting there, glancing down at it. A miniature version of the Uchiha family crest, a small red and white fan, glittered faintly in the moonlight.

"Oh, Sasuke…" she gasped. He turned her to face him and his dark eyes met her hazel ones in an intense gaze. He took her hands.

"This probably seems really cheesy and totally out of character for me, but I've never met anyone like you before. You make me…want to be everything I'm not. Will you be my girlfriend, Sutu-chan?" Sasuke asked quietly. Her mouth opened and closed silently for a moments, surprsisingly stunned into silence for once.

"Are **you** always this articulate?" he teased her, using her own words against her. She finally came to life again and laughed with him. Sutefanii threw her arms around his neck and he looked hopefully at her, not realizing he had been holding his breath.

"Yes, Sasu-kun. I think I will…" She smiled brightly before meeting his lips with her own.

* * *

Cherushii tossed and turned in her bed. After Kankuro's shocking confession and her disappearing act, she had locked herself in her room. The brunette had no idea if he had made it home yet or not, but quite frankly, it was the least of her worries at the moment. _I can't deal with this now...Gaara's still recovering and Kankuro just outright admitted he has feelings for me. I'm so confused…I thought I loved Gaara, but if I'm really going to have a chance with anyone, it'd most likely be Kanky…but I don't even know how Gaara feels…and I do love Kankuro too…this is RIDICULOUS!_

She turned over again, but this time it was so violent that she accidentally smashed her arm against the wall. _Shit! _She clutched her arm in pain and rolled around some more, trying to get comfortable. The doorknob rattled as someone tried to open the door.

"Cherushii?" Temari's voice whispered. The brunette drew her knees up to her chest and pulled the blanket over her head.

* * *

_**Well, that seemed a bit short. I'll try and make the next one a bit longer!!**_

_**Questions to be answered:** __What in the world will happen with Cherushii and the Sand brothers now?! Will Sasuke and Sutefanii's ACTUAL RELATIONSHIP last through the final rounds of the Chunin Exams? What will naruto do when he finds out?! Will Shikamaru attempt to make a move on Sutefanii during their game? __Will Kakashi ever REALLY consider Kurisuten's proposal for a relationship? __Will Deividdo ever find out about his daughter's outside life, with Kurisuten's devious help? Will Hinata ever stand a chance with Naruto, or will he be too busy chasing after Surtefanii's affections?!_

_These questions and more will be answered in future episodes of_ **A Complicated Situation**! _Stay tuned!!_

Check out my newest fanfiction **"Shikamaru Nara Must Die"** a sort of parody on the movie John Tucker Must Die mixed with some canon and non-canon Naruto pairings and tons of fun! New chapter soon??? And be sure to look at my other Naruto fanfictions!

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_ Try not to flame unless it's truely constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, but hey it's my story/life! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!

**Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!**

**Keep up the comments, I LOVE hearing what you all have to say**


	45. Shogi and Secrets

**_Authors Note:_** This episode/chapter (and pretty much all future ones) is lovingly dedicated to my one and only AT, Masshuu-sensei, who is always encouraging me and inspiring me to write more. I miss him immensely, as he is now in training at the US Naval Academy, far from home. _"Together forever, never apart...maybe in distance, but never in heart."_ I love you Birthday-Buddy!!!

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!**

* * *

**Episode 64:_ Shogi and Secrets_**

* * *

Sutefanii skipped out of her clan's compound early the next morning. The chain of her new necklace was warm - she hadn't taken it off yet. She cleverly managed to hide it from the prying eyes of her family, namely Kurisuten. _There's no need for any of them to know about this yet, when we've only just begun..._

Sasuke and Sutefanii had talked from a long time the night before, coming to a mutual decision to keep their newfound relationship a secret for now, unless someone directly confronted them. The brunette girl knew it wouldn't be long until Naruto or Sakura, let alone the entire village, found out about them, but..._at least I won't be alone in this,_ she thought with a smile. _Uchiha Sasuke, the most sought-after guy in the village, wants me. I still can't wrap my head around it_. She caressed the silver chain at her throat, marveling again at the perfection of the tiny Uchiha fan charm. _This must have taken him forever to make..._Sutefanii kept walking towards the training grounds, tying her headband in place.

Naruto was lying on top of one of the posts, seemingly asleep; Sakura stood silently playing with her hair and glaring at the snoring blonde boy; Sasuke was seated in the shadow of the post, in his normal uncaring pose, resting his elbows on his knees and his hands in front of his face. He glanced up as Sutefanii finally arrived.

"Hey Sutefanii," Sakura said cheerfully. Naruto immediately sat up.

"Hi Sakura. How's Lee? Hey Naruto...and Sasuke," she managed to say, trying to keep from blushing. Sasuke's dark eyes remained fixed on her, so she forced herself to look away.

"Lee's doing really well," Sakura replied. "His teammates visited him yesterday as well...TenTen asked about the rest of you."

Naruto grinned at the hazel-eyed girl. "Kakashi-sensei is late again...and so are you, Sutefu!" he laughed. Sakura smiled too as Sutefanii jumped onto the post and knocked Naruto off. The blonde boy landed on his head and laid in the grass for a moment, looking up. Sutefanii leaned over slightly and smirked at him from atop the wooden post. Her necklace caught some sunlight, causing it to sparkle vaguely.

"Hey, what's that?" Naruto asked, getting to his feet, his face puzzled. _I don't remember Sutefu wearing any jewelry before..._He looked even more curious when she placed her hand over it and attempted to pull at her shirt's neckline to cover it.

"Nothing much," she answered quickly. "Now lets see if you can take this post back from me..." she teased him as a distraction.

Sakura raised her eyebrows. _Secrets again? I guess I'll find out from her later what's going on,_ she thought as Sutefanii stuck her tongue out at Naruto. Sasuke finally rose to his feet and ran a hand through his hair. The pink-haired girl watched him as he purposely turned his back on the others. _What's with him? I'm pretty sure he'd be interested in whatever Sutefu's hiding as well...unless he already knows something about it?_

Naruto refused to give up. "C'mon Sutefu-chan, let me see..." he whined, jumping onto the post. Sutefanii carefully leapt away. The blonde boy chased after her, thinking it was a game. Sakura finally cut in.

"Sutefanii, just let us see already. We're curious...right, Sasuke-kun?" She couldn't resist flirting with him, it was a natural instinct after all the time she'd spent chasing him. Sasuke sighed.

"Do whatever you want, Sutu-chan," he said quietly. Only she could hear the deeper meaning behind the words and their eyes met briefly. Naruto was still trying to process the new nickname, a frown on his normally cheerful face.

"It's a necklace, OK? Geez, no need to make a huge deal out of it. Relax guys," Sutefanii finally said, with a forced giggle. When she was sure Naruto and Sakura weren't looking, she winked at Sasuke. The dark-haired boy smirked at her, his cheeks tinged with a pale pink shade.

Of course, at this exact moment, Kakashi decided to show up. He witnessed their flirtacious exchange and obliviously asked, "What's going on between you two? You're acting like love-struck teenagers, not chuunin-in-training..."

Naruto laughed, but Sakura watched as Sutefanii and Sasuke turned the exact same bright red color and quickly looked away from each other. _What the hell was that?_ she wondered.

The pink-haired girl gasped suddenly; Sutefanii had unknowingly moved her hand and uncovered the necklace's charm. Sakura ran towards the other girl for a closer look.

Too late, the brunette realized what had happened. She tried to cover the Uchiha symbol, but Sakura slapped her hand away and stared at it.

"You...and him...there's no way...just friends...how...?" the green-eyed girl trailed off, speechless. Sutefanii turned an even darker shade of red as Naruto came over, looking questioningly at her necklace. His eyes widened with shock and his jaw dropped. For once, he was at a loss for words. The brunette ninja took a step back away from them.

"Um...guys? What's wrong with you?" she asked, already knowing and dreading the answer. Kakashi watched it all unfold, totally amused. Sasuke crossed his arms and tried to look uninterested.

"That! THAT is what's wrong!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing at the necklace. Naruto remained silent.

"What about it?" Sutefanii asked warily. _I thought Sakura was over Sasuke...not quite, I guess,_ she thought. _And__ I never did tell her about that night of the thunderstorm..._

"That's the Uchiha clan's symbol," Sakura stated stupidly. Sutefanii resisted the urge to say '_DUH_'. "Why do you have that?!"

The hazel-eyed girl looked helplessly at Sasuke. Naruto's gaze was still fixated on the necklace and Sakura stared intently at Sutefanii, awaiting an answer. Kakashi's head swung back and forth, trying to see all of their reactions at once.

Sasuke sighed and stepped over to Sutefanii, smoothly sliding an arm over her shoulders. "I gave it to her..."

"What? Why?" Naruto burst out.

"Because Sutefanii is...my girlfriend." Sakura looked as though she might faint. Naruto clenched his hands into fists. _If looks could kill, Sasuke would be burned to a crisp and riddled with kunai and shuriken_, Sutefanii thought, wincing.

Kakashi's mask helped cover his surprise and he finally cut into the conversation. "Well, I should remind you all that the final rounds for the Chunin Exam are three days from now. I'd advise the three of you that are competing to finish your training today, tomorrow, and rest for most of the day before. I'd like to have one final meeting with each of you to discuss your progress as genin, so I'll find you all separately sometime that day. I'll just be going now..." he quickly disappeared, leaving the four young shinobi to stare at each other awkwardly.

The pink-haired girl mustered up a small smile. _Well, I have developed feelings for Lee...but I suppose I might always think about Sasuke in the back of my mind. Act happy for them, they are your friends and teammates!_ Sakura scolded herself internally.

"Well, this was...unexpected. But, congratulations you two...I'm very happy for you," she said. Naruto merely folded his arms across his chest and looked away, frowning.

Sutefanii finally smiled again. "Thanks Sakura-chan. That means a lot to me." She snuck a glance at her blonde best friend. Sasuke took his arm off of her shoulders and tapped her on the hip gently.

"I'm going to head back, since Kakashi left. You coming?" he asked, his voice expressionless, his mask back in place for the time being. Sutefanii shook her head slightly and gestured to Naruto's pouting form. Sasuke glanced at the other boy, shrugged, and started walking away. Sakura shot a sypathetic gaze at Sutefanii and followed the dark-haired boy back to the main road. The brunette watched them go and then turned to the blue-eyed boy.

"Naruto?" she put a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. She bit her lip as he turned to face her.

"Sutefanii...you cannot be serious about this. It's Sasuke! He doesn't care about anybody but himself and his idiotic thirst for revenge," Naruto finally exploded.

"Hey! That's not true! Sasuke cares about **me** too, you know...Besides, I thought you'd be happy for two of your friends get-"

Naruto cut her off. "I'm trying to protect you! He's OK some of the time, but mostly he's a total jerk and I don't want you to get your heart broken - which is **exactly** what will happen if you keep trying to get him to forget about his brother." He grabbed her arm as she tried to turn away. "Sutefu-chan, **listen** to me!"

"No Naruto, **you** listen to **me**! I wanted to be able to tell you this myself; I didn't want you to find out this way because somehow, I knew you'd react like this. But as my best friend, I thought you'd at least **try** to act happy for me, like Sakura did. Until you can accept the fact that Sasuke and I are together, and that this actually makes me extremely happy, we apparently won't be doing much talking..." she pulled away.

"Sutefanii..." Naruto called softly as she walked away; she held her head up high and kept going, her eyes bright with angry unshed tears. _That may have been a little harsh, but I really want Naruto to believe in this. My best friend has to support me...or I'll start having second thoughts too_, she thought sadly.

Naruto just stood there, stunned. _Sutefu-chan and...Sasuke. That JERK! He knew how I felt and went after her anyway, using that stupid bad-boy charm that lures in all the other girls as well. She's my best friend, but doesn't even realize how I feel about her...and now I don't even stand a chance. She won't even talk to me now..._He sighed loudly._ I guess I'll have to pretend, just like Sutefanii said. At least I probably won't have very long to wait - Sasuke has the emotional attention span of a gnat, unless it pertains to his revenge and "restoration" of his clan...what does that even **mean**?! But then I can can sweep up the pieces of Sutefanii's heart and save the day, get the girl, and all that jazz. I just have to wait a little while..._he smiled dreamily, lost in his daydream of the future.

* * *

Sutefanii was still upset when she arrived at the Nara's for her Shogi game with Shikamaru. The brunette genius was quite glad to see her anyways, and they began their competition right away.

"So, are you ready to lose, Jeraado-chan?" Shikamaru grinned at her lazily.

"No way! Are you ready for the final rounds?" she shot back at him.

"As ready as I'll ever be...Asuma-sensei's been on my case this whole freaking month. Did you guys hear about the actual match-ups yet?"

"No...did you, Nara-kun?"

"Sensei just found out this morning and gave me the list...Looks like first up is me and that Sand kunoichi Temari, then Naruto against Neji, you against Hinata -"

"What?! I have to fight Hinata? And Naruto's against NEJI?! Oh geez...who else?"

"Shino against that puppet-Sand guy, and lastly...Sasuke against Gaara," Shikamaru shrugged. "Should be interesting...the winner of my match is up against the winner of yours, so we might have a chance to fight. And the winner of Naruto versus Neji battles the winner of Sasuke versus Gaara...I don't even know what they're doing with the winner of Shino's fight yet..."

Sutefanii was deep in thought about the actual matches..._Sasuke versus Gaara?!_...as well as her mental battle against Shikamaru in Shogi. She leaned forward over the board to strategize, causing her necklace charm to fall out of her shirt and swing wildly on its chain. Her opponent reached out to stop its pendulum motion, and gazed at the tiny fan. His dark eyes looked up to meet hers.

"You and Uchiha, huh? I should've known it would happen eventually..." Shikamaru murmured, releasing the charm and looking down at the board again.

She blushed. "Was I really that obvious?"

"No, but he was...though I wasn't quite sure how the odds were split between him and Naruto."

"Naruto? He's just a friend...my best friend," she corrected herself. "Although we're not too happy with each other at the moment..."

"Care to explain to another friend? Especially since you just lost the game?" Shikamaru said, moving one last piece to secure victory.

"Wow, that was fast! You really got me there," she said, slightly shocked.

"You lasted longer than most. My dad and Asuma-sensei are the best at Shogi though," Shikamaru said modestly. The two continued to talk for awhile before heading off to their separate training sessions, though they avoided the topics of Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

"She's the one?" the boy clad in purple and gray asked quietly, his dark brown eyes scanning Sutefanii skeptically.

"Yes. But Lord Orochimaru gave specific orders not to harm her yet...he sees potential in her, not to mention her obvious connection with the young Uchiha Sasuke. He doesn't want to risk anything just yet," Kabuto replied, his glasses glinting menacingly. The two were perched silently in a tree, watching as the Leaf kunoichi headed back to her clan's compound.

The other Sound ninja shifted from his standing position into a crouch, highlighting the numerous scars on his arms and legs. "If Orochimaru-sama believes she has potential...well, I'm not one to argue, but she doesn't look like much of a challenge. Attractive, yes. Dangerous, no..."

Kabuto smirked. "I've seen her in action myself. Take it from me, you shouldn't underestimate her. Her clan's eye technique is...intriguing, hence our master's interest in her. Much like his desire for the Uchiha's Sharingan, the Jeraado's Akaruigan poses a possible threat and immeasurable power for him. There is much to be gained from her...if you do the job right and are successful, Masshuu."

The brown-haired boy grinned dangerously. "That's why I was chosen for this mission...I **always** succeed."

* * *

_**Silly Naruto...He doesn't know how Sasuke plans to restore/repopulate his clan eventually...Haha**_

_**Questions to be answered:** Will Sasuke and Sutefanii's relationship last through the Chuunin Exam? What will happen during the final rounds, now that the first match-ups have been made known?! Who is this mysterious scarred Sound ninja Masshuu and why has he been sent after Sutefanii?! __What in the world will happen with Cherushii and the Sand brothers now? __Will Kakashi ever REALLY consider Kurisuten's proposal for a relationship? __Will the Jeraado clan ever find out about Sutefanii's new "alliances"? Will Hinata ever stand a chance with Naruto, or will he be too busy chasing after Surtefanii's affections forever?!_

_These questions and more will be answered in future episodes of_ **A Complicated Situation**! _Stay tuned!!_

Check out my newest fanfiction **"Shikamaru Nara Must Die"** a sort of parody on the movie John Tucker Must Die mixed with some canon and non-canon Naruto pairings and tons of fun! And be sure to look at my other Naruto fanfictions!

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_ Try not to flame unless it's truely constructive criticism. I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, but hey it's my story/life! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!

**Any comments from new (AND OLD) readers would be appreciated!**

**Keep up the comments, I LOVE hearing what you all have to say**


	46. Nerves

**Authors Note:** _Again, I'm going to make a dedication, but this time to all my friends as we all head off to our separate colleges (and senior years in high school, for some). I love you all! And in other news, happy belated 18th birthday to me! I can't believe how long I've kept this story going. I promise I won't give up on it, as long as I still have readers!!_

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!**

* * *

**Episode 65: _Nerves

* * *

_**

"Concentrate, Sutefanii! You'll never master this particular technique in time for the final rounds of the Exam if you continue to doze off in the middle of training," Deividdo scolded his daughter, throwing a kunai down at the ground to emphasize his temper.

The brunette girl snapped out of her trance immediately. "I'm sorry, I was just...sorry," she mumbled.

Her father sighed, rubbing his jaw in frustration. "The matches are just days away. Why hasn't Kakashi informed you of the order and opponents yet?"

"Well...Shikamaru found out from Asuma-sensei, and he passed word onto me this afternoon..."

"The Nara's boy? So you ARE using your free time wisely at least...Helping to make future alliances with the different clans, now that we're allowing you to fully pursue your shinobi career?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Father."

"Good, good. Now, who are you up against?"

"I'm in the third match, against...Hyuga Hinata." Deividdo's eyes widened.

"Their clan's supposed heir. Hiashi and I have had a few meetings lately, discussing business between our families. He seems to believe she is the 'weak link' of their line..." Sutefanii looked at her feet and scowled at the idea, "...but has slightly more confidence in her abilities since her victory in the preliminary rounds. Your performance in this match could make or break this alliance," he added thoughtfully.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you may not need to learn this technique yet after all..."

Sutefanii took a step back. "Excuse me?"

"I expect you'll do your best...to lose this match. I know that you will make it a close fight, but ultimately, you'll still have opportunity to become a chunin during this exam, or future ones. And our clan's standing in Konoha is more important, particularly with the other main clans..." Deividdo trailed off as Sutefanii turned her back on him and walked towards the compound's gates. "Where are you going?"

"Well, if I'm supposed to 'do what's best for the clan' and LOSE, there's no point in any further training," she called over her shoulder, her eyes glittering fiercely.

"I never said that! Get back here now," Deividdo yelled. Kurisuten came out onto the porch to see what the commotion was about, and watched in wonder as her sister disobeyed a direct order and flounced out of the clan's compound, slamming the gate behind her. Her father pushed his hair off his forehead, sighing, before turning and walking down the small street.

The elder Jeraado girl attempted to follow her sister, but stopped as Kakashi appeared at the gate. "Kakashi-kun," she gasped. "Um, what are you doing here?" she asked as she composed herself, fixing her hair with her hands.

"Looking for Sutefanii, to tell her about the final rounds..." he said. "Is she around?"

_Of course he's here for stupid Sutefu.._.she thought angrily. Out loud, she replied sweetly, "Nope. You just missed her temper tantrum. Apparently she doesn't want to train any more for her match. I guess she thinks she's too good for the competition."

_I sincerely doubt tha_t, the silver-haired jonin thought, but he let it slide. "I see. Well, I'll try and find her here again later tonight...I still need to locate Sasuke and Naruto as well." He began to turn away.

"Have you given our discussion any thought yet?" Kurisuten blurted out, her brown eyes focusing on him pleadingly. He stopped, one foot in midair, and looked back at her.

"I have..." he began hesitantly. "But I still need more time. I've been so busy with the Chunin Exam preparations that I haven't given it enough thought. We'll talk after the Exam."

"Alright," she said softly. She watched him walk away.

* * *

"He's so stupid! He just expects me to give up on my match, just like that?" Sutefanii raged, pacing the room.

"Is he...kidding?" Sakura asked.

"No! Dead serious! It's ridiculous...but you know who's worse? Naruto! He freaked out about me and Sasuke. Now I can't even talk to him, because he's being stupid too! Argh!" the hazel-eyed girl yelled, falling face-first onto Sakura's bed. The pink-haired girl sighed and sat down next to her.

"Well, all I can say is...do what you think is right. In both situations. I mean, I have no idea what you should do about the match but...Naruto really does care about you. he and Sasuke may seem to fight alot, but they're much closer now than they've ever been. I'd hate to see the team fall apart because...well, because of your new relationship. Naruto's been your best friend from the start, and nothing should change that. You should talk to him, get this settled before the final rounds. Otherwise, you'll both be too distracted and won't do your best," Sakura said wisely.

Sutefanii pushed herself up onto her elbows. "You know, I kind of hate it that you're always right. You could probably give Shikamaru a run for his money as resident 'genius genin'...Thanks. I think I'll go try and talk to him now." She rolled off the bed. "See you later!"

Sakura smiled briefly as her friend left. _Think I'll go see Lee now...

* * *

_

Cherushii slid silently into the apartment's kitchen area. Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari were all gone, off training in some secret location with Baki-sensei. Her stomach grumbled.

"The next time I lock myself in my room, I should probably make sure I have some snacks..." she mumbled to herself, rummaging through the cabinets. A knock at the main door startled her. _Who'd be visiting us? _she wondered, walking over.

The brunette girl opened the door to reveal a confused-looking Naruto. "Um, hi?" she said softly, her voice matching the look on his face. He smiled slightly, still looking lost.

"Hi. You're Cherushii...Sutefanii's cousin, right?"

"Yes..." she answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Could I come in and talk to you about her?" he asked, looking down at his feet.

"Uh, sure?" she opened the door wider and led him inside.

* * *

Sutefanii knocked on Naruto's door. "Naru-kun? Are you there? We need to talk..." There was no response. She tried again, putting more force. "Naruto?! Open up!" Still no answer. She swung her fist at the door as it suddenly opened.

"Whoa there," Kakashi grabbed her wrist to prevent her from punching him in the chest. "Naruto's not here, I was looking for him as well. But now that you're here, we might as well talk." He led her away from the door, down the stairs to Konoha's street.

"About my progress and such? I already know I'm fighting Hinata. And if I win, I'm against Shikamaru or Temari...IF I win, at least," she repeated in a bitter tone.

Kakashi glanced at her. "Kurisu mentioned something about you no longer wanting to train for your match..." Sutefanii scowled. "But I don't think I got the whole story," he amended quickly.

"My father wants me to lose my match," she said quietly, her eyebrows still furrowed in frustration. "Something about family duty and it affecting our standing among Konoha's elite clans...whatever." She waved her hand, pretending it was no big deal.

Kakashi rubbed his chin through his mask. "I've known Deividdo for a long time. I understand where he's coming from..." The brunette girl opened her mouth to protest, but the silver-haired man cut her off. "But I don't agree with him. You've come too far in this Exam to give up now. Your dream to become one of Konoha's best shinobi should not be stopped by what your father THINKS is best for the clan. I've watched you train since you were eight years old. It took me, as well as you, YEARS to convince him to let you join a genin team when the time was right. And he only agreed because I was going to be your jonin sensei. Now that I've actually gotten to train with you, I know your strength and weaknesses...you have the drive, and the genetics, to become great. Your main problem is that you've been under your clan's thumb for far too long. You need to learn to think for yourself."

"I think for myself," Sutefanii protested. Kakashi shook his head at her.

"You're in a 'rebellious-teenager' stage, not using your true Konoha ninja intelligence to make decisions. Deividdo doesn't quite understand that yet. In my opinion, you should fight to the best of your ability. Win or lose, you will have the opportunity to become a chunin..."

"Fight for myself...come what may," she murmured, mainly to herself. She looked up at him. "You really think I have what it takes to become a great kunoichi?"

"I do," he replied solemnly. He almost fell backwards in surprise as she threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Kakashi-sensei, would you mind if I gave YOU some advice?" He merely looked at her. "Your head doesn't always know what's best either. Sometimes you just have to listen to your heart..." she said seriously. Sutefanii flashed him a blinding smile before running off. "See you later! I'm going to find Naruto!"

"Bye Sutefu..." he called after her, smirking beneath his mask. _That girl sure knows how to hit a nerve..._

* * *

"Hello Sakura-san," Lee said quietly as she entered his room in the recovery unit. She watched him in concern. _Something's wrong..._

"Lee-kun, how are you feeling today?" she asked brightly, taking his hand and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I'm fine," he said brusquely. She stiffened as he pulled his hand away from hers.

"You seem to be in a bad mood today..." the pink-haired girl said dryly, crossing her arms. Lee still hadn't looked at her. "Maybe I should just go...?" Her voice went up at the end of her sentence, making it sound like a question.

Lee shrugged. "Maybe..." he mumbled. Sakura's green eyes widened.

"Oh...OK then," she whispered, standing up slowly and heading for the door. She glanced behind her, hoping to meet Lee's gaze and her him urge her to stay. But the black-haired boy continued to stare out the window.

* * *

Cherushii and Naruto sat at the table in the kitchen, as the brunette girl finally got to eat something. The Leaf genin sat silently playing with his hands. Cherushii finished her meal, put her dishes in the sink for later, and turned back towards Naruto.

She placed her hands on her hips. "OK, so tell me why you're here again?"

"Well, you're Sutefu's cousin, and she and I are in a fight, so I figured you would be the best person for me to talk to since I don't really know the rest of her family, and they probably wouldn't help me anyway, and Sakura-chan only told me to solve the problem myself, and Sasuke is part of the whole problem so I can't talk to him either," the blonde said, all in one breath. Cherushii blinked.

"Um, wow?"

Naruto sighed. "She and Sasuke are in a relationship now. All I want is for her to be careful. And when I tried to tell her that, she freaked out on me. Now she won't talk to me."

Cherushii just looked at him. "And this is my problem, how?"

"What do I do?!"

"Look, you're still in the final rounds of the Chunin Exam with Sutefanii, right? DON'T distract my cousin. Wait until afterwards to tell her how you really feel," the Sand kunoichi advised.

Naruto blushed. "Tell her how I 'really feel'? What is that supposed to mean?" The brunette girl sighed.

"If you don't know for sure, then you're more hopeless than I thought. Now go train or something and leave me alone." Cherushii escorted him to the door and shoved him out. He tripped on his sandal and fell flat on his butt.

"Naruto?" A voice called out.

He glanced toward the sound. "Sutefu-chan?"

The girl in green gave in a small smile. "Hi. Listen, I think we both may have overreacted a little this morning."

"Both?" Naruto asked. Sutefanii raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, yeah...I'm sorry."

"Me too," she replied. They both remained where they were. Sutefanii finally broke the silence. "Still friends?" She put out her hand.

"The best," he said with a cheerful grin, grabbing her outstretched hand. The kunoichi pulled him up to his feet.

* * *

**Questions to be answered:** Will Sasuke and Sutefanii's relationship last through the Chuunin Exam? What is wrong with Lee? What will happen during the final rounds, now that the first match-ups have been made known?! Will Sutefanii lose her match to Hinata on purpose? Who is this mysterious scarred Sound ninja Masshuu and why has he been sent after Sutefanii?! What in the world will happen with Cherushii and the Sand brothers now? What will Kakashi decide concerning Kurisuten's proposal for a relationship? Will Hinata ever stand a chance with Naruto, or will he be too busy chasing after Surtefanii's affections forever?!

**These questions and more will be answered in future episodes of A Complicated Situation! Stay tuned!!**

Check out my newest fanfiction "Shikamaru Nara Must Die" a sort of parody on the movie John Tucker Must Die mixed with some canon and non-canon Naruto pairings and tons of fun! **_And be sure to look at my other Naruto fanfictions!_**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Try not to flame unless it's truely constructive criticism.** I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, but hey it's my story/life! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!

_Keep up the comments, I LOVE hearing what you all have to say_


	47. A Change In Destiny

_**Authors Note:** Wow, it's been way too long since I updated this story! Everyone can thank my AT ("Actual" Twin) and NC (Ninja-Cuzie) for kicking my butt in gear to get working on this fanfiction once again. I promise to try and update more often in the new year! And on that note, Happy Belated New Year to all!!_

_Also, I'm sorry if this disappoints some readers, but the next chapter or two will be sticking pretty close to canon events because of how they affect certain characters' development. And I'm sorry for the mild swearing, if it offends!!_

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!

* * *

**

**Episode 66: _A Change in Destiny

* * *

_**

A few days later, nearly everyone in the village was crowded into the outdoor stadium. The Hokage and the Kazekage were seated on an open, raised platform above the grassy area where the competitors were standing in a line before their proctor.

"Contrary to the list you have all heard, there's been a slight shift in match times. Also, due to...unexpected circumstances, I will be taking control over the remaining matches of the Chuunin Exam," Gemma said, removing his toothpick from his mouth for a moment...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Sasuke's pale form lay motionless on the hospital bed, the machines beside him beeping contentedly. A scuffle outside his door did nothing to wake him, not even as his temporary guard Hayate's body weight caused the door to swing open. The man slumped to the floor, a syringe peeking out from his vest's collar, the needle buried deeply within his neck's main vein. Kabuto kicked the man aside as he entered the room in his ANBU disguise, confident in his deadly mixture of snake venom and other components. He shut the door tightly behind him. Another syringe filled with the poison glistened in his hand as he approached the bed._

_"My Lord may not be happy about this at first, but I'm sure he'll come to realize there are better candidates for his next body..." Kabuto murmured, turning Sasuke's head gently to get better access to his neck. The click of the door handle alerted the silver-haired man to another presence entering the room. As one hand pulled the ANBU mask back over his face, the other moved to conceal the needle._

_"Not so fast," Kakashi said, racing across the room and grabbing Kabuto by the wrist. He twisted it, causing the syringe to fall from the other shinobi's hand and crash on the floor. The sound was punctuated by another shattering sound: the real Kabuto burst out the window, as the one the jounin was gripping fell back to the ground, the mask falling off to reveal a different ninja's face. "Using a dead body for a jutsu?" the copy ninja said in disgust, moving to the window in time to see the light gleam on the rims of Kabuto's glasses...

* * *

_

"The same rules as before apply: there aren't any. The match ends when an opponent surrenders, dies, or is incapable of continuing the fight. I also have the power to stop a match if I see fit to do so," Gemma said sternly, with no trace of Hayate's coughing habit.

The competitors shifted in their standing positions on the field. Sutefanii glanced down the row of students, biting her lip to keep from speaking out. She looked meaningfully at her blonde teammate standing a few feet away; Shikamaru stood between them in line, gazing lazily into the clouds above. Once she caught his gaze she silently asked him, "Where is Sasuke?" Naruto shrugged, but his bright blue eyes looked just as shocked as her hazel ones. _Sasu-kun is never late...This is really important to him: where could he be?_ Sutefanii wondered desperately.

Sakura waved to her from the stands, and the brunette smiled at her weakly. Ino crossed her arms and pouted. "I can't believe _she_ made it to the final rounds and not me."

A few rows ahead of them, Kiba leaned over to Choji. "I can't believe how lucky Naruto has been so far in the Exam...his teammates probably carried his sorry ass through the forest. And don't get me started on the preliminary rounds - OW!" Akamaru barked and picked up the small hairbrush from the ground as Kiba rubbed the back of his head in annoyance. He turned around in his chair and glared at Ino, as she innocently twirled her ponytail around her finger. Sakura stifled a giggle, until she noticed Lee's teammate TenTen sitting alone a few seats over. Her mood darkened as she remembered her last visit with Lee in the hospital._ I can't believe he's not here to watch the matches, I would have thought he'd want to be here to cheer on his teammate and fellow Leaf genin..._

All attention returned to the field as Gemma spoke again. "The first match has been reassigned to...Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuga Neji!" The blonde boy nearly fell over in shock when he heard his name. Neji's eyes narrowed and the trace of a smirk flittered across his face as he glanced at his competition. "Alright, the rest of you go to the upper level to wait your turns."

Sutefanii squeezed Naruto's hand tightly before retreating alongside Shikamaru and Hinata. Shino walked silently beside the Hyuga heiress, and the three Sand siblings led the way up the stairs, Temari and Kankuro flanking their brother. Cherushii watched them anxiously from her seat in the stands - Gaara had been acting peculiarly all morning.

The pale-eyed boy sneered at Naruto. "I would surrender now if I were you..."

"Well, if you were me, I'd be ugly!" the blonde shot back at him. Sutefanii laughed out loud when she heard her words from earlier in the exam come out of Naruto's mouth. "And I never give up without a fight!"

"Very well then...I'm going to enjoy the look on your face when you learn your lesson."

"What lesson?" Naruto asked warily.

"Once a failure, always a failure," Neji hissed. "I'll finish you as easily as I did your weak pink-frosted teammate..." He activated his Byakugan, the veins standing out around his eyes.

"You may begin," Gemma interjected quietly. Neji stood with his hands at his sides, unmoving as he watched Naruto's chest rise and fall with each infuriated breath. The blue-eyed boy suddenly threw out a series of kunai at his opponent. The Hyuga boy blocked them all with ease, grabbing one from midair inches from his nose and using it to help block Naruto's immediate frontal attack.

Sakura groaned in her seat. _Did he learn NOTHING after my match against this creep? He's about to get pummeled! _Sutefanii had nearly identical thoughts from her standing position on the competitors' balcony.

Naruto attempted punch after kick, but to no avail. It was as if Neji knew every move he was about to make: he couldn't land a single hit. A gleam in the pale boy's violet eyes alarmed Naruto, but far too late for him to protect himself. One chakra-infused blow to the shoulder sent the blonde hurtling backwards to the ground.

_Damn, I missed. He still has the ability to use all of his chakra_, Neji thought angrily. "You don't have any hope of beating me. Give up now before it's too late..."

"Not a chance," Naruto growled, getting to his feet and forming a hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

"Yes, Naru-kun!" Sutefanii hissed under her breath, as four Naruto clones burst forth to attack the other genin. One aimed a particularly good kick straight at Neji's face: however, the clever Hyuga avoided contact by flipping himself backwards and landing easily on his feet a few feet away. A few more precise movements later and Neji emerged from a cloud of smoke, waving a hand in front of his face to clear the air, with not a hair out of place.

He smirked. "I'll admit, I'm slightly curious about you...in fact I have a question I've wanted to ask you since you befriended my inept cousin." Naruto narrowed his eyes, but made no sound, so Neji continued. "Do you honestly believe you can become Hokage? If so, you are more stupid than I thought. Do you know how many shinobi out of the entire ninja world are able to become Kages? You're going to waste your life away trying to become something you're not...just like my foolish cousin."

"Who are you to judge what someone can become?!" Naruto exploded.

"You can't fight destiny - it dictates what path you follow and there is no changing that," Neji murmured, almost to himself. His voice was able to carry up to the balcony where Hinata gritted her teeth and gripped the railing so hard that her hands turned white. Sutefanii put her hand over the other girl's to calm her.

"Well, no matter how many people tell me to give up, I refuse," the blonde genin retorted for, making another hand sign. "Multi-shadow clone jutsu!" he shouted, as one hundred clones burst into existence. Neji fell into a fighting stance, his face deadly serious, as the clones swarmed him. He used his Byakugan to discover that Naruto cleverly divided his chakra among each clone equally; however, there was one blue-eyed ninja that hung back from the fray.

"Cowardly fool," he muttered, directing his attention and his attack towards the 'real' Naruto. As he cut down clone after clone in his way, he was almost unable to block Naruto's attempt to charge him from behind.

"Clever trick, keeping one of your clones out of the fight to lure me," Neji said, spinning around in time to grab hold of Naruto's fist. "But you forget about my kekkei genkai..." He twisted the blonde's arm, causing him to wince. "I can see every move you make. Now...eight trigrams, sixty-four palm technique!" he shouted. His chakra-encrusted hands shot out towards Naruto's defenseless body. "Four...Sixteen...Thirty-two...Sixty-four!" A final thrust straight into Naruto's chest sent the boy hurtling backwards through the air before a hard crash to the ground, clouds of dust filling the air. Everyone seemed stunned, as Neji turned towards Gemma.

"Proctor, this match is over," he sneered.

"Not...yet..." a hoarse voice said. The Hyuga boy spun around in disbelief. _IMPOSSIBLE! How could he...?_ he thought. "I guess...I just...don't know when...to...give up..." Naruto panted, as he struggled to get back to his feet. "And you...you don't know ANYTHING...about me...and my past...and my dreams." He wiped a trickle of blood away from his nose.

"YOU know nothing about ME and my destiny! All the pain I've endured from my so-called family..." Neji spat back at him.

"Don't I? You obviously don't pay attention to Hinata-chan or her friends...I know a lot more than you think...but that MARK of yours is no excuse to believe in this destiny shit you keep going on about!"

"You will NEVER understand!" the pale-eyed genin cried out, shoving both hands against Naruto's chest and shooting another bolt of chakra through his system, confusing his own chakra flow. "It's finished..." he said softly as Naruto hit the ground again.

Sakura gasped as Ino covered her open mouth with her hands. Hinata and Sutefanii let out a small cry in unison. Neji turned and began walking away, his hand gently tracing the design on his forehead protector, knowing what lay beneath.

An entire minute had almost passed by the time Gemma stepped forward. "Well, it seems that this match is over...since Uzumaki Naruto is unable to continue, the winner is -"

"Tell that jerk...not to walk away just yet...I'm not done!" Naruto stood more easily than he had before, a disturbing red misty chakra oozing from his pores. _He's learned how to tap into the Nine-Tails power?_ Sutefanii wondered. Again, the entire stadium fell silent in shock.

Neji turned slowly towards Naruto once again. "How on earth...?" He shook his head. "Clearly, you don't learn. You shouldn't have any chakra left - I don't know how you managed to stand, but I assure you it won't happen a third time."

Naruto didn't speak, but threw a series of shuriken at his enemy. "Rotation!" Neji shouted as he spun around with unnatural speed, the weapons glancing off of his 'shield' harmlessly. He returned the attack with several kunai, but Naruto dodged with ease. _How is he able to move even more quickly than before? It's not physically possible!_

The blonde ninja charged straight at Neji. "I WILL be the Hokage one day...even if it's NOT my destiny!" The Hyuga boy spun again, creating his impenetrable shield as Naruto tried to hit him. As the two collided, an enormous explosion shook the entire stadium's foundation, and the field was covered by dust. As the smokey air cleared, two holes in the ground were visible. Sutefanii sucked in a breath as Hinata bit her lip. Cherushii squinted at the field, trying to figure out what had happened. TenTen merely smiled. _No one can beat Neji..._she thought proudly, as her teammate slowly but surely pulled himself up and out of his 'grave'. He limped over to the other hole to take a look at Naruto's unconscious form.

A small smirk graced his lips. "To fight one's destiny is a fool's errand. I hope you learned th-" Naruto burst out of the ground beneath him and landed a solid punch under Neji's jaw, stopping his sentence and sending him flying through the air. As the pale-eyed genin hit the ground, Naruto's clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing the hole he dug towards his victory.

"I can't...I can't move," Neji whispered.

Naruto stood over the other boy's paralyzed body, wheezing slightly. "Take charge of your life and change your own destiny instead of bemoaning your 'fate' Neji..." he murmured.

Gemma stepped forward. "Well...the winner of this match is clearly...Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sutefanii let out a huge cheer as the stands burst into applause. Sakura hugged Ino with happiness. Kiba grinned as Akamaru barked with delight. The Hokage adjusted his hat and looked down at the young troublemaker with pride. Hinata smiled, her eyes glistening faintly with tears. _Naruto...you really are amazing!

* * *

_

**Questions to be answered:** Where is Sasuke?! Will Sasuke and Sutefanii's relationship last through the Chuunin Exam? Where's Lee and what's wrong with his attitude? Who's match is next and who will win?! Will Sutefanii lose her match to Hinata on purpose, as she's been instructed to?! Who is that mysterious scarred Sound ninja Masshuu and why has he been sent after Sutefanii? What in the world will happen next with Cherushii and the Sand brothers? What will Kakashi decide concerning Kurisuten's proposal for a relationship? Will Hinata ever stand a chance with Naruto, or will he be too busy chasing after Surtefanii's affections forever?!

**These questions and more will be answered in future episodes of A Complicated Situation! Stay tuned!!**

**_Be sure to look at my other Naruto fanfictions!_**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Try not to flame unless it's truely constructive criticism.** I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, but hey it's my story/life! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!

_Keep up the comments, I LOVE hearing what you all have to say_


	48. Fraternizing With The Enemy

_**Authors Note:** Again, it's been quite awhile since I last updated. I keep getting distracted when working on new chapters. Hopefully I'll get another one out fairly quickly...I know my AT and NC want me to keep at it. I guess my lack of motivation is due to my dying love for this series. I gave up on watching the anime awhile ago, but I still read the manga...My dear Sasuke-kun has been tainted beyond belief. I've already started re-writing this story a bit in my mind, so that certain events go according to my own plan. Maybe I can salvage some others' love for this series before it's too late?_

_Also, I'm sorry if this disappoints some readers, but I am sticking pretty close to some canon events because of how they affect certain characters' development._

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!

* * *

**

**Episode 67: _Fraternizing With The Enemy

* * *

_**

Gemma waited patiently for the crowd to settle down as Naruto headed upstairs and Neji was taken out on a stretcher. The Hokage signaled for him to continue as the Kazekage looked at the blonde "champion" in amusement. "Alright. The next match is..." he trailed off as he consulted the paper within his grasp, "...is Nara Shikamaru versus Temari."

"I still can't believe I have to fight a girl..." Shikamaru complained softly as he leaned over the railing to look at the half-destroyed field.

Sutefanii, who was about to cheer for him, stopped mid-breath and scowled at him. "Excuse me?" she asked aggressively. Hinata also blushed with indignation.

"Way to go," Naruto chuckled, slapping Shikamaru hard on the back. The dark-haired boy lost his balance and fell over the railing, hitting the ground hard. Ino and Choji began to laugh simultaneously in the stands as their dark-haired teammate lay motionless in the dirt.

Temari sneered at him from her place on the balcony before leaping over the edge herself and whipping out her fan to fly easily to the ground. She flipped off of the iron and landed lightly on her feet, snapping the fan closed.

Gemma sighed. "You may begin." The Sand kunoichi rushed forward and slammed her weapon into the ground where Shikamaru was laying a spilt second ago. He had just barely rolled over and gotten to his feet when she swung at him again. He stepped out of the way.

"You know...I really don't care if I become a chuunin or not, but I don't think I should lose to a girl...even one as feisty as you," he teased her.

Sutefanii and Hinata crossed their arms at his words. "You know, I'm not quite certain who I'm rooting for anymore after those idiotic remarks," the brunette said to the Hyuga heiress. Hinata nodded in agreement, as Naruto just laughed.

Temari practically growled at her competitor and unfurled her fan to its full length before swinging it out at him. The wind caused the dust and dirt to swirl in endless clouds into the air, so thick that no one could see anything on the field. Once it settled, Shikamaru was no where in sight.

"You're pretty quick on your feet when you're running away from me little boy," Temari said scornfully, looking over at the small cluster of trees. "But I know your game...You can't lure me into those shadows."

"Come on, Shikamaru!" Ino cried out from her seat in the stands. Temari glanced over at the sound and eyed the other blonde girl disdainfully. Sakura smiled at her fellow Leaf genin. _I'm glad Ino and I have been able to become close friends again...I just don't know when I should break the news about Sasuke and Sutefu_...she thought.

Shikamaru was zoning out while sitting in the tree, completely ignoring the crowds' sounds. As Temari sent another vicious wind-wave in his direction, he hugged the trunk. _Well this sucks...The only reason I became a ninja is because of my dad and because I wanted to be able to do whatever I want...which is NOTHING! But this stupid girl...well, WOMAN really...is getting in my way!_

He finally jumped down from the thick branch and landed unsteadily on his feet in the shadows. "Hey, I have a question for you...Why are women's feet so small?"

She scowled at him. "OK, I'll bite. Why?"

"So they can stand closer to the stove and the kitchen sink."

"You sexist pig!" Temari gasped, stifling a laugh. _I want to be insulted, but that was pretty funny._.. "Wind Scythe jutsu!" The trees shook as the wind sliced through them; clouds of dust spun into the air, hiding the Leaf genin from view.

Up in the stands, TenTen gritted her teeth. _She beat me with that damn technique...I'm lucky my spine didn't snap into pieces when I fell onto her fan!_ She winced at the memory. _I should go see how Neji is holding up.._.She stood from her seat and made her way towards the back of the stands, passing by an ANBU shinobi. A chill shot up her spin as she caught his head turning to watch her leave. _Why are there ANBU members here?_

Shikamaru's shadow suddenly emerged from the dust and shot along the ground at Temari. The blonde ninja did a quick back flip to dodge it and continued back pedaling until it stopped short and retreated. Using her fan, she drew a line in the dirt to mark the spot.

"Now I get it...Your attacks can only reach so far, even when you used the tree's shadows..." Temari smiled. _And as long as I stay out of range behind this line, he can't touch me!_

Shikamaru glowered at her uncharacteristically, as Kankuro grinned up in the stands. _Temari's much better at long-range attacks anyway...this match is going to come to a quick conclusion_, he thought, glancing over at his younger brother briefly. The red-head was as silent as stone and hadn't moved at all, apart from his sea-green gaze, which darted back and forth between the matches and his brunette teammate in the stands. Kankuro followed his stare up towards Cherushii, who was anxiously watching her 'big sister' figure. _Oh, Cheru-chan,_ he internally sighed, _why won't you just be mine? My brother's far too...unstable...to provide for you. You need to wake up and realize you deserve better, AKA: me!_

Gaara's eyes were also still trained on the younger Sand kunoichi. _I can't think straight anymore...Shukaku is breaking free of my control again...I need you...Can you see it?_ A short pain shot through his skull, blinding him for a moment. He touched his hand to his forehead, the other reaching into his pocket for the blue 'love' kanji from Cherushii, all those years ago..._What?!_ he thought, his eyes flashing. _It's not here! Where did it go?_ As his panic grew with each passing moment that he couldn't find the charm, his current mental stability deteriorated at a more rapid pace.

The purple face-pained boy beside him pretended not to notice his brother's distress and tugged at a chakra string, which brought the small blue tinged symbol and its chain into his hand. He slipped it into his own pocket and concentrated on his older sister.

Shikamaru was currently crouched down with the tips of his fingers pressed together, his thumbs pointing towards his face. His eyes were closed. _What is that...a hand sign? Nothing that I've ever seen before_...Sutefanii wondered. The brunette boy suddenly looked up at the Sand ninja with a smirk on his face, before dodging behind a tree to avoid Temari's newest wind attack. Shikamaru threw out several kunai at her, forcing her to use her fan as a shield. His shadow shot out at her yet again, passing the line in the dirt. She yelped and moved back a few more steps as it faltered and shrunk again. She watched it carefully, speculating on how he could have gotten the shadow to move further, when suddenly...

"TEMARI! Over your head!" Kankuro shouted out. She looked up in shock. Sure enough, Shikamaru's small jacket with a shuriken tied to it was gently floating above her head.

"You made a parachute out of your clothing to create more shadow?!" she yelled at him in disbelief, running backwards yet again as the mini-canopy landed harmlessly on the ground near her. Temari smiled smugly at him. _Damn, she's actually really attractive...Shit! Get your head in the game, Nara,_ Shikamaru scolded himself.

"It seems that they are both excellent strategists..." Shino murmured to Hinata. The Sand genin opened her fan and shoved it into the dirt, hiding behind it. _OK, so I'll just create a shadow clone diversion and then._..her hands stopped short as she attempted her hand signs. _Wha-What just happened? I'm...frozen in place!_

"It took awhile, but my Shadow Possession technique finally worked," Shikamaru said, the hint of a laugh hidden in his voice.

"What? How?" Naruto asked in utter confusion from the balcony. Sutefanii nudged him with her elbow.

Temari repeated almost the same sentiments on the field. "WHAT? You couldn't reach tis far!"

"Here, I'll let you check behind you," the Leaf shinobi said kindly, turning his head. The blonde girl gasped as her body was forced to mirror his actions. "I used the holes Naruto made in the first match to catch you..."

"Underground shadows..." Her eyes widened in anger and admiration. _This supposed slacker completely outsmarted me...I walked myself backwards right into his hands!_ Temari's body lurched forward against her will as Shikamaru also walked forward. He raised his right arm into the air; the older girl winced as he opened his mouth to speak.

"OK, that's it. I give up," he announced calmly. The stands erupted into sound and motion. Sutefanii and all of her fellow genin were silent in shock.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING?" Temari screamed at him.

Shikamaru shrugged at her. "Hey, I used up all my chakra on the Shadow Possession jutsu. I'm only going to be able to keep this up for a few more seconds...Damn. I already had the next two hundred moves planned out in my mind. But my chakra's running low, so what can you do?" he sighed, releasing the technique. Temari stumbled back, absolutely speechless. "I don't really want to do anymore work today anyway..." he murmured so that only she could hear him.

"Well, then I suppose all that's left to do is...announce that Temari is the winner of this match!" Gemma shouted at the stands. They roared in a mixture of approval and utter disappointment.

Shikamaru stepped forward towards Temari, his hand extended. "You put up a good fight...for a girl, that is." He smirked at her. Her face flushed and she stepped forward with her hand outstretched as well...and slapped the Leaf ninja hard across the face before stalking off towards the balcony.

"I sure have a way with women..." Shikamaru murmured to himself before heading towards the regular stands. Temari lightly fanned her bright red face with one hand as she walked up the stairs._ I do love fraternizing with the enemy_, she mused.

* * *

**Questions to be answered:** Where is Sasuke?! Why are the ANBU at the Chuunin Exam? Will Sasuke and Sutefanii's relationship last through the Chuunin Exam? What in the world will happen next with Cherushii and the Sand brothers? Who's match is next and who will win?! What will happen next with Shikamaru and Temari's flirting? What will Ino do when she finds out about Sasuke and Sutu? Will Sutefanii lose her match to Hinata on purpose, as she's been instructed to?! Where's Lee and what was wrong with his attitude? Who is that mysterious scarred Sound ninja Masshuu and why has he been sent after Sutefanii? What will Kakashi decide concerning Kurisuten's proposal for a relationship? Will Hinata ever stand a chance with Naruto, or will he be too busy chasing after Surtefanii's affections forever?!

**These questions and more will be answered in future episodes of A Complicated Situation! Stay tuned!!**

**_Be sure to look at my other Naruto fanfictions!_**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism.** I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, but hey it's my story/life! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!

_Keep up the comments, I LOVE hearing what you all have to say_


	49. Forces Beyond Control

_**Authors Note:** I'm still working on this story! I refuse to give up until I get to the point where I originally planned on stopping. I doubt I ever will do the 'sequel' I had planned, but I will finish this story, whether or not it ends up the way I planned or not. Thanks to my readers for giving me reason to continue, no matter what. I hope you are all still enjoying!_

**If you're new to the story, catch up on the other chapters and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome!**

**Same disclaimer and summary as other chapters!**

**

* * *

**

**Episode 68: _Forces Beyond Control_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Where is Sasuke?" Sakura wondered out loud.

Ino glanced over at her, brushing a few strands of light blonde hair away from her face. "I haven't seen him since the preliminaries - no one really has..." she said.

"Well, he's on my team, so I've seen him at our training session. I'm surprised you haven't run into him before...he's usually out and about with Sutefanii."

"Team bonding?" Ino asked scathingly. Sakura's cheeks turned the same shade as her hair.

"Um, more like...relationship bonding?"

"EXCUSE me? You did not just say RELATIONSHIP, did you?" the blonde gasped, holding a hand to her chest, as if her heart had just been ripped out and stomped on in front of her eyes.

"Take a look," Sakura said, tapping a fingernail on the small pair of binoculars resting on Ino's lap. The teal-eyed girl had been so preoccupied with the action of the matches that she had forgotten what she'd brought with her. Ino raised them to her eyes and glared at Sutefanii. The brunette had just bent over holding her stomach, apparently laughing hysterically at something Naruto had just said - the blonde boy was grinning from ear to ear. A flash of silver caught Ino's annoyed gaze, as the Uchiha charm necklace fell out of Sutefanii's shirt and danced in sunlight. Naruto's face solemn as he spied the tiny fan and Ino lowered the binoculars, her face pale.

"I can't believe it...he can have ANY girl he wants and he picked HER?"

Sakura shrugged. "They seem very happy together..."

Ino shook her head sadly at her friend. "For now, maybe. But hopefully he'll come to his senses and figure out what he's missing..." Sakura rolled her eyes.

* * *

Sutefanii's giggles began to fade as she realized the next match hadn't been announced yet. Genma was consulting with the Hokage and Kazekage, wildly gesturing at his list and at the door. The genin on the balcony all watched as the Hokage shook his head slowly. Just as Genma was about to head back to the arena floor, the Kazekage raised a hand to stop him. He said something that must have struck a nerve with the Hokage, in a good way, because the red-capped leader smiled at him, said something, and waved Genma away.

"It seems that we are continuing to alter the match schedule...so next up is...Kankuro versus Aburame Shino," the proctor said. Sutefanii let out a breath she hadn't realized she's been holding in - and also found Hinata had done the same. The girls' gazes met and they smiled weakly at one another.

"You can do it, Shino-kun," Hinata said softly to her teammate. He nodded curtly to her and headed down the stairs, with Kankuro following silently behind him.

Cherushii squeezed her hands together tightly in her lap. _I wish I could have hugged him or something before he had to go out there...even if things are still slightly weird between us these days._

Kankuro smirked to himself as he stepped out into the arena, his hands in his pockets. He rubbed his thumb gently across the charm resting in his hand. _I'll return this when the time is right...for me to make my move. For now, it's time to squash this buggy-freak. _Shino's face remained impassive as he faced his opponent in front of Genma in the center of the partially destroyed field.

"Begin," the proctor said, stepping back.

Shino's insects immediately began to pour out of his clothing. Kankuro also moved to unwrap his puppet from his back before the bugs could fully form a swarm. Karasu opened its six arms and lunged forward at the Leaf ninja, with the help of Kankuro's chakra strings. Shino made no move to dodge the giant puppet, but let it capture him in a deathly grip.

"Surrender yet?" the Sand genin smiled cruelly as he tightened the grip on the other boy. Shino didn't reply, but suddenly burst out from the puppet's hold. Kankuro's face betrayed his astonishment as he watched Shino's insects pour out of Karasu's body and joints. The hooded boy tried to jerk his puppet away, but found that it wouldn't budge.

"It's useless," Shino said monotonously.

"The hell it is!" Kankuro shot back, tugging one particular string to let loose a small cloud of poisonous gas. Shino quickly moved out of the way. The Sand ninja scowled at him, when he suddenly felt an odd pull on his fingertips. He looked towards the motionless puppet and saw Shino's bugs attacking his chakra strings.

"They're eating your chakra," Shino stated calmly from behind him. Kankuro let out a stream of inappropriate curse words, released his chakra strings before the insects could get too close to him and drain him dry, and swung around to face his opponent all in the same moment. It was nearly too late though, as Shino punched him squarely in the face, breaking his nose.

Kankuro stumbled back a few paces, but refused to fall to the ground in pain. He clutched his now-bloody face with one hand, while the other conjured new chakra strings that attached themselves to Karasu's head. The puppet's mouth cracked open and revealed a large needle, dripping with poison. The venom was so potent that the grass the droplets touched turned black and shriveled into nothing.

The purple face-painted boy twisted his fingers and sent the head straight at Shino. The Leaf genin dodged the attack easily and seemed almost amused that Kankuro was trying so hard.

Suddenly, the puppet's head stopped in mid-air, inches from Shino's left leg, and fell to the ground. The Sand shinobi, still pinching his nose with one hand, looked confused and tried to move Karasu's cranium before realizing his fingers, no, his whole body, was frozen in place. Shino stepped directly in front of him

"Unless you would like to conclude your life much earlier than it should, I suggest you surrender now. My insects have already depleted your chakra levels to a dangerously low level. Any less in your system and you will not be able to continue being a shinobi. Act now, before it is too late."

"I surrender," Kankuro whispered, his head falling limply to his chest.

Genma stepped forward. "Since Kankuro has forfeited the match, the winner is Aburame Shino."

The Leaf genin's bugs swarmed back to their 'home' and Kankuro was lifted onto a stretcher and carried out of the arena.

* * *

Neji lay motionless on a bed in the medical area as TenTen hovered over him, fluffing another pillow. She shooed a nurse away and helped her teammate sit up slightly so she could place the second pillow under his head.

"TenTen?" Neji said quietly.

"Yes, Neji?" she asked briskly, helping him to lay back down before sitting on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Thank you. I...don't know what I would do without you." His face was an emotionless mask, but his pale eyes betrayed the honesty of his words. TenTen's brown eyes watered.

"Well, you don't ever have to worry about that," she replied, brushing his long dark hair away from his face and taking his hand. _I'll always be around to take care of you...and waiting for you to return my feelings_.

In his bed across the entirely too small room, Kankuro turned away from the pair to face the wall. Cherushii slipped in quietly through the door and made her way to his bedside.

"Kanky..." Her voice was like a caress, but he refused to turn towards her. His brown eyes were shut tightly against the temptation to look into her blue ones. "I know you're awake," she said gently, "but you don't have to see me. Just listen..." He was motionless, completely breathless, with every muscle tensed, and every nerve on fire.

"I don't know what will happen in the future. I know how I feel now, at this moment in time...but, things change. People change...Feelings change. That's why I just wanted you to know...there's a chance for us. I'm willing to see what happens if you are. Um, that's all I had to say. I'll leave you alone now..." As she turned to leave, his hand shot out and grabbed hers. Cherushii glanced over her shoulder to see him staring at her seriously.

"I'm in. I'm all in." _Forever_, he added in his mind. She smiled at him and his heart almost burst.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gaara was frantically checking all of his pockets for his 'love' kanji necklace from Cherushii. Temari, unaware of the charm's real meaning to her brother, tried to reassure him that it was probably back in his room, but the red-head shook his head. "I never go anywhere without it. I would NOT just leave it lying around..."

"You need to relax. We'll find it. But there are only two more beginning matches left, and yours is one of them. You need to concentrate," the dark-blonde-haired girl told him. Gaara turned away from her and clutched at his head. "What is it? What's wrong?" Temari asked in concern.

"Shukaku..." he said between gritted teeth. "I'm...emotionally weak. He's...trying to...take control."

"You can't let that happen! Fight him. You're strong enough!" she panicked.

The turquoise-eyed boy shook his head slowly, his eyes screwed up in pain. Temari dug her fingernails into her palms. "I'm going to find Baki and Cherushii. They can fix this. Just...stay calm, stay in control. I'll be right back!" She rushed towards the stairs as Gaara sank to the floor and covered his ears, shaking uncontrollably.

Sutefanii and Hinata watched wide-eyed as Temari pushed her way past them towards the staircase. Shino silently placed himself between the female genin and the red-haired boy, but Naruto was a statue as he stared in shock at Gaara. _That could be me one day. The Kyuubi is just as vicious, if not more so than whichever demonic force is inside of him. I don't understand why I'm not a complete basket-case like he is. He's stronger than I am, more skilled as a shinobi...and yet he still can't control what's happening internally. I don't get it... _Gaara suddenly looked up, his eyes glazed with icy determination, and met Naruto's startled stare. _Something's wrong_, Naruto thought immediately. T_hat's not what his eyes normally look like..._

"The next match is Hyuga Hinata versus Jeraado Sutefanii," Genma announced loudly, just before the main doors to the arena burst open with a gust of win. The entire crown gasped as Sasuke strolled in, with Kakashi gripping his shoulder securely.

Sutefanii felt her heart nearly stop with the overload of situations happening. She was frozen in place. It wasn't until Hinata tugged on her sleeve that she turned to make her way down the stairs to begin her match. She passed Kakashi and Sasuke on the field. The silver-haired jonin didn't glance her way, but the wordless power behind Sasuke's stare made her stumble.

"Good luck," he murmured. Her eyes lit up.

* * *

**Questions to be answered:** What will happen to Gaara? Will Kankuro ever give his brother his necklace back? Why are the ANBU at the Chuunin Exam? Will Sasuke and Sutefanii's relationship last through the Chuunin Exam? Will Sutefanii lose her match to Hinata on purpose, as she's been instructed to? What will happen next with Shikamaru and Temari's flirting? Where's Lee and what was wrong with his attitude? Who is that mysterious scarred Sound ninja Masshuu and why has he been sent after Sutefanii? What will Kakashi decide concerning Kurisuten's proposal for a relationship? Will Hinata ever stand a chance with Naruto, or will he be too busy chasing after Surtefanii's affections forever?

**These questions and more will be answered in future episodes of A Complicated Situation! Stay tuned!**

**_Be sure to look at my other Naruto fanfictions!_**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Try not to flame unless it's truly constructive criticism.** I'm sorry if some characters don't seem like themselves, but hey it's my story/life! Hope you liked this next chapter, please check back for updates often!

_Keep up the comments, I LOVE hearing what you all have to say_


End file.
